La Voie de la Raison
by Lablanche11
Summary: HPDM. Après le retour du lord noir, Draco se prépare pour sa cinquième année. Mais alors que son père lui donne des recommandations pour l'année à venir, il découvre un journal appartenant à ce dernier, datant de son entrée dans les mangemorts. Plus que curieux, Draco décide de l'emmener à Poudlard…
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous.

Et oui, encore une fois, me voilà pour une nouvelle fiction. C'est sans fin, je vous assure…

Mais attention, cette fois-ci pas de UA.

Voilà, pour le reste, je vous laisse tout découvrir, alors : Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** M (bien que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite)

**Praring **: HPDM (non mais sérieux, j'ai vraiment besoin de le préciser ?)

**Disclaimer : **Tout à JKR. Et oui…

**Résumé : **Après le retour du lord noir, Draco se prépare pour sa cinquième année. Mais alors que son père lui donne des recommandations pour l'année à venir, il découvre un journal appartenant à celui-ci datant de son entrée dans les mangemorts. Plus que curieux, Draco décide de l'emmener à Poudlard…

OoOoOoOoO

Le merle vola bas dans les airs. Il quitta sa branche et plana sur un long trajet, frôlant les arbustes pour aller se poser sur l'herbe, bien plus loin. Tout en sautillant sur les brins verts, il siffla. Puis, sentant une légère brise, il reprit son envol et disparut. Le calme revint alors dans le parc, silence brisé quelques secondes plus tard par le bruit d'une page tournée.

Allongé de tout son long sur un banc en pierre, un jeune homme aux mèches blondes lisait, un bras levé afin de tenir son livre et l'autre calé sous sa tête. Vêtu d'une simple chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en lin noir, il profitait de la chaleur de l'été. Autour de lui, aucune habitation n'était visible. La clairière était entourée par de nombreux chênes et un simple chemin de terre amenait au banc isolé.

Draco tourna à nouveau une feuille de papier, l'esprit totalement concentré sur sa lecture. Par la suite, une raideur dans le dos le força inconsciemment à plier sa jambe droite et à appuyer son genou contre le dossier.

Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes avec légèreté tandis qu'il s'appropriait le récit. Lire dans cet endroit de la propriété Malfoy, que lui seul connaissait, était son passe temps favori.

Un moment plus tard, il termina son chapitre, mémorisa le numéro de la page et referma l'ouvrage. Le posant sur son torse, il ferma les yeux et soupira. La nuit arrivait, il allait bientôt devoir retourner au Manoir. On l'attendait.

Ignorant la légère crainte qui lui torturait les boyaux, le blond essaya de penser à autre chose. Son moment de pause avait été apaisant. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ce banc étant enfant, il venait souvent ici pour oublier la pression que lui imposaient ses parents. Toujours un livre sous le bras, il parcourait les deux kilomètres qui séparait ce lieu de son Manoir et s'aérait l'esprit. Cet été, il avait du venir souvent ici.

Repoussant encore une fois ses sombres pensées, Draco se redressa et regarda les alentours. Cet endroit était véritablement un havre de paix. Fleurie en été et enneigée en hiver, la clairière offrait une luminosité impressionnante et un calme certain. Un endroit parfait pour lire et se détendre en tout tranquillité.

Malheureusement, le soleil se couchait à présent, disparaissant bientôt derrière les feuilles des arbres. Le jeune homme blond se leva donc et reprit sa route vers le Manoir, suivant le chemin de terre.

Sa progression fut lente mais ne l'empêcha pas d'arriver trop rapidement à ses yeux chez lui. Imposante de par son architecture mais surtout de par sa taille, l'immense maison arriva bientôt en vue.

Nullement impressionné, Draco regarda droit devant lui et passa les portes froidement. Un elfe de maison apparut de suite, dans l'entrée, et tendit la main afin de le débarrasser de son livre. Le jeune homme le lui donna sans un regard et continua son avancée. Après un long couloir, il rejoignit le salon.

Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère, assise dans un fauteuil à l'allure confortable, discutait avec une de ses amies, chuchotant à voix basse. Quand elle l'aperçut, Narcissa releva la tête et lui sourit brièvement.

- Draco, tu es rentré.

- Oui, mère.

- Ton père souhaite te voir, il est dans son bureau.

- Bien, mère.

- Nous passerons ensuite à table.

Elle se leva alors et s'approcha de lui. Posant une main légère sur son bras, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Nous avons des invités ce soir. Reviens habillé de façon présentable.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle retourna ensuite vers son amie, un léger froncement présent au niveau de ses sourcils. Draco hocha la tête et quitta le salon. Le bureau étant au premier étage, il monta les escaliers, ses chaussures glissant sur le tapis de velours les recouvrant, et arriva prestement face à la porte de la pièce réservée à Lucius. Levant une main, il toqua doucement et attendit. Une fois la permission accordée, il pénétra ensuite dans la pièce. Son père, assis derrière un bureau massif, lisait un courrier, l'air mécontent.

- Ah, Draco.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, père ? demanda poliment son fils.

- Tout à fait, confirma Lucius en reposant sa lettre. Il faut que nous parlions de choses importantes. Assieds toi.

Le jeune homme obéit et prit place dans un des sièges présents en face du bureau. Croisant ses jambes, mais restant cependant le dos droit, il plongea son regard dans celui de son père, attendant. Les yeux de Lucius étaient cernés et une légère lueur de crainte y était visible, pour qui le connaissait assez bien. Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de son fils, celui-ci poursuivit :

- La moitié de l'été est passée et je pense que tu as pu suffisamment récupérer de ton année scolaire. Il serait donc temps que tu arrêtes tes petites escapades dans le parc et que tu te concentres plus sur ton avenir.

- Bien, père.

- Comme tu le sais, le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour parmi nous. Avant sa chute, j'étais son bras droit. Bien qu'il semble…

Lucius hésita, la lueur présente dans ses prunelles s'affermissant un peu plus, puis il se reprit et continua, fusillant son fils du regard comme s'il était la cause de ses inquiétudes :

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il va sûrement s'intéresser à toi. Peut être pas tout de suite, mais bientôt. Il faudra alors absolument que tu ne le déçoives pas.

- Je comprends.

- Tes notes doivent être irréprochables. De plus, je sais de source sûre que le ministère compte investir le plus possible Poudlard l'année prochaine. Cet imbécile de Fudge va nommer lui même un nouveau professeur pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Notre maitre étant particulièrement satisfait de l'aveuglement du ministère, nous pouvons nous permettre d'en profiter. Sois le parfait élève et aide ce professeur dans sa tâche. Provoquer le plus d'ennuis possible à Dumbledore et Potter sera ta principale priorité de cette année. Est-ce clair ?

- Tout à fait, père.

- Le feras-tu ?

- Oui, père.

- Bien.

Le ton s'adoucit tandis que le visage du père perdait de sa froideur. Moins fermement, Lucius dit :

- Tu sais à quel point les idéologies du Seigneur des Ténèbres nous tiennent à cœur. Maintenant qu'il est de retour, un espoir nous est offert. Nous allons enfin pouvoir débarrasser le monde magique de la vermine.

Draco hocha la tête et offrit à son père un sourire convaincu. Ce dernier reprit ensuite son sérieux et le congédia d'un geste de la main. Son fils obéit, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais alors qu'il allait la passer, la voix froide de Lucius claqua à nouveau :

- Ne me déçois pas, mon fils.

- Oui, père.

Une fois sorti du bureau, Draco souffla et se passa la main sur le visage. Malgré la dévotion que son père portait au lord noir, la crainte était toujours là. Comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de celle-ci.

Finalement, le jeune homme monta encore un étage et se faufila dans sa chambre. A peine arrivé qu'un elfe de maison apparut et dit d'une voix fluette :

- Monsieur est attendu dans une heure dans la salle à manger.

Puis il s'inclina et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Draco regarda avec dégout le morceau de tapis sur lequel le nez de son serviteur s'était écrasé. Puis, il se débarrassa de sa chemise et de son pantalon avant de filer dans la salle de bain. N'ayant pas le temps de prendre un bain, il opta pour une douche à l'eau tiède. Habituellement, il la préférait brûlante, mais la chaleur de l'été l'en dissuada.

Après s'être savonné rapidement, il sortit de la cabine de douche, saisit d'un geste leste une serviette, s'essuya consciencieusement puis attacha cette dernière autour de sa taille.

De retour dans sa chambre, Draco ouvrit l'immense placard présent à côté de son lit à baldaquin et observa les différents choix de vêtements qui s'offraient à lui. Il finit par se décider pour un costume simple mais raffiné. Une fois l'ensemble vérifié à l'aide du miroir à pied présent dans un coin de la pièce, il regarda sa montre et sourit en voyant qu'il était pile à l'heure.

OoOoO

Le diner avait été long et harassant. Les amis de la famille Malfoy étaient restés jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, discutant de banalités. Entre deux informations inutiles, le mari avait essayé de se renseigner auprès de Lucius quant au retour éventuel du lord noir. Mais le maitre de maison avait habilement esquivé toutes les questions, laissant à sa femme le soin de mener la conversation. Draco, lui, n'avait pratiquement pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée. Poliment, il avait répondu aux questions du couple sur sa scolarité puis s'était concentré sur la nourriture présente dans son assiette. Son père avait ensuite accepté qu'il s'en aille, une fois le dîner terminé, alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers le salon pour un digestif.

Heureux de pouvoir échapper à son ennui profond, Draco remonta dans sa chambre et se débarrassa en vitesse de ses vêtements. Après avoir enfilé son pyjama en soie, il se glissa dans son lit. La tête posée sur l'oreiller et les jambes recouvertes par un drap, il ferma les yeux et laissa son corps se détendre.

On était le trente et un juillet. Une journée parmi tant d'autres de terminée. Il n'avait plus qu'à tenir un mois dans le Manoir et, alors, il pourrait retourner à Poudlard. Non pas qu'il aimait particulièrement cette école, mais ses amis y étaient, de même que ses recoins secrets. De plus, il pourrait faire de la magie. Habituellement, il appréciait ses vacances passées auprès de ses parents, cependant, cette année, le grand changement provoqué par le retour de leur maitre avait bouleversé nombre de choses. Narcissa et Lucius étaient plus tendus, moins attentifs envers lui. Certes, il avait à présent quinze ans mais il avait l'habitude d'avoir l'attention de ceux-ci, même sans débordement d'affection.

Draco se retourna dans ses draps et se mis sur le flanc. Une main sous sa joue, il remonta le drap sur ses épaules et chassa ses pensées. Il devait dormir. Demain, la famille Parkinson venait et Pansy n'était pas de tout repos.

OoOoO

Le réveil le lendemain matin ne se fit pas en douceur. Un elfe de maison l'appela plusieurs fois par son prénom aux alentours de neuf heures. Mais, voyant qu'il n'ouvrait pas une seule paupière ni ne bougeait d'un pouce, il se rapprocha. De sa petite main décharnée, il vint secouer l'épaule de son maitre. Draco grogna alors et le repoussa violemment, sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Le serviteur perdit un instant son équilibre, battit ses petits bras dans l'air et finit par tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Le jeune homme endormi se redressa alors d'un bond et demanda, furieux :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

L'elfe se releva prestement, s'inclina profondément et dit :

- Monsieur, pardonnez moi. Madame votre mère vous attend pour le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse. Vous devez vous lever.

- Bien. Disparais !

Le serviteur obéit. Draco se laissa alors retomber sur son matelas et passa une main sur son visage, cherchant à enlever les dernières traces de son sommeil. Puis, il se leva.

Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bain pour sa toilette, il s'habilla et quitta sa chambre. Comme prévu, Narcissa était sur la terrasse du premier étage, celle qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la propriété. Son fils la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, mère.

- Bonjour, Draco. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, mère.

Le jeune homme se servit ensuite une tasse de thé et prit un toast. Mangeant délicatement et sirotant sa boisson, il attendit ensuite que sa mère prenne la parole, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

- Ton amie Pansy vient aujourd'hui. Lucius accepte que tu lui dises la vérité quant à notre maitre. Cependant, contrôle la. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle est très expansive. Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait de débordement.

- Je comprends.

- Bien.

La femme se leva gracieusement, vint embrasser son fils sur le front puis s'en alla. Elle aussi devait se préparer.

OoOoO

Draco travaillait sur un devoir de potion de son parrain lorsque la famille Parkinson arriva. Appelé par sa mère, il abandonna sa tâche et vint accueillir son amie et ses parents. Pansy lui colla un baiser sur chaque joue puis le suivit dans sa chambre.

- Que faisait-tu ? questionna-t-elle, une fois assise dans un fauteuil.

- Je travaillais mes potions, répondit-il en s'installant en face d'elle.

- Oh ! Ton parrain t'a donné des devoirs en plus ?

- Oui, il est passé il y a une semaine.

Pansy sourit puis se redressa. Excitée, elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et demanda, les yeux pétillants :

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- C'est incroyable ! Tu dois être heureux, Draco.

- Moi et mes parents, nous sommes satisfaits, oui. Le lord a déjà appelé mon père. Nous faisons partis de ses plus proches fidèles, comme il y a vingt ans.

- Pour une fois que Potter dit quelque chose d'intelligent, fit remarquer la brune.

- Ce foutu Gryffondor ne sait pas mentir, ricana le jeune homme. Le ministère est totalement aveugle. Mais c'est un bon point pour nous.

- En effet.

La jeune fille se leva ensuite et se mit à fureter dans la chambre.

- J'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Nous pourrons nous voir tous les jours, alors.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Cette école est pourrie par Dumbledore et la vermine. Vivement que notre maitre fasse quelque chose.

Pansy hocha la tête puis s'approcha de lui. S'accroupissant face à lui, elle posa ses mains sur les cuisses du jeune homme.

- Dis moi, Draco. Tu me trouves comment ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis la parcourut du regard en voyant l'attente dans ses prunelles. La jeune brune avait gagné en poitrine mais son visage avait toujours des rondeurs enfantines et sa taille ne s'était pas amincie.

- Tu est jolie, Pansy, répondit-il platement.

Les mains sur ses cuisses se mirent à bouger, remontant légèrement.

- J'ai eu un petit ami pendant une semaine. Un voisin, très mignon.

- Vraiment ? releva à peine Draco.

- Oui, nous avons fait des choses, tu sais…

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce et ses pouces commençaient à faire des cercles à l'intérieur des jambes de son ami.

- Tu veux que je te montre ?

Agacé, le blond s'échappa de la prise et se leva.

- Je n'ai pas la tête à cela, Pansy.

Cette dernière ne se départit pas de son sourire aguicheur et haussa simplement les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

OoOoO

Après cela, le sujet de discussion changea totalement. Ils parlèrent des cours et de leurs amis. Puis, ils furent appelés pour le déjeuner. La famille Parkinson partit une fois celui-ci terminé. Pansy embrassa son ami sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, bien plus près de la bouche que le voulait la convenance. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, ses parents regardaient ailleurs alors. Les Parkinson étaient certes une famille de sang pur, mais ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent selon eux. Draco soupçonnait d'ailleurs les parents de son amie de l'avoir poussée à se rapprocher de lui. Le blond était dégouté à cette pensée, elle était encore jeune, tout comme lui. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux affaires de l'amour. Bien sûr, il savait comment cela passait et s'adonnait même parfois aux plaisirs solitaires, mais cela ne l'attirait pas plus que cela. Son esprit était déjà totalement occupé par d'autres préoccupations.

Draco passa ensuite le reste de son après midi à finir son devoir de potion et à lire dans sa chambre, espérant que la journée se termine au plus vite.

Il dut ensuite attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir retourner à nouveau dans la clairière. Lucius quittait le Manoir pour la journée, emmenant sa femme avec lui, afin d'aller rendre visite à des amis. Bien sûr, il proposa à son fils de les accompagner mais celui-ci refusa, voyant une occasion parfaite pour retourner dans son lieu favori de la propriété. Son père ne parut pas étonné de sa réponse et n'insista pas.

A midi, donc, ses parents avaient disparu et il s'en allait, un livre sous le bras, en direction de son havre de paix. Il avait à peine déjeuné le midi et comptait passer le reste de son après midi tranquille à l'extérieur.

Une fois sur place, il s'installa comme à son habitude sur le banc, allongé de tout son long avec seulement une jambe repliée, et commença sa lecture. Une heure plus tard, il avait terminé son livre et le posait au sol, sur l'herbe à côté de lui. Fermant les yeux et laissant les rayons de soleil réchauffer sa peau, il se mit à songer.

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser de la situation actuelle. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait entendu de la part de son père l'importance des races. La supériorité des sang purs était devenue pour lui une évidence. Il méprisait tout le reste : l'infériorité des sangs de bourbe, la faiblesse de ceux qui se mêlaient à eux, donnant ainsi naissance à des sangs mêlés et, par dessus tout, les moldus.

A présent, le retour du mage noir le faisait espérer que ce qu'on lui avait toujours inculqué soit enfin appliqué. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de son père vis à vis du lord. Jamais il n'avait vu Lucius s'incliner. Depuis qu'il était enfant, le chef de la famille Malfoy brillait par sa supériorité.

Alors le voir s'incliner et craindre ainsi la présence du seigneur des ténèbres perturbait Draco. Pourquoi un sang pur devait-il avoir un maitre ?

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais rencontré le lord et au vu des réactions de son père, il n'en avait pas envie.

Soupirant, Draco passa la main sur son visage. Il laissa ensuite pendre son bras, opposé au dossier du banc, afin de cueillir un brin d'herbe. Réfléchissant au comportement étrange de son père, il le glissa ensuite entre ses lèvres. Il aimerait vraiment comprendre afin de savoir comment agir.

OoOoO

L'après midi se termina trop rapidement à ses yeux et il dut rentrer en vitesse afin d'éviter le courroux de ses parents. Heureusement, il arriva au Manoir avant eux et fila dans sa chambre sans être vu.

Il allait découvrir les réponses à ses questions une semaine plus tard. Alors qu'il avait terminé toutes ses lectures prévues pour l'été, il s'était rendu dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de nouvelles. Il avait alors croisé son père. Ce dernier, un grand sourire aux lèvres, finissait la lecture d'une lettre, assis dans un fauteuil en velours posté près d'une grande fenêtre.

Le jeune homme, curieux, se rapprocha de lui. Son père, en l'entendant arriver, releva la tête.

- Oh, Draco ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Potter a utilisé la magie en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école ! Un patronus pour repousser de soi-disant détraqueurs ! Un procès a été prévu.

Choqué, son fils ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Potter sait faire un patronus ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

- Voyons, Draco, c'est tout ce que tu retiens de cette nouvelle ?

Riant nerveusement, celui-ci secoua la tête en négation.

- Non, ce serait vraiment une bonne nouvelle qu'il soit expulsé de Poudlard.

- Je pense la même chose, confirma son père. Il faut que j'aille annoncer la nouvelle au maitre. Il sera vraiment heureux.

Draco le regarda se lever et quitter la bibliothèque en quelques grandes enjambées. Il alla alors prendre la place libérée par Lucius et mit sa tête entre ses mains. « Potter ne sera pas là l'année prochaine » était la phrase qui tournait en rond dans son esprit. Il n'aurait pas à le supporter et pourrait même gagner contre les Gryffondor au quidditch. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il se leva, toute idée de rechercher un livre oubliée.

L'esprit en ébullition, il monta les marches afin de rejoindre sa chambre, imaginant déjà la tête de Weasley et la sang de bourbe lorsqu'ils apprendraient qu'ils devraient passer l'année sans leur meilleur ami.

Draco continua de grimper, indifférent aux différents étages par lesquels il passait, et affichait à présent un grand sourire. Comment les élèves et la population réagiraient en voyant leur survivant renvoyé de Poudlard ?

Ses joyeuses pensées furent cependant coupées. Il avait monté les dernières marches et se trouvait à présent dans le grenier du Manoir. Etonné, Draco regarda derrière lui et vit qu'il était deux étages au dessus de sa chambre.

Haussant les épaules, il s'avança dans la pièce et fureta. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'était pas allé aussi haut. L'accès au grenier lui avait été interdit par son père après qu'il se soit enfermé à l'intérieur pendant plusieurs heures.

A l'époque, il avait fait tombé un des vases favoris de sa mère, provoquant ainsi sa rage. En voyant le visage rouge et les cris de celle-ci, l'enfant qu'il avait été s'était enfui, prenant peur. Il avait grimpé les escaliers en vitesse et avait atterri dans cette pièce. Sans s'interroger plus, il avait ensuite poussé la porte et l'avait fermée à double tour.

Jeune, il n'avait pas compris que c'était sa magie qui avait empêché sa mère d'ouvrir la porte et l'avait protégé pendant plusieurs heures. Il avait fallut que son père rentre du travail et intervienne pour qu'il en sorte. Narcissa avait alors trouvé son petit garçon blond caché sous une table, elle même recouverte par une immense nappe, roulé en boule. Draco s'était attendu, sur le moment, au pire courroux mais, étonnamment, alors que son père avait crié, sa mère lui avait simplement caressé les cheveux, écoutant avec lui l'interdiction à la pièce ordonnée par Lucius. Puis, quand celui-ci était parti, elle lui avait prit la main et l'avait emmené hors du grenier. Cela avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans cette pièce, son souvenir bien présent et la table à la même place. Potter oublié, il s'avança et s'accroupit. Relevant le pan de la nappe d'une main, il s'imagina tremblant dessous, sa magie quittant son corps et maintenant le verrou de la porte.

Repoussant sa mélancolie, il se releva et regarda les alentours. La pièce, bien que maintenue propre, n'avait pas changée d'un pouce. Curieux, Draco s'approcha des caisses entassées au fond et en ouvrit une. De vieilles robes de sa mère s'y trouvaient. Peu intéressé, le fils souleva le couvercle d'une autre. Il tomba alors sur des affaires appartenant à son père. Des robes de Poudlard aux couleurs de Serpentard ainsi qu'un vif d'or et des livres. Le jeune homme s'en saisit et feuilleta les pages. Ce n'était que des livres de cours.

Déçu, il reposa le bouquin et chercha autre part. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un livre en cuir noir, usé à force d'avoir été ouvert. Draco s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il trouva sur la première page le fit sourire. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

_Lucius Malfoy, Journal d'une cinquième année._

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère ce début vous a mis l'eau à la bouche.

La suite sera vraisemblablement là jeudi.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Une review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Peu de temps après la découverte du journal de son père, Draco reçut une lettre lui annonçant sa nomination en tant que préfet de Poudlard. La nouvelle apporta un souffle de bonne humeur sur le Manoir. Le jeune homme fut heureux de retrouver ses parents tels qu'il les avait connus avant l'arrivée du lord noir et, surtout, l'annonce de l'absence d'exclusion de Harry Potter de Poudlard.

Lucius lui montra sa fierté à sa façon, faisant simplement remarquer que, tout comme lui, il avait été préfet un temps. En revanche, sa mère organisa une petite soirée. Pansy, ayant été elle aussi nommée, fut invitée de même que ses amis Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Cette nouvelle égaya les journées de Draco et il ne ressentit plus le besoin, pendant un moment, de retourner dans la clairière.

Le soir venu, il choisit sa tenue avec soin et descendit quand tous les invités furent arrivés. On l'applaudit alors chaudement et cela provoqua en lui une montée de fierté.

Après avoir salué et remercié les amis de ses parents, il rejoignit les siens qui discutaient entre eux dans un coin de la salle de réception.

- Salut, sourit-il en arrivant. C'est sympa d'être venu.

- Félicitations à toi, lui répondit Blaise en lui mettant une claque dans le dos. On s'y attendait un peu mais bon…

Théodore ricana et ignora totalement le regard noir que lui adressa son hôte. Pansy se rapprocha alors de ce dernier et glissa un bras sous le sien.

- Tu as vu, c'est génial, Draco. Nous sommes tous les deux préfets. On pourra faire nos rondes ensemble.

- Non, Pansy, la rabroua le jeune homme blond. Les rondes se font seul. De toute manière, ce n'est pas ce qui me réjouit le plus.

Blaise afficha un grand sourire à cette réplique, ses dents blanches éclatantes contrastant avec sa peau noire.

- Tu as hâte de mettre des retenues à Potter et la sang de bourbe ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas ! confirma Draco.

- Ce sera sûrement eux deux qui seront préfets aussi, fit remarquer Théo. Ils pourront te les rendre.

- Il reste toujours Weasley et puis je vois mal Granger se venger, elle est beaucoup trop… Gryffondor, souligna cependant Blaise.

Leur hôte hocha la tête et sourit à nouveau.

- Cela sera une bonne année, oui.

Pansy se serra un peu plus contre lui et lui rendit son sourire avec ardeur. Puis, un plateau passa près d'eux en flottant et Draco profita de l'occasion pour libérer son bras, se saisissant d'une coupe de champagne. La brune fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque. Blaise se rapprocha ensuite et murmura :

- Pansy nous a dit. Alors c'est vrai ? Il est de retour ?

Le blond fusilla du regard son amie qui eut la décence de baisser la tête, honteuse. Il se retourna ensuite vers le noir et hocha la tête.

- Oui, mais il ne faut pas que cela se sache.

- Moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi le ministère ne croit pas Potter, fit remarquer Théo. Enfin, c'est un Gryffondor, il ne sait pas mentir.

- Le ministère a peur. Fudge tremble rien qu'à l'idée que le lord noir puisse fouler le même sol que lui, expliqua Draco.

- Il va vite déchanter alors, ricana Blaise.

Les amis confirmèrent la remarque d'un petit rire commun. Puis, Draco se fit à nouveau appeler par sa mère. Il avait d'autres invités à satisfaire.

OoOoO

Draco avait pu à peine feuilleter le journal de son père depuis qu'il l'avait déniché du grenier. Il ne pouvait pas le ramener dans sa chambre, les elfes le découvriraient en la nettoyant et en référeraient à Lucius sans le moindre doute. Le grenier lui étant toujours interdit, il ne put donc que lire quelques pages. Cela attisa sa curiosité encore plus et il se promit de l'emmener à Poudlard.

Quand le moment de faire ses valises arriva, il monta alors discrètement, tard dans la nuit, afin de le récupérer. Le journal trouva ensuite sa place entre deux robes de sorciers et sous plusieurs chaudrons.

La veille de son départ, il passa l'après midi dans la clairière, ignorant le fait que son père allait le réprimander et profita une dernière fois de la paix du lieu, ainsi que du soleil. Il n'emmena aucun livre et s'allongea simplement, les yeux fermés, sur le banc de pierre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit et ne se réveilla que lorsque le soleil se fut couché, sa chemise légère n'étant pas suffisante pour la fraicheur de la soirée.

Il rentra ensuite au Manoir. Lucius ne fit aucune remarque et le dîner se passa en silence. Cependant, à la fin de celui-ci, il l'invita à le rejoindre dans le salon pour un digestif. Etonné mais ravi, Draco le suivit, laissant sa mère aller se coucher. Il n'avait jamais été invité à venir boire après le repas avec lui, étant sûrement trop jeune.

A présent, il accepta avec joie le verre de scotch que lui tendit son père. Une fois tous les deux assis face au feu, Lucius prit la parole.

- Draco, je voulais vérifier que tu n'as pas oublié ma petite requête.

- Non, père.

- Il est important que tu obtiennes de bons résultats et sois apprécié par le nouveau professeur. De plus, je voudrais que tu profites de ton rôle de préfet pour surveiller Potter. Je ne te demande pas de gâcher ton temps à espionner ce misérable insecte, simplement le maitre lui porte de l'importance, alors…

- Je comprends, père.

- Bien. Tu m'écriras une lettre chaque semaine pour m'informer de toutes les avancées.

- Oui, père.

- Parfait. Bois, maintenant, mon fils, tu deviens un homme.

Draco porta le verre à sa bouche et y versa tout le liquide. Avalant de travers, il sentit la brûlure que provoqua l'alcool jusque dans son estomac et ne put s'empêcher de tousser. Lucius le regarda en souriant, sans méchanceté cependant. Une fois son fils remis, il se leva et conclut :

- Va te coucher maintenant. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour ton départ.

Le jeune homme se leva donc et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bonne nuit, père.

- Bonne nuit, mon fils.

OoOoO

Quand il arriva dans le compartiment des Serpentards, dans le train, Draco put observer les regards envieux et craintifs de ses camarades. Il sourit, satisfait, en s'asseyant en face de Blaise. Sa position dans sa maison n'avait pas changé et son autorité semblait même s'être accrue grâce à sa nomination en tant que préfet.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Crabbe et Goyle s'asseoir non loin de là, lui adressant simplement un hochement de tête. Ses deux amis le suivaient toujours à la trace, restant dans l'ombre et provoquant la peur. Draco appréciait de savoir qu'ils étaient non loin de lui, malgré le fait qu'il se soit légèrement éloigné d'eux l'année passée, leur présence le rassurait.

Une fois tous ses amis assis autour de lui, les discussions commencèrent et il s'abstint d'y entrer. Chacun racontait ses vacances et lui n'avait rien de particulier à dire. Finalement, il se leva peu de temps après, Pansy le suivant, et quitta leur compartiment. Une réunion de préfets les attendait.

Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il ne put cacher son étonnement l'espace de quelques secondes. Potter n'avait pas été nommé préfet mais plutôt Weasley. La surprise passée, il sourit méchamment. Il avait hâte de le rappeler au Gryffondor dès qu'il le verrait.

Il décida donc, une fois la réunion terminée, de faire un tour dans les wagons. Pansy, elle, retourna auprès de leurs amis. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, exhibant avec joie l'insigne présent sur sa poitrine, il se rendit compte qu'il était suivi. Crabbe et Goyle marchaient derrière lui, quelques mètres plus loin. Conciliant, Draco stoppa alors sa marche et attendit qu'ils arrivent à son niveau. Gênés, les deux compères hésitèrent à prendre la parole par la suite, puis finalement Grégory se décida.

- On est au courant. Nos pères aussi ont été appelés.

Draco fronça alors les sourcils et grogna tout bas :

- Chut ! Cela ne doit pas se savoir.

Embarrassé, celui qui avait parlé un peu trop fort baissa la tête, n'osant plus rien dire. Agacé par ce silence, Draco finit par annoncer :

- Venez, je comptais embêter un peu les Gryffondors.

Les gaillards échangèrent alors un sourire complice, toute gêne oubliée du côté de Grégory, et ils le suivirent. Mais alors qu'ils marchaient en silence, le blond vit au loin la fille de Serdaigle, Chang, sortir d'un compartiment, le visage rouge. Curieux, il se rapprocha et ouvrit à son tour la porte. Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur son visage, mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, Potter l'agressa :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Poli, Potter, répliqua-t-il, sinon je serai obligé de te donner une retenue. Tu vois contrairement à toi, j'ai été nommé préfet, ce qui signifie que, contrairement à toi, j'ai le pouvoir de distribuer des punitions.

Se vanter ainsi face à son rival fit du bien à Draco.

- C'est ça, rétorqua cependant celui-ci, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu es un crétin alors sors d'ici et fiche nous la paix.

La réplique, bien que basse, fit monter une rage violente au creux du ventre du blond. Furieux, il pinça les lèvres.

- Dis moi, Potter, quel effet ça fait de se retrouver deuxième derrière Weasley ?

Le visage du survivant devint blême et Draco sut qu'il avait touché juste.

- Ferme là, claqua Granger, venant à la rescousse de son ami.

- Tiens, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible, fit remarquer le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois. En tout cas, fais attention à toi, Potter, parce que je vais te suivre à la trace, comme un chien, et si jamais tu fais un pas de travers…

- Fiche le camp ! cria la sang de bourbe, furieuse, en se levant.

Lançant un dernier regard venimeux à son ennemi de toujours, Draco partit en claquant la porte. Voir le visage de Potter se décomposer en mentionnant le chien était absolument jouissif. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris, sur le quai de la gare, que le molosse qui l'accompagnait n'était autre que Sirius Black, parrain du survivant, échappé de prison. Ce clébard n'avait absolument aucune retenue et avait bavé sur tout ce qui bougeait, écœurant le Serpentard au possible.

Sans prendre le temps de terminer sa tournée, il fit signe à ses deux acolytes de le suivre et retourna à son compartiment.

OoOoO

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. Draco profita allègrement de sa supériorité par rapport à ses camarades quant à son nouveau statut tout en essayant de repousser Pansy qui tentait de faire de même. Le jeune homme aurait cru que la brune avait compris suite à la façon dont il l'avait rejetée durant l'été, mais visiblement le message n'était pas passé. Elle tentait des rapprochements plus ou moins subtils, ignorant les regards totalement froids et désintéressés que lui adressait son ami. En effet, ce dernier appréciait leur amitié et ne souhaitait pas la gâcher avec une relation qui, d'abord ne l'intéressait pas, mais en plus n'était dûe, du côté de la jeune fille, qu'à un devoir sûrement ordonné par ses parents.

Non pas que Draco doute de son charme, mais ce changement de comportement coïncidait trop avec le retour du lord noir. Certes, ils rentraient en cinquième année et le jeune homme savait que les amours et le sexe commençaient à prendre une grande importance pour les adolescents qu'ils étaient, mais cela n'expliquait pas totalement ses avances soudaines.

De son côté, s'il repoussait Pansy c'était en grande partie parce que ces affaires ne l'intéressait pas. Du moins pour l'instant. Le reste se justifiait par leur amitié et le physique pas si avantageux de la jeune brune.

Son esprit était rempli par de nombreuses autres choses qu'un besoin physique, sachant qu'il ne croyait pas aux mièvreries de l'amour. Il réfléchissait aux demandes de son père, se réjouissait de son avantage sur Potter grâce à son nouveau poste et, surtout était curieux.

Le livre, présent dans sa valise, qui n'était autre que le journal personnel de son père, contenait sans aucun doute des informations importantes. Sinon, jamais Lucius n'aurait prit la peine de les coucher sur du papier. Il avait vu en feuilletant rapidement que cela ne portait pas sur sa relation avec Narcissa, il y avait donc de grandes chances pour que cela parle du seigneur des ténèbres. D'autant plus que Draco savait que c'était durant ces années là que son père avait été recruté.

Sa curiosité le rongeait donc et son impatience de retrouver son dortoir grandissait au fil des minutes. Heureusement, le train ne tarda pas à arriver en gare et ses amis et lui furent bientôt attablés, prêt à entamer le festin de début d'année.

Une fois la salle remplie et les premières années réparties dans les différentes maisons, Dumbledore se leva pour son traditionnel discours de bienvenue et, surtout, de prévention. Draco n'écouta que d'une seule oreille celui-ci, observant du coin de l'œil Potter se chamailler avec Weasley et la sang de bourbe les fusiller du regard.

Cependant, le bourdonnement présent dans ses oreilles s'interrompit et un grand silence suivit, le sortant de sa transe. Curieux, Draco tourna la tête vers la salle des professeurs et vit une petite chose rose se lever et venir sur le devant de la scène. N'ayant pas écouté l'annonce quant aux nouveaux professeurs, il se pencha vers Blaise et chuchota :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ombrage, nouvelle prof des forces du mal, répondit vaguement celui-ci, le regard fixé sur elle.

Draco, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il devait soutenir selon les ordres de son père, porta son attention sur la nouvelle venue et écouta son discours. A l'entente de celui-ci, il eut envie de rire mais s'abstint cependant, ne pouvant se le permettre. Alors, il sourit intérieurement face aux absurdités s'enchainant les une à la suite des autres. Cela confirmait les journaux et ce que Lucius lui avait dit : le ministère ne voulait pas croire en le retour du lord noir et surtout, faisait en sorte que tout le monde face de même. Et c'est en passant par Poudlard que Fudge comptait contrôler ceci. Ingénieux mais totalement inconscient en sachant la vérité.

Le jeune homme savait que c'était une large erreur que commettait le ministère. Le seigneur des ténèbres allait profiter de cet aveuglement pour réunir ses troupes et attaquer en force. Draco se dit que son père serait content d'apprendre ce genre de nouvelle.

Après le dîner, le jeune homme se rappela ses devoirs de préfets. Il dut guider les nouveaux Serpentards à travers le château et les ramener dans les cachots. Là, il les libéra et alla dans sa chambre, partagée avec Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle.

Une fois tout le monde endormi, il quitta son lit qu'il venait d'investir et vint fouiller dans sa valise. Le journal était toujours là. Pour plus de précaution, Draco décida de changer sa couverture et, d'un sort, le transforma en roman sorcier. Une fois cela fait, il le rangea dans sa table de nuit et retourna s coucher. Il aurait le temps de le lire plus tard et devait être en forme pour le jour de la rentrée.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se réveilla tôt. Prenant sa douche le premier, il prit son temps et se prépara avec soin. Puis, il descendit en compagnie de Théo dans la grande salle. Pendant le petit déjeuner, il reçurent leurs emplois du temps et virent qu'ils commençait directement par les cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il arriva dans la classe, il vit que le cours était partagé avec les Gryffondor. Draco n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa maison se trouvait avec celle des lions. Tout le monde savait que ces deux maisons ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Selon lui, il aurait été plus intelligent de les mettre avec les Serdaigles tandis que les Poufsouffles accompagneraient les Gryffondor. Mais visiblement cela devait encore être une idée de Dumbledore, vieux fou croyant en la réunification des maisons.

Résigné, le blond s'installa dans une des tables du premier rang, rôle du premier élève oblige. Il devait faire sensation.

La femme, habillée tout de rose, ne tarda pas rejoindre la classe, une fois tout le monde installé. Elle prit alors la parole, annonçant l'absence d'utilisation de magie, l'intérêt de la théorie. Draco regardait tout ceci, amusé. La nouvelle professeure semblait vraiment croire en ce qu'elle disait.

Mais, comme toujours, il fallut que Potter intervienne. La tête brulée qui servait d'idole à la moitié de la population de Poudlard, et sûrement aussi celle du monde sorcier, s'insurgea. Il parla de menace extérieure, de besoin d'apprendre à se défendre. Hypocrite, Ombrage demanda alors qui pouvait bien les menacer.

- Mmh voyons, fit le brun en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Disons… peut être… Lord Voldemort.

Draco sentit alors un frisson parcourir son échine, tremblement partagé avec le reste de la classe. Des points furent alors retirés à Gryffondor. Le blond sourit, ce qui fut cependant vite transformé en grimace en voyant que Potter n'abandonnait pas. Il invoqua la mort de Diggory, ce que, bien sûr, la professeure traita de mensonge. Draco vit alors les yeux du brun s'assombrir tandis qu'il se levait et criait :

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge !

La seule chose qu'il obtint, suite à cette conviction ouvertement défendue, fut une retenue et un renvoi de la classe.

Suite à son départ bruyant, la classe ne pipa mot. Ombrage reprit son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé mais Draco voyait que la classe était partagée. Une grande partie pensait que le survivant était devenu fou, une autre enrageait face au comportement de la professeure et enfin, une petite minorité de Serpentards qui savait la vérité, se réjouissait du fait que Potter se fasse punir injustement.

Finalement, le cours se termina et un autre suivit. Draco ne fut pas très attentif pour le reste de la journée. Au fond de lui, il avait été impressionné par son rival et sa foi mais ce sentiment lui faisait honte. Il devait surveiller Potter, être admiratif de son comportement.

Chassant ses pensées et se préparant rapidement à aller se coucher, il monta dans la chambre le premier et s'enferma derrière ses rideaux, le journal entre les mains. Impatient, curieux, il l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture.

OoOoOoOoO

Comme vous avez pu peut être le remarquer, il y a des éléments que j'ai empruntés au livre. Il y a même un copier coller d'un dialogue. Je vous rassure, c'est uniquement pour ce chapitre, je ne cherche pas à plagier le livre.

Et puis, bien évidemment, les choses vont changer rapidement. Voilà.

Merci pour votre lecture et à lundi.

Une review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou,

Bon voilà le troisième chapitre.

Je crois que les choses vont commencer à être intéressantes…

Bonne lecture !

Merci à Steph pour sa review.

OoOoOoOoO

Assis dans son lit, les jambes bien enfouies sous la couette, Draco lisait à l'abri des regards. Les rideaux de velours verts étaient tirés, signe pour quiconque le connaissait qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Le jeune homme savait donc qu'il avait une soirée de tranquillité devant lui.

Après avoir caressé du bout de ses doigts le cuir abimé du journal, il en ouvrit la première page et laissa ses yeux glisser sur le papier, lisant les lignes présentes.

_Juillet 1970._

_Alors que je viens de recevoir une marque toute particulière de confiance de notre maitre, je ne peux m'empêcher de coucher ces mots, comme il le fit précédemment, il y a plus de trente ans._

_Lors de la dernière réunion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a pris à l'écart et confié un présent précieux : son journal. Les feuilles de papier sont vierges d'écriture mais je le soupçonne assez habile pour pouvoir être le seul à les lire._

_Ce livre est une marque de confiance dont je suis fier. C'est pourquoi je voudrais raconter comment j'ai réussi à parvenir à un tel niveau parmi les proches de notre lord._

_Ce journal, que j'écris à présent, n'est en aucun cas une confession, il n'est pas destiné à la lecture. Je souhaite simplement mieux appréhender et, surtout, ne jamais oublier ces évènements._

_Tout a commencé durant ma cinquième année. Lors du banquet de début d'année,…_

_« - Gryffondor ! cria le choixpeau. _

_Le jeune Potter se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et fila rejoindre Sirius Black, déjà assis sur le banc des lions._

_- Severus Rogue, appela ensuite le professeur Mcgonagall. _

_Un petit brun chétif s'avança vers le siège, la tête haute, et s'assit. Le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et il attendit patiemment. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit :_

_- Serpentard !_

_Souriant à l'entente du nom de sa future maison, le jeune garçon se leva et vint s'installer dans ses rangs. Il s'assit non loin du nouveau préfet, Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier se pencha alors et lui dit, sans méchanceté aucune :_

_- Bienvenue à Serpentard._

_Le petit releva la tête de son assiette vide et sourit en remerciement au grand blond qui le regardait avec indulgence. _

_Deux semaines plus tard, dans la salle commune de Serpentard, le jeune Severus travaillait. Comme depuis le premier jour de la rentrée, il était seul. Dès la première semaine, une première confrontation avec James Potter avait eu lieu. A la fin de celle-ci il s'était retrouvé la tête la première dans son chaudron, ruinant sa réputation avant même qu'elle ne se mette en place. Depuis, plus personne n'osait l'approcher, même dans sa propre maison. Il se contentait donc de sa solitude et de quelques moments passés avec Lily, instants cachés._

_Alors qu'il allait se pencher pour récupérer dans son sac un nouveau livre de potion, une personne s'assit avec aisance sur le fauteuil présent à côté de sa table. Etonné, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs leva le regard et tomba sur les prunelles grises de son préfet._

_- Bonjour Severus, dit celui-ci. Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Bien, répondit faiblement le première année, toujours pas remis de sa surprise._

_- Ce début d'école ne fut pas facile, n'est ce pas ? demanda Lucius, croisant ses jambes et reculant son buste contre le dossier de velours. J'ai entendu parler de ta petite entrevue avec Potter. A ce qu'il paraît tu aurais critiqué un peu trop les moldus._

_- Potter est un abruti, dit simplement Severus._

_Le préfet sourit et hocha la tête. _

_- Les Gryffondors ont toujours eu tendance à trop défendre les faibles._

_Puis, il se pencha en avant et lui murmura :_

_- Ecoute, on organise une petite soirée dans la classe de divination demain soir, tu sais où elle est, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui, mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? questionna le brun sur le même ton._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Trewlaney est totalement aveugle au changement de place de ses affaires, de plus Rusard n'ose jamais monter aussi haut. Rejoins nous là bas, je serais ravi de te présenter de vrais sorciers._

_Impressionné, Severus acquiesça. Lucius sourit alors, à nouveau, puis se leva._

_Ignorant les regards des jeunes filles de sa maison, il se dirigea vers sa petite amie. Narcissa lisait dans un coin, près du feu, les jambes allongées élégamment sur le canapé. Elle leva le regard de ses pages lorsque le blond arriva et se décala pour lui faire de la place. Une fois assis et la jeune fille appuyée contre son torse, ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille fine et glissa ses lèvres dans le cou gracile._

_- Ca va ?_

_- Moyen. Mes parents viennent de m'écrire. Le fait que mon cousin ait été pris à Gryffondor leur cause souci. _

_- Le jeune Sirius, c'est cela ?_

_- Oui._

_- Encore un traitre à son sang. Moi qui croyais que nous nous en étions débarrassés à présent que les Weasleys sont partis…_

_- Ne dis pas ça ! le rabroua la jeune femme. Il est de ma famille, je suis sûre que cela n'est qu'un écart._

_- Il est ami avec Potter, le défendeur des moldus._

_- Je sais, soupira-elle alors._

_Réconfortant, Lucius laissa courir sa main sur le ventre de Narcissa, la remontant légèrement. Son regard glissant légèrement du cou vers la poitrine, il eut ensuite envie de… » _

Fermant d'un coup sec le livre, Draco coupa sa lecture rapidement. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de lire ce genre de choses.

- Draco ! appela une voix derrière les rideaux.

Rangeant le journal précipitamment sous son oreiller, il grommela :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Son rideau de velours vert fut alors ouvert en grand et Blaise apparut.

- Oh ! Je croyais que tu t'adonnais au plaisir en solitaire !

Le noir semblait franchement étonné et le blond soupira en mettant son visage dans sa main.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

- J'allais me coucher. Tu as une bonne raison de me déranger ?

- Et bien ça va faire bientôt une heure que tu es là derrière alors…

- Il est vingt deux heures, Blaise. C'est l'heure de dormir, donc il est tout à fait normal que je me trouve dans mon lit.

Le ton monta légèrement à la fin de la phrase tandis que Draco fronçait les sourcils.

- Oh, calme toi ! s'exclama le noir, levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Je m'inquiétais juste. Bonne nuit.

Sans attendre de réponse, Blaise fila, se glissa dans ses draps et ferma ses propres rideaux. Draco sortit alors le livre de sous son oreiller et le rangea dans sa table de nuit.

Plongé dans l'obscurité de ses rideaux à nouveau fermés, il laissa sa tête plonger dans son oreiller et ses paupières s'alourdir. Il avait hâte de lire la suite, sans omettre de sauter certains passages, bien sûr.

OoOoO

Le lendemain soir, Draco se trouvait dans sa salle commune, travaillant au milieu de ses amis. La quantité de travail imposée par les professeurs était impressionnante et il se devait d'avoir de bonnes notes. Cette année, il avait décidé de battre Granger dans toutes les matières et, ainsi, de répondre enfin aux attentes de son père.

Autour de lui, Théo travaillait sur la même table tandis que Pansy et Blaise rigolaient un peu plus loin, avachis sur un canapé. Le blond leur jeta un regard désapprobateur en voyant la brune mettre ses chaussures sur le tissu du fauteuil afin de mieux chatouiller le noir.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir tranquillement ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

- Rabat joie, fit Blaise en se redressant et repoussant la jeune fille.

Il n'eut en réponse qu'un regard noir.

Pansy, elle, se leva et se rapprocha de son ami blond. Entourant sa taille de ses bras féminins, elle lui murmura l'oreille :

- Tu es jaloux ?

Caressant de ses mains le torse au travers de la chemise, elle poursuivit :

- Je peux m'occuper de toi si tu veux…

D'un geste brusque, Draco la repoussa et se leva.

- Non merci. J'y vais, je dois faire ma ronde. Blaise, tu rangeras mes cours, s'il te plait.

Sans attendre de réponse, il quitta ensuite la salle commune et commença à parcourir l'école. N'ayant jamais fait d'escapade dans le château la nuit, il fut étonné de le trouver si calme. Il n'y avait pas un seul élève dans les couloirs. Aucun rire ou cri ne venait troubler la tranquillité de Poudlard.

Draco apprécia ce silence et avança lentement au travers du château. Les torches s'allumaient magiquement au fur et à mesure de sa progression, lui permettant d'admirer les tableaux et sculptures qu'il ne prenait jamais habituellement le temps de regarder.

Mais alors qu'il allait tourner au détour d'un nouveau couloir, il vit que celui-ci était déjà allumé. Sortant sa baguette, il s'avança silencieusement et vit une silhouette marcher lentement, la tête basse.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il.

La personne, étonnée, s'arrêta dans sa marche et se retourna. Il s'agissait de Potter. Celui-ci semblait vraiment abattu, il ne releva d'ailleurs même pas la présence du Serpentard. Ce dernier se rapprocha encore du son rival et dit mielleusement :

- On est en dehors de sa tour alors que la nuit est tombée, Potter ? Tu me verras obligé de te retirer des points…

- Je sors de ma retenue chez Ombrage, dit platement le brun.

- Vraiment ? Tu en as une preuve ?

Potter haussa les épaules puis s'apprêta à l'ignorer et poursuivre sa marche. Alors qu'il se tournait, Draco aperçut du sang sur sa main droite, gouttant légèrement au sol. Saisissant d'une main vive le poignet, le blond regarda la blessure, curieux. Le regard auparavant vide du Gryffondor s'anima alors et de la fureur apparut dans ses prunelles. Avec force, il tenta de détacher son poignet de la main du blond.

Cependant, ce dernier tint bon, observant le dos de la main. Du sang la recouvrait totalement, empêchant de voir la blessure. Rapidement, Draco monta sa baguette à la bonne hauteur et jeta un récurvite. Le liquide vital disparut aussitôt et le blond put alors voir une inscription profondément gravée dans la chair :

_Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge._

Comme brûlé, le Serpentard lâcha le poignet aussitôt sa lecture terminée. Cachant le trouble qui l'avait envahi, il ricana :

- Et bien, je suppose que j'ai ma preuve.

- De quel droit… !

Ivre de rage, Potter leva son poing et lui envoya directement dans la lèvre. Draco fut bousculé sur le coup, reculant de quelques pas. Il se redressa ensuite en vitesse, fusilla du regard le brun et siffla :

- Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor pour atteinte à un préfet. Maintenant disparais sinon je me verrais obligé de t'en retirer d'autres.

Sa colère retombée, Potter obéit sagement et Draco sourit de satisfaction. Puis, une fois le survivant disparu, ce dernier reprit sa marche, essuyant légèrement le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

OoOoO

La fin de la première semaine arriva rapidement. Draco avait réussi à obtenir un optimal pour son premier devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Si ce dernier avait été de la pratique, il aurait eu plus de mal, mais la théorie, il pouvait la gérer sans problème. Les nouvelles directives du ministère l'avantageaient donc. Il avait hâte d'annoncer la nouvelle à son père.

De plus, comme ce dernier lui avait demandé, il était resté à la fin d'un cours et avait aimablement proposé son aide en tant que préfet à Ombrage. La femme rose avait semblé flattée, lui avait souri et lui avait promis de songer à lui dès que le besoin se ferait ressentir.

Toutes ses tâches demandées par Lucius étaient donc accomplies. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le weekend pour pouvoir lui annoncer tout cela.

Lorsque le samedi arriva, il réussit à s'éclipser de sa salle commune, sans être suivi par ses amis, et à se trouver un endroit calme pour poursuivre sa lecture. Les précédents soirs, les devoirs imposés par les professeurs lui avaient pris trop de temps, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer la découverte du journal de son père.

Ce fut donc lors d'un après midi ensoleillé qu'il se cala au pied d'un arbre du parc de Poudlard et ouvrit à nouveau le bouquin en cuir noir. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, il feuilleta les pages et survola très rapidement l'endroit où il s'était arrêté pour recommencer sa lecture à un endroit intéressant.

_Suite à ma petite entrevue avec le très jeune Severus, ce dernier vint à notre soirée. Il impressionna alors beaucoup mes amis…_

_« - Severus ! appela Lucius en le voyant arriver dans la classe de divination. Viens avec nous._

_Le première année hésita quelques secondes à s'approcher du groupe de Serpentards de cinquième année assis sur les coussins. Le regard insistant de son préfet le poussa cependant à le faire. Celui-ci lui sourit une fois qu'il fut à leur niveau et lui désigna les personnes présentes._

_- Voici Lucas Goyle, Geoffrey Crabbe, Helena Zabini et John Parkinson. Ce sont mes amis. Tous des sangs purs, bien sûr. _

_Puis, il se tourna vers le groupe assis et dit :_

_- Voici le jeune Severus Rogue, un petit nouveau qui a fait sensation auprès des Gryffondor, n'est ce pas ?_

_La seule fille présente sourit au jeune brun et lui désigna un coussin à côté d'elle. Elle avait la peau très mate et un visage très beau. Severus s'attarda sur ses traits fins quelques secondes, faisant ricaner Lucius :_

_- Ne la regarde pas trop ! Elle dévore les hommes._

_- Exact, rigola Parkinson. Helena est sortie avec une dizaine de garçons depuis le début de notre scolarité, aucun ne s'est remis de la rupture…_

_- Voyons les garçons ! réprimanda la fille au visage foncé. Vous allez terroriser le pauvre Severus._

_Lucius se racla la gorge et le calme revint alors. Se penchant vers son protégé, il lui dit :_

_- Bien, nous discutions d'une sang de bourbe avant que tu n'arrives. Sophie Wilkins, une Poufsouffle. Elle a des notes tellement médiocres que l'on se demande comment elle réussit à passer d'année en année…_

_- Et toi, Severus, ronronna Helena en déposant une main gracile sur l'épaule du plus jeune, tu en connais dans ta promotion ?_

_Le petit brun s'agita brièvement et regarda autour de lui. Les différentes personnes attendaient sa réponse. Sa ronde des yeux se termina sur la jeune black. Encore une fois, il admira sa beauté et se perdit dans les prunelles si noires et profondes qu'elles paraissaient sans fond. Il ouvrit alors la bouche et murmura :_

_- Une Gryffondor… Lily Evans…_

_- Vraiment ? releva Lucius. Comment la connais-tu ?_

_- Nous habitons dans le même village._

_- Oh ! C'est ton amie ?_

_Severus quitta les yeux noirs pour fixer les prunelles grises du préfet._

_- Je… Pas vraiment. Je ne peux pas supporter sa sœur. Elle nous traite de monstre._

_La main foncée sur son épaule se resserra tandis qu'il voyait Lucius et Parkinson échanger un regard convaincu. Crabbe ouvrit alors pour la première fois la bouche et gronda :_

_- C'est elle le monstre !_

_Les autres confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête. Lucius, lui, sourit. Il aimait bien ce nouvel élève. Déjà le regard sombre et la bonne façon de penser. Il s'était renseigné sur lui. Il était un sang mêlé avec une mère sorcière et un père moldu. Malgré l'absence d'éducation adéquate, il réfléchissait de la bonne manière et n'hésitait pas à défendre ses convictions comme l'affaire avec le jeune Potter. De plus, il s'était aussi renseigné au près du professeur Slugorn, le jeune avait déjà de très bonnes notes et performait dans cette matière. »_

Un léger bruissement de feuille sortit Draco de sa lecture. Tournant la tête, il vit un écureuil courir sur une branche de son arbre puis disparaître derrière le feuillage d'un autre. Prenant conscience des alentours, le blond vit qu'il n'était plus seul. Des groupes de jeunes étaient assis non loin de là, profitant eux aussi du soleil.

Soupirant, le Serpentard ferma le journal et se releva. Se dirigeant vers le château, il vit du coin de l'œil le trio de Gryffondor revenir de la cabane du géant, l'air préoccupé. Draco sourit en imaginant les malheurs qui auraient pu arriver à leur pseudo professeur. Le regard de Potter tomba alors sur lui et son sourire se fana aussi sec. Ils échangèrent mutuellement un regard noir et haineux puis le préfet se détourna et fila vers Poudlard.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea vers la volière. Il y trouva son grand duc, l'attendant sagement. Après l'avoir nourri rapidement, il vint s'asseoir à la petite table où une plume et des feuilles étaient à disposition. Préparant ce qu'il allait écrire, il trempa la plume dans l'encrier.

_Père,_

_Comme vous me l'avez demandé, voici un compte rendu de ma première semaine de cours._

_Tout d'abord, sachez que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a des pratiques assez barbares. J'ai surpris Potter qui sortait de sa retenue avec elle. Sa main était en sang et un message y était gravé. Je ne m'inquiète pas de la santé du Survivant et je ne pense pas avoir de retenue moi même au vu de ma dernière note, j'ai obtenu un Optimal, mais j'espère vraiment qu'aucune de ses pratiques ne sera appliquée sur un sang pur._

_La raison pour laquelle Potter a obtenu une retenue est parce qu'il a défendu bec et ongles que notre lord était de retour. La fermeté du professeur Ombrage est impressionnante. Elle ne croit vraiment pas en son retour._

_Sinon, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous et mère._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Draco_

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà !

Alors, verdict ? Ce journal ? :)

A jeudi.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou,

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous sommes mercredi et non jeudi… Enfin, bref, j'ai décidé d'accélérer mon rythme de publication car j'ai beaucoup d'avance sur vous. Maintenant, je posterai le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi. Voilà !

**Note importante :** Il me semble que je vous dois une explication suite à une ou deux reviews interrogatives. Pour le journal, au début vous lisez ce qu'a écrit Lucius mais ensuite quand j'ouvre les guillemets, il s'agit d'un retour dans le passé. C'est donc ce que s'imagine Draco en lisant les lignes du journal. C'est un procédé de narration qui me permet d'insérer des dialogues et d'éventuelles descriptions. Voilà, j'espère que c'est clair…

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Lucius répondit à Draco le lundi suivant. Il le rassura sur les méthodes d'Ombrage, n'omettant pas de dire, cependant, que son fils ne devait pas avoir de raison de recevoir une retenue. Il joignit à sa lettre un court mot de Narcissa ainsi qu'une boite de chocolat.

Le blond la donna à son ami, Blaise, qui lorgna dessus dès que le paquet arriva au petit déjeuner. Ses parents lui offraient souvent plein de friandises, il n'en manquait donc jamais et en devenait ainsi généreux. Une fois la boite de chocolat dévorée par le noir en même pas dix minutes, ils quittèrent ensemble la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers celle de potions.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il allait à un cours de son parrain, Draco avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il accepta même que Pansy lui tienne le bras pendant le trajet et discuta joyeusement avec Théo d'un roman qu'il avait lu pendant l'été. Même l'arrivée de Potter et sa clique dans la classe ne réussit pas à gâcher sa joie.

En effet, à l'instar de chaque cours de potion depuis leur première année, les Gryffondor faisaient la tête et se préparaient à perdre des points ou, encore mieux, à recevoir des retenues. Il s'agissait du seul moment où le Survivant faisait profil bas et essayait de disparaître dans son chaudron. Heureusement, Severus ne le loupait jamais.

Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver. D'un tournoiement de cape, il pénétra dans la salle. Après l'avoir parcourue du regard froidement, il s'avança jusqu'au tableau et s'y arrêta. Un coup de baguette plus tard les consignes étaient inscrites dessus et la classe s'activait.

Draco fut le premier à aller chercher ses ingrédients et à commencer sa potion. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Granger agir tout aussi frénétiquement que lui. Fronçant les sourcils, le blond se repencha alors sur sa potion et se concentra. Il devait exceller.

Une heure plus tard, sa potion était parfaite. Son parrain passa alors à son niveau et lui accorda une vingtaine de points. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres pâles de son filleul tandis que le professeur se dirigeait ensuite vers la table de Potter. Comme d'habitude, des points furent retirés et la préparation de la sang de bourbe ne réussit pas à les récupérer.

Draco et ses amis sortirent donc de la salle de classe le cœur léger. Un cours de divination suivit, partagé lui aussi avec les Gryffondors. Pour ne pas changer, Trelawney prédit la mort de Potter et ce fut le seul événement marquant de l'heure. Ce fut donc un peu plus morose que le groupe de Serpentards quitta ce cours suivant.

Le déjeuner arriva ensuite et ils retrouvèrent, à leur table, Crabbe et Goyle déjà en train de manger. Une grimace de dégout apparut le visage de Théo quand il vit une cuisse de poulet disparaître totalement dans la bouche d'un des deux gaillards et il s'assit donc à une distance certaine.

A la fin du repas, Draco repoussa sa fourchette et annonça :

- Bon, moi je vais travailler à la bibliothèque pour la pause.

- Je t'accompagne, dit aussitôt Pansy.

- Non, asséna fermement son ami. Tu as déjà prévu une partie d'échec avec Blaise.

- Mais… Tu es souvent seul en ce moment…

- Laisse le respirer, Pansy, murmura doucement Théo.

Draco remercia son ami du regard et se leva sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille. Il fila vers les cachots. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se saisit du journal de son père et le cacha dans son sac.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait annoncé, le blond ne se rendit ensuite pas à la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea vers le parc et retrouva l'arbre qui était devenu son nouveau lieu de lecture.

Une fois assis confortablement, il ouvrit le journal avec impatience et reprit sa lecture.

_Severus était à présent intégré à notre groupe. Bien que nous soyons en cinquième année et lui en première, il venait souvent nous rejoindre à la bibliothèque pour travailler…_

_« - Oh ! Severus arrive ! s'exclama Parkinson._

_Les têtes se relevèrent des cahiers et regardèrent le nouveau venu se faufiler entre les rayons de livres afin de rejoindre leur table. Helena sourit mielleusement et murmura :_

_- Il est vraiment mignon avec son petit air innocent sur le visage._

_- Il a onze ans ! la réprimanda férocement Lucius._

_- Et alors ? Je chasse le gibier en avance. S'il ne me croit pas inaccessible maintenant, quand il sera mûr dans quelques années, je pourrais le croquer._

_- Ce n'est pas un fruit, ricana Goyle._

_- Oh si, c'est tout comme. Regarde cette fine peau blanche, encerclée de ses cheveux si sombres… Et ses yeux, vraiment profonds…_

_- Tu es vraiment inquiétante, frissonna Crabbe._

_- Que dirait Thomas s'il t'entendait ? demanda sarcastiquement le préfet._

_- Hum, hum, toussota doucement la black. Nous avons rompu ce matin._

_Severus arriva à ce moment là à leur table et releva la tête vers Helena en l'entendant. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire carnassier._

_- Tu veux dire que tu l'as royalement plaqué ? questionna de façon rhétorique Parkinson._

_- Peut être… Il devenait lourd à la fin._

_Severus qui avait prit un siège entre la fille et Lucius, commença à sortir ses parchemins. Le préfet, lui, se pencha par dessus la table vers son amie, gardant son sourire moqueur._

_- Dis moi, par « à la fin », tu entends quoi ? questionna-t-il. Parce que vous êtes restés ensemble à peine une semaine. Donc, si on part du principe que les deux premiers jours furent le début, le milieu ne compta ensuite que les troisième et quatrième jours. Ce qui fait que logiquement, la fin fut… Les deux derniers jours ?_

_Tous les hommes attablés rigolèrent, même le première année qui esquissa un sourire. Helena ne se départit cependant pas de son sérieux._

_- En réalité, nous avons commencé à coucher ensemble, il y a de cela deux semaines…_

_Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Severus toussa fort, s'étouffant avec sa salive. Lucius donna de gentilles tapes dans le dos du garçon choqué et réprimanda son amie :_

_- Voyons, Helena !_

_- Oh ! Severus ! s'étonna la jolie noire._

_Elle déposa une main sur son épaule._

_- Pardonne moi, j'oublie souvent que tu es aussi innocent._

_Parkinson se racla la gorge tandis que le première année se décalait légèrement vers le préfet._

_- Bref, reprit ce dernier en se réinstallant dans son siège. Quoiqu'il en soit, Slughorn a prévu une petite soirée samedi. _

_Etonné, Severus se tourna vers lui, interrogateur._

_- Oh ! C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant, dit Lucius. Notre professeur de potions organise des soirées en petits comités. Il trie sur le volet parmi ses meilleurs élèves. Helena et moi sommes conviés. Je ne pense cependant pas que tu pourras venir, il ne choisit jamais de première année. Bien que… Apparemment, tu as de très bonnes notes dans cette matière._

_Le brun hocha la tête, le blond poursuivit donc :_

_- Je lui demanderai en cours d'année, si tu te révèles toujours aussi excellent._

_Le jeune garçon sourit en remerciement puis se pencha sur son parchemin. Helena, elle, afficha une moue boudeuse._

_- Lucius… Tu y vas avec Narcissa ?_

_- Bien sûr, confirma celui-ci en se replongeant dans son cahier._

_- Je n'ai personne avec qui y aller, soupira la jeune fille alors. _

_Puis, d'un mouvement de tête gracieux, elle se tourna vers Parkinson pour lui sourire innocemment._

_- John… Tu veux venir avec moi ?_

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit simplement son ami en rougissant._

_- Bon… Ce n'est pas grave, souffla Helena en feignant une grande peine. Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre… »_

Draco releva la tête, rêveur. La mère de Blaise avait l'air d'être un véritable phénomène. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Son père semblait vraiment porter son parrain en haute estime.

Après un moment d'égarement, il se ressaisit et leva sa baguette afin de jeter un tempus. Voyant que l'heure de la pause était terminée, il se leva et retourna au château. Il avait cours.

OoOoO

Cela faisait bientôt cinq minutes que Draco tenait sa fourchette levée, à quelques centimètres du pudding présent dans son assiette, quand Blaise finit par soupirer. Assis à côté du blond, il avait remarqué son absence d'activité et son regard rêveur. Curieux, il se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Tout va bien, Draco ?

- Hum ? fit celui-ci, sortant de ses pensées. Oui. Dis moi, Blaise, elle devient quoi ta mère ?

- Pas grand chose, marmonna le noir, replongeant dans son repas.

- Elle en est à son combientième mari déjà ? poursuivit le blond, ne semblant pas se préoccuper du trouble de son ami.

- Septième. Je crois qu'elle est en Italie actuellement avec lui. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ?

- Comme ça. J'ai appris récemment qu'elle était déjà aussi prédatrice lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard.

- Bien sûr, confirma Blaise. Seulement à l'époque, elle n'empoisonnait pas ses amants.

Un silence accueillit sa réponse puis le blond leva sa main afin de la déposer sur l'épaule du noir.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, compatissant.

- Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment tu sais… Après tout, je n'ai jamais connu mon père, alors il ne peut pas me manquer. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle ne m'apportait pas à chaque fois une nouvelle figure paternelle.

Les deux amis se regardèrent avec sérieux puis, quelques secondes plus tard, éclatèrent de rire. A la fin de leur fou rire, chacun se replongea dans son repas. Pansy, qui les avait écoutés, prit ensuite la parole :

- Vous savez quoi ?

- Non, mais on va bientôt savoir, soupira Théo, blasé.

- Daphné sortirait avec un Gryffondor !

- Vraiment ? s'écria Blaise, tout d'un coup intéressé.

- Oui ! Un quatrième année en plus ! Il s'appelle Trevor.

- Je lui aurais cru plus de goût, fit Draco.

- Moi aussi, confirma le noir. Après tout, elle avait des vues sur toi l'année dernière.

L'excitation de Pansy présente sur son visage s'affaissa soudain. Le blond fit mine de ne rien voir mais Blaise fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'est pas si moche que ça ce Trevor, souleva doucement Théo.

- C'est un Gryffondor ! claqua Draco, comme si cela expliquait tout.

- Daphné est assez ouverte, répondit simplement le châtain.

- Hum, hum, ricana Blaise. Dans quel sens du terme, Théo ?

- Tsss, répondit simplement son ami.

Le repas se termina ensuite sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser la Serpentarde à sortir avec le fameux Trevor et Draco se désintéressa vite de la conversation. Pour lui, il était tout simplement impossible de sortir avec une Gryffondore ou, encore pire, une Poufsouffle.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la grande salle, ils rejoignirent leur salle commune. Draco réussit à inciter Blaise à travailler leur devoir de potion tandis que Théo emmenait Pansy dans sa chambre afin de lui montrer un de ses romans favoris. Une fois les deux partis, le noir se pencha vers son ami et demanda :

- Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

- De quoi ? questionna tranquillement le blond.

- De Théo qui vient d'emmener Pansy dans sa chambre.

- Ils vont simplement parler lecture. De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux.

- Elle te drague.

- Je sais, soupira Draco.

- Tu n'es pas intéressé ?

- C'est mon amie, Blaise.

- Et alors ? Elle semble vraiment vouloir te plaire, à ta place j'en profiterais pour tester de nouvelles choses…

- C'est mon amie, Blaise ! répéta un peu plus fort le préfet.

- Oui, oui… Mais elle serait consentante donc il n'y aurait pas de problème…

- Non.

La phrase coupa court à la discussion et le blond se repencha sur son parchemin. Il vit du coin de l'œil le noir tenter d'en faire autant. Il ne tint cependant pas cinq minutes et se pencha alors de nouveau vers son ami.

- Tu n'as pas envie de tester de nouvelles choses ?

- Blaise !

- Moi, j'ai bien envie de profiter de cette année pour me dépuceler.

- Tant mieux pour toi !

Draco n'avait pas levé la tête de son parchemin. Quand le noir l'interrompit dans son travail une troisième fois, il fut obligé de le faire.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai d'autres choses en tête, grinça-t-il alors, fusillant du regard son ami.

- Mais comment tu peux ne pas en avoir envie ? La nuit, tu n'as pas des…

- Blaise, je te jure que si tu continues cette phrase, je me débrouillerais personnellement pour que tu termines ton année en retenue.

- Oh ! fit le noir qui baissa la tête, déçu. Mais je n'ai personne avec qui en parler, moi. Théo passe sa vie à rêver, Crabbe et Goyle, je n'en parle même pas, et Pansy… Et bien, c'est une fille, ce n'est pas pareil.

- Tu m'en vois désolé, fit ironiquement Draco avant de se lever. Je te laisse, ma ronde m'attend.

OoOoO

Comme lors d'un de ses précédents tours de garde, le préfet croisa le Survivant. Cependant, cette fois-ci il n'en fut pas étonné et s'approcha gaiement de la silhouette qui se détachait de la pénombre, pressé de l'embêter.

- Alors Potter, comment elle va cette main ?

Le ton ironique fit se tourner le brun contrairement aux pas précédents qui avaient annoncé l'arrivée de Draco.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Malfoy.

- Tout doux, Potter, tout doux. Je suis ton préfet, tu me dois le respect. Dis moi, combien de temps va durer cette petite retenue, histoire de savoir si je serais encore obligé de supporter ta vue pour mes prochaines rondes ?

- Il y a d'autres couloirs à explorer, Malfoy.

- J'emprunte ceux que je veux, le balafré !

Potter grinça des dents et fronça les sourcils. Puis, prenant sur lui même, il se détourna, ignorant le sourire vainqueur du Serpentard. Une fois qu'il eut disparut au détour d'un couloir, le blond reprit sa marche, avançant lentement. Bientôt, il arriva au niveau du bureau d'Ombrage.

Sentant la curiosité monter en lui, Draco éteignit d'un coup de baguette les torches du couloir. Il put voir alors l'absence de lumière dans la pièce, celle-ci ne filtrant pas sous la porte.

D'une main tremblante, il alla alors se saisir de la poignée et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Ne pas respecter les règles n'était pas dans ses habitudes et la peur lui rongea l'estomac lorsqu'il ouvrit le verrou à l'aide de sa magie.

Eclairé par le simple lumos de sa baguette, le bureau lui sembla bien sombre. Il ne put cependant pas ignorer la profusion de rose sur les murs et le sol. Des petits chatons dormaient, dessins présents sur des assiettes accrochées au mur. Le préfet eut peur de les réveiller mais aucun n'ouvrit un œil. Il projeta alors sa lumière vers un autre endroit et aperçu une petite table placée devant le bureau. Elle était recouverte d'une légère nappe rose, tout comme le bureau. Draco s'approcha alors et vit une feuille vierge ainsi que des plumes présentes sur celle-ci. D'une main il se saisit d'une et l'étudia à la lumière. Il comprenait mieux à présent.

Pendant un court moment, il imagina Potter assis à cette petite table. Fusillant, sans aucun doute, du regard la femme en rose et écrivant sur la feuille vierge avec son sang. Le cœur de Draco se serra un instant. L'image qui lui revenait d'Ombrage était vraiment cruelle.

Reposant la plume à son emplacement, il se dit que tant que cette légère torture n'était destinée qu'à Potter, ce n'était qu'un moindre mal. Puis, il quitta la pièce en fermant bien la porte et reprit sa ronde.

OoOoO

Deux semaines passèrent après cet événement. Les vacances approchaient. Contrairement à d'habitude, Draco allait les passer à Poudlard, son père lui ayant annoncé qu'il avait trop de travail et que sa mère était partie avec une de ses amies à l'étranger. Il en fut légèrement déçu lorsqu'il l'apprit dans une des lettres de son père, mais la présence de courtes félicitations, suite à la série d'excellentes notes qu'il avait reçues, lui réchauffa le cœur.

Chaque semaine, il continuait d'envoyer à Lucius un compte rendu de ce qu'il passait au château. Ne croisant presque plus Potter seul – les retenues de ce dernier étaient terminées – il ne lui en parlait plus. Heureusement, son père semblait avoir d'autres choses en tête et ne lui faisait pas de remarque quant à ce sujet. De toute manière, Draco ne voyait pas comment il pouvait surveiller le Survivant alors qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler sans l'insulter et le mépriser.

De son côté, le préfet continuait sa lecture du journal. Depuis, il n'avait pratiquement rien lu d'intéressant, hormis un passage.

Lorsqu'il l'avait lu, il avait réussi encore une fois à quitter la compagnie de ses amis et s'était trouvé une salle vide. Tranquille, il s'était installé sur une chaise et avait profité du calme pour se pencher sur les lignes manuscrites.

_La soirée organisée par Slughorn ne tarda pas à arriver. Accompagné de Narcissa, plus belle que jamais dans une robe pervenche, je m'y étais rendu._

_« Oh ! Lucius, bienvenue ! dit le professeur de potions._

_Le préfet s'avança, sa petite amie au bras, et vint le saluer en retour. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que son amie, Helena, était déjà là. La belle fille à la peau sombre faisait les yeux doux à un septième année de Serpentard que Lucius ne connaissait que de vue, Rodolphus Lestrange. Le personnage était assez discret malgré son statut de sang pur._

_Lucius s'approcha du couple, emmenant avec lui Narcissa._

_- Helena, bonsoir ! dit-il._

_- Lucius, le salua-t-elle. Laisse moi te présenter Rodolphus, il est en septième année._

_- Je sais, répondit simplement le préfet._

_Helena ignora son intervention et se tourna vers sa nouvelle proie._

_- Rodolphus, voici Narcissa Black. C'est la petite amie de Lucius._

_- Bonsoir, Narcissa, dit le jeune homme._

_Galant, il vint se saisir de la délicate main de la jeune fille afin de la porter à ses lèvres. Puis, il se tourna vers le préfet et lui serra la main._

_- Helena m'a parlé de vos charmantes idées… Je suis intéressé, il faudra plus m'en dire._

_- Vraiment ? releva Lucius, platement._

_- Oui, j'ai un ami qui..._

_- Rodolphus ! le réprimanda Helena. Pas de cela maintenant, viens, allons dîner. Slughorn nous attend._

_Hochant la tête, le septième année la suivit. Narcissa se tourna alors vers son petit ami et demanda :_

_- Quelles idées ?_

_- Oh, je suppose que Helena a simplement dû lui parler de notre répugnance quant aux moldus et autre. Elle parle trop des fois._

_Son regard se dirigea alors vers la jeune black qui était de dos. Inconsciemment, il dévia ensuite en direction de la chute de rein parfaite, dévoilée par la robe échancrée. La blonde à ses côtés fronça les sourcils._

_- Je n'aime pas quand tu la fréquentes, Lucius._

_- C'est une amie, Narcissa._

_- Elle souhaite tous vous mettre dans son lit._

_Le préfet sourit et se tourna vers sa petite amie. Du bout des doigts, il vint caresser la joue pâle._

_- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, ma chérie, toi seule compte._

_Délicatement, il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles, douces, tendues vers lui. »_

Par la suite, malheureusement, Lucius n'avait plus parlé avec Rodolphus de la soirée. Le début de conversation intéressante avait donc coupé court. Tout comme la lecture de Draco, ensuite, lorsque son père avait expliqué comment il avait prouvé à sa future femme qu'elle seule avait de la valeur à ses yeux.

Le blond avait été étonné de trouver cela dans le journal qui était censé à la base expliquer pourquoi Lucius avait hérité d'un objet important du seigneur des ténèbres. Peut être que son père s'était souvenu de la nuit suivant la rencontre qui avait dû être mémorable à ses yeux. Draco avait alors senti son estomac se retourner à cette pensée. Il avait donc filé vite hors de la salle de cours et avait rangé en vitesse le livre à sa place, loin de lui.

OoOoO

Alors que les vacances approchaient et qu'il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le départ de ses amis, Draco voulut sortir voler, un soir de beau temps. En vérité, il essayait de fuir Pansy qui se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante. Blaise, le seul qui restait avec lui, sa mère étant occupée à batifoler avec son nouveau mari, lui avait conseillé de lui dire clairement qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Mais le préfet ne voulait pas froisser son amie. Alors il la repoussait juste délicatement lorsque les avances se faisaient trop prononcées.

Une fois arrivé dans le vestiaire de Serpentard, le blond se changea et vint se saisir de son balai. Pendant l'été son père lui avait offert l'Eclair de Feu, celui qu'il avait envié pendant un an au survivant, aucun modèle aussi performant n'étant sorti depuis. Draco était content, il allait pouvoir rivaliser avec le Gryffondor.

Pressé de s'entrainer, il quitta les vestiaires et sortit sur le terrain. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il enfourcha son balai et s'éleva. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le montait, mais encore une fois il s'enthousiasma des sensations.

Mais alors qu'il allait faire le tour du terrain, il vit au loin une personne en train de voler tout comme lui. Cette dernière l'avait repéré aussi et s'approchait. Draco fronça alors les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut Potter. Le brun semblait mécontent, tout comme lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ?

- Et bien, je vole, tout comme toi.

- On avait réservé le terrain pour la soirée !

- Ton entrainement est terminé, Potter ! J'ai le droit d'être ici. Mais s'il y a vraiment un problème, on peut tout autant aller en parler au professeur Ombrage…

La menace à peine voilée n'échappa à personne et Potter fit demi tour, allant voler de son côté. Draco sourit en remarquant qu'il avait souvent le dernier mot en ce moment face au Gryffondor. A son tour, il se mit à voler, essayant des figures compliquées.

Au début, les deux garçons restèrent de chaque côté du terrain, regardant tout de même, du coin de l'œil, ce que faisait l'autre. Le Serpentard vit rouge lorsque Potter se mit à exécuter une feinte de Wronski. C'était une des figures des plus compliquées et Draco refusait que le Survivant sache le faire et non lui. Il l'imita donc et se rapprocha de la partie de terrain de celui-ci. Potter le vit faire, observant la feinte exécutée presque parfaitement. Puis, il entama de nouvelles figures, le blond le suivant toujours et essayant de faire mieux. Plusieurs fois, Draco tenta ses propres enchainements, que le Gryffondor imitait aussi.

Les deux garçons volaient toujours plus haut, toujours plus rapidement, enchainant looping, virages serrés et vrilles. Ils furent bientôt collés l'un à l'autre comme lors d'un match, rasant le sol à une vitesse impressionnante. Draco ne contrôlait plus grand chose, profitant simplement des sensations et suivant la masse de cheveux noirs à ses côtés. Potter monta bientôt en chandelle, accélérant encore. Le blond le suivit, impressionné par la façon donc son estomac resta à peu près en place.

Le Survivant tenta ensuite de voler sur le dos, gardant l'altitude atteinte. Draco le suivit, s'installa rapidement à ses côtés et lui adressa un sourire narquois. Seulement ses mains gelées commençaient à s'engourdir et, quelques instants plus tard, lorsque le Gryffondor prenait un virage serré vers la droite, le blond sentit celles-ci lâcher le manche. Inéluctablement, son torse partit en arrière, vers le sol, et sous le choc ses jambes lâchèrent le balai à leur tour.

Le cœur du blond s'affola tandis qu'il se sentait chuter, ses yeux se perdirent dans le ciel quelques instants, jusqu'à que son corps se retourne et qu'il fonce vers le sol, la tête la première.

OoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu.

A vendredi.

Une review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Les jambes de Draco avaient lâché. La tête la première, il tombait, sentant la gravité l'attirer vers le sol. Dans ses oreilles, il n'entendait rien d'autre que le sifflement de l'air qui lui confirmait qu'avec la vitesse à laquelle il filait, il allait bientôt s'écraser. Le souffle coupé, Draco ne put crier mais sentit la peur couler dans ses veines.

Alors qu'il pensait que c'était fini et qu'il se préparait à mourir, un étau vint enserrer sa poitrine. Brusquement, sa chute s'arrêta et il hoqueta.

- Je te tiens, entendit-il alors.

Prenant conscience du monde extérieur, il vit Potter à demi assis sur son balai qui avait passé ses bras autour de lui. Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers le bas et vit que le sol n'était qu'à cinq mètres. Le Gryffondor se dirigea alors vers celui-ci et atterrit un peu violemment, les faisant basculer et tomber allongés dans l'herbe.

Draco sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Levant une main devant ses yeux, il vit celle-ci trembler. Il tenta ensuite de se relever mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. A ses côtés, Potter s'était assis et le regardait, impassible.

Finalement, le préfet réussit à se redresser et se mit debout. Cherchant dans les alentours, il aperçut son balai un peu plus loin sur le terrain. Il dirigea ensuite son attention vers le Survivant qui l'observait toujours. A court de mots, Draco balbutia :

- Je… Je…

Potter haussa un sourcil, attendant. Mais le blond n'arrivait pas à parler, il abandonna donc et alla chercher son balai. Une fois celui-ci en main, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son sauveur, qui se relevait lentement, puis fila hors du terrain.

Une fois dans ses vestiaires, Draco se déshabilla rapidement et se dirigea en vitesse sous l'eau chaude. Celle-ci lui fit du bien. Elle calma ses tremblements et lentement, le blond réalisa qu'il venait de risquer sa vie et que, surtout, Potter venait de la lui sauver.

Après s'être morigéné pour avoir été aussi stupide de vouloir faire de telles figures, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le Survivant avait agi ainsi. A sa place, il l'aurait laissé tomber sans aucun doute. Au mieux, il aurait hésité avant de se rendre compte que la mort de Potter résoudrait bien des problèmes. Mais quel intérêt ce dernier pouvait à l'avoir en vie ? D'autant plus que le balafré avait risqué la sienne au passage, il aurait très bien pu lâcher le balai sous le poids du blond. Draco frappa le carrelage de la douche de son poing. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Etait-ce un comportement de Gryffondor ?

Après s'être séché et habillé, le Serpentard se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa salle commune pour ensuite aller dans sa chambre afin d'aller se coucher. Il ne parla pas à Blaise qui lisait un journal de Quidditch et ferma ses rideaux en vitesse. Une fois dans le noir, il s'allongea dans ses draps et se laissa respirer, la tête dans son oreiller moelleux, réfléchissant encore au pourquoi du comment de l'affaire.

Au moins, il le savait, il allait devoir remercier le Gryffondor, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Maintenant, il lui devait la vie et était obligé de passer par la case gratitude. Il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir raconter cet événement à son père. Il n'obtiendrait que des remontrances.

Tournant sous sa couette, Draco s'endormit, espérant que le lendemain n'arrive jamais, avec l'heure de la reconnaissance.

OoOoO

Le matin arriva rapidement cependant et le réveil du blond fut plutôt violent. Blaise ouvrit en grand ses rideaux, alors que ceux de la chambre l'étaient déjà, éblouissant ainsi son ami. Draco grogna, remua dans son lit pour finalement se retourner et cacher son visage dans l'oreiller.

- Draco ! Il est neuf heures ! On a cours de divination dans une heure !

- Moins fort, marmonna le préfet en s'enfouissant sous la couette.

- Non, non et non, s'écria le noir en retirant cette dernière violemment du corps de son ami. Tu mets toujours une demi heure dans la salle de bain et tu dois manger.

Le blond ne bougea cependant pas malgré le froid qui saisit son dos et ses jambes. Blaise reprit alors :

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit « bonne nuit » hier ? Je ne t'ai même pas vu rentrer.

D'un coup, le préfet se retourna et s'assit sur son matelas afin de faire face à son ami. Son visage était marqué par les traces du drap et ses yeux étaient encore endormis.

- Depuis quand je dois te dire « bonne nuit » ?

- Mais je me suis inquiété, moi. Je t'ai vu partir avec ton balai mais pas revenir.

- Mais tu as bien vu mes rideaux fermés, non ? questionna le blond en se frottant les yeux.

- Oui, mais je n'étais pas sûr. Du coup, j'ai vérifié et tu étais bien là. D'ailleurs, tu avais le sommeil agité.

Draco soupira longuement. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en lançant :

- Lâche moi, Blaise.

La porte claqua et le noir se retrouva tout seul, debout devant le lit vide et la couette toujours dans la main.

- Sympa, murmura-t-il en lâchant le tissu.

OoOoO

Une fois installé en cours de divination, une boule face à lui et son voisin occupé à la regarder, Draco se pencha sur son problème. La douche qu'il avait prise dans la matinée avait suffi à remettre ses idées dans l'ordre et le souvenir de la veille lui était revenu. Après avoir repoussé son souvenir de la chute, il se remémora le geste de Potter et, surtout, son absence de réaction quant à celui-ci. Heureusement, les cours de la matinée n'étaient pas partagés avec les Gryffondors, il avait donc jusqu'à midi pour trouver une solution.

Tout d'abord, il pouvait très bien ne rien faire, le Survivant ne s'en formaliserait sûrement pas. Seulement, son éducation l'en empêchait. Ou alors, il pouvait simplement s'excuser, discrètement et rapidement. Cette solution lui paraissait la meilleure mais pas parfaite. Il voyait déjà Potter jubiler face à son ascendant sur lui. Malheureusement, aucune autre proposition ne se présentait à lui.

Draco continua à réfléchir un long moment, cherchant la solution qui lui conviendrait. Pris dans ses pensées, il faillit alors ne pas voir Trelawney se rapprocher dangereusement de leur table. Se ressaisissant, il se tourna vers la boule et celui qui essayait de voir au travers pour s'exclamer :

- Voyons, Blaise ! Comment pourrais-tu voir un sinistros dans cette boule ? Personne ne veut ta mort !

Relevant la tête d'un seul coup, l'interpellé regarda son ami, perdu. Trelawney, qui avait tout entendu, trotta en vitesse vers leur table, toute excitée.

- Monsieur Zabini ! Dîtes moi tout ! Vous avez vu un sinistros ?

Le noir fut alors accaparé par sa professeur et du inventer maladroitement un mensonge. Il ne se gêna cependant pas pour fusiller le blond du regard, mais celui-ci était déjà reparti dans ses pensées.

La solution lui vint en cours de sortilèges. Alors que le professeur Flitwick expliquait l'importance des camouflages et les différents sorts qui permettaient d'y parvenir, il eut l'idée : son père lui demandait de surveiller Potter et il avait une raison de lui être reconnaissant, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cet atout pour tenter de se rapprocher du Survivant ? Il pouvait lui demander de faire la paix, prétendre vouloir mieux connaître celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Avec un peu de chance, l'innocent Gryffondor tomberait dans son piège et il pourrait alors s'informer.

Fier de lui, Draco se décida pour cette idée et exécuta quelques secondes plus tard un sort parfait de camouflage lui teignant la peau en vert.

OoOoO

A partir du midi, le Serpentard commença à chercher des opportunités pour parler avec Potter, seul à seul. Malheureusement, pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner, le Survivant resta avec ses amis et ne s'en sépara pas. Le cours suivant était un cours de potion. Draco savait que ce ne serait pas non plus le lieu idéal. Il tenta alors, pendant l'heure, de ne pas se moquer des Gryffondors et resta simplement concentré sur son propre travail.

Une fois le cours de son parrain terminé, celui-ci le retint.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! appela-t-il alors que le blond rangeait ses affaires. Veuillez rester quelques instants, s'il vous plait.

Obéissant, Draco laissa ses amis partir puis s'approcha du bureau professoral.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il, une fois la salle de classe vide.

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de te parler depuis le début de l'année. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais très bien.

- J'ai vu que tu avais de très bonnes notes, cette année. Ton père doit être fier de toi.

- Il l'est, confirma le préfet.

- Félicitations, en tout cas, pour ton poste. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu venir à la soirée. Un contretemps.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais merci. Je peux y aller à présent ? J'ai cours.

- Bien sûr, va.

Draco hocha la tête, saluant le maitre de potion d'un signe de tête, puis fila. Il se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre le groupe qui était déjà sorti, le prochain cours étant les soins de créatures magiques. Il s'excusa pour son retard auprès du professeur, qui n'était pas le géant, et alla rejoindre ses amis.

Il n'écouta pas un seul instant le cours et regarda les alentours avec détachement. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Potter était isolé. Granger et Weasley discutaient un peu plus loin devant tandis que lui s'amusait à shooter dans un caillou, l'air pensif. Après avoir vérifié que ses amis regardaient ailleurs, Draco se rapprocha discrètement de lui et une fois à ses côtés, il dit doucement :

- Potter.

- Malfoy, répondit le brun d'un ton posé après avoir relevé la tête, étonné.

- Je… Je voulais te remercier pour hier.

Encore plus surpris, le Survivant ouvrit grand les yeux et le regarda, ahuri. Gêné, Draco se tortilla mais poursuivit :

- Je te dois la vie, alors… Voilà.

Se reprenant, Potter dit finalement :

- C'est normal, Malfoy. Tu aurais sans doute fait de même.

Perplexe un instant, le Serpentard ne répliqua rien et un silence s'installa. Un bruit de caillou roulant vint le briser et Draco se ressaisit.

- Sûrement. Écoute… Je voudrais… Que penses-tu de faire la paix ?

Pour le coup, le Gryffondor ouvrit grand la bouche et laissa échapper un hoquet.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais que cela peut paraître étonnant après toutes ces années, mais justement nous avons grandi. Personnellement, ton geste m'a étonné et je me suis rendu compte que je ne te connaissais pas.

- Le grand Draco Malfoy veut apprendre à me connaître, moi ? questionna Potter, narquois.

Le Serpentard grinça des dents intérieurement mais garda un visage impassible.

- Oui, répondit-il fermement.

- Et pourquoi je te croirais ?

- Je fais un pas vers toi, Potter. Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

Le survivant le regarda alors, franchement, plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il sembla pensif et divisé. Après un long moment d'inspection, il haussa les épaules et dit :

- Pourquoi pas ?

Draco sourit instantanément.

- Mais, intervint Potter, si tu dis être prêt à faire des efforts alors je veux que tu n'insultes plus mes amis.

Le sourire se transforma légèrement en grimace mais le blond se ressaisit à temps.

- D'accord.

- Et puis, je ne veux pas que cela se sache, je ne suis pas sûr que Ron serait d'accord. Alors, on se verra de temps en temps, en cachette, quand je le déciderai.

Le préfet sentit ses bonnes résolutions s'effriter. Le Survivant prenait un peu trop un air supérieur. Le visage sévère de son père s'imposa alors à lui et il finit par hocher la tête. La suspicion quitta alors enfin le visage du brun qui hocha la tête dans sa direction pour le saluer puis s'en alla rejoindre ses amis. Draco laissa alors sa rage s'échapper et fusilla violemment du regard le dos de Potter. Il espérait vraiment que la confiance du Gryffondor serait facile à gagner.

OoOoO

A la fin du cours, il rejoignit ses amis. Blaise discutait avec animation avec Pansy, imaginant les différentes possibilités pouvant expliquer l'absence de Hagrid. Les théories étaient loufoques et, à la fin de chacune d'elles, les deux compères éclataient de rire.

Draco les écouta parler, souriant légèrement de temps en temps, mais n'intervint pas dans la discussion. Une fois rentrés au château, il se rendit compte que Théo le regardait avec insistance. Levant un sourire interrogateur dans sa direction, il l'enjoignit à s'exprimer. Le châtain n'hésita pas et se rapprocha de lui pour murmurer :

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais à Potter ?

- Oh, rien de particulier. Je lui ai demandé si son cher professeur ne lui manquait pas trop.

Le préfet arbora un sourire narquois auquel répondit son ami. Théo hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse. Draco pensa alors que l'idée du Survivant de se voir en secret l'arrangeait beaucoup. Lui aussi aurait eu du mal à expliquer les faits.

Après avoir dîné dans la grande salle, le groupe de Serpentards retourna ensuite dans sa salle commune. Ils se mirent alors tous à travailler. Voyant que tout le monde était concentré, le blond vit alors l'occasion de lire en paix. Il alla chercher discrètement le journal de son père et s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu. L'endroit était calme et peu de personnes se trouvaient autour de lui. Il s'enfonça donc dans son dossier et commença sa lecture.

_Je ne revis pas Rodolphus Lestrange avant un moment. Helena avait rompu avec lui une semaine après leur mise en couple et les occasions s'étaient faites rare. Je réussis à le revoir après avoir demandé à Slughorn de l'inviter à ses petites soirées, la première fois Rodolphus étant venu juste en tant qu'accompagnateur de mon amie. _

_« Narcissa arriva en retard à la soirée. Son petit ami était déjà là, discutant avec Helena. Elle avait mis plus de temps pour se préparer. Aujourd'hui, Lucius et elle fêtaient leur un an de mise en couple. Elle avait reçu une rose rouge le matin à côté de son oreiller et son petit ami avait été aux petits soins pour elle toute la journée. Alors, elle avait souhaité se faire vraiment belle ce soir-là. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas prévu ce retard. _

_Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle sentit une bouffée de jalousie la saisir en voyant le préfet rire avec son amie. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette Zabini. En vérité, aucune fille de l'école ne l'appréciait._

_Narcissa claqua ses talons sur le marbre du sol, prévenant ainsi le préfet qu'elle arrivait enfin. Lucius se tourna alors dans sa direction et afficha un grand sourire. Dès qu'elle fut à sa portée, il vint passer son bras autour de sa taille afin de la coller contre lui et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :_

_- Tu es magnifique._

_Narcissa rosit légèrement et hocha la tête en remerciement. Helena l'observait elle aussi, la transperçant de son regard. Affichant un sourire hypocrite, elle dit :_

_- Il a raison, tu es très jolie. Presque autant que moi._

_La dernière phrase fit rire le préfet qui resserra néanmoins sa poigne sur la taille fine de la blonde. Cette dernière répliqua :_

_- Je suppose que, venant de ta part, c'est le plus beau compliment que je ne peux recevoir._

_Helena pinça ses lèvres, affichant une moue mutine à peine coupable. Puis elle ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant l'entrée._

_- Rodolphus est venu ? Mais il accompagne qui ?_

_La jalousie transparaissait dans sa voix et Narcissa afficha un sourire moqueur, pressée de voir qui avait remplacé la belle black. _

_- Il n'accompagne personne, dit Lucius. Il est invité par Slughorn. Je vous laisse je dois aller le voir._

_Embrassant légèrement les lèvres de sa petite amie déçue, il fila. Le septième année sourit en le voyant arriver._

_- Bonjour, Lucius. Cela fait longtemps._

_- Bonjours, Rodolphus. En effet, nous n'avons pas pu nous revoir depuis la dernière fois. Le professeur Slughorn t'a invité ?_

_- Tout à fait. Il a dit qu'il avait remarqué mes progrès dans sa matière._

_Le préfet sourit, le maitre de potions savait être discret. _

_- Je crois que vos deux amies ne s'entendent pas beaucoup, fit Rodolphus en désignant les deux filles que le blond avait abandonnées._

_Ce dernier regarda dans la même direction et vit que sa petite amie semblait prête à frapper la black, celle-ci paraissant fière d'elle._

_- Elles ne sont pas dans la même année, non ? continua Lestrange._

_- Non, ma petite amie, Narcissa, est en quatrième année. Tu viens ? Nous allons essayer de les calmer._

_- Euh…, murmura doucement l'aîné en regardant Helena, de la crainte dans le regard. Je crois que nous allons nous retrouver un peu plus tard dans la soirée._

_- Je comprends, fit le préfet avec un sourire compatissant. A tout à l'heure._

_Puis, il retourna auprès des deux jeunes filles. Celle avec la peau sombre disait :_

_- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me reproches. Thomas était parfaitement conscient des circonstances…_

_- Tout se passe bien ? intervint le jeune homme._

_- Parfaitement, sourit Helena._

_- Mais oui, Lucius, confirma Narcissa. Tu n'es pas avec son énième ex petit copain ?_

_- Euh… Je…, tenta le préfet, pris au dépourvu. J'y retourne. _

_Il jugea cependant bon de rajouter :_

_- Essayez de rester amicales._

_Abandonnant, il alla rejoindre Rodolphus au buffet et lui annonça :_

_- Ca à l'air d'aller._

_- Personnellement, je comprends ta petite amie, fit celui-ci en se servant des petites mignardises. Helena est vraiment… Enfin, c'est quelqu'un._

_- Elle t'a pourtant plu au départ, souligna Lucius._

_- Oui, mais… Tu sais, elle avait tous les critères : très jolie, intelligente, un peu plus jeune… Sans oublier son sang pur. Je ne saurais répondre…_

_Le septième année semblait perdu. Il observait ses bouchées sans vraiment les voir. Finalement, il se ressaisit et se tourna vers son interlocuteur._

_- En tout cas, j'ai pu voir que nous avons les mêmes critères._

_- En effet, confirma Lucius. Bien que Helena soit quelqu'un d'intouchable pour moi. C'est simplement une amie._

_- C'est une bonne chose, affirma Rodolphus en hochant la tête frénétiquement. Et Narcissa… Comment est elle ?_

_- Parfaite. Elle est très jolie, vraiment intéressante et surtout, elle vient de l'illustre famille des Black._

_- Oui, une très bonne famille. J'ai été étonné de voir leur dernier finir à Gryffondor._

_- Sirius ? Narcissa est très déçue._

_Rodolphus hocha la tête tandis qu'une lueur intéressée s'allumait dans son regard._

_- Je vois que nous partageons les mêmes convictions._

_- En effet. Malheureusement, peu d'entre nous sont aussi… Enfin, ne les défendent avec ferveur. A peine quelques murmures échangés de temps en temps pour la plupart._

_- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme cela que nous réussirons à renvoyer la vermine de Poudlard._

_- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, cependant. J'ai remarqué que le nombre de sang de bourbes, qui étaient entrés en première année en septembre, était vraiment important. Il faudrait de vraies réformes pour pouvoir leur empêcher l'accès. Malheureusement, personne n'a assez de pouvoir…_

_- Je n'en serais pas aussi sûr, répliqua Rodolphus avec un sourire mystérieux._

_Lucius hocha un sourcil interrogateur mais le septième année se contenta d'accentuer son sourire. »_

OoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu.

A lundi.

Une review ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Merci à guest pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Les vacances arrivèrent et bientôt la plupart des amis de Draco partirent. Pansy, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle quittèrent Poudlard afin de passer du temps avec leur famille. Le Serpentard se retrouva donc seul avec Blaise. Le préfet n'en était cependant pas mécontent, il allait pouvoir travailler et avancer dans le journal de son père.

En revanche, quelque chose le préoccupait. Depuis sa discussion avec Potter, il n'avait quasiment plus revu ce dernier et ne lui avait donc plus parlé. Le blond savait que le Survivant restait pour les vacances, il était toujours à Poudlard lors de chacune. Cependant depuis le début de celles-ci, le brun n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Il fuyait le regard du préfet et disparaissait rapidement au détour d'un couloir dès qu'il le voyait. Comme Draco voulait rester discret, il ne pouvait rien faire et aller l'aborder. Il était coincé.

Le blond comprit vite que c'était précisément le but du Survivant. Ce dernier ne lui faisait pas confiance et ne croyait pas en ce retournement de situation inattendu. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il décida de patienter, du moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Après, il irait le voir et s'expliquerait.

Après une semaine de repos pendant laquelle il avait fini ses devoirs et pris du temps pour lire le journal, Blaise le tanna pour aller voler. Draco n'y était plus retourné depuis sa chute et appréhendait. Il avait repoussé au plus tard ses séances de vol avec le noir, mais à présent celui-ci s'impatientait.

- Draco, j'en ai assez !

Ils étaient attablés pour le déjeuner dans la grande salle et, comme d'habitude, le blond parlait peu. Blaise poursuivit :

- Cela va faire une semaine que nous ne sommes pas allés voler.

- Calme toi, répliqua doucement le préfet, ne voulant pas attirer les regards sur eux. On ira cet après-midi si on a un peu de temps.

- On est en vacances, Draco ! Tu as fini tes devoirs.

- Il faut que je m'avance sur la suite. Et puis, j'ai de la lecture.

Le journal de son père n'avait rien apporté d'intéressant depuis la soirée de Slughorn. Le blond avait hâte de lire la prochaine rencontre entre Lucius et Rodolphus.

- Draco, soupira son ami. On va voler cet après midi. Une heure, s'il te plait.

- Bien, bien, accepta finalement celui-ci après un instant de réflexion. Si tu y tiens.

- Mais tu ne veux pas t'entrainer pour le prochain match ? A la rentrée, on se bat contre les Gryffondors.

- Ils ont choisi Weasley comme gardien, ricana le blond. On a rien à craindre.

- C'est vrai, rigola le noir. Mais il faut tout de même s'entrainer.

- Et bien, une heure cet après midi. C'est décidé.

Blaise lui offrit un grand sourire et retourna à son repas. Draco en profita alors pour vérifier du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Potter. Ce dernier avait déjà quitté la grande salle, laissant Granger et Weasley ensemble.

OoOoO

La séance de vol s'était mieux passée que prévu. Une fois sa peur écartée, Draco avait réussi à prendre son envol. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas tenté de faire des figures complexe et s'était laissé planer la plupart du temps, mais Blaise n'avait pas eu de soupçon et c'était l'essentiel.

Le préfet put donc, le soir, s'installer dans le fauteuil qui était devenu son favori, près du feu, et continuer sa lecture l'esprit tranquille. Son ami était occupé à faire les beaux yeux à Astoria Greengass et ne se préoccupait pas de lui. Le blond avait enfin un peu de calme.

Allongeant ses jambes près de l'âtre, il s'enfonça dans son siège et ouvrit le livre au cuir abimé.

_La fois suivante où je parlai avec Rodolphus fut un soir alors que je rentrais dans ma salle commune. Pressé de me reposer suite à un entrainement de vol, je m'étais dépêché de retourner dans les cachots. Je vis alors le septième année occupé à discuter avec Severus. Cela m'étonna beaucoup…_

_« Lucius s'arrêta dans sa marche, pilant en pleine salle commune. Face à lui, Severus discutait avec animation et Rodolphus l'écoutait avidement. Plus que curieux, le préfet s'approcha d'eux._

_- Bonsoir, Severus._

_- Lucius, dit timidement le première année en s'arrêtant de parler._

_- Bonsoir, Lucius, fit Lestrange. Nous discutions avec ton ami. Il a vraiment des idées intéressantes. _

_- Je sais, affirma le blond en s'installant dans un fauteuil à côté d'eux._

_- Il a des lectures très poussées pour son âge, poursuivit le septième année._

_- En magie noire ? Oui, il est très passionné, confirma Lucius en souriant à un Severus gêné._

_- Je t'avoue que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu l'avais pris sous ton aile, mais maintenant c'est beaucoup plus clair. _

_Les deux jeunes adultes échangèrent un regard de connivence. Puis, Severus fit remarquer :_

_- Lucius, Narcissa t'observe._

_Le préfet se tourna aussitôt, cherchant sa petite amie du regard. Cette dernière, attablée avec une amie, lui offrit un sourire tendre. Celui-ci rendu, Lucius retourna à ses amis et interrogea Rodolphus :_

_- Et toi ? Une petite amie ?_

_- Mmh… Non._

_- Pas depuis Helena ? questionna Severus, faisant blêmir le septième année._

_- Non, dit faiblement Lestrange. Mais… L'année dernière, je me suis beaucoup rapproché de la sœur de Narcissa._

_- Andromeda ? s'écria le préfet, choqué._

_- Non ! Je parlais de Bellatrix. Elle est partie l'année dernière._

_Lucius hocha la tête, pensif. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'ainée des Black. Certes, elle partageait leur conviction, mais elle était un peu trop frivole à son goût. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux qu'Andromeda qui était amie avec un moldu selon les dires de sa sœur._

_- Que devient-elle cette année ? demanda Severus._

_- Elle travaille dans une taverne de l'Allée des Embrumes. Je la vois pour chaque vacances._

_- Mais vous êtes ensemble ? interrogea Lucius._

_- Nous sommes amis…_

_- Vraiment ? »_

- Draco ! s'exclama Blaise.

D'un geste brusque, le préfet ferma le journal et regarda dans la direction d'où provenait le son. Assis en face de lui, le noir le regardait d'un air blasé.

- Cela fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle, poursuivit le noir. C'est si bien que cela ce livre ?

- Peu importe, coupa le blond. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Astoria ne m'intéresse plus.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, elle n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur toi…

Blaise semblait vraiment dépité. Souriant gentiment, Draco dit :

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Elle ne me plait pas. Bon, je monte.

Laissant son ami, il grimpa rapidement les escaliers montant à son dortoir et rangea en hâte le journal à sa place.

Une fois allongé dans son lit, il pensa à ce qu'il venait de lire. Il ne connaissait pas sa tante, Andromeda, et il comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant. Il y avait donc plusieurs personnes de la famille de sa mère qui s'étaient détournées du droit chemin.

OoOoO

La fin des vacances arriva et Draco n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Potter. Ce dernier se montrait le moins possible et fuyait toujours autant. Le blond n'avait donc plus le choix. Il devait le coincer.

Lors de la première semaine de cours, il le vit de nombreuses fois. Il tenta donc plusieurs approches. Seulement, ses amis étaient toujours avec lui et il en était de même pour le Survivant. La tâche se révéla donc difficile et chaque amorce, un échec. Le préfet ne voulait cependant pas abandonner. Le weekend à Pre-au-lard s'annonça alors comme la solution. Il arriverait à se débarrasser de ses amis pendant un moment.

Cependant, il remarqua, cet après midi là, plusieurs choses étranges. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement en compagnie de Blaise en direction du village, il vit un groupe de Gryffondor particulièrement nombreux avancer prestement. Les rouges et or semblaient excités et cela préoccupa le Serpentard.

- Hé ! Draco ! fit Blaise. T'as vu, les lions, ils ont l'air de mijoter quelque chose.

Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Le blond hocha la tête puis, après meilleure observation, souleva :

- Il n'y a pas que des Gryffondors.

- En effet, confirma le noir. Justin est à Poufsouffle.

- Justin ? releva Draco.

- Il est sympa des fois, répondit simplement le noir.

Haussant les épaules, le préfet ne fit pas plus de remarque. Une fois le groupe disparu, il vit alors le trio de Gryffondor s'approcher. Potter semblait préoccupé et se disputait avec son amie la sang de bourbe.

- Mais, Hermione, entendit-il de loin, tu as invité combien de personnes ?

Miss je sais tout répondit quelque chose que Draco ne put entendre.

- Je crois qu'ils organisent une sorte de réunion, expliqua-t-il ensuite à son ami.

Blaise hocha la tête et regarda le trio les dépasser.

- Bon, on va où ? demanda Pansy qui les avait suivis avec Théo, en s'approchant d'eux.

- Je passerais bien chez Honeydukes, marmonna Blaise.

- Moi aussi, fit le châtain.

- Et bien, allons-y alors, annonça Draco.

Les Serpentards firent rapidement leurs courses dans le magasin de confiseries puis se dirigèrent une taverne. Les Trois Balais était assez vide pour un samedi après midi. Les amis s'installèrent à une table du fond et commandèrent des bièraubeurres.

- Le prochain match de Quidditch approche, fit Pansy, entamant la discussion.

- En effet, confirma Blaise. C'est la semaine prochaine.

- J'ai hâte de voir Weasley se ridiculiser, ricana la brune.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Théo. Tu ne l'as jamais vu jouer.

- Je suis allé voir leur sélection, intervint Draco. Weasley est en effet très nul.

- Comment as-t-il fait pour rentrer dans l'équipe alors ?

- Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix.

- Enfin, continua Théo, pour gagner le match, il faudrait attraper le vif d'or.

Le préfet fusilla son ami du regard. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais gagné contre Potter mais cette année, il ferait en sorte que cela change.

Après avoir vidé leurs chopes, les Serpentards quittèrent la taverne. Pansy et Blaise, en tête de marche, commencèrent à se diriger vers le château. Draco annonça alors :

- Allez-y sans moi, je dois faire encore quelques achats.

- Oh ! fit Pansy. Je t'accompagne alors.

- Mais non, dit Théo en se saisissant du bras de la jeune fille. Draco veut y aller seul. Viens.

La trainant avec lui, il prit la route de Poudlard. Blaise, lui, adressa un sourire à son ami blond puis s'en fut avec eux.

Soupirant légèrement, le préfet vit Crabbe et Goyle suivre ses trois amis et lui adresser un signe de tête. Après le leur avoir rendu, il se mit en tête de chercher Potter. Il fouilla alors le village, regardant dans les magasins et espérant au fond de lui que le trio n'était pas dans la cabane hurlante.

Au détour d'une rue, il vit un groupe de Gryffondor sortir de La Tête du Sanglier. Curieux, Draco se cacha dans l'ombre et vit une vingtaine de personnes suivre. Ils étaient tous souriants et excités. Weasley et Granger sortirent ensuite à leur tour, vite suivis par Potter qui referma la porte des lieux. S'approchant en vitesse, le blond profita du fait que les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant avaient le dos tourné pour se saisir du bras de celui-ci, lui plaquer une main sur la bouche et l'entrainer dans la ruelle adjacente à la taverne. Une fois dans l'ombre et le brun plaqué contre le mur, il sentit une baguette venir frôler son cou.

- Doucement, Potter, murmura-t-il alors. Je souhaite juste te parler.

Puis, il retira sa main de la bouche de son camarade furieux et se décala légèrement. La baguette resta cependant sur son cou.

- En me kidnappant ? gronda le Survivant.

- C'est toi qui voulais qu'on se voit en cachette.

- Et je devais aussi fixer nos rendez vous.

- Cela fait plus de deux semaines que j'attends un signe de toi, Potter. J'ai cru bon de prendre les devants. Encore une fois.

Le brun baissa enfin sa baguette mais garda son visage fermé.

- Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malfoy.

- De quoi as-tu peur, Potter ?

Soupirant, ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage.

- Très bien. Rendez vous demain soir à vingt heures en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- Tu n'as trouvé rien d'autre que le coin de rendez vous des amoureux ? demanda narquoisement le blond.

- Malfoy, fit le Survivant d'une voix menaçante.

- Bien, capitula celui-ci. A demain.

Il lui offrit ensuite un sourire qu'il espéra honnête puis s'en alla. Sur le chemin du retour, il espéra franchement que le Gryffondor n'allait pas lui poser un lapin, il ne supporterait pas d'aller une troisième fois vers lui.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, une grande annonce bouleversa le château. Draco l'apprit, en même temps que tout le monde, en lisant l'annonce inscrite sur le mur menant à la grande salle. Dolores Ombrage était nommée Grande Inquisitrice. Pansy qui était alors à côté de lui demanda :

- Mais c'est quoi une Grande Inquisitrice ?

La question, tout le monde se la posait. Jamais un tel poste s'était vu précédemment à Poudlard. Heureusement la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. La Gazette du Sorcier, elle-même, annonça le nouveau rôle de la professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- C'est dingue, s'exclama Blaise, assis face à son petit déjeuner, qui lisait le journal. En fait, Fudge lui donne quasiment tous les pouvoirs.

- En effet, confirma Draco en lisant une lettre de son père.

Lucius lui avait écrit afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle et de lui rappeler ses obligations, c'est à dire aider la femme dans sa nouvelle tâche.

Pendant le reste du petit déjeuner, le préfet put remarquer l'air contrarié des Gryffondors. Apparemment, l'annonce ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Draco avait hâte de discuter avec Potter. Heureusement, le soir arriva vite et il monta jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie en avance.

Une fois en haut, il s'assit à même le sol, contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Le blond profita alors de la légère brise qui vint lui caresser les joues et du calme ambiant. Après un moment, il regarda l'heure et vit que vingt heures étaient passées de dix minutes. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco maudit Potter. Ce dernier devait être en retard ou alors il comptait vraiment lui poser un lapin. La première solution se révéla la bonne. En effet, le Gryffondor apparut cinq minutes plus tard, essoufflé.

OoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu.

A mercredi.

Une review ? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Le brun arriva débraillé. La cravate rouge défaite et la chemise à demi ouverte, il se précipita en haut de la tour, essoufflé. Draco, lui, était déjà là, assis contre un mur, patientant.

- Tu es en retard, Potter, fit-il remarquer une fois que ce dernier eut jeté son sac sur le sol.

- Oh ça va, Malfoy !

Le ton était agacé et le blond se tendit. Il devait s'efforcer d'être agréable s'il voulait entretenir une conversation avec le Gryffondor. Celui-ci s'assit en face de lui et reprit son souffle. Après un moment de silence entrecoupé par ses respirations, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et questionna un peu sèchement :

- Donc ? Tu voulais ?

Draco se redressa et croisa ses jambes. Il répondit ensuite calmement.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je souhaite mieux te connaître afin de casser les aprioris que j'ai de toi. Bien que le fait que tu m'aies sauvé la vie les ait déjà fendus.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, Malfoy. Si j'avais su qu'une si simple action te ferait agir ainsi, je l'aurais fait bien avant.

- Voyons, je n'ai pas été si horrible que cela, si ?

Potter ricana.

- Hormis tes petites remarques désobligeantes sur mes amis et mes parents, il y a eu l'exécution de Buck, les badges l'année dernière et plein de choses encore.

- Buck ? releva le blond, étonné.

- Il s'agit de l'hippogriffe qui t'a défiguré en troisième année.

Le ton était moqueur et fit froncer les sourcils du Serpentard.

- J'ai véritablement été blessé, Potter. Bien que je reconnais l'avoir provoqué.

Draco savait que des efforts étaient nécessaires. Il avait su dès le moment où il avait mis en place son plan qu'il allait devoir passer par là. Les années précédentes, il s'était amusé à embêter le Gryffondor et à lui faire des crasses, et cela avait été un passe temps très divertissant, à présent, il en payait le prix.

- Buck a failli mourir, Malfoy, s'indigna le Survivant. Et par la faute de ton père !

- Ma vie était plus importante que celle de cette bestiole.

« Malheureusement, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop » pensa le blond.

- Mais tu l'avais cherché !

Soupirant, Draco s'efforça de rester calme.

- Potter. Si je t'insulte, est ce que tu vas forcément me faire une entaille dans le bras ?

- Mais, il a failli mourir !

Sentant que la conversation ne mènerait à rien, le préfet leva les mains face à son interlocuteur, cherchant à l'apaiser.

- Je pense que nous devrions changer de sujet, dit-il donc.

Tournant la tête vers la balustrade et se mettant à fusiller du regard le ciel, Potter haussa les épaules. Il tapa ensuite le sol du pied et marmonna :

- Je t'écoute.

Cherchant à toute vitesse un terrain d'entente ou, au mieux, un sujet neutre, Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux et se décoiffa inconsciemment.

- Tu es prêt pour le match de quidditch de la semaine prochaine ?

- Sérieusement, Malfoy ? s'exclama le Gryffondor en se retournant vers ce dernier. On va parler quidditch ? Tu veux qu'on s'embroche ?

Riant nerveusement, le préfet secoua la tête en négation. Il reprit ensuite :

- Alors, que penses-tu du nouveau poste de Ombrage ?

A bout de nerfs, Potter se redressa d'un seul coup et s'écria :

- C'est bon, je m'en vais !

Il alla chercher son sac mais une main blanche vint retenir son bras. Le Serpentard s'était levé lui aussi.

- Potter, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile avec nos antécédents mais il va falloir que tu m'aides. Là, tu ne fais aucun effort.

- Mais pourquoi s'obstiner alors ? On ne s'aime pas. Point barre.

Raffermissant sa poigne autour du bras du Survivant, Draco dit avec force :

- Cela ne t'agace pas le fait que l'on ne s'aime pas simplement parce que d'autres l'ont décidé ? Tu ne veux pas choisir ta voie pour une fois ?

Potter dégagea son bras d'un mouvement sec mais abandonna l'idée de récupérer son sac.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, Malfoy. Tu as insulté Ron. C'est pour ça que j'ai refusé ta main.

- Potter, j'avais onze ans et je ne faisais que répéter ce que me disait mon père. Tu aurais fait mieux à ma place ?

Le Survivant sembla abattu d'un seul coup et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Souriant intérieurement, Draco en fit de même. Finalement, le brun dit :

- Non, je n'aurais pas fait mieux et c'est vrai que nous nous haïssons parce que d'autres l'ont décidé, mais pourquoi je voudrais changer cela ? J'ai déjà des amis, je n'en ai pas besoin d'autres. De plus, une amitié entre nous deux pourrait poser des problèmes, nous ne sommes pas dans le même clan.

- Je ne fais parti d'aucun clan, Potter.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu l'as dit toi même, tu répètes ce que fait ton père et il est avec Voldemort, je le sais.

Draco tressaillit en entendant le nom honni.

- Le fait que je sois venu vers toi prouve le contraire.

« Ou pas » pensa-t-il ensuite. Potter, qui regardait précédemment ses chaussures, releva la tête d'un seul coup.

- Tu ne nies pas le fait que ton père soit du côté de Voldemort ?

- Arrête de prononcer ce nom, siffla le blond en frissonnant à nouveau.

- Réponds ! claqua le Survivant un peu trop durement.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir. Gigotant légèrement, le Gryffondor reprit :

- Pardon. Donc ?

- Pourquoi devrais-je nier quelque chose que tu as vu de tes propres yeux ? demanda de façon rhétorique le préfet.

- J'en étais sûr ! s'exclama Potter. Tu le sais ! Et pourtant, tu ne dis rien.

- Évidemment. Je suis à Serpentard et le fils de Lucius Malfoy, pourquoi défendrais-je Harry Potter ?

- Mais tu veux être mon ami ! s'écria le brun. Dis leur à tous !

Soupirant, Draco se passa à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux blonds, créant l'anarchie.

- Tu ne voulais pas être discret ? De plus, je tiens à ma vie.

Le Survivant perdit de suite son enthousiasme et se renfrogna. Le blond sourit gentiment, cherchant à l'apaiser.

- Enfin, tu vois bien que je ne peux rien dire…

Haussant les épaules, le Survivant fuit son regard et se leva. Le rattrapant de suite, Draco gronda, lui rappelant :

- Potter, des efforts.

- Tu n'en fais pas ! s'exclama le brun en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Tu refuses de leur dire.

- Ce ne sont pas des efforts que tu me demandes, mais ma mise à mort. De plus, tu veux être discret, je ne pourrai donc en faire qu'entre nous.

S'échappant de la prise, le brun haussa à nouveau les épaules et alla chercher son sac. Le voyant partir, Draco alla se placer au niveau de la sortie afin de l'empêcher de passer.

- On se revoit quand ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te le dirais, marmonna Potter. Laisse moi passer.

Le blond ne bougea pas, forçant le Survivant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier reprit en le poussant à l'aide de son bras :

- Laisse moi passer.

Le préfet obtempéra finalement et regarda le Gryffondor se faufiler dans les escaliers et disparaître. Il se laissa alors aller contre le mur en poussant un profond soupir. Les choses allaient être vraiment compliquées.

OoOoO

Le soir même, Draco décida de lire dans son lit afin d'oublier la mésaventure. Il avait dû être agréable avec le Gryffondor ainsi qu'aller vers lui à plusieurs reprises et il n'aimait pas cela. Il ne supportait pas de devoir se rabaisser devant lui, accepter les coups bas qu'il avait pu commettre et, surtout, voir qu'en retour Potter n'était toujours pas satisfait.

Il retourna dans sa salle commune, grognon. Pansy ne remarqua pas cependant sa mine sombre. Lorsqu'il arriva, elle était en train de rire avec Blaise et se leva directement à sa vue, allant vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- Draco, ronronna-t-elle en se saisissant de son bras. Où étais-tu ?

- Je vais où je veux sans avoir à te faire un conpte rendu, Pansy.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Nous discutions avec Blaise d'Ombrage. On imaginait déjà l'horreur qu'elle allait faire subir à Potter et sa clique.

Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il se laissait entrainer vers un fauteuil. Le noir lui offrit un grand sourire et ricana :

- Imagine, elle a tous les pouvoirs !

- Qui vous dit qu'elle ne va pas nous embêter nous aussi ? demanda Théo qui travaillait à une table non loin de là.

- Théo, soupira la brune. Ne sois pas pessimiste. Elle n'a rien contre nous. En revanche, comme elle représente le ministère et que Fudge en a après Potter, cela risque d'être difficile pour lui par la suite.

Le ton était faussement étonné et il fit rire ses amis. Théo, lui, se contenta de lever un sourcil sceptique avant de se remettre à son travail. Le préfet se leva ensuite, pressé de retourner découvrir le journal de son père.

- Bon, j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

- Tu vas déjà te coucher ? s'étonna son amie.

- Non, il va lire, répondit à sa place le noir.

- Oh ! fit la jeune fille. Tu lis quoi ?

- Un roman. Pas connu. A plus.

Sans laisser le temps à la brune de renchérir, il fila et grimpa les escaliers en vitesse. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était en pyjama dans son lit, le livre au cuir abimé ouvert devant lui.

_Les vacances de la Toussaint passèrent sans événement important. Severus devenait de plus en plus proche de Helena, John et moi. Il ne parlait quasiment avec aucune première année, bien que je sache qu'il avait quelques escapades avec une rousse de Gryffondor. Cette sang de bourbe était son amie et je voyais qu'il faisait tout pour que nous remarquions pas leur relation. Je n'étais cependant pas sans le savoir. Mais je ne disais rien. Après tout, il était jeune et ce n'était qu'une amie d'enfance. Je savais que tôt ou tard, il s'en détacherait._

_Rodolphus, lui, était parti rejoindre sa famille pendant les vacances, c'est pourquoi nous ne l'avions plus revu durant deux semaines. _

_Lorsqu'il revint, à la rentrée, je vis que quelque chose avait changé. _

_Il vint nous voir un soir alors que je discutais avec mes amis dans la salle commune, Narcissa dans mes bras._

_« Rodolphus semblait plus sûr de lui lorsqu'il arriva dans leur coin. Ignorant royalement la présence de Helena, il vint s'asseoir en face du préfet et lui sourit._

_- Lucius. Comment se sont déroulées tes vacances ?_

_- Elles ont été parfaites, répondit le blond en caressant le dos de sa petite amie. Narcissa a accepté de rester à Poudlard avec moi. Et toi ?_

_- Fort bien._

_- Les choses se sont bien passées avec Bella ? questionna la blonde._

_Rodolphus hocha la tête._

_- Oui, nous sommes enfin ensemble._

_- C'est, en effet, ce qu'elle m'a écrit dans une de ses lettres._

_Helena, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, se leva et annonça :_

_- Je vous laisse. Mon homme m'attend._

_Sur un mouvement gracieux de la tête, elle s'en alla, disparaissant hors de la salle commune._

_- Qui est-ce cette fois-ci ? demanda Parkinson._

_- Un Serdaigle, sixième année, annonça laconiquement Severus sans lever la tête de son livre._

_- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna le préfet._

_Soupirant, le première année ferma son roman et répondit :_

_- Elle l'embrassait hier dans un couloir. Je crois qu'ils ont disparu dans les toilettes ensuite._

_- Et bien ! s'exclama Parkinson. On dirait que Helena a réussi à te débrider, tu en parles beaucoup plus facilement._

_- Haha, c'est vrai, rigola Lucius. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il s'étouffait dès que l'on parlait de sexe._

_Haussant simplement les épaules, Severus se tourna vers Rodolphus._

_- Et sinon, tu as fait autre chose pendant tes vacances ?_

_- En effet, sourit le septième année. Toujours aussi perspicace, Severus. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ma conversation puisse plaire à tout le monde._

_Comprenant que l'on parlait d'elle, Narcissa embrassa légèrement son petit ami et se leva :_

_- Je vous laisse entre hommes._

_Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Lucius se redressa sur son fauteuil et enjoignit Rodolphus à parler. Celui-ci leur fit signe de se rapprocher et ils obtempérèrent rapidement. Il murmura alors :_

_- J'ai un ami très puissant qui souhaiterait vous rencontrer._

_- Qui est-ce ? demanda le préfet. _

_- Il se fait nommer Lord Voldemort. Il est vendeur chez Barjow et Beurk. C'est en allant voir Bella qui travaille dans une taverne non loin de là que je l'ai rencontré. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne avec une telle puissance magique…_

_- Et pourquoi est-il intéressé par nous ? questionna Parkinson._

_- Je... Je ne peux pas tout vous révéler mais sachez qu'il partage les mêmes idéaux que nous et souhaite les voir à l'œuvre._

_- Cela fait un moment que tu le connais, n'est ce pas ? demanda Lucius._

_- Oui, avoua Rodolphus. En vérité, Bella l'a rencontré avant même de travailler dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle est cliente chez Barjow et Beurk et me l'a présenté. Je pense sincèrement que vous devriez le rencontrer, c'est une personne exceptionnelle._

_Lucius hocha la tête et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil afin de réfléchir. Rodolphus se tourna alors vers Severus._

_- Il ne te rencontrera que dans quelques années. Tu es encore trop jeune._

_Le première année acquiesça mais demanda cependant :_

_- Quel est son but ?_

_- L'application des idéaux de Salazar Serpentard._

_Severus montra alors le livre qu'il avait dans la main. Il s'agissait de l'Histoire de Poudlard._

_- Serpentard avait des idées bien précises sur la place des sang purs par rapport aux nés moldus, confirma-t-il._

_Lucius revint vers eux un moment plus tard._

_- J'accepte de le rencontrer. Je suis curieux. A-t-il parlé d'une date ?_

_- Prochain weekend à Pré-au-lard. Il sera là._

_- Parfait, sourit le préfet._

_Il se leva ensuite et alla rejoindre sa petite amie qui lisait un livre de potions dans un canapé près de feu. L'attirant près de lui, il se mit à réfléchir. Rodolphus était impressionnable, il le savait, ayant remarqué que le septième année avait mis du temps pour se remettre de sa rupture avec Helena. En revanche, la sœur de Narcissa ne l'était pas. Bellatrix avait un fort caractère et était difficile à convaincre. Ce Voldemort avait quelque chose. _

_Il se demanda cependant pourquoi cet homme avait changé son nom et surtout d'où venait son titre de Lord… »_

Draco referma le livre à l'aide de ses mains tremblantes. Il était extatique et impatient, son père allait enfin rencontrer le lord blond avait hâte de savoir comment avait été le Seigneur des Ténèbres du temps de Lucius car ce dernier, non plus, n'était pas impressionnable…

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, alors que Draco et Blaise se rendaient à leur petit déjeuner, un grand remue ménage les interrompit dans leur marche. Un groupe de personnes s'agglutinait autour d'une affiche dans le couloir qui menait à la grande salle. Curieux, Draco poussa son ami, l'enjoignant à aller regarder. Sans s'en offusquer, le noir se précipita, joua des coudes et poussa les élèves afin de pouvoir lire le texte. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, la mine sombre.

- Théo avait raison. Ordre de la Grande Inquisitrice de lui demander son avis avant de former un groupe ou association. Je suppose que cela implique l'équipe.

Draco sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'irai la voir après le repas.

- Bonne idée, approuva Blaise en retrouvant son entrain.

Une fois assis à table, il fit remarquer cependant :

- C'est dingue quand même ! Dumbledore ne peut rien faire ?

Le préfet jeta un coup d'œil au directeur qui prenait son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était. Il beurrait sa tartine, ses yeux brillant toujours de façon horripilante.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit-il ensuite. Sinon, il l'aurait déjà fait. Lui non plus n'a plus de crédit auprès du ministère.

- Fudge a peur qu'il lui prenne son poste, ricana Blaise.

- Entre nous, je ne pense pas que ce serait mieux, rit Draco.

Son ami rigola avec lui, hochant la tête.

Après leur petit déjeuner, le préfet se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de la femme rose. Une queue était déjà présente, les gens patientant avant d'aller parler à leur professeur. Draco reconnut, dans le devant de la file, un Serpentard membre de leur équipe. Il se dirigea alors vers lui, ignorant les regards outrés des personnes qui attendaient.

- Laisse moi faire, lui dit-il.

L'élève ne protesta pas et hocha la tête, puis il s'en alla. Draco arriva donc vite dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Claquant la porte derrière lui, il alla ensuite se poster devant le bureau, soutenant le regard de la femme rose.

- Professeur, dit-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse. Je viens d'apercevoir votre nouveau… décret. Bien qu'une telle initiative de votre part me parait excellente, elle me pose tout de même souci. Voyez vous, un match de quidditch s'annonce en fin de semaine et je serais ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir le jouer.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, Monsieur Malfoy, minauda-t-elle. Je vais de suite vous signer mon accord.

Prenant un parchemin, elle griffonna à l'aide d'une plume une missive rapide. Son écriture petite et pas soignée rappela à Draco les retenues de Potter. Inconsciemment, il tourna la tête vers la petite table recouverte d'un napperon rose qu'il avait aperçue la dernière fois et la trouva à sa place. Dessus les plumes emplies de magie étaient toujours déposées, ainsi qu'une feuille vierge. Le préfet tressaillit en se demandant quel élève serait le prochain à subir cette torture.

La voix nasillarde de son professeur le fit cependant revenir à la réalité.

- Voilà pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Passez le bonjour à votre père. J'ai eu le plaisir de travailler avec lui, c'est un homme charmant.

Lui offrant un sourire forcé, le blond hocha la tête, se saisit du parchemin et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce toute rose. Une fois dehors, il respira une grande bouffée d'air. Puis, il aperçut Angelina Johnson, la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Un sourire mauvais se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. La jeune fille aurait plus de mal à obtenir ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

OoOoO

Draco patienta trois jours. Après cela, il décida d'agir. Il se rendit donc à la volière le jeudi en fin d'après midi. Empruntant un hibou à l'école pour plus de discrétion, il envoya une missive au Survivant.

_Potter,_

_Je ne compte pas patienter encore deux semaines comme la dernière fois._

_Dis moi quand nous pourrons nous voir._

_DM_

_PS : J'ai posé un sort sur la lettre pour que tu puisses être le seul à la lire. Fais en de même, nos courriers sont surveillés._

Satisfait de lui, le préfet alla ensuite dîner et sourit en voyant l'oiseau apporter la lettre au brun pendant le repas. Il le vit froncer les sourcils suite à sa lecture puis se lever et quitter la grande salle. Draco soupira alors. Il espérait au moins que le Gryffondor prendrait la peine de lui répondre.

Et il reçut une lettre le lendemain au petit déjeuner.

_Malfoy,_

_Je vois que tu commences à t'impatienter. Rendez vous ce soir. Même endroit, même heure._

_HP_

_PS : Je sais, je suis le premier dont ils lisent les lettres._

- Qui est ce qui t'écrit, Draco ? demanda Pansy.

- Une admiratrice, répondit simplement le blond en mettant le feu au papier.

La brune se renfrogna et ne répliqua pas. Satisfait, Draco finit son petit déjeuner dans le calme.

Le soir, il se rendit encore une fois en avance en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Intérieurement, il stressait. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de terrain d'entente. Une fois sur place, il s'avança et se posta au niveau de la balustrade. Les mains sur la rambarde, il regarda le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Puis, il se pencha, curieux de la hauteur de la tour.

- Si tu veux sauter, Malfoy, ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi.

OoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu.

A vendredi.

Une review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous,

**RAR :**

**Lily :** Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant. Je te remercie pour ton soutien et j'espère que la suite va autant te plaire! A bientôt!

Et merci à Steph pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

- Si tu veux sauter, Malfoy, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

Se retournant, Draco offrit un sourire ironique au nouvel arrivant, Potter.

- Sérieusement ? Tu es vraiment à l'heure ?

Le survivant lui répondit par un sourire désabusé et le rejoignit près de la rambarde. Posant ses mains dessus, il regarda à son tour le sol.

- C'est haut, dit-il tout bas.

- Je me faisais exactement la même remarque, avoua le blond.

Le survivant se pencha légèrement et attendit. Perplexe, Draco le regarda faire, attendant les bras croisés. Après quelques instants, le Gryffondor se remit en arrière et se tourna vers lui, moqueur.

- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends, Malfoy ? Je te donne l'occasion parfaite pour me pousser. On pourrait presque croire à un suicide.

- Très drôle, Potter, fit le préfet en reculant, pas du tout amusé. Tu n'as toujours confiance, n'est ce pas ?

Il s'assit sur le sol, allongeant ses jambes devant lui, puis poursuivit sans attendre de réponse :

- Au fait, pourquoi as-tu accepté de me voir aussi vite ?

- Et bien.., commença le Survivant en le rejoignant parterre, s'installant en face de lui. Je me suis dit que de toute manière cette tentative d'amitié allait échouer, alors j'ai juste à attendre que tu te lasses.

- Oh ! Mais je ne vais pas me lasser de toi, Potter, plaisanta Draco. Tu es une personne tout à fait fascinante.

- Que tu dis ! Après tout, je ne suis qu'un pauvre sang mêlé binoclard.

- Je reconnais que pour ce qui est de ton sang…

Le préfet se tut de suite en voyant les sourcils du brun se froncer. Se raclant la gorge, il reprit :

- Quant à ta… myopie ? tenta-t-il.

Potter hocha la tête.

- Et bien, continua le blond, cela n'a pas l'air de t'empêcher de trouver le vif d'or avant moi. Il semblerait donc que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

Soufflé, le Survivant le regard avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Après un court instant, Draco, gêné, fit :

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches.

- Attends, murmura le brun. Draco Malfoy reconnaît que je suis meilleur que lui au quidditch…?

- Je sais compter le nombre de matchs, Potter, grinça le blond, agacé.

Conciliant, le brun hocha la tête et sourit, d'un vrai sourire heureux.

- Bien, je te reconnais cela. Aujourd'hui, tu es honnête.

- Pousse pas le bouchon trop loin cependant, Potter, annonça Draco en regardant ses mains.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent alors un regard amusé. Les yeux furent vite détournés cependant, chacun étant étonné d'avoir partagé avec l'autre un moment de complicité. Un moment de silence passa ensuite. Ils fuyaient le regard de la personne en face et observaient partout ailleurs. Au fond de lui, Draco se félicita. Il avait gagné un point aujourd'hui, même s'il avait dû reconnaître que le Gryffondor était meilleur que lui au quidditch. Sa satisfaction augmenta quand Potter fut le premier à réengager la conversation.

- Au fait, Malfoy. Tu as obtenu l'autorisation d'Ombrage ?

- Pour l'équipe ? demanda le préfet en regardant à nouveau dans la direction du brun.

- Oui.

- En effet, elle me l'a écrite.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils et Draco devina :

- Je suppose que Johnson a eu plus de difficultés ?

Le silence qui suivit son interrogation fut équivoque.

- Je suis sûr que vous l'obtiendrez avant le match de ce weekend, reprit-il alors.

Potter haussa les épaules et se leva.

- Nous avons besoin de nous entrainer. Enfin, je dois y aller. A une prochaine fois, Malfoy.

Sautant sur ses pieds, le Serpentard acquiesça. Il regarda ensuite partir le Survivant. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui une dernière fois, juste avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

- Je te propose de nous retrouver le soir du match, ici à vingt trois heures. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'horaire, je me débrouillerai.

Draco hocha la tête mais le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Mais seulement si nous gagnions.

Puis, il fila, laissant un blond particulièrement énervé. Potter s'était moqué de lui. Lui n'avait aucunement envie de voir le Gryffondor si celui-ci allait gagner. Le brun le testait. Rageant, Draco quitta la tour en dévalant les escaliers et rejoignit sa salle commune. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortit et alla faire sa ronde. Sur le chemin, il se défoula sur deux Poufsouffles qu'il croisa, leur faisant perdre trente points chacun.

OoOoO

Le match de quidditch arriva rapidement. Comme le préfet l'avait prévu, Ombrage signa l'autorisation à la dernière minute. L'équipe rouge et or était déjà habillée et patientait dans leur vestiaire. Johnson, elle, parlementait avec une Ombrage impassible sur le terrain avec tout Poudlard dans les gradins. Les nerfs de la jeune fille noire étaient à bout et elle faillit crier sur la Grande Inquisitrice. Heureusement, la directrice de sa maison intervint à temps, signalant aimablement Ombrage que le match ne pourrait pas avoir lieu s'il manquait une équipe. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal consentit alors seulement à signer son autorisation. Draco retint un sourire lorsqu'elle souhaita bonne chance au capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et admira son culot. La Grande Inquisitrice n'assista d'ailleurs pas au match.

Une fois les deux équipes dans les cieux et le Souaffle lancé, la partie commença. Draco se mit alors à voler dans son coin, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il n'avait toujours pas bien récupéré depuis sa fameuse chute où Potter lui avait sauvé la vie. Malgré les nombreux entrainements qu'il s'était imposé, il avait toujours peur de prendre de l'altitude.

Ignorant l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse qui stagnait tout seul près d'une tribune, il se mit ensuite en quête du vif d'or. Bien sûr, il ne le trouva pas tout de suite et le score eut le temps de monter à cent vingt contre cinquante pour son équipe. Comme prévu, Weasley était un gardien complètement nul. Les seules fois où il avait réussi à arrêter le Souaffle, cela avait été grâce à un coup de chance ou un tir très mal lancé. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le score de son équipe monter encore. Les supporteurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas en reste, se moquant ouvertement du roux.

Un moment plus tard, le préfet aperçut une lumière dorée près de ses propres buts. Il fila alors en vitesse vers celle-ci et réussit à se rapprocher du vif d'or. La petite balle n'allait pas lui échapper cette fois-ci. Sans regarder derrière lui, l'attrapeur blond suivit la trajectoire imposée par le vif d'or et virevolta follement. Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait vraiment de la balle, sa main n'étant qu'à un mètre de l'objet, il aperçut Potter volant juste derrière lui lors d'un virage. L'air concentré du brun et se détermination lui rappelèrent leur précédent vol commun. La vision de sa chute envahit ses pensées. Il s'imaginait à nouveau tomber la tête la première vers une mort certaine. Son balai ralentit alors légèrement. De suite, le Survivant n'hésita pas. Il le doubla et vola le vif d'or, signant la fin du match.

OoOoO

Il était vingt deux heures trente. Draco avait quitté sa salle commune tôt, se rendant au lieu de rendez vous bien avant l'heure. La tour d'astronomie était dans la pénombre et il y faisait froid mais le blond n'en avait que faire. Dès que le coup de sifflet avait été entendu et que les Gryffondors avaient crié de joie, il s'était ressaisi et s'étant rendu compte de son erreur. Il savait qu'il aurait pu gagner. Encore une fois, son père allait être déçu.

Shootant dans le mur de la tour à l'aide de sa chaussure vernie, le blond fit passer toute sa rage dans le coup. Ignorant ensuite la douleur provoquée par celui-ci, il s'assit et se roula en boule. Potter allait le narguer.

Pour rajouter à cela, il avait dû fuir sa salle commune. Entre Pansy qui avait essayé de le consoler et Blaise qui avait tenté de comprendre son ralentissement final, il n'avait pas eu la paix. Heureusement, grâce à son statut, il n'avait reçu aucun regard noir de la part des autres Serpentards et Théo était resté silencieux. Malgré tout, il était parti en avance et patientait à présent dans le froid avec juste un maigre pull. De plus, il lui restait encore une demi heure à attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il commençait à greloter la tête dans ses bras, une voix se fit entendre :

- Tu es en avance, Malfoy.

Le blond releva la tête d'un seul coup. Voyant l'arrivant s'installer en face de lui et prendre la même position, il ne bougea pas et répondit :

- Toi aussi, Potter.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas et frictionna ses bras.

- Il fait froid, non ?

- Judicieuse remarque.

Le ton du préfet était, lui aussi, glacial. Le brun leva un sourcil interrogateur en l'entendant.

- Et bien ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? Moi qui croyait que tu avais ralenti lors du match pour que notre rendez vous ne soit pas annulé, le taquina-t-il.

- Dans tes rêves, Potter, marmonna Draco.

Fuyant le regard du Gryffondor, il fixa le sol et resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux.

- Mais alors pourquoi… ?

La question resta en suspend un moment jusqu'à que le Survivant comprenne.

- Tu as eu peur, n'est ce pas ?

- Potter, grinça le blond.

- Depuis ta chute, poursuivit ce dernier, ignorant la menace.

- Tais toi !

Draco releva la tête, s'attendant à tomber sur un visage narquois. Cependant, le Gryffondor n'était pas du tout moqueur. Pour peu, le Serpentard aurait pu croire qu'il était peiné pour lui. Passant sa main de ses cheveux, le brun souffla :

- Ca va passer. Après quelques autres séances de vol.

Le blond serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié de l'autre. Même s'il savait que cela pouvait jouer en la faveur de son plan, il refusait de s'abaisser à cela. Potter ne dit rien de plus cependant, acceptant le silence.

Après un long moment où le calme fut entrecoupé par les frictions des deux garçons sur leurs bras, Draco prit finalement la parole, murmurant tout bas.

- Cela ne marche pas. J'ai enchaîné entrainement sur entrainement. Pendant le match, quand j'ai vu…

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il allait dire, le blond se coupa. Malheureusement, Potter avait entendu le début de la phrase.

- Quand tu as vu quoi ?

Draco hésita, se mordant les lèvres, mais lâcha finalement.

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi et ton air farouche. Le même que celui de la fois où je suis tombé.

Alors, le brun éclata de rire. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il laissa son rire emplir la tour. Draco rougit de honte et le fusilla du regard.

- Potter, menaça-t-il.

Le Survivant mit un long moment à se calmer et réussit finalement à dire, entre deux hoquets :

- Pardon ! C'est juste que c'était tellement inattendu ! J'ai vraiment un air farouche ?

- Puisque je te le dis, grinça le blond en plissant les yeux.

Se reprenant finalement, mais gardant toujours un sourire aux lèvres, le brun expliqua :

- Je ne savais pas. Cela doit être parce que j'aime vraiment voler.

- Hum, fit simplement Draco en détournant les yeux.

Ignorant la gêne du Serpentard, Potter poursuivit :

- Si tu veux, on peut voler ensemble. Pour faire passer ta peur.

Etonné, le préfet retourna son attention vers le brun. Haussant les sourcils, il questionna :

- Vraiment ?

- Bah oui.

- Après que je me sois moqué de toi avec les détraqueurs en troisième année ?

Potter fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard.

- Mmh… J'avais oublié ce détail, murmura-t-il.

Draco prit alors conscience de son erreur et s'empressa de la corriger.

- Enfin, ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part.

Le Gryffondor reporta à nouveau son regard sur lui.

- Ce serait un effort, ajouta le préfet en souriant.

L'autre ne répondit pas à son sourire mais hocha la tête. Puis, il se leva et dit :

- Il fait froid, je vais rentrer.

- Moi aussi.

Il se leva à son tour et suivit le brun dans les escaliers. Ils se séparèrent en bas de ceux-ci. Potter annonça alors :

- Je t'enverrai une lettre pour te dire quand. A une prochaine fois, Malfoy.

OoOoO

Le moment que Draco attendait depuis longtemps arriva finalement. Depuis sa précédente lecture du journal, il n'avait qu'une hâte : découvrir enfin la rencontre entre son père et le lord noir. Il voulait savoir quel genre de personne était ce dernier. Il trouva donc rapidement un moment de calme pour lire.

Assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de velours vert appartenant à sa salle commune, il profitait de la chaleur du feu et de l'absence de bruit autour. D'un regard il avait chassé chaque élève étant à moins de cinq mètres de lui et profitait du fait que ses amis étaient dehors.

Un mince sourire aux lèvres, il ouvrit le livre de cuir noir et parcourut les lignes, l'excitation au ventre.

_Le weekend qui suivit notre discussion avec Rodolphus nous offrit une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Nous avions rendez vous avec celui qui allait devenir notre Lord dans une taverne reculée. Celle-ci n'était jamais visitée par les élèves car tout le monde savait qu'elle était mal fréquentée. Rodolphus nous assura cependant que nous serions les seuls occupants des lieux. _

_« Lucius et John attendirent Rodolphus à l'entrée du village. Narcissa était partie avec une amie vers Honeydukes et Helena s'était enfuie avec son nouveau petit ami. Le septième année ne tarda pas à arriver et se joignit à eux. Ils avancèrent alors vers l'auberge qui se trouvait à l'opposé du village._

_Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant une cabane abandonnée, John dit :_

_- Il paraît que cette cabane est hantée._

_- Vraiment ? fit le préfet._

_- Oui. Plusieurs personnes ont entendu des cris cette année._

_- C'est nouveau, alors, fit Rodolphus. C'est la première fois que j'entends pareille rumeur._

_- C'est sûrement des contes de vieilles femmes, assura le blond._

_Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et ils continuèrent de progresser au travers du village en silence. Ils croisèrent de nombreux élèves sur leur chemin mais au fur et à mesure le nombre de personnes diminua. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la rue de la taverne, seulement trois personnes âgées étaient présentes. Ces dernières les regardèrent d'un mauvais œil puis s'enfuirent. Lucius s'étonna de voir qu'il existait des rues semblables à l'Allée des Embrumes à Pré-au-lard._

_Rodolphus les enjoignit ensuite à entrer. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la taverne et le septième année poussa la porte._

_L'ambiance de la pièce était tamisée. Peu de lumière éclairait les tables vides et sales. Comme prévu l'endroit était désert. Ils s'avancèrent ensuite dans la salle et Lucius le vit alors._

_Dans un coin plus sombre encore que les autres, assis sur un long canapé de cuir noir, il les dévisageait. Le préfet lui rendit son regard et l'examina aussi. Ses cheveux d'un noir profond et son regard noir lui donnaient une beauté à part. Il était habillé d'une longue cape noire que le blond jugea de bonne qualité. S'il devait lui donner un âge, Lucius aurait dit la trentaine, mais il n'en était pas sûr._

_Lord Voldemort se leva ensuite et leur sourit._

_- Messieurs, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu venir. Asseyez vous._

_Le ton était froid et imposant. Il s'agissait d'un ordre. Les trois hommes obéirent donc et s'installèrent en face de lui. L'homme reprit ensuite sa place et plaça son bras sur le dossier, un mince sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Les entrouvrant, il reprit la parole :_

_- Et bien, je suppose que j'ai devant moi les fils des meilleures lignées de sang pur._

_Sa voix n'était plus froide mais était devenue onctueuse._

_- En effet, répondit Lucius en soutenant son regard scrutateur._

_- Tu m'en vois ravi. A tes longs cheveux blonds et ton teint pâle, je suppose que tu dois être un Malfoy._

_- C'est exact._

_L'homme se redressa et avança son buste vers eux._

_- Rodolphus m'a parlé de toi._

_- En bien, j'espère ?_

_- Bien sûr, sourit Lord Voldemort en ourlant ses lèvres. J'ai cru comprendre que ton ami et toi partagiez les mêmes opinions que moi._

_- J'ignore celles qui vous animent mais Rodolphus doit sûrement avoir raison._

_Le sourire s'agrandit._

_- Pour les idéologies, je partage celles de Salazar mais quant à mes projets, nous ne sommes pas assez intimes pour que je vous les dévoile. Pourquoi ne pas mieux se connaître d'abord ? Parlez moi de vous._

_Encore une fois il s'agissait d'un ordre à peine voilé. Le préfet fronça alors les sourcils._

_- Et pourquoi ferions nous cela ? questionna-t-il._

_- Lucius, intervint Rodolphus, une légère crainte dans la voix._

_Lord Voldemort leva une main pâle vers le septième année afin de l'apaiser. Le blond remarqua alors une bague en or, sertie d'une pierre noire, décorant la main blanche._

_- Laisse. Il a raison. Je vais donc commencer par me présenter. Je suis Lord Voldemort. Je fus à Poudlard tout comme vous il y cela de nombreuses années. Pour vous expliquer un peu mieux mes raisons, peut être serait ce mieux que je vous montre ceci._

_L'homme sortit de son col une lourde chaine en or au bout de laquelle se trouvait un médaillon. John et Lucius se penchèrent afin de mieux le voir et restèrent soufflés face à celui-ci. Le médaillon d'or était ouvragé avec un « S » en serpent gravé dessus._

_- Il a appartenu à mon ancêtre, Salazar lui même._

_- Vous êtes un héritier des Gaunt ? s'exclama John._

_- Ma mère était Merope Gaunt, en effet, confirma Lord Voldemort._

_Les deux jeunes hommes se réinstallèrent dans leurs sièges, sans cesser de fixer le col d'où venait de disparaître l'objet._

_- Bien, fit l'homme aux cheveux sombres, claquant des mains. Parlez moi de vous. Vous êtes en cinquième année, c'est cela ?_

_- Oui, répondit Lucius. A Serpentard._

_- Bien sûr, sourit Lord Voldemort. Rodolphus m'a parlé de votre petit groupe, de vos idées. Dîtes m'en plus._

_Le préfet prit une grande respiration puis regarda l'homme dans les yeux._

_- Nous sommes désespérés à l'idée que Poudlard soit ouvert à tous. Nous remarquons chaque année un nombre de plus en plus important de Sang de Bourbes._

_- Dumbledore les apprécie, fit Lord Voldemort en lissant sa robe. Il en était de même de mon temps._

_- Rodolphus nous a dit que vous seriez prêt à faire quelque chose pour ceci, afin de mettre en place l'œuvre de votre illustre ancêtre._

_- Nous en arrivons donc à mes projets._

_L'homme se leva ensuite._

_- Cependant, je crains que nous n'ayons pas plus de temps. Nous nous reverrons une autre fois. Je serais ravi de plus parlementer avec vous._

_Les trois jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête et se mirent debout à leur tour. Lord Voldemort les amena jusqu'à la sortie et laissa Rodolphus et Parkinson sortir en premier. Il retint ensuite le bras de Lucius d'une main ferme. Se rapprochant, il lui chuchota à l'oreille._

_- Jeune Malfoy, j'ai toujours été fasciné par ta si noble famille. Je serais ravi de partager une correspondance avec toi afin de plus en savoir plus. Me laisserais-tu t'écrire ?_

_Troublé, le préfet hocha la tête fébrilement. Lord Voldemort sourit ensuite et le poussa fermement vers la sortie. La porte fut fermée sur lui et Lucius se retrouva alors dans le froid. »_

OoOoOoOoO

Alors, cette petite rencontre avec Voldy en puissance, à votre goût ?

A lundi.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais peut être trop ambitieuse... Trois chapitres par semaine, cela me demande beaucoup de travail... Je vais peut être devoir ralentir. Enfin, on verra bien.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Après sa lecture, Draco était allé se coucher, rangeant bien le journal à sa place.

Son père l'avait vraiment fait. Il avait rencontré le seigneur des ténèbres en personne, sans réellement connaître ses capacités, et avait douté de lui comme de n'importe qui. Car son père n'avait pas encore été convaincu suite à cette entrevue, il le savait. Lucius avait certes été impressionné par le médaillon et était curieux mais il ne devait sûrement pas se douter que vingt cinq ans plus tard, l'homme reviendrait à la vie et serait le mage noir le plus redouté de tous les temps. Se demandant quel genre de correspondance pouvait échanger le seigneur des ténèbres, Draco s'endormit.

Une semaine après sa dernière rencontre avec Potter, le blond commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait reçu aucun signe de lui et se demandait si le Gryffondor regrettait de lui avoir proposé des séances de vol. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, le préfet comprenait que le brun puisse être rancunier. Seulement cela n'arrangeait pas son plan.

Pendant leur dernière entrevue, il avait cru avoir percé un peu les défenses du Survivant. Il avait réussi à le faire sourire et il espérait que ce n'était qu'une question de semaines avant que Potter ne lui confesse ses secrets. Seulement, depuis il n'avait aucune nouvelle et ne pouvait pas à nouveau aller vers lui. Draco ne devait pas paraître trop insistant. Alors il attendait.

Finalement, une lettre arriva un matin. Envoyé par un hibou de l'école, le préfet ne sut pas de suite qui était son expéditeur, mais il sourit vite intérieurement en voyant l'écriture serrée du brun.

_Malfoy,_

_Comme promis, je nous ai trouvé un créneau pour nos séances de vol. Ce soir, j'ai un entrainement qui se termine tard. Viens quand tout le monde sera parti, comme la dernière fois._

_HP_

Même si le message était froid et impersonnel, il était là, et cela était le plus important. Cependant, durant le reste de la journée, Draco sentit sa satisfaction fondre. Il allait devoir voler, affronter sa nouvelle peur, et ceci avec Potter. Pendant un moment, il se demanda comment il avait pu souhaiter cela. Son plan avait intérêt à marcher, il ne voulait certainement pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien.

Heureusement, il n'avait rien dit de tout cela à son père. Lucius se moquait des méthodes que l'on utilisait tant que le résultat. Draco ne lui rapporterait que les informations qu'il obtiendrait sans lui dire comment il les avait eues.

Une fois le soir arrivé, le blond quitta sa salle commune et ses amis et se rendit sur le terrain. Restant caché dans l'ombre, il vit au loin Weasley saluer son meilleur ami et ce dernier s'envoler à nouveau une fois le roux parti. Draco patienta encore un moment. Il voulait être sûr que tout le monde était réellement parti et surtout calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. De loin, il vit le Gryffondor effectuer de nombreuses pirouettes avec une agilité déconcertante et cela ne fit qu'accroître sa peur.

Il se rendit finalement au centre du terrain, son balai à la main, et observa Potter redescendre vers lui en un piqué digne de Viktor Krum lui même. Une fois les pieds à terre, le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent.

- Salut.

- Potter, répondit Draco, tendu.

- Bon… Je te propose que tu me suives car, après tout, c'est ce que tu faisais l'autre fois.

Le blond grinça des dents. Ignorant de cela, le Gryffondor poursuivit :

- J'irai doucement au début et puis j'accélérerai ensuite. Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

Le préfet retint de peu un rictus crispé. Comme s'il allait avouer en plein vol à Potter que ce dernier faisait des figures trop compliquées ou allait trop vite pour lui. Il resta donc silencieux et enfourcha son balai à la suite du brun.

Une fois en l'air, le Survivant commença à voler avec lenteur. Il planait suivant un trajet que son cœur lui indiquait. Il passa au niveau des tribunes, alla vers les buts en douceur, puis accéléra. Draco qui le suivait sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant Potter se diriger vers le sol afin de le raser. Tant bien que mal, il le suivit et peina à se lancer dans une chandelle après lui. Une fois en haut, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en se rendant compte qu'il ne tremblait pas.

Le blond regarda ensuite autour de lui et eut la mauvaise idée de diriger ses yeux vers le sol. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta alors considérablement et ses mains devinrent moites. Lorsque le Survivant se dirigea ver lui dans un virage serré, après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était plus suivi, le balai de Draco descendit d'un seul coup de cinq mètres, celui-ci perdant brièvement le contrôle. Tétanisé, le blond crispa ses mains sur le manche et observa fébrilement le brun arriver à son niveau.

- Malfoy ? questionna Potter, une lueur légèrement inquiète dans la voix.

- Je crois que je vais redescendre.

Sans attendre de réponse, Draco prit son courage à deux mains et plana jusqu'à l'herbe du terrain. Les pieds sur le sol, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur les fesses. Ses mains tremblaient toujours et il tenta de les frictionner afin de les calmer.

- Malfoy, ça va mieux ? Il faut y retourner.

Potter était à terre lui aussi, debout, tenant son balai d'une main assurée.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit le blond doucement.

- Mais si. Il faut passer outre ta peur. Allez viens. Voler, tu fais cela depuis que tu es petit, ça va passer.

- Je te dis que cela ne va pas, Potter ! cria soudainement le Serpentard à bout de nerf.

Le Survivant se renfrogna d'un seul et recula, levant une main.

- C'est bon, calme toi, Malfoy ! Je fais ça pour toi, moi.

Un silence suivit cette phrase pendant laquelle Potter réalisa :

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'aide, d'ailleurs.

Fronçant les sourcils et fusillant du regard le blond, il ajouta :

- Tu as raison, débrouille toi tout seul !

Puis il s'en alla, furieux. Draco se laissa alors réellement tomber dans l'herbe et sa tête frappa un peu trop durement le sol. Fermant les yeux, il poussa un profond soupir.

OoOoO

Au petit déjeuner du lendemain matin, le Serpentard ruminait. Il n'avait pas adressé un seul mot à ses amis depuis son entrevue avec le Survivant et ceux-ci le regardaient curieusement. Blaise et Pansy échangeaient des messes basses en l'observant mettre dix minutes à manger un toast.

Draco avait l'esprit tourné sur sa séance de vol de la veille et ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention. Il rageait. Certes son plan avait été mis en péril mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en fustiger. Potter avait été véritablement insupportable. Le brun lui avait donné des ordres tel un professeur et avait été condescendant au possible. Alors bien sûr, le blond n'avait pu que réagir. Sa peur ayant pris le dessus, il avait crié et, surtout, laissé le Gryffondor partir sans le retenir.

Cependant, il ne s'en voulait pas. Il passait son temps à faire des efforts, allant vers le brun constamment et acceptant ses erreurs. Mais, à présent, il en avait fait assez. Il attendrait que Potter vienne vers lui. Résolu, le préfet finit son toast, but son thé rapidement et se leva, pressé de rejoindre son cours de potions.

Pendant le chemin vers celui-ci, son esprit étant moins occupé, il remarqua le comportement étrange de ses amis. Intrigué, il les rejoignit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Pansy.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Rougissant, la jeune file hocha la tête tandis que Blaise répliquait :

- C'est plutôt à nous de te poser la question. Tu n'as pas décroché un mot de la matinée.

Haussant les épaules et retirant son bras, Draco s'abstint de répondre. Théo intervint alors.

- Je t'ai vu partir avec ton balai hier, tout s'est bien passé ?

Ecarquillant les yeux, le blond se tourna vers son ami et hocha la tête, faussement étonné.

- Bien sûr ! Je voulais juste prendre l'air.

- Ou espionner, c'était l'entrainement des Gryffondor hier soir, n'est ce pas ? questionna Blaise, taquin.

Le préfet répondit par un sourire mauvais mais n'en ajouta pas plus. Cela suffit à ses amis et c'est dans une ambiance tranquille qu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle du maitre de potions. Une fois tous installés dans la classe, les Serpentards d'un côté et les Gryffondors de l'autre, le professeur Rogue fit son entrée. Sans s'attarder sur des préliminaires, il leur donna directement ses instructions puis s'installa derrière son bureau et se mit à griffonner de sa plume à encre rouge des copies. La classe se mit donc en mouvement.

Une fois tous ses ingrédients présentés sur son bureau, Draco commença sa potion. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour obtenir la couleur demandée et il la finit un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que la sang de bourbe en était au même stade que lui et vérifiait constamment sa mixture afin de voir si elle restait parfaite. Le blond fronça alors les sourcils, frustré. Même dans sa matière préférée il n'arrivait pas à la battre.

Heureusement, lorsque Severus Rogue se promena dans les rangs, il lui donna des points contrairement à elle. De plus, la potion de Weasley était totalement approximative et lui en fit perdre de nombreux perdre autres.

Le professeur arriva ensuite au niveau de Potter et fit une grimace en apercevant le liquide qui stagnait dans le chaudron.

- Je m'étonne toujours de votre incompétence, Potter, fit-il, mauvais. A croire que la célébrité n'a pas que du bon.

Le brun serra les poings et fusilla des yeux le maitre de potions. Celui-ci leva un sourcil ironique face à ce regard.

- Un problème, Potter ?

- Non, grinça le Survivant, professeur.

Severus fronça les sourcils et annonça :

- Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Draco entendit alors Blaise ricaner à côté de lui, fort. Le blond en fit de même dès qu'il vit le Survivant devenir rouge de colère. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir puis rangea ses affaires en vitesse, pressé de quitter l'ambiance de cachots. Le préfet sourit, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu se moquer de Potter.

Après le cours de potions, les Serpentards enchainèrent avec les sortilèges en compagnie des Serdaigles. A la fin de celui-ci où il passa l'heure à chahuter avec Blaise, il laissa ses amis se diriger vers la grande salle et se rendit dans les cachots. Il n'avait pas faim se désirait profiter de l'heure du repas pour avancer dans le journal.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, il fut intercepté par Potter. Ce dernier semblait l'attendre. Un instant, Draco se demanda comment le brun avait pu savoir qu'il ne comptait pas manger, puis il fut plaqué contre un mur, un bras sur son cou.

- Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, hein Malfoy ? siffla le Survivant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit faiblement le préfet, sa gorge obstruée par la poigne.

- C'est ça ! C'était jouissif de prétendre vouloir être mon ami pour ensuite se moquer de moi, hein ? Comment cela s'est passé dans vos cachots ? Tu as fait partager l'idée ?

Le repoussant avec force, Draco s'énerva.

- Imbécile ! Si jamais je n'avais pas eu envie d'être ton ami, jamais je t'aurais avoué ma peur ! Et c'est toi qui voulais que l'on se cache ! Je suis obligé de faire bonne figure auprès de mes amis !

Potter grinça des dents.

- Et tu étais obligé de te moquer de moi en cours de potion, alors ?

- Voyons, Potter, ricana le blond. Je croyais que nous en étions plus à cela près.

- Va te faire voir, Malfoy !

Le Survivant détourna les talons et partit, furieux. Etouffant un rire nerveux, Draco se remit en route vers sa salle commune. Seulement une fois assis dans son fauteuil près du feu, le livre en cuir noir à la main, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de lire. Poussant un profond soupir, il se laissa aller sur le dossier et ferma les yeux.

OoOoO

Le soir, une annonce bouleversa tout Poudlard. En effet, la Grande Inquisitrice s'était octroyé un nouveau droit. Ombrage allait pouvoir passer dans les différents cours afin de juger les professeurs. Cette nouvelle provoqua un grand remue ménage au sein des différentes maisons, chacun se demandait si le pouvoir de la femme rose avait une fin et, plus que tout, pourquoi Dumbledore n'agissait pas.

Draco et ses amis en discutèrent alors qu'ils étaient installés dans leur salle commune, après leur dîner.

- Si ça se trouve, elle va pouvoir virer Trelawney ! s'exclama Pansy. J'en assez de cette matière.

- Ils trouveront de toute manière un nouveau professeur pour la remplacer, si c'est le cas, fit remarquer Théo.

- J'espère que le professeur Rogue n'aura pas de problème en tout cas, soupira Blaise.

- Mais non ! répliqua le préfet. Il n'y aucune raison, c'est un excellent professeur !

- Draco a raison, confirma la jeune fille. Jamais une bonne femme comme Ombrage ne pourra virer Rogue.

- Moi, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le directeur ne fait rien, s'interrogea Théo.

- Je pense qu'il ne peut rien faire, expliqua Draco. Le ministère est derrière Ombrage, il ne peut rien contre lui.

- Mais tout de même, c'est Dumbledore ! s'exclama Pansy. Théo a raison, il devrait avoir du poids.

- Et bien, pas assez on dirait, fit simplement le blond avant de se lever. Bon, je vous laisse, je suis fatigué.

- Bonne nuit, Draco, sourit la brune en se levant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le joue.

Le préfet hocha la tête puis fila. Il fut bientôt dans son lit aux rideaux tirés, prêt à lire.

_Suite à mon entrevue avec le seigneur des ténèbres, je reçus de celui-ci une lettre, à peine une semaine après._

_« Cher Lucius,_

_Je suis ravi d'avoir pu te rencontrer à Pré-au-lard. J'ai alors bien pu voir quelle noblesse coulait dans tes veines. Je suis plus que curieux à ton sujet et aimerais sincèrement que tu m'en dises plus, comme je te l'ai demandé alors. _

_Peut être serait-ce mieux que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau. Tes prochaines vacances arrivent dans trois semaines. Quitteras-tu Poudlard, alors ?_

_En attendant, dis m'en plus sur ta noble famille._

_Tes parents partagent-ils les mêmes convictions que toi ?_

_En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles très bientôt,_

_LV._

_Le préfet referma la lettre, son cœur battant la chamade. Comme promis, il lui avait écrit et souhaitait le revoir. Lucius, aussi, voulait le rencontrer à nouveau. Il avait été ébloui par son charisme et sa puissance. Cet homme dégageait une véritable aura. Le blond était vraiment curieux à son sujet, il souhaitait vraiment voir de quoi il était capable. De plus, Lord Voldemort semblait avoir des projets et il se demandait de quoi il s'agissait. L'homme voulait-il voir appliqués les principes de son ancêtre ?_

_Le préfet se dépêcha ensuite de monter dans sa chambre afin de bien ranger sa lettre. Elle devait rester hors de vue, il y répondrait plus tard. Il retourna ensuite dans sa salle commune et aperçut sa petite amie près du feu, discutant avec John. Il se rendit donc auprès d'elle et s'assis à ses côtés. Narcissa accepta alors le baiser qu'il lui donna et demanda :_

_- Tu étais où ? Tu as disparu un instant._

_- Je suis juste allé déposer quelque chose dans ma chambre._

_Parkinson le regarda suspicieusement mais Lucius détourna subtilement ses yeux. Il était fier, de lui et John, il avait été celui qui avait intéressé Lord Voldemort. De toute manière, il le savait, la maison des Malfoy était la plus réputée._

_Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, il trouva un moment de calme. Il se pencha donc sur un parchemin vierge et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait écrire._

_Monsieur, Lord Voldemort,_

_Comment dois-je vous appeler ?_

_J'ai été véritablement flatté de recevoir votre lettre si tôt._

_Pour ce qui est de mes vacances, je rentre en effet auprès de ma famille, dans notre Manoir. Je serai donc disposé à vous rejoindre où vous voulez._

_Mes parents partagent en effet les mêmes convictions que moi._

_Mon père, Abraxas, est celui qui m'a enseigné les bonnes manières et les véritables rangs de sorciers. _

_Vous devez sûrement être au courant de l'affaire Nobby Leach, le ministre sang de bourbe. Et bien, mon père n'est pas tout à fait innocent quant à sa démission._

_Il reste cependant pacifiste et m'encourage à l'être…_

_Et vous ? Qu'en pensez vous ?_

_Bien à vous,_

_LM »_

OoOoO

A la suite de leur précédente dispute, Draco ne parla pas à Potter de toute une semaine. Le brun le fuyait, échappant à chaque opportunité de lui parler, mais cela ne l'empêchait de lui envoyer des regards noirs fréquemment.

Le préfet, lui, ne savait plus trop comment agir. D'un côté il était heureux de cette situation, le fait d'avoir ennuyé le Survivant à nouveau lui avait sérieusement remonté le moral, mais de l'autre cela n'aidait pas son plan. Récemment son père lui avait envoyé une lettre, quémandant des nouvelles de l'école, autres que ses notes qui étaient toujours excellentes. Son fils lui avait alors répondu sur l'état de Poudlard en général, racontant comment la Grande Inquisitrice s'invitait à chaque cours et prenait des notes, mais n'avait pas parlé du Survivant. Lucius n'avait rien demandé mais Draco savait qu'il attendait tout de même et qu'il allait bientôt devoir lui apporter des informations.

Alors le préfet avait songé à une nouvelle tactique. Il espionnait le Gryffondor. Dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre, il ne courait plus lire le journal mais essayait de trouver le brun dans les couloirs du château. Cependant la tâche était ardue, Potter semblait s'éclipser et disparaître à certains moments. Et le préfet voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait alors. Il obtint une réponse un weekend, alors qu'il se promenait dans les couloirs.

Draco avait réussit à s'éclipser discrètement de sa salle commune. Comme habituellement, Pansy et Blaise chahutaient ensemble, Théo travaillait et Crabbe et Goyle mangeaient dans leur coin. Le blond était alors parti, sans donner d'explication, profitant d'un moment d'inattention de leur part. Il savait que quand il allait rentrer, il allait devoir donner une explication, mais comme d'habitude, il trouverait une excuse sans problème.

Le blond décida ensuite de monter dans les étages, n'ayant aucun but précis à part celui de trouver Potter. Ne sachant pas du tout où se trouvait le Gryffondor, il déambula dans les couloirs, observant les alentours. De loin, il surprit plusieurs premières années tester les nouveautés des jumeaux Weasley et il en profita pour retirer des points à la maison Gryffondor, ces produits étant interdits.

Il continua de monter, après, allant jusqu'au septième étage. Il ne rencontra alors que peu d'élèves. Continuant sa progression, il entendit par la suite un pas pressé. Curieux, il se rapprocha, frôlant les murs, et chercha des yeux l'inconnu, après un tournant de couloir. Il aperçut alors une tignasse brune appartenant à une personne de sa taille. Il reconnut de suite le Survivant. Un sourire jubilatoire s'installa sur ses lèvres et il l'observa Potter faire les cents pas en plein milieu du couloir. Puis, le brun s'arrêta et patienta quelques secondes. Une porte apparut alors sur le mur, faisant écarquiller les yeux du préfet. Le Gryffondor l'ouvrit ensuite et disparut derrière.

Rapidement, Draco courut à sa suite mais la porte se referma et disparut bien vite. Le préfet se retrouva donc face à un mur. Bluffé, il leva sa main et frappa de son poing la surface. N'entendant rien de particulier, il la laissa ensuite retomber.

Le blond ne comprenait pas. Comment avait fait Potter ? Que se cachait-il derrière ce mur ?

OoOoOoOoO

Merci d'avoir lu.

A mercredi.

Une review ?


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà un nouveau chapitre,

Merci à Steph pour ses reviews !

Et merci à guest pour sa review super enthousiaste! C'est cool que le POV Draco te plaise autant! Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Draco s'étira longuement sur sa chaise, levant ses bras vers le haut afin de soulager son dos engourdi. Quelques instants plus tard, il les rabaissa et ignora le sourire ironique de Blaise qui le regardait, amusé.

Ils étaient tous à la bibliothèque, profitant de la fin d'après midi afin de finir leurs devoirs.

- Tu as fini le devoir de potion ? demanda Pansy en levant la tête de sa feuille.

- En effet, opina le blond en enroulant proprement le parchemin.

Les yeux de la brune devinrent brillants et elle se rapprocha subtilement de son ami.

- Pourrais-je regarder éventuellement une ou deux questions ?

Un sourire innocent occupait les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Non, fit le préfet. Il est facile ce devoir, Pansy.

Prenant le livre déposé sur la table à côté de sa copie, il le plaça sur celle de son amie.

- Lis ça, tout est écrit à l'intérieur.

Blaise ricana, s'attirant un regard noir de Pansy. Théo, lui, signa son dernier mot puis enroula à son tour son parchemin.

- Draco a raison, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile.

Puis soupirant profondément, il ajouta :

- Je suis fatigué, je vais rentrer.

Blaise hocha la tête et rangea ses affaires.

- Je bouge, moi aussi.

Claquant le livre qu'elle avait à peine ouvert, la brune retrouva son sourire.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Tu n'as pas fini, Pansy, rappela Draco.

- Peu importe. Je le finirai dans la salle commune.

Se pencha vers le blond avec un sourire coquin, elle glissa :

- Tu nous accompagnes ?

- Non, soupira le préfet. Je dois faire celui de métamorphose.

- Mais il est pour dans une semaine ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Et alors ? questionna Draco en levant un sourcil.

Ignorant ses amis qui se levaient, il sortit de son sac un parchemin vierge et se saisit de sa plume. Pansy soupira mais abandonna. Puis voyant que Blaise et Théo commençaient à se diriger vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, elle se pencha vers le blond et embrassa ses cheveux.

- A plus, Draco.

Le préfet hocha à peine la tête et se mit à écrire avidement.

Quand ils furent tous partis, le calme revint autour de lui et il put à nouveau se concentrer sur son travail. Sa plume gratta une dizaine de lignes avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau perturbé. Une discussion un peu bruyante s'éleva d'une table située derrière une rangée de livres. Il ne vit pas les personnes, mais les reconnut aisément.

- Harry ! Tu dois finir ce devoir ! Il est pour demain !

- Mais, Hermione…

- Non ! Ce n'est pas négociable.

- Laisse moi au moins voir ta copie, supplia le Survivant.

- Hors de question ! s'énerva la sang de bourbe. Je t'ai déjà passé mon introduction.

Un bruit de sac et de livres se fit entendre ensuite.

- Attends ! Où vas-tu ? questionna le brun, inquiet.

- J'ai fini, moi ! Je rentre. Et toi, tu ne quittes pas cette bibliothèque sans avoir fini ce devoir de potion, il est hors de question que l'on perde encore des points.

- Non, Hermione…

Le Survivant semblait désespéré. Soupirant, le blond lâcha sa plume, attendant que la préfète parte afin qu'il puisse reprendre son travail en toute tranquillité.

- A ce soir, Harry. Et n'oublie pas, reviens avec le devoir fait.

Granger apparut au bout de la rangée et se dirigea vers la sortie sans l'apercevoir, la tête haute. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Draco, la sang de bourbe était sans pitié.

Le calme revenu, le préfet se remit à son travail et essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir. Seulement, Potter avait décidé d'être bruyant ce soir là. Visiblement, il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Le blond entendait des jurons ainsi que des pages tournées sans arrêt. Grinçant des dents, Draco tenta de reprendre sa concentration mais l'agitation parvenant de derrière la rangée de livres était beaucoup trop bruyante.

Sa plume tapant contre sa copie, le blond patienta. Il espérait que Potter n'allait pas tarder à trouver enfin la solution. Malheureusement cela n'arriva pas et, dix minutes plus tard, le blond entendait les pages être tournées inlassablement.

Il perdit donc patience. D'un geste sec il enroula son devoir à moitié terminé et le glissa dans son sac avec ses autres affaires. Puis, il se leva et contourna la rangée de livres.

Le Gryffondor avait la tête dans ses mains et ses doigts étaient crispés autour de ses mèches de cheveux. Soupirant profondément, le préfet piocha dans son sac et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin. Il s'approcha ensuite de la table et le posa délicatement dessus.

- Evite de faire du mot pour mot, le professeur Rogue s'en rendrait compte.

Etonné, le Survivant releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent directement sur le devoir.

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il.

- Pour que je n'ai pas à me moquer au prochain cours.

Le ton était calme mais le brun hésita. S'asseyant à ses côtés, Draco claqua :

- Ravale ta fierté, Potter. Ce n'est qu'un devoir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Gryffondor se saisisse du parchemin et l'ouvre en hâte. Sans se préoccuper du Serpentard à côté de lui, il entreprit de remplir sa copie. Le blond croisa alors les bras et le regarda faire. Il n'avait aucune envie de ressortir son devoir de métamorphose et il voulait vérifier que son parchemin reste intact.

Au bout d'un moment, Potter releva la tête et surprit le regard du préfet sur lui.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ? questionna-t-il, agacé.

- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que c'est la reconnaissance qui t'étouffe.

- Tu me devais cela. Après tout, c'est de ta faute si notre stupide accord s'est mal terminé.

Reprenant directement son parchemin, Draco grinça :

- Vraiment, Potter ?

Le Survivant tendit la main vers lui sans répondre, attendant qu'il lui rende le devoir. Le silence s'installa alors, chacun affrontant le regard de l'autre. Finalement, le brun ouvrit la bouche.

- Si tu veux vraiment que l'on se voit à nouveau, Malfoy, tu as intérêt à me rendre ce parchemin.

- Et toi, si tu veux vraiment pouvoir finir ce devoir avant d'aller dans ta salle commune, tu as intérêt à t'excuser.

- M'excuser de quoi ? s'étonna le brun.

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond siffla :

- D'avoir été désobligeant lors de notre séance de vol.

- Voyons, Malfoy, je croyais que nous en étions plus à cela près.

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du Gryffondor tandis qu'il reprenait les mots du préfet. Cela ne fit cependant pas sourire ce dernier qui garda éloigné le parchemin. A nouveau, ils soutinrent le regard de l'autre jusqu'à que Potter avoue :

- Bon. Je suis désolé. Content ?

- Satisfait, en effet, sourit le blond en lui rendant le papier.

Rapidement, le Survivant griffonna la fin du devoir et laissa le parchemin retourner à son propriétaire. Poussant un profond soupir, il commença ensuite à ranger ses affaires.

- Tu vas où ? questionna le préfet.

- Je rentre, maintenant que je le peux.

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on en profite pour discuter ?

- La bibliothèque va fermer, Malfoy. Peut être une prochaine fois.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas demain ? Au septième étage ?

De suite, Potter se figea. Draco sourit alors, observant le Gryffondor le regarder avec inquiétude.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Et bien, je n'en sais rien. C'est toi qui as disparu dans une salle inconnue au septième étage.

Le brun poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et reprit son rangement.

- Il n'y a rien qui te regarde là bas, Malfoy. La tour d'astronomie, c'est très bien. Vingt heures.

Puis, il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse, laissant Draco pensif.

OoOoO

Le préfet revit le Survivant au cours de potion le lendemain après midi. Lorsque le professeur Rogue ramassa les devoirs, Potter lui tendit le sien avec un sourire et échangea un regard le Serpentard. Il détourna cependant bien vite ses yeux, étant ensuite accaparé par Weasley.

Le cours débuta ensuite, sous l'œil vigilant d'Ombrage. La Grande Inquisitrice était assise dans un coin et griffonnait sur un carnet. Personne ne lui prêtait attention et surtout pas le maitre de potions qui donna ses instructions, imperturbable.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent allés chercher leurs ingrédients, la femme rose se leva et commença à marcher dans les rangs, observant les chaudrons. Le professeur Rogue, lui, s'assit et entreprit de corriger des copies, ignorant totalement la présence de la femme. Cependant, cette dernière se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et s'y arrêta, attendant son attention. Les élèves relevèrent la tête, curieux, et finalement le maitre de potion daigna en faire de même.

- Depuis combien de temps enseignez vous à Poudlard ?

- Quatorze ans.

Le ton était sec. La Grande Inquisitrice nota sur son carnet.

- Je crois que vous avez d'abord déposé votre candidature au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oui, marmonna le maitre de potion à mi-voix.

- Mais sans succès ?

Il pinça les lèvres.

- De toute évidence.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Ombrage tandis qu'elle griffonnait à nouveau sur son carnet puis se dirigeait à nouveau vers les élèves. Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant son directeur de maison furieux. Puis, il tourna son regard vers les Gryffondors et vit Potter et Weasley afficher un grand sourire. Inconsciemment, il serra les poings.

Lorsque le soir arriva, il se rendit en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Pour une fois, il n'arriva pas en avance mais pile à l'heure. Potter était déjà là, assis près de la rambarde à regarder le vide. Quand il entendit les pas du blond, il se tourna et afficha un visage imperturbable.

- Malfoy.

- Potter.

Le préfet s'assit en face de lui et étendit ses jambes. Croisant les bras, il demanda :

- Alors ? Qu'a dit Granger ?

- Oh ! fit le brun. Rien, elle a juste paru étonnée que je le finisse aussi tôt.

- A croire que ce n'est pas nouveau, ricana Draco.

Se renfrognant, Potter croisa les bras lui aussi.

- Sinon, tu as apprécié la petite démonstration de Ombrage en cours de potions aujourd'hui ?

- Tais toi, Potter.

- Et bien, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne défends plus cette vieille folle ? Pour une fois que j'approuvais une de ses actions.

Tout en essayant de se calmer, le préfet répondit :

- Tu ne l'aimes peut être pas, mais je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue ferait un excellent professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Surtout en comparaison avec les précédents.

- Lupin était très bien ! s'exclama le Survivant.

- Le loup garou ? Sérieusement ? Et, je note que tu n'as pas nié.

- Qu'est ce que cela fait qu'il soit un loup garou ? Il enseignait très bien. Et non, je n'ai pas nié. Rogue en connaît un paquet sur la magie noire.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se renfrogner. Se crispant, il dit :

- Je crois que l'on devrait changer de sujet.

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

- Pourquoi cela ? Pour une fois qu'une de nos discussions m'intéressait…

Le préfet poussa un profond soupir. Puis, il décida qu'une conversation sérieuse s'imposait. Croisant ses jambes, il posa ses mains à plat sur le sol.

- Potter, commença-t-il. Nous sommes bien d'accord, nous avons de nombreuses différences, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, évidemment.

- Bien, donc ces sujets de… enfin ces divergences sont diamétralement opposées, n'est-il pas ?

- Il l'est.

- Parfait, tu comprendras donc que si l'on veut devenir amis…

Draco se coupa un instant dans sa phrase, se rendant compte comment ce mot dans sa bouche, face à Potter, lui paraissait incongru. Mais il se reprit bien vite :

- Donc si l'on veut devenir amis, il va bien falloir les éviter afin de ne pas se disputer constamment, non ?

Contre tout attente, le Survivant éclata de rire. Blessé, le préfet se reculant, son dos buttant contre le mur froid, et crispa ses poings.

- Potter, grinça-t-il.

- Pardon, se reprit le brun, toujours hilare cependant. Te rends tu comptes que justement c'est ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis le début ?

- Plait-il ?

- On ne s'aime pas, Malfoy ! claqua le Survivant, tout son sérieux revenu. On n'a absolument rien en commun ! Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu alors à nous faire devenir amis ?

- Il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question, soupira Draco, voyant où il voulait en venir.

- Et bien, une amitié ne se fait pas sur des mensonges ! Peut être que vous les Serpentards vous cachez tout mais moi je ne cautionne pas cela. Alors, si tu veux réellement qu'une amitié s'installe entre nous, il va falloir parler et accepter les débats.

Sautant sur l'occasion, Draco hocha la tête et questionna :

- Très bien. Que faisais-tu au septième étage ? Que caches-tu ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette porte qui disparaît ?

- Je ne te fais pas assez confiance pour t'en parler, Malfoy.

- Nous voilà donc dans une impasse. Tu veux qu'on parle, mais tu ne veux pas répondre aux questions. Que faire ?

- On peut parler de toi, après tout cette amitié, c'est ton idée.

Voyant qu'aucun autre choix ne se présentait à lui, le préfet leva les mains devant en lui en signe d'apaisement.

- D'accord. Pose moi une question.

Aussitôt, une lueur d'excitation se mit à briller dans les prunelles vertes du Survivant et Draco eut soudain peur.

- Pourquoi veux-tu vraiment devenir mon ami ? Et pas de mensonge comme quoi je t'ai sauvé la vie ou quoique ce soit, je n'y crois pas.

- Si j'y réponds, tu me diras pourquoi tu as accepté cet étrange marché ?

- D'accord.

Prenant une grande respiration, le blond se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver quelque chose de vraisemblable et réaliste. Sa réponse devait donc comporter une part de vrai.

- Si je te dis que c'est parce que quelque part je t'admire, tu me croiras ?

- Je t'écoute, fit le brun.

- Et bien, que dire de plus à part que tu es le Survivant et que même mon père te porte de l'attention ? Tu m'as toujours intrigué, j'ai entendu parler de toi avant même de te connaître. Rappelle toi, en première année, je voulais devenir ton ami. A présent, je souhaite toujours en savoir plus sur toi. D'un côté, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un gamin comme toi pourrait défier le lord noir mais, d'un autre, tu arrives toujours à me surprendre par ta… bravoure.

- Vraiment ? Toi, un Serpentard ? Ma bravoure ?

- Oui, souviens toi pendant le premier cours d'Ombrage, tu lui as tenu tête et je sûr que tu le ferais encore malgré les horribles retenues que tu as subies.

Levant sa main au niveau de ses yeux, le brun regarda le dos de celle-ci.

- Si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là, lors du tournoi, toi aussi tu voudrais le crier sur les toits.

Haussant les épaules, Draco le laissa abaisser sa main puis lui rappela :

- Bien, à toi. Pourquoi avoir accepté ?

Potter se mordit les lèvres, incertain.

- Je t'ai menti en te disant que je n'avais pas besoin d'ami. Je me sens seul en ce moment, pour des raisons que je ne te dévoilerai pas. Du coup, je me suis dit pourquoi pas ? Après tout, cela ne pouvait qu'être amusant de te voir faire des efforts.

Malgré lui, Draco eut un sourire amusé, vite partagé avec le brun. Après cet instant de complicité, ce dernier se redressa ensuite et s'approcha de lui, marchant sur ses genoux. Une fois à son niveau, il lui tendit la main.

- Je te propose des efforts communs lorsque nous serons seuls, en dehors cela reste comme avant.

Fixant la paume tendue, le préfet n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde, son esprit se remémorant le moment où Potter avait refusé la sienne au tout début. Puis, il leva sa main et serra celle du brun.

- Marché conclu.

Le brun sourit mais resserra l'étreinte.

- On rajoute une petite aide en potion ?

Ricanant, Draco rétorqua :

- A condition que tu m'aides à nouveau en quidditch. Mais, vraiment cette fois-ci.

- Ca marche.

Le Survivant lâcha ensuite sa main et se leva.

- On se revoit bientôt, je te tiens au courant.

Il partit et le préfet le regarda faire. Quand Potter eut disparu, il laissa un grand sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur son visage, ignorant la légère pointe de culpabilité qu'il commençait à ressentir.

OoOoO

_« Lucius,_

_Monsieur conviendra pour le moment, mais ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont rapidement changer._

_Pour tes vacances, je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu seras disponible. J'ai longuement discuté avec Bella récemment qui apparemment ne t'est pas inconnue. Elle m'a avoué être la sœur de ton actuelle petite amie, Narcissa Black. Je vois que tu ne l'as pas choisi au hasard, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être charmante._

_Bella travaille Au Serpent Enfourché, une taverne assez discrète de l'Allée des Embrumes. Retrouvons nous là bas le lundi soir de ta première semaine de vacances. Nous pourrions alors discuter en toute tranquillité. Je me débrouillerai avec le propriétaire pour que nous soyons seuls._

_A très bientôt._

_LV »_

Le père de Draco avait joint au journal la lettre, la collant à l'aide d'un sort sur une page. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait ce procédé, les autres fois il s'était contenté de les raconter. Celle-ci devait vraiment être importante. Du bout des doigts, le blond parcourut le papier jauni par le temps et admira l'écriture penchée du lord noir. Elle était stylisée et raffinée, digne d'un sang pur.

Après un dernier coup d'œil, il referma le journal et le rangea à sa place. Une fois ses rideaux bien fermés, le préfet s'enfonça dans son matelas et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Serrant les draps, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le seigneur des ténèbres avait vraiment un humour noir. En effet, Lucius ne l'appelait plus « monsieur » à présent, mais « maître ».

Resserrant son emprise sur le tissu fin, Draco tenta de calmer ses tremblements. Le lord noir était vraiment effrayant. Bien qu'il comprenne la fascination qu'avait pu ressentir son père face à cet être imposant et si sombre, il ne savait pas s'il aurait agi de la même manière. Sûrement aurait-il tenté de refuser la correspondance de manière subtile. Mais après tout, lui savait de quoi était capable l'homme contrairement à son père qui ne voyait en lui qu'un idéal jamais atteint.

OoOoOoOoO

Alors, votre avis?

Peut être à vendredi, si j'ai beaucoup de reviews... ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà un nouveau chapitre,

Merci pour vos reviews...

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Suite au cours suivant de potions, Draco reçut une lettre de Potter. Ce dernier lui demandait de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque le lendemain soir. Il comprit aisément que le brun souhaitait encore une fois son aide. Cela l'agaça fortement, il se sentait utilisé et il n'aimait pas cela. Le préfet décida donc de rapidement faire comprendre au Gryffondor que ce ne serait pas uniquement dans un sens.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, il était dans sa salle commune, jouant une partie d'échec avec Théo. Il gagnait mais avec difficulté, son ami était très bon. Après avoir mis en échec son adversaire, Draco regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque en retard.

Précipitamment, il se leva et prit son sac.

- Mince, je suis désolé Théo, je dois y aller.

- Tu as un rendez vous galant ? questionna Blaise qui travaillait non loin de là.

Pansy, assis sur la même table que le noir, fronça les sourcils.

- Non, soupira le préfet.

- Je laisse la partie comme cela ou on en fera une autre ? questionna Théo.

- Euh… Comme tu veux.

Se dépêchant, le blond quitta la salle et marcha rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Une fois à l'intérieur, il rejoignit le Gryffondor qui travaillait à la même table que la fois où il lui avait prêté son devoir. Ce dernier avait eu raison de choisir cette place, la table était à l'abri des regards. S'asseyant à côté de lui, Draco le salua.

- Potter.

Le brun releva les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Malfoy.

- Je suppose que tu m'as fait venir pour le devoir de potion que nous devons faire pour après demain ? questionna de façon rhétorique le Serpentard.

Potter eut un sourire contrit.

- J'avoue.

Le préfet sortit ses affaires de son sac et les plaça à côté de celle du Survivant.

- J'avais prévu le coup.

Les deux élèves sortirent un parchemin neuf et se mirent au travail. Après un quart d'heure de silence entrecoupé par quelques explications données par le blond, Potter interrompit leur concentration.

- Je dois reconnaître que je suis étonné.

- Comment cela ? demanda Draco en tournant une page du livre.

- Et bien, je croyais que tu avais des bonnes notes dans cette matière uniquement parce que Rogue favorisait sa maison.

Ignorant la pique sous jacente, le préfet répondit calmement :

- Vincent et Grégory ont des notes calamiteuses, ils sont pourtant aussi à Serpentard.

Le brun se recula dans son siège et croisa les bras.

- C'est vrai, mais je t'imaginais quand même avantagé. Je dois reconnaître que j'étais dans le faux.

- Harry Potter qui me fait un compliment, ricana Draco. Mais où va le monde ?

Soupirant, le Survivant s'avança à nouveau et se pencha sur sa copie.

- Dans le mur, souffla-t-il ensuite.

Faisant semblant de rester concentré sur les pages du livre en face de lui, le blond demanda :

- Comment cela ?

Relevant la tête avec une mine exaspérée sur le visage, le brun dit :

- Sérieusement, Malfoy ?

Draco lâcha sa plume et se recula à son tour afin d'observer son interlocuteur.

- Et bien, oui. Des lords noirs, il y en a eu à tous les temps.

Riant malgré lui, Potter finit par hocher la tête :

- C'est vrai, mais à ce moment là le gouvernement en place ne fermait pas les yeux.

- Cela ne va pas durer longtemps, affirma le blond.

- Je l'espère. Cependant, cela va donner assez de temps à Voldemort pour se préparer.

- Ne dis pas ce nom, grinça tout bas Draco.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? Je croyais que c'était ton maitre ?

Serrant les poings sous la table, le blond dut calmer violemment sa rage.

- Potter, siffla-t-il. Ne va pas trop loin.

Le Survivant ignora son regard furieux et poursuivit :

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Respirant de grandes bouffées d'air, le blond peina à garder son calme.

- Premièrement, il n'est pas mon maitre, deuxièmement j'ai beau vouloir faire des efforts, je ne parlerai pas de lui avec toi sinon je te promets d'enchainer sur ton cher parrain et, enfin, troisièmement, ton devoir t'attend !

De suite, le brun leva les mains devant lui en signe de paix.

- C'est bon. Le message est passé. Retournons à ce devoir.

Les sourcils froncés, Draco se pencha à nouveau sur son livre et essaya de se concentrer sur les lignes. Il remarqua alors un éclat doré sur le sol, à côté d'un pied de la chaise de Potter. Se penchant, il ramassa ce qui était en fait un gallion.

- C'est à toi, Potter ? demanda-t-il après avoir vérifié ses poches.

L'interpellé leva les yeux et regarda l'objet. Écarquillant les yeux, il s'en saisit d'un geste rapide.

- Oui !

Un rire secoua le Serpentard.

- Doucement, Potter, ce n'est qu'un gallion. Tu n'es pas pourtant aussi miséreux que Weasley, non ?

Après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, le Survivant rangea la pièce dans sa poche et retourna à son travail.

Quand le devoir fut terminé, il l'enroula avec soin et afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Merci, Malfoy.

Le blond hocha la tête et le regarda ranger ses affaires.

- Dis moi, quand pourras-tu m'aider en vol ?

- J'ai entrainement demain soir. Viens après comme d'habitude.

Draco se crispa en souvenir des précédentes fois. Le Survivant le vit et vint poser une main sur son épaule.

- Je te promets de faire un effort.

Puis, il passa son sac sur son épaule, le salua d'un sourire et partit.

OoOoO

Quand Draco retourna dans sa salle commune ce soir-là, il trouva ses amis tous excités et regroupés, parlant à voix basse. Grégory et Vincent étaient présents eux aussi. Curieux, le préfet s'approcha faisant lever la tête de Pansy qui lui offrit un grand sourire :

- Draco ! Viens voir !

S'asseyant sur un fauteuil, dans le cercle qu'avaient créé ses amis, il les interrogea du regard.

- On a inventé un nouveau truc ! s'exclama Blaise. C'est une idée de Goyle, étonnant, n'est ce pas ?

Grégory sourit de toutes ses dents et hocha la tête.

- Si tu me disais ce que c'est je pourrais plus juger, fit le blond, sceptique.

Théo, qui lisait un peu à l'écart, le calma :

- Doucement, Draco, cela va te plaire.

- Cela ne te plait pas à toi ?

- Je trouve cela puéril.

Puis, il ferma son livre et se leva.

- Ne l'écoute pas, fit Pansy. Regarde.

Elle lui montra un parchemin noirci par un texte.

- C'est une chanson pour le prochain match contre les Gryffondor. Elle s'appelle « Weasley est notre roi ».

Un malaise certain envahit le préfet tandis qu'il tentait d'afficher un sourire intéressé.

- C'est… amusant, affirma-t-il. Mais, Théo a raison.

- Comment ? s'étouffa Blaise tandis que Goyle se renfrognait, vite suivi par Crabbe.

- Et bien, nous n'avons pas besoin de cela pour gagner.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Pansy.

Draco tourna lentement sa tête vers elle et l'incendia du regard. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle même et marmonna tout bas :

- Pardon.

- L'affaire est close, conclut le préfet en se levant, froissant à l'aide de sa main le parchemin pour le jeter ensuite dans le feu.

Il ignora ensuite l'air outré de ses amis et monta dans sa chambre. Après s'être mis en pyjama et glissé dans son lit, le journal à la main, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Venait-il de défendre Potter ? Pire, les amis de Potter ?

Secouant sa tête, il se convainquit que cela était pour son plan et ouvrit le livre de cuir noir.

_Je répondis rapidement à notre futur maitre d'une courte lettre afin de confirmer notre rendez vous. Dans sa lettre, il n'indiquait pas que je devais inviter John, je ne le fis donc pas._

_« Lucius revint de la volière dans la soirée. Une fois dans sa salle commune, il rejoignit sa petite amie. Narcissa discutait avec John et Helena. Il s'assit tout près d'elle dans le canapé et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Se coulant contre lui, la blonde lui offrit un sourire heureux, puis fronça les sourcils :_

_- Où étais-tu ?_

_- A la volière._

_- Tu entretiens une correspondance avec lui, n'est ce pas ? questionna John, la jalousie se faisant entendre dans sa voix._

_- En effet, confirma le préfet, fier._

_- Qui est-ce ? demanda Narcissa._

_- Un ami qui partage nos convictions. Un ami puissant._

_- Vraiment ? interrogea Helena, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux._

_- Oui._

_- Tu pourrais nous… mettre en contact ? Je suis très intéressée._

_- Tu n'es pas avec Antoine ? questionna Parkinson._

_La fille à la peau tannée fronça les sourcils et renifla de dédain._

_- Ce sera bientôt terminé. Il a des manières beaucoup trop françaises…_

_- Pourquoi t'es-tu donc mis avec lui, alors ? demanda Narcissa._

_Ronronnant, Helena lissa de sa main fine l'accoudoir de son fauteuil._

_- Voyons, ma chérie, tu devrais le savoir… Il a des arguments très convainquants…_

_- Pourquoi elle devrait le savoir ? s'inquiéta Lucius, resserrant son étreinte auprès de sa petite amie._

_- Toute l'école le sait, répondit simplement la jeune fille noire._

_La blonde glissa sa main sur son ventre afin de rejoindre celle du préfet, le rassurant._

_- Helena aura bientôt mis toute l'école dans son lit, souffla-t-elle ensuite._

_- Non, elle ne s'intéresse pas aux années inférieures, contra John._

_- Fort heureusement, intervint Severus en arrivant._

_Il s'installa à côté de Parkinson, en face de la fille à la peau tannée. Cette dernière se pencha alors en avant et vint faire courir sa main foncée sur la joue du première année._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Severus, dans quelques années, tout sera possible entre nous._

_Ce dernier recula et afficha une mise dégoutée, faisant rire tout le monde. Il les ignora cependant et sortit un livre de son sac._

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, Helena, reprit Lucius. Je lui parlerai de toi si tu veux, je le verrai pendant les vacances de noël._

_- Parfait, sourit cette dernière. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un rendez vous._

_Profitant de ce départ, le préfet se leva lui aussi et emmena sa petite amie vers sa chambre… »_

OoOoO

Draco arriva sur le terrain une fois sûr que l'équipe de Potter était partie. Comme d'habitude, le brun s'amusait dans les airs et ne le remarqua pas de suite. Le blond attendit donc, debout dans sa tenue de quidditch et son balai à la main, pour l'instant assuré. Au détour d'un virage, le brun l'aperçut et descendit en flèche vers lui. Il arriva les cheveux totalement décoiffés et le regard brillant.

- Salut.

- Potter, répondit simplement le préfet.

- Bon. Que souhaites-tu faire ?

- Je pensais faire le contraire de la dernière fois.

- Tu veux dire que je te suive.

- Oui, affirma le blond.

- Très bien. C'est quand tu veux.

Le remerciant du regard, Draco enfourcha son balai et monta doucement dans les airs. Une fois à hauteur respectable, il commença à planer. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que le Survivant le suivait en effet. L'excitation monta alors en lui et il accéléra. Enchainant divers virages serrés, il put apercevoir que derrière lui, Potter souriait. Croisant son regard, il lui rendit son sourire et augmenta encore la puissance. Etrangement, même lorsqu'il tenta un looping et une vrille, il n'eut pas peur. Même lorsqu'il regarda en bas après une montée en chandelle, le vertige ne le prit pas et il se stabilisa sans problème. Etonné, il se stoppa donc et le brun l'évita de justesse et se posta juste à côté de lui.

- Alors ? questionna-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, Draco sourit :

- Ca va.

- Bon, on retente avec moi devant alors ? En douceur d'abord puis un peu plus vite.

- Vas-y.

Lui offrant un clin d'œil, Potter fila, suivi sans peine par le Serpentard. Dans l'ensemble cela se passa bien. Le blond appréhenda deux ou trois figures mais à aucun moment le souvenir de sa chute ne revint. Quand ils finirent par se poser sur le sol, les deux garçons affichaient un sourire satisfait.

- Et bien, voilà ! fit le Gryffondor.

Hochant la tête, Draco le remercia du regard.

Pendant qu'ils retournaient vers les vestiaires en silence, le brun cassa ce dernier d'une voix hésitante :

- Ecoute, Malfoy, même si visiblement tu n'as plus besoin de moi, cela te dirait de continuer ces séances ?

- Bien sûr.

- C'est cool. J'aime bien voler avec toi. Tu es un des seuls à pouvoir suivre mon rythme.

Haussant un sourcil sceptique, Draco ricana :

- Ca va les chevilles ?

Potter se joignit à son rire et lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule. Puis, il le quitta et s'engouffra dans son propre vestiaire. Une fois dans le sien, le préfet se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. Même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, le Survivant pouvait être sympathique de temps en temps. Heureusement, il y avait ce plan pour reposer sa conscience, car très bientôt, il aurait de bonnes informations à fournir à son père.

OoOoO

Après cette réussite, les deux nouveaux amis se revirent souvent. Draco rejoignit de nombreuses fois Potter dans la bibliothèque. Les notes de potions de ce dernier montèrent donc en flèche, laissant leur professeur sceptique. Le brun en était très satisfait et se montrait de plus en plus agréable envers le blond.

Le préfet sentait qu'il commençait à obtenir sa confiance et passait outre le fait qu'il aimait bien, lui aussi, leurs rencontres.

C'est pourquoi, lors du match suivant de quidditch séparant Gryffondor de Serpentard, il se surprit pour la première fois à ne pas vouloir écraser les lions. Certes, il souhaitait gagner, mais, une fois dans les airs, Draco ressentit le sentiment qui montait en lui lorsqu'il faisait ses séances de vols avec Potter : la camaraderie.

L'attrapeur rouge et le blond échangèrent un regard de connivence lorsque les deux gardiens se serrèrent la main. Puis, le match commença.

Draco reconnut dans le vol de Potter de nombreuses figures qu'ils avaient effectuées ensemble. Il ne tenta alors pas de faire les mêmes, de peur d'éveiller les soupçons, mais en enchaina d'autres, suivant le mouvement.

Lorsque le brun se mit à voler sur le dos, le souvenir de leur première soirée ensemble lui revint, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pensa pas à sa chute mais plutôt au Survivant le rattrapant. Il retint alors un sourire. Cependant, il se concentra ensuite bien vite sur le match. Il devait trouver le vif d'or.

Malheureusement, alors que le Survivant passait vers les gradins de Serpentards, ceux-ci se mirent à scander :

Weasley est un grand maladroit

Il rate son coup à chaque fois

Voilà pourquoi

Les Serpentard chantent avec joie

Weasley est notre roi.

Tournant la tête vers ses amis, horrifié, Draco vit en première ligne Pansy, Vincent et Gregory mener la foule. Impuissant, il aperçut de loin l'air furieux du Gryffondor qui tentait d'ignorer la chanson. Cependant cette dernière repartit de plus belle lorsqu'un poursuiveur vert se dirigea vers les buts adverses.

Weasley est né dans un trou à rats

Il laisse le Souafle entrer tout droit

Voilà pourquoi

Grâce à lui, c'est sûr, on gagnera,

Weasley est notre roi.

Les Serpentards réussirent ainsi à marquer de nombreux buts. Pendant ce temps, le blond voyait du coin de l'œil, les joueurs de Gryffondor perdre patience. Il tenta alors de ne pas s'en préoccuper et de ne pas craindre pour sa fragile amitié avec le Survivant, il se remit à la recherche de la balle dorée.

Potter la trouva avant lui et fila d'un seul coup vers elle. Sans réfléchir au reste, Draco se lança alors à sa poursuite. Malheureusement, en quelques virages, tout fut réglé : Gryffondor gagna.

Mais alors que le match venait de se terminer, Blaise envoya un cognard sur l'attrapeur adverse. Le Survivant à deux mètres du sol tomba sur l'herbe dans un bruit sourd. Sa main tenait ses reins, l'endroit où avait atterri la balle.

Draco en fit de même et vit Blaise se rapprocher.

- Alors la chanson t'a plu, Potter ? demanda-t-il, narquois.

Le préfet sentait que son ami était furieux d'avoir perdu. Ce dernier se tourna d'ailleurs vers lui en quête de soutien. Mais le blond ne voulait pas insulter le Survivant, il laissa le noir s'en charger et s'en prit aux Weasley qui venaient d'atterrir, afin de donner le change.

- Alors, Potter a réussit à sauver votre peau, hein ? Je n'ai jamais vu un gardien aussi mauvais, mais après tout, vous êtes tous nés dans un trou à rats.

Les jumeaux roux se tournèrent vers lui, fous de rage, tandis que l'avant dernier de la famille baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Les autres joueurs des rouges et or tentèrent alors de calmer les jumeaux et l'attrapeur. Mais, Blaise enchaina, sans pitié :

- On avait pensé à un couplet sur l'odeur nauséabonde de votre maison putride mais nous n'avions plus de place dans la chanson. Cela aurait cependant convenu aussi à ta mère, Potter…

Cela en fut trop visiblement pour ce dernier et un des jumeaux. A eux deux, ils se jetèrent sur Draco et Blaise. Le préfet eut peur en voyant le roux se diriger vers lui, tout poings dehors. Il tenta de riposter mais se prit un coup dans la lèvre avant qu'un professeur n'intervienne.

Mme Bibine les sépara alors et renvoya les deux assaillants hors du terrain, vers leur directrice de maison. Pansy et Théo arrivèrent ensuite. Ils aidèrent leurs deux amis à se relever. La brune vint auprès du blond et caressa du doigt sa lèvre ensanglantée.

- Ce sont vraiment des brutes, minauda-t-elle.

Draco s'échappa à elle et fila vers les vestiaires, sans se préoccuper du reste.

OoOoO

Le blond était dans sa salle commune, assis confortablement sur son fauteuil favori. Après une bonne douche, il était rentré et avait ignoré ses amis. Ils ne l'avaient pas écouté, ils avaient chanté la chanson sans son accord. Il était furieux. Il allait devoir réparer les pots cassés avec Potter et cela allait être vraiment ardu.

Son confort fut vite interrompu cependant. Blaise revint des vestiaires un peu plus tard, accompagné de Pansy et Théo. Les trois amis s'assirent à côté du préfet et remarquèrent vite son air furieux.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le prends comme ça, Draco, soupira Blaise.

- Qu'est ce que je vous avais demandé ?

- Mais…, se plaignit la brune.

- Tais-toi, fit le blond. Qu'est ce qu'elle vous a apporté cette chanson puérile, hein ? On n'a pas gagné à ce que je sache.

- Calme toi, Draco, murmura doucement Théo. C'est vrai que c'était puéril, mais je suis sûr que la chanson a fait en sorte que Weasley ne soit pas concentré.

- Tu les soutiens maintenant ? s'étouffa le préfet.

- Je ne fais que relever les faits. Si tu avais attrapé le vif d'or, nous aurions écrasé les Gryffondors.

Le blond l'incendia du regard et se leva, furieux. Il s'éloigna légèrement de ses amis et alla s'appuyer contre la cheminée. Le regard perdu dans le feu, il ne vit pas Pansy s'approcher de lui. Elle entoura sa taille de ses deux bras et déposa sa tête son épaule.

- Tu n'es pas satisfait d'avoir pu embêter un peu les Weasley et le balafré ?

Sa main caressa son ventre par dessus sa chemise.

- Si, soupira Draco à court d'arguments.

La jeune fille sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le blond la repoussa cependant.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul, Pansy.

Mais la brune n'était pas d'accord, elle vint à nouveau se coller à lui et glissa dans son oreille :

- Laisse moi t'aider à te détendre après ce match difficile.

Perdant patience, le préfet la repoussa fermement :

- J'ai dit non.

Ignorant la moue blessée de la jeune fille, il partit et quitta leur salle commune. Il devait trouver Potter.

OoOoOoOoO

Oh oh ! Mais Draco est tout confus...

Pour information, j'ai fais une petite modification de la version du livre, normalement c'est Crabbe (ou Goyle) qui lance le cognard. Mais pour des raison... pratiques, j'ai changé par Blaise. Voilà.

Puis-je avoir un avis ? Avez vous aimé ?

A lundi...


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Merci a Lily pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Draco déambula longtemps dans les couloirs afin de trouver le Survivant. Il rencontra de nombreux élèves sur son passage, l'école était en effervescence. Il entendit à de nombreuses reprises que Potter avait été convoqué par la Grande Inquisitrice et que c'était elle qui s'était occupée de sa sentence. Personne ne savait cependant ce dont il s'agissait. Finalement, après de nombreux tours dans les couloirs, le préfet comprit qu'il ne trouverait pas Potter ce soir là. Il monta alors en haut de la tour d'astronomie, voulant échapper à ses amis et être seul. Une fois en haut des escaliers, il se dirigea vers la balustrade et songea.

Il se remémora ses précédentes rencontres avec le brun à cette endroit, la difficulté avec laquelle ce dernier lui avait accordé une infime partie de sa confiance. Lui qui avait cru que ce plan serait facile, voilà qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à construire quelque chose qui était sûrement à présent détruit. Cette fragile amitié qui lui avait fait défendre Potter devant ses amis allait partir en fumée.

Malgré tout, Draco était quelque part soulagé, il n'aimait pas la façon dont il avait commencé à apprécier le Survivant. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. De plus, son père avait sans aucun doute d'autres occupations que se demander ce que faisait Potter et quels secrets il cachait.

Mais alors qu'il allait décider que toute cette histoire de plan et d'amitié était terminée, une voix se fit entendre en haut de la tour :

- Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Le blond se retourna et vit Potter posté en haut des escaliers. Ne sachant que dire, il désigna le vide d'une main distraite et murmura :

- Je… Je…

Le Survivant s'approcha alors. Son regard était furieux, tout comme sa voix qui était hargneuse.

- Alors tu es content, hein ?

- Oh, Potter ! Ne commence pas ! s'agaça le préfet en reprenant contenance.

- Pardon ? s'écria le brun. J'hallucine ! Qui a insulté mes parents cet après-midi ?

Ecartant les bras avec fatalité, Draco rétorqua :

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant pour la chanson ?

- Je…

- Tu vois ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as écrite avec tes petits copains en prenant ton pied !

Fronçant les sourcils, le blond tenta de se calmer :

- Non, je ne l'ai pas écrite, je leur ai même demandé de ne pas la chanter, ils ne m'ont pas écouté.

Un rictus furieux agita les lèvres du Gryffondor tandis qu'il répliquait :

- Moque toi de moi !

Ses poings se serrèrent.

- Pourquoi prétend-tu devenir mon ami alors que derrière tu me fais tout cela !

Draco poussa un profond soupir.

- Je te dis que je ne suis pas responsable de tout cela ! Alors, oui, j'ai insulté Weasley mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix !

- Mais tu aurais pu ne rien dire ! Pourquoi es-tu si insupportable ?

Potter cria et leva ses poings. Frappant le torse de Draco, il continua de crier tandis que des larmes commençaient à apparaître au coin de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu ce Serpentard hautain ? Je commençais à t'apprécier, moi !

Paniquant, le blond se saisit de ses poignets afin d'arrêter les coups qu'il recevait et tenta de répliquer sous les cris :

- Mais calme toi ! Ce n'est qu'une dispute, ce n'est pas notre première !

- Je suis interdit à vie de quidditch, connard !

Choqué, le préfet lâcha les poignets qu'il tenait et ouvrit grand les yeux. Potter se laissa alors tomber à genoux sur le sol et se recroquevilla, de véritables sanglots le secouant à présent.

- A vie, répéta Draco doucement.

Ne sachant que faire, il fit la seule chose que lui souffla son instinct. S'accroupissant à son tour, il passa ses bras autour du Gryffondor et le laissa pleurer contre lui. Ce dernier tenta d'abord de le repousser mais abandonna vite la partie face à la poigne du blond. Il enfouit alors son visage dans la chemise et se laissa aller.

Au bout d'un moment, les larmes se tarirent mais les deux garçons restèrent dans la même position, aucun n'osant bouger. Draco murmura finalement :

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. Pardon…

Potter se redressa alors et s'éloigna.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit-il en essuyant ses larmes de son visage. C'est Ombrage, elle a juste saisi cette occasion en or.

Le blond hocha la tête :

- Cette femme est vraiment cruelle.

Leurs voix étaient à nouveau calmes et ils se regardaient sans la moindre haine. Après un instant, le brun désigna la chemise du préfet :

- Désolé, au fait.

Draco regarda l'endroit indiqué et fronça les sourcils en voyant le tissu imbibé d'eau salée. Prenant sa baguette, il la sécha d'un geste vif puis releva la tête, satisfait. Potter rit alors.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? questionna le blond.

Secouant la tête, le brun refusa de répondre. Puis, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. A mi-chemin, il s'interrompit.

- Merci pour… le soutien. On se revoit une prochaine à fois.

Draco lui sourit en réponse et acquiesça. Potter s'en fut alors.

OoOoO

Le soir, lorsque le blond rentra dans sa salle commune, il ignora totalement ses amis. Ces derniers étaient occupés entre eux, rigolant et se félicitant de leur chanson, et Draco fut dégouté par leur mesquinerie. Il ne put cependant rien montrer et monta simplement dans sa chambre en silence. Blaise tenta de l'appeler mais il fit mine de ne rien entendre.

Une fois lavé et en pyjama, il se glissa dans ses draps et ferma ses rideaux. Il voulait être seul et réfléchir sur le fait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir voler avec Potter. Fermant les yeux et calant sa tête sur son oreiller, le préfet tenta d'oublier la peine qui le saisissait. Il ne devait pas en ressentir. Son plan tenait toujours, il avait réussi à éviter la catastrophe et se réconcilier avec le Survivant et, à présent, ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui.

Potter était même allé jusqu'à se confier en avouant qu'il commençait à l'apprécier. Les choses allaient donc pour le mieux, le brun lui accorderait de plus en plus sa confiance. Draco devait en profiter.

Malheureusement, il y avait un bémol car lui aussi commençait à bien aimer le Survivant. Il appréciait ses sautes d'humeur, ses boutades qui devenaient de moins en moins méchantes et, plus que tout, il adorait voler avec lui. Plaisir qui maintenant leur était enlevé. Bien que Draco sache qu'ils trouveraient sans problème d'autres moments pour se voir, il savait qu'il allait regretter ses instants de partage dans les airs. Ce qu'il ne devait pas.

Le blond se tourna sous sa couette, recouvrant sa tête à l'aide de celle-ci. Il devait faire en sorte que le brun l'apprécie, pas l'inverse. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne avant de s'attacher, cela ne devait surtout pas arriver.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, ses amis et lui firent comme si aucune dispute n'avait eu lieu la veille. Blaise réveilla comme d'habitude le blond qui avait toujours des difficultés à sortir de ses songes. Draco ne reparla pas de la chanson et jeta simplement son oreiller sur son ami qui avait osé le sortir de son lit.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la salle commune, Pansy et Théo étaient déjà présents. La brune les accueillit joyeusement et les entraina vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Seulement, sur le chemin, ils furent interrompus. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait un nouveau décret de la Grande Inquisitrice, une foule entourait le panneau d'affichage. Cette fois-ci cependant, les élèves semblaient plus agités.

Agacé, Draco demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore inventé cette fois-ci ?

- Elle va encore renvoyer un professeur ? questionna Blaise, inquiet.

Le préfet se tourna vers lui, étonné :

- Ne me dis pas que tu es déçu pour Trelawney ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais bon tout de même…

- Blaise a raison, fit Théo. Cette femme a trop de pouvoir.

- Moi, cela ne me dérangerait pas qu'elle renvoie le géant, répliqua Draco. Depuis qu'il est revenu, les cours de soins de créatures magiques sont de plus en plus mauvais.

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête en assentiment. Pansy qui était partie lire le nouveau décret revint alors, tout excitée.

- Elle veut créer une Brigade Inquisitoriale !

- Une quoi ? questionna Blaise, perdu.

- Une sorte de… garde, répondit-elle.

- C'est très clair comme précision, Pansy, se moqua le préfet.

Poussant un soupir agacé, la brune fit de grands gestes et tenta une nouvelle explication.

- Elle veut se créer une garde composée de personnes qui vont l'aider à faire régner l'ordre.

- Parce que c'est le désordre ici ? releva Théo, sceptique.

- A ses yeux, sans aucun doute, affirma Draco.

- Bon, on va manger ? demanda Blaise, impatient.

- Oui, allons-y, conclut le blond.

Les amis contournèrent donc la foule et continuèrent leur chemin. Pansy, elle, se rapprocha du préfet et glissa son bras sous le sien.

- Dis, Draco, tu ne voudrais pas que l'on fasse tous les deux partie de cette garde ?

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, le blond fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée bruyante de Crabbe.

- Vous savez quoi ? Potter est interdit à vie de quidditch ! s'exclama-t-il. Notre chanson a fonctionné.

Ne l'écoutant pas une seule seconde, Draco l'ignora et entraina son amie avec lui dans la grande salle. Voyant qu'elle regardait toujours Vincent un air curieux sur le visage, il tenta de détourner son attention.

- Je serais ravi de faire cela avec toi, Pansy.

De suite, la brune tourna sa tête vers lui, tout Survivant oublié, et lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Oh ? C'est vrai ?

Le préfet hocha simplement la tête en s'asseyant. Théo et Blaise les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. Il ne leur laissa alors pas le temps de parler de Potter et enchaina directement :

- Pansy et moi, on va faire partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, vous vous joignez à nous ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en voyant Blaise et Théo hocher la tête. Draco ignora le fait qu'elle voulait le faire simplement avec lui, et poursuivit :

- Très bien, j'irai poser nos candidatures après le repas auprès d'Ombrage.

Sa diversion ne fonctionna cependant pas pendant tout le repas et bien vite ses amis revinrent sur le sujet de Potter, savourant la joie de cette victoire face à lui. Draco ne rentra alors pas dans la conversation et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son nouvel ami. Le brun avait la tête baissée sur son assiette tandis qu'un bon nombre de Gryffondors le regardaient avec colère. Ils avaient perdu leur attrapeur et savaient que les prochains matchs allaient être difficiles.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, le préfet se leva et quitta seul la grande salle. L'esprit encore embrouillé par les évènements de la matinée, il ne vit pas Potter le suivre et lorsque celui-ci profita d'un couloir vide pour l'emmener dans une salle inoccupée et les y enfermer, il sursauta violemment et ne réagit pas. Une fois la porte fermée sur eux, il jeta un regard outré au brun.

- Non mais ca ne va pas ? Tu m'as fait peur.

Ignorant cela, le Survivant répliqua :

- Tu vas faire partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ?

Croisant les bras, Draco leva un sourcil ironique :

- A ton avis ?

- Sauver les apparences, hein ? fit Potter, furieux.

Le blond hocha vaguement la tête et alla s'asseoir sur une table pas trop poussiéreuse. Le brun en fit de même, face à lui, et l'interrogea :

- Tu l'aurais fait sinon ?

- Sinon quoi, Potter ?

- Et bien si tu n'y étais pas obligé par tes parents ou ton entourage de mangemorts en puissance.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous des mangemorts en puissance, Potter ! Retire le cliché du Serpentard méchant de ta tête. Et pour te répondre, sûrement pas, je n'aime pas Ombrage.

Le brun hocha la tête et se calma, satisfait. Le préfet plissa les yeux ensuite :

- C'est vraiment tout ce qui te préoccupe ? Savoir si je vais faire partie de cette garde ridicule ? Les regards de tes soi-disant amis ce matin me préoccuperaient plus à ta place.

Poussant un profond soupir, le Survivant haussa les épaules.

- J'ai l'habitude, tu sais. Déjà, au début de l'année, on me traitait de menteur, alors là si on m'en veut deux ou trois jours parce que je ne pourrai plus gagner les matchs, ce n'est pas très grave.

- Et bien, tu as perdu ta popularité, Potter ? interrogea Draco, narquois.

- Quelque chose comme cela, oui.

Le brun semblait vraiment abattu et le blond n'insista pas. Il se leva et demanda :

- On se revoit quand ? Samedi soir ?

- Je ne peux pas… J'ai…. Euh…

Gêné, le Survivant se gratta la tête à la recherche d'une excuse.

- Un rencard, Potter ?

Rougissant, le brun secoua la tête vivement en signe de négation.

- Peu importe, fit le préfet. Quand alors ?

- Dimanche soir ?

- Parfait.

Draco sourit puis quitta la salle.

OoOoO

Ombrage parut ravie de sa venue. Elle était comme à son habitude dans son bureau rose, corrigeant des copies. Un groupe d'élèves attendait devant sa porte. Les Serpentards n'étaient apparemment pas les premiers à vouloir intégrer le nouveau groupe. Cependant aucun Gryffondor ne souhaitait en faire partie.

Draco décida de ne pas patienter avec les autres dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la porte. Un élève de sa maison l'arrêta alors :

- Attends ! Elle veut qu'on patiente ici.

Le préfet lui jeta un regard hautain et frappa. Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit le battant et rentra. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, il s'avança. Sans lever la tête de ses copies, la Grande Inquisitrice siffla :

- Je vous ai demandé d'attendre dehors, bande d'incapables !

- Je suis désolée, professeur, fit le blond d'un ton mielleux, mais j'ai des cours dans la matinée, je ne voudrais pas les manquer.

Ombrage leva alors les yeux vers lui et sourit avec indulgence.

- Oh, monsieur Malfoy ! Je comprends tout à fait. Venez, asseyez vous. Vous voulez du thé ?

Le préfet s'assit mais refusa la tasse rose contenant l'étrange liquide tout aussi rose.

- Je viens poser ma candidature ainsi que celle des mes amis pour votre Brigade Inquisitoriale.

La femme hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, j'attendais votre venue pour ceci.

Elle lui tendit ensuite une feuille vierge.

- Notez votre nom ainsi que celui de vos amis.

Draco obéit et signa rapidement. Il se leva ensuite.

- La liste des reçus arrivera bientôt, dit alors Ombrage, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que votre nom en fera partie.

Le préfet lui sourit avec politesse puis se dirigea vers la sortie. La Grande Inquisitrice conclut alors :

- Dîtes aux autres de patienter encore un peu. A très bientôt, Monsieur Malfoy.

Le blond ferma la porte derrière lui et fit passer le message. Les élèves se renfrognèrent en voyant que lui n'avait pas eu à attendre mais aucun n'osa protester. Puis, Draco put aller en cours.

OoOoO

A la fin de la journée, un bon nombre d'étudiant avait postulé pour un poste dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Draco s'étonna de cela, il aurait pensé que la plupart de l'école ne pouvait pas supporter Ombrage. Apparemment, elle inspirait aussi la peur et une place dans ses rangs pouvait assurer, sans aucun doute, une certaine sécurité.

Les Serpentards discutaient d'ailleurs de cela dans la salle commune, le soir venu. La Grande Inquisitrice, qui avait réussi depuis le début de l'année à occuper beaucoup des conversations des verts et argent, était à présent devenu le sujet à débat. Tout le monde en parlait, les uns avec vénération, ceux qui n'aimaient pas l'actuel directeur, et les autres avec crainte, voulant savoir jusqu'au irait son pouvoir dans l'école et pourquoi Dumbledore ne réagissait pas.

Draco se lassa vite de ces débats et rejoignit rapidement son lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu et il avait hâte de découvrir la seconde rencontre entre le lord noir et son père.

Une fois le journal dans ses mains, il effleura la couverture de cuir noir et l'ouvrit en vitesse.

_Les vacances de noël arrivèrent rapidement. Quasiment tous mes amis rentraient pour celles-ci et nous nous retrouvâmes donc dans le train. Les séparations avec Narcissa furent d'ailleurs difficiles…_

_« La blonde était assise sur les cuisses de son petit ami, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main et sa tête reposant dans le cou de celui-ci. Elle écoutait à peine les discussions qui se profilaient, tout ce à quoi elle pensait était qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir Lucius pendant deux semaines. _

_Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa légèrement et murmura à l'oreille du préfet :_

_- Tu ne veux pas que l'on s'écarte quelques instants ? Le train va bientôt arriver en gare. _

_Ce dernier hocha la tête imperceptiblement et conclut la discussion avec Helena et John._

_- Bon, on va vous laisser. On se voit à la rentrée._

_- Très bien, fit la jeune fille à la peau tannée. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai demandé à propos de ton cher ami._

_- Comment pourrais-je ? ironisa Lucius en emmenant Narcissa hors du compartiment._

_Une fois dans le couloir, ils se mirent à parcourir le train à la recherche d'un endroit libre. Ils trouvèrent un compartiment occupé simplement par deux premières années. Sans pitié, le préfet les jeta dehors puis assit sa petite amie sur la banquette. Il l'embrassa ensuite légèrement puis se recula en la voyant froncer les sourcils._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, nous nous reverrons bientôt._

_Narcissa le repoussa._

_- Tu trouves du temps pendant ces vacances pour voir ton nouvel ami mais pas pour venir me rendre visite…_

_Menant sa main à la joue rose de la jeune fille, Lucius soupira :_

_- Tu sais que cela ne dépend pas de moi. Nos familles ne voudront pas que l'on dorme l'un chez l'autre… Ce sont les vieilles traditions. _

_- On pourrait se voir en dehors…_

_- Bien, concéda le blond. Je me débrouillerai pour t'inviter une fois prendre le thé un après midi. Nous irons dans le parc de notre Manoir. Il y a un plein d'endroits discrets…_

_Sa petite amie afficha alors un grand sourire heureux._

_- Faisons comme cela, oui. Je suis sûre que ma mère sera d'accord._

_- Parfait, alors._

_Le train commença à ralentir ensuite. Le préfet se dépêcha donc de prendre Narcissa dans ses bras et de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis, ils se levèrent et quittèrent le compartiment. Avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'ils n'aillent rejoindre leurs parents, Lucius déposa un ultime baiser sur les lèvres de Narcissa. »_

OoOoOoOoO

Alors... Ils se rapprochent lentement. On sent enfin qu'une amitié se forme... Il était temps, non ? :)

A mercredi.

Une review ?


	13. Chapter 13

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je m'excuse du retard. J'étais en concours blanc...

**RAR :**

**Ana : **Merci pour ta review si gentille. Sache que j'ai en effet parfois l'impression manquer de reviews, mais ce sont des choses qui se méritent alors... Encore merci! Bisous

Merci à Steph pour ses reviews!

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

La fiche annonçant ceux qui étaient reçus pour faire partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale arriva deux jours plus tard. L'effervescence due à ce nouveau décret commençait à légèrement descendre lorsque la feuille fut collée sur le panneau d'affichage. Draco, qui arriva avec Blaise pour le petit déjeuner, laissa ce dernier aller vérifier que leurs noms étaient bien inscrits. Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque Pansy et Théo arrivèrent, le noir revint, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est bon, dit-il tout content. On y est tous. Ton charme a encore frappé, Draco.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Je crois surtout qu'Ombrage apprécie un peu trop mon père.

Cette remarque provoqua en lui un profond dégoût et il afficha une grimace qui fit rire ses amis. Blaise annonça ensuite :

- On aura des insignes. Il faut venir les chercher ce soir à son bureau. De plus, des points nous serons donnés.

- Et bien, voilà une bonne nouvelle, sourit Pansy.

- Mais, je crois que l'on recevra aussi des instructions, marmonna le noir.

- Je pense que ce sera plus des privilèges, rectifia la jeune fille, fière.

- Peut être, coupa Draco. Quoiqu'il en soit, on va manger ?

Blaise hocha la tête et partit en direction de la Grande Salle, vite suivi par les autres.

A la fin de la journée, lorsque leurs cours furent terminés, ils se rendirent au bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice. Pansy et Blaise, excités, menaient la marche et imaginaient déjà ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec leurs nouveaux statuts. Plus en retrait, les deux autres marchaient tranquillement.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis en ce moment, Draco ? demanda Théo. On te voit souvent t'éclipser dans ta chambre pour lire.

Le noir, qui avait entendu la question, se retourna et ricana :

- Si ça se trouve, il prétend lire mais fait autre chose…

Le sous-entendu fit rire et rougir la brune tandis que le préfet incendiait son ami du regard. Il répondit ensuite.

- C'est un nouvel auteur, il est franchement pas mal.

- Celui que tu lisais déjà cet été ?

Draco se rappela ses escapades dans le parc du Manoir, dans la clairière, allongé sur le banc. Souriant légèrement, il confirma :

- C'est cela, oui.

- On arrive, fit ensuite Pansy. Oh ! Il y a une petite queue. Elle a choisi beaucoup de personnes…

Draco vit ses amis se diriger vers le bout de la file, il les entraina alors vers la porte du bureau, bien décidé à ne pas attendre. On leur jeta alors des regards noirs qu'ils ignorèrent habilement. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans le bureau dans lequel Ombrage décorait la robe d'un Serpentard à l'aide d'un insigne. Dès qu'elle les vit arriver, elle afficha un sourire mielleux.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je vois que vous êtes venus avec vos amis. Approchez.

De suite, le groupe obéit et la Grande Inquisitrice piocha dans son bureau un paquet d'autres insignes. Draco fut le premier à être décoré, les autres juste ensuite. Après cela, elle leur tendit une feuille.

- Tout est inscrit dessus, vos privilèges et vos devoirs. Il y a une copie pour moi et une autre pour vous. Vous devez tout me signer.

Les Serpentards s'approchèrent du bureau et l'utilisèrent pour inscrire leurs noms en bas des deux pages. Ombrage les remercia ensuite.

- Cinquante points chacun ont déjà été ajoutés à votre maison. J'ai hâte de vous revoir très bientôt avec vos comptes rendus.

Après cela, elle les renvoya et laissa d'autres élèves rentrer.

OoOoO

Pansy, à moitié avachie sur son fauteuil, lisait la fiche pour ses amis. Ils étaient ensuite retournés dans leur salle commune et s'étaient installés afin de lire.

La brune passa ses jambes en travers ses accoudoirs et laissa ses chevilles se balancer. Poussant un soupir exagéré, elle regarda le préfet qui observait la fiche lui aussi. Après avoir passé une main dans ses cheveux, la jeune fille reprit sa lecture pour Blaise et Théo qui avaient commencé une partie d'échecs.

- _Vous devez m'informer dès que vous voyez un élève ne pas respecter un de mes décrets_, _me l'amener ou lui retirer des points si je ne suis pas disponible._

- C'est la bonne partie, cela, ricana Blaise.

- Et la mauvaise ? demanda Théo.

- Il n'y en a pas. Regardez :_ Vous êtes aussi habilités à donner des retenues si l'élève en question refuse votre autorité. _

- Génial ! fit le noir. Nous sommes des préfets en quelque sorte.

- Mieux ! affirma Pansy. _Votre dur labeur sera bien sûr récompensé. Vous recevrez des points à chaque élève ramené, encore plus si celui-ci est un menteur._

Oh mon dieu ! Il y a une dédicace à Potter.

Blaise et elle éclatèrent de rire. Théo, lui, se leva et lui prit la feuille. Après une lecture, il dit :

- Tu as raison, regarde : _Nous soupçonnons d'ailleurs, Rusard et moi, Potter et sa bande de Gryffondors d'avoir créé un groupe sans mon accord. Bien que nous ne connaissions pas le but de cette réunion, il est impératif de découvrir de quoi il en retourne. _

- Un groupe ? releva Draco, parlant pour la première fois.

Il leva les yeux vers eux, interrogatif. Pansy lui offrit un sourire charmeur. Puis, elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que nous allons vite découvrir ce que fabrique le balafré.

D'une main tendre, elle vint caresser les cheveux blonds, ignorant le geste de recul du préfet.

- Potter est malin, fit Théo. Nous ne le découvrirons pas si facilement. Si même Ombrage n'a pas réussi à le coincer…

Draco se leva vivement, échappant à la caresse.

- Il a raison. Je vais me coucher.

- Moi aussi, fit Blaise. Théo, on remet ça à une autre fois.

Le châtain hocha la tête et regarda ses deux amis partir. Une fois dans leur chambre, le préfet se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais Blaise l'arrêta en se saisissant de son bras.

- Draco, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

- Pardon ? demanda le blond, perdu.

- Pansy veut sortir avec toi, je pense que tu l'as deviné. Il faut que t'agisses.

- Mais, je ne veux pas sortir avec elle ! s'offusqua Draco.

- D'accord. Mais, il faut que lui fasses comprendre.

- Je ne fais que ça ! Je n'arrête pas de la repousser !

- Tu nous repousses toujours tous, Draco. Tu es quelqu'un qui aime sa tranquillité. Elle doit croire que c'est juste comme d'habitude.

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Tu veux être avec elle ?

- Non, fit Blaise en rigolant nerveusement. Mais cela ne se fait pas, c'est ton amie. Il ne faut pas la laisser avec de faux espoirs.

Le préfet haussa les épaules, désintéressé.

- Je ne lui ai jamais donné d'espoirs. Si elle s'imagine des choses, c'est son problème.

Puis il repoussa le noir et fila vers la salle de bain, pressé de finir cette conversation.

OoOoO

Le statut de membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale n'apporta pas beaucoup plus de privilèges à Draco. Il ne vit la différence qu'un soir alors qu'il faisait sa ronde. Il tomba alors sur deux premières années testant des produits des jumeaux Weasley et se fit une joie de les apporter à la Grande Inquisitrice. Lorsque les enfants lui firent des grands yeux craintifs, il ne cilla pas et les menaça même de retenue. Cependant, une fois dans le bureau d'Ombrage, il regretta son geste. Une séance de lignes avec du sang les attendait. Un remord le saisit lorsque les deux enfants s'assirent à la table rose et se saisirent des plumes maudites. Il se dépêcha alors de sortir de la pièce, n'écoutant même pas combien de points il avait rapporté à sa maison. Suite à cela, il se contenta de retirer des points, comme son poste de préfet le lui indiquait.

En ce qui concernait le prétendu groupe qu'aurait formé Potter et ses amis, aucune nouvelle ne parvint aux Serpentards et Pansy s'en montra très déçue. Draco fit semblant de partager son désarroi. Même s'il était curieux de cela, il ne souhaitait pas apporter le Survivant à la femme rose. Il ne voulait pas revoir une main en sang. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le dimanche soir arriva et qu'il se rendit dans la tour d'astronomie, il se promit de ne pas lui poser la question.

Une fois en haut, il remarqua qu'il était encore une fois le premier et rejoignit sa place devenue favorite. Il se laissa aller contre la rambarde.

- Toujours pas envie de sauter, Malfoy ? demanda une voix moqueuse mais dénuée de méchanceté.

Le blond sourit et se retourna afin de voir le Survivant. Ce dernier était planté au milieu du balcon, un air joyeux sur le visage.

- Tu sembles heureux aujourd'hui, fit remarquer le blond.

- Je le suis.

Le Gryffondor rejoignit son ami et s'appuya lui aussi.

- C'était donc un rencard ? questionna alors Draco.

Le brun prit des couleurs et se mordit la lèvre.

- Hum, non…

- Tu rougis, Potter.

- Peu importe.

- Allez, avoue tout.

Le brun baissa les yeux et gratta d'un ongle la pierre de la rambarde.

- Je… C'est Cho.

- Chang ? s'étouffa Draco.

- Oui…

Le blond resta un instant silencieux puis poursuivit :

- Donc ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Bah… Enfin, c'est bon ! s'agaça le Survivant. Ce n'est vraiment pas intéressant.

- Si tu le dis, Potter.

Le brun ne répliqua rien.

- Quand je pense qu'Ombrage croit que tu as formé un groupe interdit, marmonna le préfet pour lui même.

Sa phrase fut cependant entendue.

- Comment ?

- Oh rien ! Tu sais avec la Brigade et tout… Bref, Ombrage s'imagine des choses. Elle veut vraiment ta peau.

Le Survivant haussa les épaules.

- Je sais. Comme tout le ministère.

- Tu es connu, Potter, ricana Draco.

- Ce n'est pas un scoop, rigola ce dernier.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard amusé puis le Gryffondor annonça :

- Je ne serai pas là pour les vacances.

- Moi non plus.

Ces dernières étaient à la fin de la semaine d'après. Draco devait rentrer au Manoir.

- Mais, j'aimerais bien que l'on se voie avant, commença le brun.  
- Bien sûr. Quand ?

- Jeudi soir…

Sa phrase resta en suspend, laissant le temps au préfet de comprendre. Retenant un sourire narquois, il devina :

- A la bibliothèque, je suppose.

- Mes notes commencent enfin à monter… Rogue n'en revient pas.

Draco rit :

- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt comique la tête qu'il fait quand il te rend une copie notée avec un Effort Exceptionnel.

- Donc, c'est d'accord ?

- Comme toujours, Potter.

Le Survivant se tourna à nouveau vers le blond et lui tendit une main.

- Appelle moi Harry. Il est temps, non ?

- Très bien, Harry, fit le préfet en se saisissant de la main tendue.

- A jeudi donc, Draco.

Le Gryffondor exerça une légère pression sur la main pâle puis la lâcha et s'en alla.

OoOoO

Assis dans son fauteuil favori, le journal fermé à la main, Draco lisait une lettre de son père dans sa salle commune. La veille, le préfet lui avait écrit, lui annonçant les nouvelles de l'école. Il lui avait expliqué comment Ombrage imposait un peu plus son pouvoir à Poudlard, de quelle façon il était entré dans sa nouvelle Brigade et puis aussi, il lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait appris de Potter. Lucius semblait vraiment intéressé par ces nouvelles. Il ne s'était pas étonné face aux mesures prises par la Grande Inquisitrice mais avait été surpris d'apprendre que les Gryffondors ne soutenaient pas le Survivant, que la plupart n'avaient pas cru en lui quant à l'annonce du retour du lord noir.

Lorsque le blond avait rédigé sa missive, il avait tenté de ne pas se sentir coupable de conter ce que le brun lui avait confié. Il avait chassé de son esprit le visage au sourire sincère de Harry qui tendait la main en lui demandant de l'appeler par son prénom. Cela faisait partie du plan : obtenir la confiance du Gryffondor et ne pas s'attacher, la deuxième partie s'annonçant plus difficile que prévu.

Le père de Draco lui avait donc répondu d'obtenir plus d'informations encore sur le Survivant, que celles-ci pourraient leur servir. Ce n'était pas inscrit sur le papier, mais le blond savait que ces nouvelles arriveraient sans aucun doute aux oreilles du seigneur des ténèbres. Le préfet se crispa en songeant à la façon dont il trahissait une personne, aussi détestée soit-elle, au profit de son pire ennemi.

Décidé à ne pas se sentir coupable et à penser à autre chose, Draco plia soigneusement la lettre et ouvrit le livre de cuir noir. Il continua alors sa lecture :

_Le retour au Manoir fut agréable. Les jardins et le parc m'avaient manqué. Le premier weekend se passa tranquillement, bien que mon père commençait à paraître fatigué. Lorsque le lundi arriva, j'étais tout excité, ayant vraiment hâte de le retrouver…_

_« Lucius rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux blonds. L'Allée des Embrumes était fréquentée par les pires malfrats de l'espèce sorcière et il était aisément reconnaissable. Il n'avait pas dit à ses parents où il se rendait, ne leur ayant tout simplement pas parlé de l'homme. _

_Le préfet accéléra ensuite son pas. Même s'il était à l'heure, il était plus que pressé de rejoindre la taverne et de lui parler à nouveau. L'adrénaline avait envahi ses veines et le rendait fébrile. _

_Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du Serpent Enfourché, sa main gantée tremblait. Se retournant afin de fermer la porte, le préfet serra ses poings dans l'espoir de calmer ses frissons, faisant crisser le cuir. _

_Une voix profonde s'éleva ensuite._

_- Bonjour, Lucius._

_Le blond fit alors rapidement face à la salle et, comme prévu, elle était vide. A peine éclairée par de faibles chandelles présentes sur quelques tables, elle lui parut bien sombre. Au fond de celle-ci, assis comme la fois précédente sur un canapé de cuir noir, Lord Voldemort le regardait. _

_La lumière de la chandelle présente sur la table à côté de lui dansait sur son visage, teintant ses yeux d'un léger rouge. Il était paré d'une longue robe noire et avait croisé ses genoux, une main délicatement posée dessus. De suite, Lucius reconnut la bague de la dernière fois à son doigt._

_S'approchant légèrement, le blond lui répondit avec politesse :_

_- Monsieur._

_D'un geste ample, l'homme lui désigna ensuite un fauteuil en face de lui. Le préfet obéit et alla s'asseoir prestement. Si près de lui, il se sentit écrasé par le magnétisme qu'il dégageait._

_- Et bien, commença ensuite Lord Voldemort. Nous voici à nouveau face à face. J'ai apprécié la petite correspondance que nous avons pu entretenir. Tu sembles déjà bien mûr pour un jeune de ton âge._

_Lucius rougit légèrement sous le compliment et le remercia d'un hochement de tête._

_- Tu m'as donc parlé de l'affaire Nobby Leach, reprit ensuite l'homme. J'ai en effet été au courant des événements. J'ai su par certains de mes contacts que sa démission était due à de nombreuses menaces. Je ne savais cependant pas que ton père avait été un de ceux qui l'avait poussé à le faire. _

_- Oui, confirma le préfet. Il lui a envoyé des lettres de menaces à de nombreuses reprises et a usé de son influence pour obtenir finalement sa démission. Tout ceci ne doit bien sûr pas sortir d'ici._

_Lord Voldemort éclata d'un rire glacial._

_- Tu me menaces, jeune homme ?_

_Lucius fronça les sourcils, prenant peur face à l'air effrayant de l'homme. Mais ce dernier seulement amusé._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, comme tu le sais, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec le geste d'Abraxas. Cependant, je ne pense pas que j'aurais agi de la même manière…_

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Une simple démission de l'un des sangs de bourbe ne va pas les empêcher de revenir à nouveau._

_- Rodolphus a mentionné le fait que vous vouliez vraiment agir, qu'en est-il ?_

_L'homme s'avança et plaça ses avant bras sur genoux, se penchant en avant._

_- Lucius…Tu dois bien comprendre que ce que je vais te dire ne doit vraiment pas quitter cette pièce, pour reprendre tes mots._

_- Il s'agit d'une menace ?_

_Lord Voldemort ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il s'arrêta en voyant l'air choqué du préfet. Un serpent se glissait sur peau, sortant de sous sa robe noire par son cou, et s'approchait du blond. D'une main distraite, il vint caresser la tête lisse du reptile qui siffla._

_Lucius qui avait écarquillé les yeux recula légèrement en entendant l'homme répondre au serpent. Celui-ci glissa alors sur le sol, siffla dans sa direction puis s'en alla. Quand le blond tourna à nouveau ses yeux vers Lord Voldemort, il vit sur les lèvres de ce dernier un sourire amusé._

_- Il s'agit de Nagini, mon serpent._

_- Vous êtes fourchelang ? s'étouffa Lucius._

_- Evidemment, Salazar est mon ancêtre._

_Le préfet hocha la tête, toujours soufflé et se recula dans son fauteuil. L'homme poursuivit alors :_

_- Pour reprendre, non, ce n'était pas une menace. Je t'apprécie, Lucius, je vois beaucoup de potentiel en toi. Cependant…_

_Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et le préfet comprit._

_- Très bien, rien ne sortira d'ici, vous avez ma parole._

_- Parfait._

_Lord Voldemort se leva et lui enjoignit de faire de même. Il vint ensuite passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraina._

_- J'ai commencé à réunir beaucoup de personnes comme toi, Lucius, indépendantes, fières et, évidemment, sûres de leurs convictions. J'ai ainsi formé un groupe de sangs purs qui pourraient m'aider dans ma tâche, celle de dépouiller le monde sorcier de la vermine._

_Fasciné, le blond écouta la voix doucereuse._

_- Et je voudrais que tu en fasses partie._

_L'homme les fit parcourir la pièce et se diriger vers une porte annexe que Lucius n'avait pas vue. Une fois face à elle, il les arrêta et murmura doucement :_

_- Veux-tu te joindre à nous, jeune Malfoy ?_

_Hébété, Lucius hocha la tête, faisant sourire l'homme. Ce dernier ouvrit ensuite la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur. »_

Draco referma le livre, son cœur battant à vive allure. Perdant ses yeux dans le feu de la cheminée en face de lui, il imagina le mage noir à ce moment là, dangereux et envoutant. Son père avait été ébloui par cet homme et semblait vouloir le suivre jusqu'au bout. Seulement cette limite, seul le lord noir la poserait…

OoOoOoOoO

Alors, alors ? Pas trop effrayant le petit voldy? Et Draco qui a enfin un réaction face à ce journal... Le pire reste cependant à venir...

A lundi.

Une review ?


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Draco n'alla jamais au rendez vous à la bibliothèque le jeudi avant les vacances. Deux jours avec que celui-ci n'arrive, Potter disparut. Le mardi matin, une grande effervescence secoua l'école, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose arrivait au Survivant. Des rumeurs folles parcoururent tout Poudlard, faisant imaginer toutes sortes de choses à qui s'y intéressait. Mais une chose était sûre, le brun avait quitté l'école. Peu s'en rendirent compte, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris des vacances précoces. Toute la famille Weasley avait désertée.

Le préfet s'en montra particulièrement curieux. Il était rare qu'un élève quitte l'école pendant les périodes scolaires, mais alors une dizaine de personnes, cela frôlait l'impossible. Cependant, leur absence était bien réelle.

Aucune explication ne fut bien sûr donnée et c'est pourquoi les pires ragots se mirent en place. Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, les verts et argent s'en donnaient à cœur joie, spéculant et ricanant.

Draco, plus terre à terre, alla chercher des informations auprès de son père. Il le prévint de l'absence inattendue du Survivant et Lucius lui racontait ce qu'il savait sans que le blond n'ait besoin de demander quoique ce soit. Le préfet garda les précieuses informations pour lui, laissant ses amis imaginer ce qu'ils voulaient.

Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué par un mystérieux serpent et étaient à présent à Ste Mangouste. Draco ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi Harry était parti lui aussi. Il n'aurait sûrement pas sa réponse, n'osant pas écrire au brun de peur que le papier tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Il décida donc de patienter jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Ces dernières arrivèrent ensuite rapidement. Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lire pendant celles-ci. Il ne voulait surtout pas être surpris avec le journal chez lui. Cependant, il voulait absolument terminer de lire la rencontre avec Voldemort avant de devoir patienter pendant deux semaines. C'est pourquoi, il trouva un moment pour s'isoler, un soir après le dîner. Il monta en haut de la tour d'astronomie afin de s'assurer de la tranquillité. Prenant sa place habituelle, assis contre le mur, mais avec personne en face de lui, il ouvrit le livre de cuir abimé et poursuivit sa lecture.

_Le seigneur des ténèbres me fit entrer dans une pièce adjacente…_

_« La salle ressemblait à une sorte de salon, remplie de canapés en cuir où étaient assis plusieurs de mes connaissances. Rodolphus, installé à côté de Bellatrix, se leva en voyant son ami entrer._

_- Lucius, bienvenue._

_Lord Voldemort pénétra juste après le préfet et le devança._

_- Mes amis, voilà Lucius Malfoy._

_Puis, il se tourna vers Lucius et lui désigna un par un les occupants de la pièce._

_- Tu connais déjà Rodolphus et Bella, mais voici Simon Avery, Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Igor Karkaroff et Walden Macnair. Tu peux leur faire confiance._

_Il enjoignit ensuite Lucius à s'asseoir. Ce dernier obéit mais choisit une place proche de son ami. Lord Voldemort sourit et s'installa au centre._

_- Bien, nous pouvons donc reprendre ce que nous disions la dernière fois. Ma chère Bella, tu nous proposais quelque chose, il me semble._

_La brune hocha la tête, se sépara légèrement de son petit ami et sourit dangereusement._

_- Dans notre quartier, à Cissy et moi, nous avons une famille moldue atroce… Le fils s'amuse à torturer les animaux et les parents sont les pires personnes que je n'ai jamais vues… Je pensais qu'ils seraient une bonne cible._

_- Y a t-il d'autres familles sorcières dans ce quartier, Bella ? demanda Lord Voldemort, très sérieusement._

_- Evidemment, s'offusqua la jeune fille. A peu près la moitié. Nous ne vivons pas dans un quartier moldu !_

_- Bien, il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons sur ta famille. Ce sera parfait. Faisons cela samedi prochain. J'irai avec Lucius et Rodolphus._

_La sœur de la petite amie du préfet afficha une moue déçue qui fit sourire l'homme._

_- Ne sois pas triste, ma Bella, la prochaine fois tu en feras partie._

_Puis, il se leva, signant la fin de l'entrevue. Lucius s'apprêta à se lever, lui aussi, mais Lord Voldemort lui enjoignit de rester assis. Une fois les autres occupants partis, il vint près du blond._

_- Tu dois te demander ce que signifie tout cela. Il faut pour cela que je t'explique mon plan. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire totalement confiance. C'est pourquoi, samedi sera un test. Sois à la hauteur et tu sauras tout._

_Le préfet se leva._

_- Mais, je ne sais même pas ce que je devrai faire._

_- Oh, mais si tu sais, dit mielleusement l'homme. Je veux voir jusqu'où va ton aversion pour les moldus…_

_Puis, il se détourna et alla ouvrir la porte :_

_- Bien, ce sera tout. Présente toi devant cette auberge samedi à dix huit heures._

_Lucius se dirigea vers la sortie, appréhendant déjà leur prochaine entrevue. Alors qu'il passait devant Lord Voldemort, ce dernier le retint par le bras et lui murmura doucement :_

_- Ne me déçois pas, Lucius. Je crois vraiment en toi…_

_Puis, il le poussa et referma la porte derrière lui. »_

Draco eut du mal à refermer le journal avec ses mains engourdies. Il avait oublié ses gants. Posant le livre au sol, il se mit à les frictionner.

Son père allait-il vraiment tuer un modlu ? Obéirait-il si facilement au lord noir ? En tout cas, il ne faisait aucun doute que Bella était déjà folle dans sa jeunesse, elle qui faisait peur au blond à chaque fois qu'elle venait au Manoir, lui envoyant des frissons glacials dans le dos avec ses sourires sadiques.

OoOoO

Le journal était resté à Poudlard, caché dans un endroit que seul le préfet connaissait. Ce dernier retournait à présent chez lui,

Le Poudlard express était pratiquement complet. Peu d'élèves n'avaient voulu rester à l'école, la présence d'Ombrage n'aidant sûrement pas. Draco se retrouva donc avec tous ses amis présents.

Lorsque le train arriva en gare, ils descendirent tous et le blond rejoignit ses parents. Ceux-ci le ramenèrent ensuite au Manoir en transplanant. Lucius disparut ensuite, ayant des affaires à régler. Narcissa, elle, l'embrassa sur le front, lui indiqua que des cadeaux l'attendaient dans sa chambre puis fila. Ses amies l'attendaient.

Ce fut donc un préfet soupirant qui monta dans sa chambre. Comme à chaque retour de vacances, elle était remplie de confiseries, d'un nouveau balai et de nouveaux habits. Seulement une chose l'attendait en plus. Un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas se trouvait au bord de sa fenêtre.

Curieux, Draco s'approcha et détacha la lettre présente à la patte de l'oiseau. Il la déplia ensuite rapidement et lui :

_Draco,_

_J'ai emprunté un hibou pour t'écrire, Hedwige est beaucoup trop reconnaissable._

_Je suis désolé d'être parti ainsi sans te prévenir, annulant ainsi notre rendez vous. Tu dois sûrement le savoir mais le père de Ron a été mortellement blessé, j'ai donc eu un contretemps._

_Voilà, je voulais simplement te prévenir. On se revoit à la rentrée._

_Passe de bonnes vacances et un Joyeux Noël,_

_Harry_

_PS : Puisqu'on est passé aux prénoms, faut-il aussi s'offrir des cadeaux ? J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir quelque chose que tu n'as pas déjà…_

Le blond sourit en voyant le post-scriptum. Potter faisait de l'humour maintenant. Puis, il se dirigea vers son bureau et se dépêcha d'écrire une réponse.

_Harry,_

_Cela fait vraiment étrange de t'appeler ainsi._

_Sache que je suis sûr que tu peux trouver quelque chose que je n'ai pas déjà. Pour ma part, je t'ai déjà trouvé un cadeau. Et oui, maintenant, nous sommes amis. Encore un mot bizarre mentionné dans ce contexte, avec toi._

_J'aimerais bien te dire que je suis désolé pour ton ami, mais ce serait un mensonge alors je vais me taire._

_Passe aussi de bonnes vacances,_

_Draco_

Il s'agissait d'un mensonge, il n'avait rien acheté. Il voulait simplement impressionner le Gryffondor mais, à présent, il allait vraiment devoir réfléchir à un présent. Soupirant, le blond accrocha sa réponse à l'hibou et le regard disparaître au loin.

Pour plus de précaution, il brûla ensuite la lettre de Potter, non sans un petit pincement au cœur, et entreprit d'ouvrir ses nombreux cadeaux.

OoOoO

Draco descendit ensuite, allant saluer les amis de sa mère. Il s'agissait de ses habituelles fréquentations. Puis, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Après avoir frappé et avoir entendue une sèche autorisation, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, Lucius était penché sur des dossiers et signait toute sorte de papiers. Il releva à peine la tête en voyant son fils rentrer.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je voudrais savoir si ma dernière lettre vous est parvenue, étant donné que je n'ai pas reçu de réponse…

Son père leva enfin les yeux vers lui et lâcha sa plume.

- Bien sûr, répondit il. Je suis ravi de voir que tu as pu obtenir de si bons résultats. Pour Ombrage, il est bon que tu te sois mis dans ses petits papiers. Le ministère souhaite tout mettre en œuvre pour renvoyer Dumbledore, elle prendra alors sa place.

- Mais… Vont-ils réussir ?

- Je l'ignore, soupira l'ainé. Dumbledore est coriace. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai obtenu des nouvelles de Weasley père. Il est en vie, mais ce qui est étrange c'est que l'on ignore comment il a été retrouvé, il était dans un coin désert du ministère…

- En tout cas, le lendemain matin toute la famille avait quitté l'école ainsi que Potter.

- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi est-il parti avec eux ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Hum, réfléchit Lucius.

Après de silence, il reprit.

- Peu importe. Laisse moi, j'ai du travail.

- C'est le lord noir ? osa questionner son fils.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard noir et un geste dédaigneux vers la sortie. Draco obéit alors prestement. Une fois la porte fermée, il s'appuya contre le mur face à celle-ci et réfléchit. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait-il donné une mission à son père ? Il semblait vraiment préoccupé. Le blond ragea de ne pas pouvoir lire la suite du journal, il aurait aimé savoir si Lucius avait réellement tué ce moldu.

Il retourna ensuite auprès de sa mère et passa le dîner avec elle et ses amies. Puis, il retourna dans sa chambre dans lequel le hibou de Potter l'attendait.

Etonné d'avoir une réponse aussi rapide, le préfet se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la lettre.

_Draco,_

_Crois moi, j'ai tout autant du mal à écrire ce prénom que toi._

_Vraiment ? Un cadeau….? Moi qui te croyais assez gâté pour ne rien demander, mais si tu as acheté le mien, alors je n'ai pas le choix._

_Dis moi, il n'est pas empoisonné au moins le mien ?_

_Harry_

_PS : Ron te remercie._

Le blond ricana. Puis, il s'empressa de répondre.

_Harry,_

_Tu réponds vraiment rapidement. Attends-tu mes lettres avec autant d'impatience ?_

_Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'offrir de la nourriture au gens. Je trouve que c'est un véritable manque de classe. Seuls les chocolats ont une véritable valeur à mes yeux, mais ils ont aussi une signification trop romantique. Ce ne sera donc pas empoisonné car non comestible, rassure toi._

_Si m'acheter un cadeau te cause trop de soucis, oublie cela, je me ferai une joie de ne pas recevoir une babiole que je détesterai mais que je te dirai tout de même que j'aimerai car telle le veut la convenance. Epargne donc toi cette peine._

_Je suis sûr que Weasley s'est fait une joie de me témoigner de la reconnaissance._

_Draco_

Satisfait de sa missive, le blond la ferma et la rendit au hibou. Puis, il alla prendre sa douche et se coucha tôt, le lendemain une séance de shopping l'attendait.

OoOoO

Narcissa fut enchantée de la proposition de son fils de l'accompagner faire ses achats de Noël. Elle accepta un grand sourire aux lèvres en sirotant son thé du matin. Lucius, lui, déclina aimablement et disparut en vitesse quelques instants plus tard.

Draco monta donc ensuite dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Le hibou présent au bord de la fenêtre le fit sourire.

_Draco,_

_Moi qui comptais t'offrir des chocolats… Je vais devoir m'abstenir de peur que tu prennes cela comme une déclaration d'amour… Tu m'en vois navré._

_Et, si je vais bien t'acheter quelque chose et sache que je n'offre pas des babioles. Tu auras un très beau cadeau qui va te plaire et tu n'auras pas à mentir._

_Ah oui, Ron était tout rouge à ce moment là…_

_Harry,_

_PS : Juste pour information, Malfoy, tu réponds avec la même vitesse…_

Le préfet serra les dents. Puis, il se dépêcha de se saisir de sa plume.

_Harry,_

_Bien sûr que je suis ton rythme d'envoi, question de respect._

_Et bien, je te mets au défi de trouver quelque chose qui va me satisfaire. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas en avoir besoin._

_Weasley rougissant comme une midinette, quel triste spectacle que j'ai manqué !_

_Plus sérieusement, depuis quand acceptes-tu que je me moque de ton ami ?_

_Draco_

OoOoO

Les achats leur prirent toute la journée. Le préfet peina à bien choisir tous ses cadeaux et quand il vit qu'il prenait beaucoup de temps pour choisir celui de Potter, il se fustigea intérieurement. Non pas qu'il doute de ses goûts mais lui aussi souhaitait satisfaire son nouvel ami. Seulement pour que son plan se déroule dans les meilleures conditions, bien sûr.

Il lui trouva un parfum pour homme, créé par le plus grand parfumeur du monde sorcier. Personnellement, il trouvait la fragrance magnifique. Narcissa approuva son choix et lui demanda pour qui était celui-là. Il répondit au hasard le nom d'un Serpentard que sa mère ne rencontrerait jamais.

Quand ils retournèrent au Manoir, un message l'attendait.

_Draco, _

_Défi relevé !_

_Pour Ron, ce n'est pas foncièrement méchant. C'est juste un peu de taquinerie, je suis sûr qu'au fond tu es soulagé que Arthur soit en vie. Tu le caches juste bien sous ton masque de Serpentard arrogant._

_Je te propose d'écourter cette correspondance maintenant, mes amis se demandent à qui sont adressées toutes ces lettres. Du coup, j'ai du répondre qu'il s'agissait de Cho. Seulement, on se moque déjà assez de moi à ce sujet là, donc…_

_Enfin, tu recevras ton cadeau à Noël, comme prévu._

_Amitiés,_

_Harry_

Le blond s'abstint donc de répondre à la missive et brûla la lettre. Il avait hâte que le vingt cinq décembre arrive.

OoOoO

Une grande fête fut organisée chez les Parkinson pour Noël. Habituellement, elle avait lieu au Manoir Malfoy, mais cette année Lucius avait refusé. Narcissa qui devait alors s'occuper de l'organisation n'avait étrangement pas rechigné. Draco comprit à ce moment là que son père était réellement occupé et que ce qu'il devait faire lui avait été demandé par le lord noir. Sa mère ne se serait jamais tue sinon.

Lorsque le grand soir arriva, le blond se prépara pour la soirée et envoya ses différents cadeaux, ceux-ci seraient alors reçus le lendemain matin. Puis, il descendit et rejoignit ses parents dans le salon. Un par un, ils utilisèrent la cheminée et arrivèrent dans celui des Parkinson.

La maison de Pansy était beaucoup moins impressionnante que celle des Malfoy, mais elle restait tout de même spacieuse et joliment décorée. Une fois sur place, le préfet quitta ses parents et alla rejoindre ses amis déjà présents. La brune, tout joyeuse, vint le saluer en premier, lui déposant une bise sur chaque joue.

- Draco, roucoula-t-elle, je suis contente que tu sois venu. Je t'ai acheté un superbe cadeau, j'espère qu'il va te plaire.

- Et bien, je verrai cela demain matin, sourit le blond tout en la repoussant légèrement afin de saluer Blaise.

Le noir lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que mon cadeau devra autant te plaire… Enfin, qui sait ?

La remarque fit ricaner Théo, rougir Pansy et soupirer Draco. Ce dernier serra finalement la main du châtain.

- Et toi ? Ce cadeau ?

- Oh… Tu me connais, sourit gentiment Théo, ce sera sûrement un roman.

Le préfet hocha la tête puis se tourna afin de se saisir d'une coupe de champagne sur le plateau qui flottait non loin de là. Il remarqua alors la présence d'une grande et magnifique femme à la peau tannée.

- Blaise, ta mère est venue ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, soupira le noir. Malheureusement, elle s'est encore séparée de son nouveau mari. Il a été retrouvé dévoré par les requins à la suite de leur voyage de noces.

- Charmant, fit Théo.

- Il faut qu'on aille la saluer, intervint la brune en regardant la mère de Blaise avec vénération.

- Laisse tomber, Pansy, ricana Blaise. Jamais tu n'arriveras à son niveau.

- Mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux une relation stable, moi.

Tout en disant cette phrase, elle observa du coin de l'œil Draco. Cela n'échappa à personne et ce dernier se dépêcha de finir sa coupe.

- Allons-y, dit-il ensuite.

Le soutenant, Théo se dirigea lui aussi vers Helena, vite suivi par les deux autres. Cette dernière discutait avec Lucius et Narcissa. Elle sourit en voyant son fils arriver avec ses amis.

- Blaise ! Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Je n'ai pas pu te voir depuis cet épuisant voyage de noces.

Sans pitié, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Celui-ci rougit légèrement et fusilla du regard ses amis qui ricanaient.

- A quand sera le prochain, hein ? demanda Narcissa, amère.

Draco se tourna vers sa mère, étonné. Précédemment, il n'avait jamais remarqué que cette dernière n'aimait pas Helena mais, depuis qu'il lisait le journal, cela lui semblait de plus en plus évident. Voulant éviter toute catastrophe, Lucius glissa son bras sous celui de sa femme et l'emmena plus loin, saluant d'un hochement de tête les adolescents. Helena reprit alors :

- Comment allez vous les jeunes ? Pas trop de travail à Poudlard ?

- Non, ça va Madame, répondit poliment Draco.

- Oh ! Ne m'appelle pas Madame… Je ne suis pas si vieille. Helena ira très bien.

Elle lui offrit alors un sourire enjôleur.

- Maman ! la réprimanda Blaise.

Se tournant innocemment vers son fils, la jolie noire questionna :

- Mais qu'il y a-t-il mon chéri ? Je sais très bien que ton ami est pris.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Draco s'étouffa :

- Pardon ? Mais je suis libre ! Je ne suis avec personne.

- Vraiment ? questionna Helena en louchant vers Pansy.

Cette dernière avait baissé la tête. Une leur de compassion passa dans les prunelles de la mère de Blaise mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser entre jeunes.

Elle se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers son fils et le prit encore dans ses bras.

- Je pense que nous serons juste tous les deux demain matin, mon chéri.

Gêné, le noir lui rendit brièvement son étreinte.

- Tu ne vas pas te trouver quelqu'un d'ici là ?

- Non. Je peux bien faire un effort pour Noël et rester avec toi.

Elle lui déposa un dernier baiser sur le front puis s'en alla. Blaise remit alors en place son costume, plissant les plis.

- Je n'y crois pas, soupira-t-il.

- Laisse lui le bénéfice du doute, suggéra Théo avec un sourire compatissant.

Pansy, elle, avait toujours la tête baissée et Draco regardait ailleurs, conscient d'avoir blessé son amie.

La soirée continua et se déroula ensuite tranquillement. Lucius partit tôt mais Narcissa décida rester avec son fils. Puis quand l'heure vint de se dire au revoir, Pansy vint voir Draco. Ce dernier discutait avec Astoria Greengass.

Timidement, elle demanda :

- Draco, je peux te parler en privé quelques instants ?

Astoria, mécontente, fronça les sourcils et se saisit du bras du préfet.

- Nous discutions.

Mais le blond lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et se dégagea afin de suivre son amie. La brune l'emmena alors dans une salle déserte. Draco se laissa faire et une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, attendit qu'elle s'exprime. La jeune fille se rapprocha donc de lui. Une fois proche, elle se tortilla les mains, baissa les yeux et prit des couleurs.

- Euh… Draco… Je…

Le préfet qui avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle voulait ne dit rien cependant et la laissa s'embrouiller. Finalement, à court de mots, Pansy releva la tête, parcourut les derniers mètres et l'embrassa légèrement. Le blond attendit quelques secondes avant de la repousser. Il se saisit alors de ses poignets et l'éloigna de lui.

- Pansy, je suis désolé… Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Les larmes venant à ses yeux, la brune demanda d'une voix faible :

- Mais pourquoi ?

Soupirant, Draco l'attira contre lui.

- Parce que tu es mon amie et c'est tout. J'aimerais juste que cela reste ainsi. Pour très longtemps.

La brune se laissa aller contre lui et sanglota. Le préfet essaya alors d'oublier que sa chemise risquait d'être mouillée et pensa simplement à consoler son amie. Finalement, cette dernière se détacha et essuya ses yeux.

- Joyeux Noël, Draco, finit-elle par dire, une fois calmée.

Le blond sourit, se pencha et lui embrassa la joue.

- Joyeux Noël, Pansy.

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, le blond se réveilla tard. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une montagne de cadeaux l'attendait au pied de son lit. Comme à chaque vingt cinq décembre, il entreprit d'abord d'aller se doucher et de s'habiller. Puis, il ouvrit un à un les paquets cadeaux, faisant une pile à gauche de ceux qu'il garderait et une autre, à droite, de ceux qui disparaitraient.

Pansy lui avait offert une chaine pour le cou en or blanc. Fine et raffinée, elle était de très bon goût. Draco l'aima de suite et la mit dans la pile de gauche. Comme prévu, Théo lui avait offert un livre et Blaise un complet de quidditch. Puis, ce fut au tour de celui de Potter. Un petit mot l'accompagnait.

_Draco,_

_Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais j'ai passé toute une après midi à chercher ton cadeau, j'espère donc qu'il va te plaire.  
Joyeux Noël,_

_Harry_

Curieux, le blond ouvrit le paquet cadeau en vitesse et tomba sur une petite chaine en argent avec pour pendentif, un serpent enroulé sur lui même. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire. L'objet manquait vraiment de goût et Potter était vraiment parti dans le cliché. Il n'hésita cependant pas une seconde et le plaça dans la pile de gauche.

OoOoOoOoO

Pauvre Harry... J'espère que ce chapitre sans journal vous a quand même plus et que les petites lettres vous ont diverties :)

A mercredi.

Une review ?


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Rectification : il y avait bien un morceau de journal dans le précédent, c'est dans celui-ci qu'il n'y en a pas.

**RAR** :

**Guest** : Haha, oui, il ne pouvait que l'accepter.. :) Merci pour ta review!

Et merci à Steph pour sa review!

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

Draco passa le reste de ses vacances dans la tranquillité, il put souvent retourner lire dans son coin favori du parc, ne croisant son père que très rarement. Paré d'un long manteau, de gants et d'une écharpe en cachemire, il réussit à rester plusieurs heures sur son banc, seul dans sa clairière.

Il termina aussi tous ses devoirs. Pendant un moment, il songea à envoyer ceux de potions à Potter mais il pensa que ce serait beaucoup trop simple pour le Gryffondor et s'abstint donc.

Puis la fin des vacances arriva et le blond fut heureux de reprendre le Poudlard Express.

Lorsqu'il vit Pansy pour la première fois depuis Noël sur le quai de la gare, il y eut un moment de malaise pendant lequel la brune croisa son regard et rougit. Puis, elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Le préfet prit alors son amie en pitié, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena en direction du train. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent Blaise et Théo dans un compartiment. Pansy reprit alors sa jovialité et ils ne reparlèrent plus jamais de l'événement.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, il y eut le diner traditionnel dans la Grande Salle puis, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs salles communes. Draco aurait voulu s'y installer pour lire la suite du journal, mais il devait faire sa ronde. Il ne put donc que rester que peu de temps avec ses amis. Il accepta cependant la partie d'échecs proposée par Théo. A côté d'eux, Pansy les regardait et Blaise travaillait.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu ne pas finir tes devoirs pendant les vacances, s'étonna le préfet en déplaçant un de ses pions.

- Ma mère a été affreusement collante, elle ne m'a pas laissé un moment à moi…

- Oh ! s'exclama Théo. Elle était donc seule avec toi pour le vingt cinq décembre.

Le noir poussa un profond soupir.

- Oui, et je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ramène quelqu'un…

Ses amis rigolèrent à sa remarque.

- Et bien, il faut savoir ce que tu veux, se moqua Pansy.

Blaise lui lança un regard noir puis se repencha sur son devoir.

- Le professeur Rogue nous a vraiment assommé sous le travail. Tu ne pourrais pas lui glisser un mot, Draco ? En tant que préfet ou filleul…?

- Non. Je ne peux pas et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Echec ! s'écria Théo.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur l'échiquier. La brune s'exclama alors :

- C'est quoi cette chaine, Draco ?

La voix était moqueuse. Le châtain releva la tête du jeu et observa lui aussi le pendentif.

- Pansy a raison, depuis quand tu mets des choses aussi laides ?

Agacé, le préfet rangea l'objet sous sa chemise et grogna :

- Ce n'est pas si laid que cela.

- Oh que si ! rigola Pansy. Je t'en ai pourtant offert une magnifique. Elle ne t'a pas plu ?

- Si, elle était très belle, en effet, répondit calmement Draco.

- C'est un cadeau d'une jolie fille ? intervint Blaise.

- Retourne travailler ! claqua le blond. Et non ! Ce n'est pas le cadeau d'une fille.

- C'est de qui alors ? questionna Théo.

- Mais mêlez vous de vos affaires, s'énerva Draco. Bon, je vais faire ma ronde.

Les laissant le regarder étrangement, il se leva et abandonna la partie. Une fois dans le couloir, il ressortit la chaine et l'observa. Potter n'avait certes pas beaucoup de goût, mais elle n'était pas si moche que cela, ses amis exagéraient. Exaspéré, le blond rangea à nouveau le pendentif et se mit à arpenter les couloirs.

Une heure et demie plus tard, alors qu'il allait retourner dans sa salle commune, il remarqua un mouvement au bout d'un couloir. Pressé d'enlever des points, le préfet accéléra le pas et se rapprocha.

Appuyé contre un mur, le Survivant l'attendait, les bras croisés. Quand le blond arriva, il se détacha de la pierre et vint à lui.

- Salut, Draco.

- Harry. Que fais-tu là ? Tu veux que je t'enlève des points ?

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

- J'aimerais bien que tu t'abstiennes, s'il te plait.

- Alors ?

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Cela fait deux semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vus et toi, en soi disant ami, tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir.

Ce fut au tour du préfet de sourire.

- Oh mais si, je suis heureux !

Il se rapprocha du Gryffondor.

- Je ne m'attendais juste pas à te voir dès le premier soir.  
Puis, il se pencha et son nez vint effleurer le cou de Potter. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit la fragrance qu'il avait lui même choisie.

- Je vois que mon cadeau t'a plu.

Le brun se recula, un peu gêné.

- Il sent bon, en effet. Merci. Tout le monde m'a complimenté. Et toi ? La chaine ?

Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as vraiment passé une après midi à le chercher ? questionna le blond.

- Euh… Oui, fit le Gryffondor, craintif.

- Alors, merci.

Il lui tendit la main et quand le Survivant s'en saisit, il poursuivit sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

- De toute manière, c'est l'intention qui compte.

L'autre lâcha de suite sa main et se servit de celle-ci pour le frapper sur la tête.

- Méchant !

Draco rigola, échappant à la tape.

- Désolé, mais tu ne voulais pas que je mente.

- Pourquoi la porte-tu alors ? s'étonna Harry en se saisissant de la chaine afin de faire sortir le pendentif.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Puis, il changea de sujet.

- Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose ?

La main du brun laissa échapper le bijou d'un seul coup et ce dernier recula, un peu gêné.

- Euh… Je voulais…

- Potter, parle.

- Bah tu sais, on a potions demain…

Ouvrant grand les yeux, Draco hallucina.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Mais comment veux-tu que je t'aide alors qu'il est vingt trois heures ?

- Et bien, il y a une salle vide au troisième étage, jamais occupée. On pourrait s'installer là. J'y ai déjà déposé une feuille et un parchemin.

- Mais tu oublies que je n'ai pas mon devoir sur moi.

- Tu peux aller le chercher.

- C'est ça. Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune, aller chercher un devoir et repartir ni vu ni connu, se moqua le blond. Normal.

Harry afficha un grand sourire.

- Je peux te passer ma cape d'invisibilité.

La stupéfaction du préfet augmenta. Il savait que le brun possédait un objet dans ce genre là mais n'en avait jamais eu la confirmation.

- D'accord ! dit-il, tout excité.

Le Survivant sortit alors de sa robe de sorcier un tissu fluide, presque transparent. Draco s'en saisit de suite et admira le toucher délicat.

- Tu me le rendras, hein ? eut soudain peur Harry.

- Bien sûr, ricana le blond. Je suis un Serpentard.

Puis, il enfila le vêtement et disparut des yeux de son ami. Il marcha ensuite, l'embrouillant. Celui-ci se mit alors à regarder partout dans le couloir, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Draco ? appela-t-il.

Un rire lui répondit puis ce fut le silence.

OoOoO

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le préfet arriva dans la salle poussiéreuse du troisième étage. Potter l'attendait, se tortillant les mains, plus inquiet que jamais.

Draco avait la cape sur lui lorsqu'il poussa la porte et entra, faisant sursauter l'unique occupant. Puis, il referma le battant et se retourna. Le brun s'était rapproché de l'entrée et regardait dans une direction vague, vers lui. Le blond enleva alors le tissu, réapparaissant d'un seul coup.

Harry poussa un soupir soulagé.

- Ouf ! C'est bien toi… J'ai eu peur à un moment.

- Tu es stupide, Potter.

Le préfet lui tendit sa cape que le brun s'empressa de prendre en lui tirant la langue. Les deux amis s'installèrent ensuite à une table et le Survivant entreprit de recopier le devoir.

- Tu es un cas vraiment désespéré, Harry. Tu avais toutes les vacances pour faire ce travail.

- Mais je n'y arrivais pas !

- Dis plutôt que tu avais la tête remplie par Cho Chang ! se moqua Draco en se penchant vers lui.

Rougissant, le brun releva la tête d'un seul coup.

- Pas du tout !

Le préfet ricana, se recula dans son siège et regarda ses mains.

- Personnellement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

- Elle est jolie, rétorqua le Survivant.

- Et mièvre. Il paraît qu'elle est en dépression depuis la mort de Diggory.

Potter frissonna à l'entente du nom mais continua d'écrire.

- Elle a des raisons d'être triste, la défendit-il cependant.

- Et tu veux bien sortir avec une fille qui passe son temps à pleurer la mort de son ex ?

- Oh tais toi, Malfoy ! Occupe toi de Parkinson.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Pansy et moi sommes juste amis.

Le brun abandonna son écriture et lui prêta enfin de l'attention.

- Et bien dis moi comment elle s'appelle alors, Draco.

- Qui devrait s'appeler comment ? s'étonna ce dernier.

- La fille qui t'intéresse.

Le préfet éclata de rire, faisant froncer les sourcils du Survivant.

- Aucune ne m'intéresse, Harry, rigola encore le blond.

- Ah ! J'oubliais. Tu es un Malfoy. Ce seront tes parents qui choisiront ta future femme, non ?

Tapant d'une main la table, Draco se calma de suite.

- Pas du tout !

- Ah bon ? Alors aucune fille ne trouve grâce à tes yeux ? C'est vrai que si tu cherches dans les sangs purs, le choix est vite limité.

- Je ne choisis pas en fonction du sang, Potter, j'évite juste les sangs de b…

Le préfet se coupa dans sa phrase, conscient du regard inquisiteur du Gryffondor sur lui. Il reprit ensuite.

- Peu importe. Occupe toi de ce devoir, je ne veux pas rester ici toute la nuit.

Hochant la tête, le Survivant se repencha à nouveau sur sa feuille.

Les deux garçons n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à que la dernière phrase soit écrite. Potter se leva alors et rangea ses affaires.

- Merci, Malfoy.

- Draco, le reprit celui-ci.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois face à la porte, il attendit que le préfet le rejoigne, puis passa sa cape sur ses épaules. Sa tête flotta alors dans l'air.

- Bon, on se revoit une prochaine fois.

- Oui, bientôt. Que j'aie une raison de porter cet affreux collier.

Le blond réussit enfin à faire sourire le brun qui hocha la tête puis disparut totalement.

- Je t'envoie une lettre bientôt, entendit Draco avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne se referme sur le vide.

OoOoO

Le préfet n'eut pas le temps de lire à nouveau le journal de son père avant de recevoir la missive du Survivant. Ce dernier souhaitait le rejoindre dans un endroit différent de d'habitude, lui proposant une promenade un soir dans le parc. Draco faillit halluciner en recevant la lettre. Harry semblait ne pas aller bien, son mot étant particulièrement sombre voire même désespéré. Même s'ils risquaient de tomber malade en plein hiver, le blond ne protesta pas. Il était curieux de voir pourquoi le brun était triste et aussi ravi de constater que celui-ci souhaitait se confier à lui.

Comme d'habitude, il abandonna ses amis en début de soirée, alors que la nuit s'était installée, et s'habilla chaudement pour se préparer à la fraicheur de l'air extérieur. Il arriva ensuite en premier au lieu de rendez vous dans la sorte de clairière improvisée par quelques arbustes, près du lac.

De loin, il observa le château, admirant les différentes lumières des pièces éclairées de celui-ci. Cependant, il se mit vit à bouger, frictionnant ses mains et marchant un peu afin de se réchauffer. Potter avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison de vouloir sortir.

Heureusement, il n'attendit pas longtemps et bientôt, il entendit quelques craquements des brindilles présentes sur le sol. Il regarda alors ce dernier et vit l'herbe être écrasée par endroits, les pas invisibles se rapprochant au fur et à mesure de lui. Une fois à un mètre, la personne s'arrêta et la tête du Survivant apparut.

- Salut, murmura celui-ci.

Draco hocha la tête puis vint se saisir de la cape, libérant le reste du corps de son ami.

- C'est perturbant sinon. Tu sais, ta tête qui flotte.

Il réussit à décrocher un sourire amusé au Gryffondor qui récupéra son habit. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Le préfet le rejoignit, s'installant à côté de lui, mais grogna :

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On va finir congelés sans bouger. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu nous as donné rendez vous ici ?

Potter haussa les épaules et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou.

- J'en ai assez de la tour d'Astronomie.

Le blond leva un sourcil perplexe mais ne contra pas. Il se laissa ensuite aller sur le sol froid, s'appuyant à l'aide de ses coudes.

- Bon, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Comment ? s'étonna Harry en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Et bien, tu avais l'air… triste sur ta lettre.

Le Survivant tomba allongé à côté de lui et plaça son coude sur ses yeux.

- Oh rien… Tu ne veux sûrement pas entendre mes problèmes.

- Potter, je t'ai rejoint dans ce froid glacial sans rechigner parce que tu n'avais pas l'air bien, alors dis moi. Ne te fais pas désirer.

Un rire nerveux secoua le brun mais il se calma cependant bien vite.

- J'aimerais bien t'en parler, Draco, mais… Tu sais, tu es quand même le fils de l'ennemi.

Le préfet poussa un profond soupir.

- Et bien, essaye de raconter dans les grandes lignes. Ou par métaphores, je ne sais pas…

La bouche du Survivant fit une moue, ce dernier semblant réfléchir et hésiter. Puis finalement, il dit :

- D'accord.

Il se tortilla alors dans l'herbe, s'installant plus confortablement. Après un moment de silence, il se mit ensuite à raconter.

- Tu dois sûrement le savoir, je suis le Survivant.

Eclatant de rire, Draco rejeta la tête en arrière.

- Sérieux ? se moqua-t-il.

Harry leva son bras de ses yeux et le fusilla du regard.

- Laisse moi finir, j'ai du mal à trouver mes mots.

Le préfet se calma rapidement et hocha la tête. Son ami se cala alors à nouveau et poursuivit :

- Disons que Voldemort…

- Harry, grinça le blond.

- Oh ça va ! Bon, Tu-Sais-Qui veut me tuer.

- Gros scoop, le coupa à nouveau Draco.

Potter se redressa d'un seul, s'asseyant.

- Mais tu es insupportable ! Laisse moi finir !

- D'accord, d'accord, l'apaisa son ami en posant sa main sur son épaule pour le rallonger.

Le Survivant soupira puis reprit :

- Donc, il veut ma mort et a déjà tenté plusieurs fois de me tuer. Pour faire simple, il voudra sûrement recommencer et personne ne sait pourquoi. Enfin pourquoi moi ? Je suis un simple étudiant et le fait que j'ai une cicatrice ne me rend pas plus intéressant.

- Je me pose tous les jours la question, Potter, ricana Draco. Mais apparemment, cet éclair sur ton front te rend exceptionnel aux yeux de la presse et de la gente féminine.

- Pas du tout ! s'outra Harry en s'asseyant finalement en tailleur. Si tu savais comment j'ai eu du mal pour trouver une cavalière l'année dernière…

- Peu importe. Donc ?

- Donc, je voudrais savoir pourquoi ! C'est tout ! Pourquoi cet acharnement ?

Le préfet s'assit à son tour et croisa les bras.

- Bien et pourquoi cette interrogation seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi n'es-tu triste qu'aujourd'hui ? Enfin, c'est l'histoire de ta vie tout ça.

- Parce que en ce moment mes amis me voient différemment. Même Ron et Hermione ne me trouvent plus normal.

- Je ne saisis pas, confessa Draco. Pourquoi ce changement maintenant ?

- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas tout ! s'agaça Harry en levant les bras.

- Et bien, dis moi.

- Je ne peux pas !

Vaincu, le blond le calma :

- D'accord, d'accord. Et c'est tout ?

- Non.

Draco sourit.

- Et bien, je t'écoute pour la suite.

- Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe entre nous, claqua Potter, froid.

- Pardon ? s'étouffa le préfet.

Le brun se leva.

- Tu as raison, il commence à faire sérieusement froid.

Puis, il se mit à faire les cents pas, essayant de se réchauffer. Le blond se leva alors à son tour et l'arrêta en se saisissant de ses bras.

- Attends, qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec nous deux ?

Potter fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pourtant évident, non ?

- Euh… Pas tellement, avoua Draco.

- Je commence à bien t'aimer ! s'agaça le Gryffondor. Alors que je sais que je ne devrais pas, que tu fais sûrement tout ça pour m'embêter ou m'espionner.

Reculant, le préfet secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est faux.

- Peut être, mais je n'en sais rien, et avant même si je t'appréciais ce n'était pas grave. Alors certes, je trouvais nos rencontres amusantes et tes petits cours de potions bien pratiques, mais je maitrisais. A présent, je t'aime vraiment comme un ami. Je veux te raconter mes problèmes et je ne peux pas. Même si tu étais innocent et plein de bonne volonté envers moi, ton entourage m'en empêcherait.

- Je veux écouter tes problèmes, murmura Draco.

Potter secoua la tête.

- Cela ne change rien.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais je suis content d'être enfin devenu ton ami.

Le blond lui offrit un sourire sincère, vite rendu par un triste du Survivant. Draco tourna ensuite la tête vers le sol et réfléchit. Puis se souvenant, il retourna ensuite ses yeux vers le Gryffondor d'un seul coup, un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je sais, il y a quelque chose qui va ! Toi et Chang !

Le sourire qui avait commencé à naitre sur les lèvres du brun disparut aussitôt.

- Arrête, on a rendez vous pour la Saint Valentin à Pré-au-lard, j'ai peur.

Puis, il se rapprocha du blond et dit, tout excité :

- Mais tu as raison, je peux te raconter ça.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas si je veux connaître tes déboires sexuels avec la chinoise.

- Sexuels ? s'écria Harry, ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais nous ne sommes juste embrassés.

- Ah. Et ? Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

- Et bien, vois-tu la dernière fois, elle pleurait… A cause de Cédric… Et, je crois qu'elle veut en parler, mais pas moi, alors…

Draco éclata de rire. Son corps fut tellement secoué qu'il dût se tenir à son ami pour ne pas tomber. Entre deux éclats, il réussit à souffler :

- Chang… La dépressive !…

Il reçut une tape sur la tête tandis qu'il rigolait encore. Puis son bras fut saisi violemment. La douleur le calma et il se tourna, furieux, vers le brun affolé.

- Quelqu'un approche, murmura celui-ci.

Dans un seul mouvement, il s'enfouit sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Des petits craquements se firent ensuite entendre et le préfet se tourna vers l'origine du son. Quelques instants plus tard, Ombrage apparut de derrière un arbre.

- Oh ! C'est vous, Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai cru entendre un rire.

- Professeur, salua poliment le Serpentard. J'étais descendu dans le parc parce que j'ai vu un mouvement suspect d'une fenêtre alors que je faisais ma ronde. Il m'a semblé moi aussi entendre ce rire.

- Je suis sûre que des élèves se cachent dans la forêt, murmura alors tout bas la femme en rose. Il faut aller voir.

- Laissez moi m'en occuper, professeur, fit Draco avec un sourire de connivence. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous les amènerai dans votre bureau de suite.

Ombrage lui rendit son sourire, hocha la tête puis s'en alla, satisfaite. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Harry réapparut tout près du blond. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille.

- J'ai compris, souffla-t-il d'un ton moqueur. En fait, c'est Ombrage la femme qui t'intéressait. Tu avais honte, avoue ! Mais moi, je n'ai pas pu rater votre œillade mielleuse…

Ce fut au tour de Potter de se faire frapper tandis qu'il était secoué par un rire silencieux.

OoOoOoOoO

Ah, vision d'horreur... lol

Prochain chapitre, retour du journal avec le début... des mauvaises choses. A vendredi :)

Une review ?


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà un nouveau chapitre,

**RAR :**

**Guest** : Hum... je suis d'accord avec toi ;) Merci pour ta review!

Et merci à Steph pour sa review.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

_Suite à notre entrevue, je revis le seigneur des ténèbres le samedi, comme prévu. Je me rendis à nouveau à la taverne Au Serpent Enfourché où Rodolphus et le lord lui même étaient déjà présents…_

_« La capuche rabattue sur sa chevelure blonde, Lucius pressa le pas en voyant les deux hommes l'attendre devant la porte de l'auberge. Quand il arriva à leur niveau, il les salua._

_- Bonjour._

_- Bonjour, Lucius, lui répondit Lord Voldemort. Tu es prêt ?_

_Le préfet hocha la tête et l'homme leur tendit alors son bras. Rodolphus et lui s'en saisirent et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans un jardin vide d'une maison pavillonnaire. _

_- Nous sommes dans le jardin des voisins, annonça Lord Voldemort. Ceux-ci sont absents. Bien, nous allons maintenant attendre quelques instants dans cette maison et observer nos cibles._

_Ils pénétrèrent dans le pavillon vide sans problème, l'homme libérant la voie à l'aide d'un sort._

_- Ne touchez à rien, ordonna alors Voldemort. Venez près de la fenêtre, ils sont tous dans leur salon._

_Les deux adolescents obéirent et se dirigèrent vers la vitre recouverte d'un voile blanc. La maison voisine était blanche et plutôt coquette, elle correspondait typiquement à l'habitat des moldus de banlieue. _

_A travers une fenêtre, ils purent alors voir la famille. Le mari, un homme corpulent, était avachi sur un canapé avec une sorte de bouteille en métal dans la main. Il regardait un boitier noir qui produisait des images en noir et blanc. A côté de lui, sa femme nettoyait le sol à l'aide d'un chiffon. Le couple semblait se disputer puisqu'on en entendait leurs éclats de voix._

_- C'est une télévision, non ? demanda Rodolphus._

_- Oui, répondit Lord Voldemort. Il s'agit d'une de leurs inventions. Je crois qu'ils s'amusent à s'abrutir devant._

_- En tout cas, ils n'ont pas un grand respect pour les femmes, fit remarquer Lucius._

_- Beaucoup d'entre elles restent à la maison pour le ménage, confirma Rodolphus._

_- Comme des elfes de maison ? s'étouffa le préfet._

_- Oui, affirma Lord Voldemort. Bon, voilà comment nous allons agir. Rodolphus tu rentreras en premier, tu sonneras et te débrouilleras pour te faire inviter dans la maison. Nous suivrons avec Lucius._

_- Nous allons les tuer ?_

_- C'est en effet le programme, confirma l'homme, le jaugeant du regard._

_- Mais… Je ne peux pas faire de magie. J'ai encore la trace._

_- Ne t'inquiète, je connais un sort de magie noire qui t'en séparera l'espace d'une heure._

_Le préfet hocha la tête, l'adrénaline montant en lui. Rodolphus partit alors, se quittant les lieux et se dirigeant vers la maison. Lord Voldemort se rapprocha alors du blond et lui posa une main sur l'épaule._

_- A l'intérieur, suis mes consignes et n'agit pas sans mon accord._

_- D'accord._

_- Bien._

_L'homme pointa sa baguette vers lui et murmura un sort. Lucius se sentit étrange un instant puis la sensation disparut. Lord Voldemort l'entraina alors vers la sortie._

_Rodolphus avait réussi à pénétrer dans la maison et était à présent dans le salon. Le couple avait laissé la porte d'entrée à moitié ouverte et les deux nouveaux arrivants purent alors se glisser à l'intérieur. Lord Voldemort referma la porte derrière eux, murmura un sort de silence puis s'avança dans le salon. Le mari regardait toujours l'écran alors que la femme était maintenue en l'air par un sort de Rodolphus, figée. _

_L'homme ricana alors :_

_- Bien, très bien. _

_D'un geste rapide, il lança le sort de mort, illuminant la pièce d'une lumière verte._

_Le mari se retourna alors, alerté par cette dernière._

_- Chérie ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, enfin ?!_

_Il vit alors sa femme allongée sur le sol, une expression d'horreur collée sur le visage. Il poussa un cri, se précipita vers elle, ne s'occupant pas des étrangers présents dans la pièce. Lord Voldemort vint alors tout près de Lucius, se glissa derrière lui et lui murmura :_

_- Regarde, vois ce que je fais à la vermine._

_Levant sa baguette, son bras passant devant son protégé, il cria :_

_- Endoloris !_

_Un cri déchirant emplit alors la pièce. Le préfet trembla et s'avança un peu, voulant s'échapper à l'homme. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers celui-ci, voulant l'arrêter, il vit l'expression sur son visage. Assombrie par une rage inhumaine, sa face était déformée par une grimace de haine. Et dans ses prunelles, Lucius vit la jouissance à l'état pur. Lord Voldemort se régalait des tortillements de sa victime. Le préfet sentit encore plus la peur monter en lui, mais par dessus cela l'excitation l'embrasa. Il voulut connaître cette extase. Il était véritablement fasciné._

_Lorsque le sort fut levé et que l'homme baissa sa baguette, Lucius n'entendit pas les gémissements de la victime pas plus que ses supplications. Il ne put qu'admirer Lord Voldemort qui se tournait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Lucius… Tu connais la formule._

_Le ton était doucereux, la phrase envoutante. Sans une hésitation, le blond se tourna vers le moldu et leva sa propre baguette. Puis, lorsque le sort fusa et que le corps retomba, il vit au delà de la mort, il aperçut la jouissance. La délectation fut encore plus enivrante quand Lord Voldemort lui offrit un sourire de satisfaction et qu'une lueur de fierté luisit dans ses prunelles sombres. » _

OoOoO

A peine avait-il fini de lire que Draco dut quitter sa salle commune afin de rejoindre Potter à la bibliothèque. Ce fut dont les mains tremblantes qu'il alla ranger en vitesse le journal et se saisir de son devoir de potion afin de l'amener au brun. Sur le chemin, il fut tellement dans ses pensées qu'il percuta plusieurs fois des élèves par inadvertance.

Son esprit était totalement concentré sur ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'au même âge que lui son père avait tué quelqu'un de sang froid. Certes il ne s'agissait pas forcément une bonne personne et il était un moldu, mais cet homme était tout de même une personne humaine.

Le blond se rendait véritablement compte que son père était sous le joug du lord noir. Lucius avait été littéralement fasciné par le seigneur des ténèbres, conquis par sa puissance. Et, le préfet était choqué.

Arriverait-il à regarder à nouveau son père dans les yeux en sachant cela ? Malheureusement, la réponse qui lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit lui fit encore plus peur.

Draco le savait, il l'avait toujours su parce que c'était évident. Etre un mangemort impliquait de telles responsabilités et même si Lucius lui avait toujours caché cette part là, elle n'en restait cependant pas limpide.

Il voulut alors arrêter sa lecture. Il ne pouvait pas à continuer à lire ceci s'il voulait agir d'une façon normale face à son père. Le préfet souhaitait brûler le journal, réduire à néant toute preuve des actes de Lucius, tout nier.

En arrivant à la bibliothèque, il avait pris la décision de ne plus toucher au livre de cuir noir.

Potter l'attendait à leur table habituelle, essayant déjà de commencer le devoir comme le préfet le lui avait demandé. Le brun était concentré, la plume entre ses lèvres et ses sourcils froncés, il ne se rendit donc pas compte de l'arrivée du blond. Ce dernier s'assit silencieusement et attendit, les bras croisés et l'esprit toujours pris par la scène qu'il avait lue.

Au bout d'un moment, le Survivant sembla bloquer sur une question et leva la tête, cherchant la réponse autre part que sur sa copie. Il tomba alors sur l'air préoccupé du Serpentard.

- Draco ? s'étonna-t-il. Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Hum ? fit l'interpellé en arrêtant de fixer la pile de livres face à lui. Je ne sais pas trop.

Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, le Gryffondor posa sa plume sans regret et rapprocha sa chaise du blond.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

Draco regarda dans sa direction, ses yeux toujours dans le flou.

- Mmh ? Oui, très bien.

Penchant la tête sur le coté, Harry afficha un sourire gentil.

- D'accord. Ecoute, passe moi ton devoir, je le copie en vitesse et ensuite on va faire un tour. On pourra parler alors.

- Parler de quoi ? s'exclama Draco en sortant de sa transe.

- De toi.

- Ah, fit platement le Serpentard.

Accentuant son sourire aimable, le Gryffondor tendit la main. Sans rien dire, le préfet sortit son parchemin de son sac et le lui donna. Lorsque Potter le déroula, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras, fermant les yeux.

De plus en plus perplexe, son ami le regarda faire. Puis, haussant les épaules, il entreprit de recopier le devoir. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait terminé et enroulait les deux feuilles. Le préfet se réveilla alors.

- Oh ? Tu as fini ? Tu n'as pas de question ?

- Non, c'est bon.

Le brun rangea ses affaires, puis questionna :

- On y va ?

- Où ça ?

- Dehors, se promener. Discuter.

Obéissant, Draco rangea son parchemin et se leva. Il interrogea cependant :

- Mais discuter de quoi ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, répondant simplement par un secouement de la tête. Puis, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité.

- Va dans le parc, au même endroit que la dernière fois. Il était bien, discret. Je te suis.

Le préfet hocha la tête et avança en silence. Une fois dehors, il sentit l'air frais atteindre son visage et ébouriffer ses cheveux. Oubliant totalement le journal, il se demanda alors de quoi pouvait vouloir parler son ami. De la chinoise ? De Ombrage ? Perturbé et curieux, il marcha jusqu'à la petite clairière et s'assit ensuite sur une souche d'arbre.

Harry réapparut alors et s'assit en face de lui, à même le sol.

- Alors, dis moi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Comment ? Tu ne voulais pas parler ?

- Si… Je souhaite savoir ce qui te préoccupe au point de perdre le fil de tes pensées.

- Je ne perds pas le fil de mes pensées... Et, je ne suis pas perturbé ! s'outra Draco.

- Ah bon ? Tu réfléchissais à propos de quoi en arrivant à la bibliothèque, alors ?

Repensant malgré lui à sa lecture, le blond s'assombrit et baissa la tête. Puis, se rendant compte que son ami attendait une réponse, il soupira :

- Rien.

- Bien sûr, fit le brun, pas convaincu.

- C'est comme toi. Je ne peux pas en parler.

- Et bien, il reste toujours le truc des grandes lignes… Tu sais, les métaphores.

Le préfet sourit, amusé malgré lui.

- C'est un peu étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Nous, avançant vers cette petite clairière pour se retrouver en cachette. Toi sous ta cape et moi des mes pensées.

- C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur, le tableau doit être cocasse, mais je ne pense pas que c'est cela qui te préoccupe.

Pas décida à en parler, Draco secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Je préférerais penser à autre chose.

Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord. S'accroupissant, il se rapprocha du blond et mis leurs visages au même niveau. Il chercha alors le regard du préfet.

- Allez, dis. Moi, j'ai bien parlé, la dernière fois.

- Pas vraiment…

- Draco…

- Bon, s'agaça le Serpentard. Je…

Il eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

- C'est juste qu'il y a une réalité qui m'est arrivée en face alors que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Tu t'es rendu compte que tu allais devoir être un mangemort ? demanda le Survivant, légèrement moqueur.

Ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés, Draco se recula, choqué. Lui ? Mangemort ? Lui ? Tuer des gens ?

Une bouffée de panique monta en lui. Il ne voulait pas. Sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et de gros sanglots commencèrent à secouer sa poitrine, le faisant suffoquer. Se rendant compte de l'état de son ami, le brun se leva et vint poser une main sur l'épaule tremblante.

- Draco…? Hey, je rigolais…?

Le blond ne le regarda pas, son visage toujours figé dans une expression d'horreur. La peur envahissait ses veines et les larmes commencèrent à couler, incontrôlables.

- Draco…? Tu me fais peur…

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Harry se décida finalement à prendre le préfet dans ses bras, collant la tête blonde contre son torse. Aussitôt ce dernier s'agrippa à lui, crispant ses mains sur la robe noire.

A présent, il pleurait vraiment en murmurant des « non » incontrôlés continuellement. De son côté, le Gryffondor lui caressait gentiment le dos, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout d'un long moment, Draco finit par se calmer. Sa respiration se tranquillisa et ses larmes se tarirent. Il ne bougea cependant pas et profita de la caresse.

Finalement, Harry lui demanda :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, marmonna le blond.

Le brun voulut alors se détacher de lui mais le préfet maintint son étreinte. Vaincu, le Survivant se laissa faire et continua de serrer son ami contre lui. Ce dernier murmura alors tout bas :

- Je la déteste, Harry, si tu savais comment je la hais…

- De quoi ? demanda le brun sur le même ton.

- Cette merde… Notre merde…

Comprenant parfaitement, Harry le serra encore plus fort.

- Je sais, Draco, je sais…

OoOoO

Après cette promenade, le préfet retourna dans sa salle commune. Potter le raccompagna sous sa cape jusqu'à celle-ci, insistant auprès de son ami quand celui-ci refusa. Le blond n'en voyait pas l'utilité, ne pouvant pas voir le brun mais ce dernier le souhaita tout de même.

Une fois arrivé, le préfet vérifia que personne n'approchait puis soupira :

- C'est bon, tu peux retirer ta cape.

Obéissant, Harry souleva juste le dessus afin de libérer sa tête. Draco fronça alors les sourcils.

- Tu sais que c'est vraiment perturbant quand tu fais cela ?

Souriant de toutes ses dents, le Gryffondor hocha la tête.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit.

Soupirant à nouveau, le blond croisa ensuite ses bras.

- Bon. Je peux y aller ? Maman Harry n'est plus inquiète ?

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, se renfrogna son ami.

Des bruits se firent alors entendre au bout du couloir. D'un geste, le brun disparut. Peu de temps après des premières années passèrent, baissant la tête face au préfet et murmurant poliment :

- Monsieur Malfoy.

Quand ils se furent engouffrés dans la salle commune, la tête du Survivant réapparut, un sourire hilare dessus.

- Tu sèmes vraiment la terreur parmi les premières années ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu crois quoi ?

Malgré le ton satisfait, une lueur amusée brillait dans les prunelles grises. Le sourire du Gryffondor s'agrandit. Puis, il rabattit la cape une dernière fois. Draco sentit alors un courant d'air passer à côté de lui tandis qu'il recevait un léger coup d'épaule.

- On se revoit rapidement, murmura une voix dans le vide. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves à pleurer tout seul…

Le blond fronça les sourcils, peu heureux d'avoir été aussi faible, et un ricanement amusé lui répondit. Puis, ce fut le silence. Il retourna alors dans sa salle commune où ses amis l'attendaient.

OoOoO

Le préfet fit comme il se l'était promis, il ne rouvrit pas le livre de son père et n'y toucha plus. Il ignorait si sa résolution allait tenir longtemps, mais pour l'instant, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, le journal du jour lui donna la raison pour laquelle son père avait été particulièrement occupé lors des vacances de Noël.

Bellatrix Lestrange ainsi que des nombreux autres mangemorts venaient de s'enfuir d'Azkaban. La nouvelle provoqua un grand remue ménage dans l'école. La Gazette du Sorcier affirmait que c'était Sirius Black qui les avait aidés et les élèves renâclaient face à cette idée. Jamais un seul homme, même ancien prisonnier, n'aurait pu faire une telle chose, alors bien sûr, il ne restait plus qu'une hypothèse. Lord Voldemort était véritablement de retour.

Draco releva la tête vers Potter en songeant que son parrain était accusé à tort et vit que celui-ci était abordé par de nombreux Gryffondors. Apparemment, le Survivant retrouvait sa popularité.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, Harry allait peut être vouloir s'éloigner de lui, maintenant qu'il retrouvait ses amis. Peut être que le brun n'apportait pas beaucoup d'importance à leur amitié. Une brusque inquiétude le secoua et sa main se crispa sur son jus de citrouille.

- Draco ? demanda Blaise. Ton verre t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Hein ?

Perdu, le préfet se tourna vers son ami. Ce dernier désigna sa main crispée. Soupirant, Draco justifia :

- Ma tante peut vraiment être effrayante des fois…

Compatissant, le noir lui mit une main amicale sur l'épaule avec un sourire compatissant. Le blond lui rendit son sourire puis reporta ses yeux sur la table des rouges et or. Il remarqua alors que Potter l'observait. Une fois que le brun eut capté son regard, il fit un léger signe de tête vers la sortie. Comprenant aisément, le préfet hocha discrètement de la tête.

- Bon, je vais y aller.

- Déjà ? fit Pansy. Mais tu as à peine mangé.

- Je n'ai pas très faim. On se retrouve en potions.

Se levant, Draco marcha vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Harry était déjà partit et il ne sut où aller ensuite. Il avança donc vers le cours suivant et fut intercepté et emmené vers un recoin de mur. Une fois cachés dans une alcôve, le blond demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai à ce point manqué depuis hier que tu nous emmènes dans un endroit intime ?

Le Survivant rit nerveusement mais secoua la tête.

- Comment ça va toi ?

- Très bien.

Draco croisa les bras, se fermant d'un seul coup. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

- Oh, je vois ! Le Serpentard hautain s'est confié et en a honte…

- Je n'ai pas honte ! s'exclama le blond, outré.

- Chut ! fit Harry. On pourrait nous entendre. Dis, c'est lui, hein ?

- Lui qui ? Et qui quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Roh ! Voldemort ! Et qui a libéré la folle.

- A ton avis, Potter. Et ne dis pas ce nom. On lui donne assez de surnoms pour que tu en utilises un.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas juste pour Sirius…

- Je sais…

Un silence suivit durant lequel Harry regarda dans le vide, l'air triste, et Draco l'observa ce dernier, l'air ennuyé. Finalement, le préfet marmonna :

- Bon, on y va ? On a cours. En plus, c'est serré ici. C'est Chang que tu devrais amener dans cette alcôve, pas moi. D'ailleurs c'est bientôt la saint Valentin, non ?

Rougissant, le brun se précipita vers la sortie.

- Tu as raison, oui ! Vite, en potions !

Draco rit en le voyant fuir. Puis, il attendit quelques instants avant de s'en aller à son tour.

OoOoOoOoO

Alors... Que pensez vous de Lucius? Et nos petits "amis" ? :p

A lundi.

Une review ?


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour,

**RAR aux anonymes :**

**Miruru **: Oui, ils se rapprochent, et de plus en plus, tu vas voir :) Merci pour ta review !

**Julialovekuro** : Haha, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée tout de meme! ;) Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point en tout cas. J'espère que la suite en fera de même! Bisous

Merci à Steph pour sa review!

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Le weekend de la saint Valentin arriva trop tôt selon Harry. La veille de la sortie à Pré-au-lard, Draco et lui s'étaient vus à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un énième devoir de potions. Le préfet devait reconnaître que le brun avait fait des progrès dans la matière, mais ceux-ci n'avaient malheureusement pas été visibles ce soir-là, l'esprit du Gryffondor étant beaucoup trop préoccupé.

- Harry ! gronda le blond. Tu n'es pas sérieux ? C'est une question de troisième année.

- Mais je ne sais pas ! râla le Survivant en se prenant les cheveux de ses mains. Aie pitié de moi…

Plus qu'amusé, Draco lâcha sa plume et croisa ses bras.  
- Je ne comprends pas. Tu devrais être excité, heureux de la voir demain. Pas mort de peur.

Blessé dans sa fierté, Potter se releva et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas mort de peur.

- Vraiment ? questionna son ami, sceptique.

- Oui. Mais comprends moi, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé… Alors…

Soupirant, le blond pencha la tête sur le côté.

- De toute manière, tu verras bien demain. Bref, réponds à la question !

Son ton était redevenu autoritaire.

- Bon, réfléchit Harry en se grattant la tête. Des yeux de limaces ?

Eclatant de rire, le préfet secoua la tête, désespéré.

- Mais ne te moque pas, se vexa le brun.

- Harry ! Tu vas la faire exploser ainsi ta potion. Tu veux rivaliser avec Finnigan ?

- Non, se renfrogna son ami. Bon, une écaille de dragon ?

- Ce n'est pas au pif ! Réfléchis un peu !

Mordillant ses lèvres, le Survivant tenta à nouveau de réfléchir. Mais, au bout d'un moment, il craqua et laissa tomber son poing sur la table.

- Bon ! J'en ai marre. Je ne le finis pas. Peut être dimanche. On se revoit hein, dimanche ?

- Si tu veux, fit Draco en haussant les épaules.

- D'accord. Je te raconterai le massacre. A plus.

Rigolant malgré lui, le blond acquiesça et le regarda ranger ses affaires en éparpillant la moitié. Après avoir menacé de renverser trois fois son pot d'encre en tentant de le fermer avec ses mains fébriles, il réussit à partir sans rien oublier.

OoOoO

Le jour arriva finalement. Draco et ses amis se rendirent à Pré-au-lard, sans aucune intention de fêter la saint Valentin. Le préfet remarqua tout de même que Pansy avait fait un effort vestimentaire. Théo la complimenta sur sa jolie robe mais le blond s'abstint, ne voulant pas créer de malentendus.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du château. Blaise qui était à côté de lui fit remarquer :

- Hé ! Astoria ne te lâche pas des yeux.

La blonde de Serpentard marchait en effet avec ses amis, un peu plus loin, et jetait fréquemment des regards dans leur direction. Draco, pas convaincu, dit :

- Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qu'elle observe.

- Non, j'ai déjà tenté mon coup, cela n'a pas marché.

- Ah, fit platement le préfet. Et, il y en a une autre qui t'intéresse ?

- Oh ! fit le noir, ouvrant grand les yeux. On peut en parler maintenant ?

- Euh… oui, enfin…

- Parfait, le coupa son ami. Et bien, j'ai tenté le coup avec sa grande sœur, tu sais Daphné. Mais, elle est malheureusement trop cruche. Je te jure, j'ai vraiment voulu faire un effort. Du coup, cela n'a duré que une semaine avant que je ne rompe. Puis, ensuite, j'ai tenté avec…

Draco décrocha bien vite. Blaise monologuait tout seul, racontant ses aventures que le préfet n'avait même pas remarquées. Il n'avait posé la question que par politesse. Finalement, le noir conclut :

- Donc voilà, je ne suis pas sûr. Tu crois que je devrais tenter le coup ?

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

Le préfet ne savait pas du tout de quoi Blaise parlait.

- C'est vrai ? fit ce dernier. Tu as raison, si elle est consentante, je ne devrais pas me gêner, mais cela ne fait que deux jours quand même…

- Tu fais comme tu veux, Blaise.

- Parfaitement, je vais avoir seize ans dans un mois, il faut absolument que je me dépucelle. C'est décidé.

Amusé, Draco hocha la tête. Lui n'avait pas vraiment les mêmes préoccupations, mais il comprenait son ami.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au village. Les couples étaient de plus en plus nombreux et occupaient la place principale. Soudain, Pansy s'exclama :

- Beurk ! Chang et Potter ! ricana-t-elle.

Le préfet se tourna alors et vit son ami, tout rouge, accompagné de la chinoise, tout aussi gênée.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tomber aussi bas, Chang ! Au moins, Diggory était plutôt beau garçon.

Draco adressa un regard compatissant à Harry qui le lui rendit par un air désespéré. Le blond dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire, puis le Survivant entraina sa petite amie plus loin. Blaise se pencha alors vers le préfet.

- Eux, c'est sûr, ils ne l'ont pas fait, ils sont frustrés, cela se voit.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, Blaise ! Tout le monde ne pense pas qu'à ça !

Agacé, le blond se détourna et s'en alla vers un magasin.

OoOoO

Le lendemain de la saint Valentin, Draco retrouva Harry comme prévu. Le parc étant devenu leur lieu de rendez vous, le préfet s'y rendit en début de soirée. Malgré lui, il devait s'avouer pressé de s'y rendre. Il avait hâte de savoir comment s'était terminée l'après-midi entre son ami et la chinoise. Il sentait déjà la catastrophe venir et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire. L'affaire était vraiment amusante.

Lorsqu'il arriva, le Survivant n'était pas là. Encore une fois, il était le premier. Le blond ne s'en énerva cependant pas et s'assit tranquillement sur la souche d'arbre qui était devenue sienne. Observant de loin le lac sur lequel se reflétaient les derniers rayons de soleil, il se mit à réfléchir sur la situation.

Depuis un moment déjà, il se rendait compte qu'il appréciait vraiment Harry. Il était véritablement devenu son ami. Même s'il savait que cela n'était pas une bonne chose, il avait compris pourquoi les lettres qu'il envoyait à son père ne contenaient plus les éléments qu'il apprenait sur le Survivant, il ne voulait pas le trahir. Alors, depuis peu, il faisait semblant, ignorant qu'à la base il y avait un plan.

Il savait que cela était sans but et surtout sans finalité, que cette amitié ne rimait à rien pour lui, mais il le prenait ainsi. Il ne réfléchissait qu'au jour le jour, appréciant simplement les moments passés en compagnie du brun et ne se posait pas plus de questions. Draco savait que s'il commençait à s'interroger, il se rendrait compte qu'ils fonçaient, Potter et lui, droit dans le mur.

Sa réflexion s'arrêta donc là, comme à chaque fois. Sans solution.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, quelqu'un accourait vers lui.

Se levant, le blond vit son ami venir rapidement, un air catastrophé sur le visage. Une fois à son niveau, Harry se saisit de ses bras.

- Désolé pour le retard. Mais, Draco… C'était un massacre !

- Vraiment ? rigola le préfet.

- Mais ne ris pas ! Elle a fini en larmes…

N'obéissant pas, Draco rit aux éclats. Il fut cependant vite rejoint par son ami. Une fois calmés, le blond le fit asseoir à côté de lui sur l'herbe et demanda, un grand sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

- Bon, raconte.

- Et bien, nous sommes allés chez Mme Pieddodu.

- Qui ?

- Ouais ! Moi non plus, je ne connaissais pas. C'était affreux. Il y avait du rose partout. Une décoration totalement guimauve. Et là, j'ai essayé de combler les blancs avec le quidditch et Ombrage.

- Ombrage ? Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas trouvé mieux comme tue l'amour ?

- Mais… Tu sais, on aime bien la critiquer…

- Bref, peu importe. Et ensuite ?

- Et bah… Je ne sais plus trop comment, on en est venu à parler de Cédric… Et moi, je ne lui ai dit que je voulais pas. Et c'est là qu'elle a pleuré. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne souhaitais pas en discuter et qu'elle, elle avait besoin de le faire…

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, Harry ne finit pas. Draco dut le secouer.

- Et ?

- Elle est partie. En larmes et fâchée.

A nouveau, le préfet rit.

- Arrête ! s'agaça le brun. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne veux pas revivre sa mort continuellement, déjà que j'en fais des cauchemars…

De suite, Potter se tut, étonné de s'être autant dévoilé. Le rassurant d'une main sur l'épaule, Draco lui sourit :

- Je comprends parfaitement. De plus, discuter d'un ex, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée.

- Voilà ! approuva le brun.

- Et ensuite, qu'à tu fais ?

- J'ai rejoint Hermione. Oh d'ailleurs, tu vas voir, il y aura une surprise demain matin.

Haussant un sourcil perplexe, le préfet demanda :

- De quelle ordre ?

- Je ne te dis pas.

- Bon, très bien.

Le blond s'allongea dans l'herbe, se cala confortablement et poussa un profond soupir de bien être. Le voyant faire, Potter en fit de même, s'installant à ses côtés. Finalement, Draco demanda :

- Tu es triste ?

- Comment ?

- Pour Chang.

- Non. Visiblement, cela ne devait pas marcher. C'était juste un béguin qui datait de la troisième année.

- La troisième année ? s'exclama le blond.

- Oui. Lors d'un match de quidditch, je l'ai trouvée particulièrement jolie sur son balai.

- Ah, fit platement son ami. Elle ne vole pas particulièrement bien…

- Oui, c'est sûr que comparé à toi ou moi, mais… Enfin, je ne sais pas. C'est vrai que c'était un peu étrange. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise.

Encore une fois, Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire amusé. Harry le suivit.

- Et toi ? Pas de béguin ?

- Non.

Croisant ses jambes allongées, le préfet plia ses coudes afin d'appuyer sa tête sur ses mains. Le brun tourna ensuite la sienne vers lui afin de le regarder.

- Vraiment ?

Le blond l'observa à son tour, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et détourna la tête, contemplant à nouveau le ciel. Le Survivant en fit alors de même, calant son crâne sur le bras replié de Draco, profitant de l'appuie tête. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas et profita du silence.

OoOoO

La surprise fut de taille le lendemain matin. Le Chicaneur, journal que absolument aucun Serpentard ne lisait, se retrouva dans toutes les mains de l'école, maison des verts et argent comprise. Le Survivant se dévoilait, racontait tout et, en particulier, le retour du lord noir. L'école fut donc ébullition au cours du petit déjeuner, chacun commentant avec enthousiaste.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait eu le culot ! s'exclama Pansy.

- C'est un Gryffondor, répondit simplement Théo.

Draco, lui, lisait l'article, avide. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire mais en connaître les détails était vraiment intéressant. Soudain, un remue-ménage en provenance de la table des rouges et or le tira de sa lecture.

- Une interview ? Que voulez vous dire ? s'exclama Ombrage, furieuse.

- Je veux dire qu'une journaliste m'a posé des questions et que j'y ai répondu, dit Harry. Voilà…

Le brun donna le Chicaneur à son professeur. Cette dernière lut la première page et devint écarlate.

- Quand avez vous fait cela ?

- Pendant ma dernière sortie à Pré-au-lard.

- Il n'y aura plus de sortie à Pré-au-lard pour vous. Comment avez vous pu ? J'ai pourtant essayé de vous apprendre à ne plus dire de mensonge mais, apparemment, le message n'a pas pénétré. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et une nouvelle semaine de retenue.

Puis, elle s'en alla, serrant fermement le journal dans sa main.

- C'est bien mérité ! fit alors Pansy.

Draco se retint de lui jeter son regard le plus noir et reprit sa lecture. Il n'était plus concentré cependant. Harry allait encore avoir la main pleine de sang. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond tandis qu'il s'inquiétait pour son ami.

OoOoO

Le journal fut bien sûr interdit à toute l'école. Draco ne put s'empêcher cependant de sourire lorsqu'il vit encore plus d'exemplaires, dissimulés par les élèves et même les professeurs. Potter avait été intelligent sur ce coup là. L'interdiction avait encore plus attisé la curiosité.

En tant que préfet et membre de la Brigade Inquisitoriale, le blond aurait pu interdire les Chicaneur qu'il voyait cachés, mais au final, il était plutôt fier de son ami. Il s'abstint donc et laissa ses amis s'en occuper.

Puis, quand le soir vint, il sortit afin de faire sa ronde, emportant avec lui un petit flacon. Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs et arriva bientôt dans le couloir du bureau d'Ombrage.

Potter mit un moment avant de sortir. Visiblement, la Grande Inquisitrice ne se gênait pas pour le garder le plus possible, charcutant sans aucun doute sa main. Le poing de Draco se crispa. La femme était réellement cruelle.

Finalement, Harry apparut, ouvrant la porte. Avant qu'il ne la referme, le préfet entendit :

- A demain, Monsieur Potter. A la même heure.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas et termina de fermer la battant. Le blond apparut alors. Un doigt sur la bouche pour lui dire se taire, il se saisit de son bras et l'entraina avec lui. En silence, ils parcoururent les couloirs et montèrent jusqu'au quatrième étage. Une fois arrivés dans la salle où le brun avait recopié le devoir de potion du blond, ce dernier referma derrière eux et poussa son ami sur une chaise. Puis, il conjura un bol et y versa le contenu d'un flacon qu'il sortit de sa poche.

- De l'essence de Murlap. Tu ne connais sûrement pas, vu ton niveau de potions, mais cela va apaiser la douleur.

- Détrompe toi, fit Harry en souriant largement à la vue du liquide. Hermione a eu la même idée que toi.

Puis, sans hésiter, il plongea sa main ensanglantée à l'intérieur et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Draco s'assit alors à côté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Bien, dit le brun, légèrement moqueur. Tout simplement.

Ne répondant pas, le préfet se laissa aller contre son dossier et croisa les bras.

- Bon. Je suppose que tu es fier de toi.

- Pardon ?

- La surprise.

- Ah oui, sourit Harry. Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

- J'étais curieux. Je ne connaissais pas tous les détails.

- Et ?

Gêné, Draco s'avança, se pencha et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux. Mettant sa tête dans ses mains, il murmura :

- Je suis admiratif.

- Pardon ? demanda le brun en se penchant lui aussi pour entendre.

- J'ai dit que j'étais admiratif, marmonna le blond, agacé.

Comprenant enfin, le Survivant se redressa.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu sais. Certes, c'était vraiment effrayant mais… Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai même pas sauvé Cédric.

Draco lui adressa un clin d'œil en répliquant :

- Si tu l'avais fait, jamais tu aurais eu Chang.

Riant nerveusement, Harry lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Tais toi, tu es horrible.

Le préfet sourit simplement. Puis, il repassa sa main dans ses cheveux qui avaient été décoiffés et se redressa.

- En tout cas, tu as bien fait enrager Ombrage. Un point pour toi.

- Oui, sourit le brun.

Le Survivant enleva ensuite sa main de l'essence, regardant les blessures.

- Fais voir, dit le préfet.

Son ami lui tendit sa main et le blond s'en saisit. Observant délicatement les coupures, il fronça les sourcils. Puis, il sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et le trempa dans le bol. Délicatement, il nettoya alors la blessure, enlevant le sang qui continuait de couler cependant.

- Ta main est vraiment charcutée. Quand je pense que tu dois y retourner demain…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda Harry, légèrement moqueur.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un geste un peu trop violent sur une de ses coupures.

- Aie ! s'écria le brun, outré.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas fait exprès, mentit ouvertement Draco.

Le brun voulut reprendre sa main, mécontent, mais le préfet la retint et retrempa le tissu dans l'essence. Ainsi, il continua de nettoyer la blessure, jusqu'à que le sang ne coule plus.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas de journal, mais de véritables rapprochements entre nos deux amis. J'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite, mercredi.

Une review ?


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous,

**RaR :**

**JulialoveKuro **: Ouah ! Quel enthousiasme ! Je suis flattée :) Et oui, Draco s'inquiète… Merci pour ta review !

Merci à Steph pour ses reviews !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Un événement qui vint par la suite provoqua chez Draco une brusque méfiance envers le Survivant. Depuis quelques jours, il venait chercher ce dernier à la sortie de ses punitions, lui ramenant à chaque fois l'essence de Murlap afin de le soulager. Les deux amis passaient alors de véritables bons moments, parlant comme jamais et se rapprochant encore plus.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient une énième fois dans la salle du quatrième étage, se moquant de la chinoise qui était revenue voir le brun suite à l'article apparu dans le Chicaneur, Potter lui annonça ne pas être disponible le lendemain soir.

Le préfet s'était tout d'abord étonné, ne sachant pas ce que pouvait faire son ami après une punition en soirée, et resta coi devant la réponse.

- Des cours de rattrapage de potions avec le professeur Rogue en personne ? s'écria le blond. Sérieusement ?

- Mais oui ! s'exclama Harry.

Le brun se tortilla cependant malgré sa conviction.

- Mais arrête, rigola Draco. Je t'aide depuis bientôt trois mois. Tes notes n'ont jamais été aussi bonnes. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Chang ? Tu vas la voir et tu n'oses pas me le dire de peur que je me moque ?

- Mais non ! C'est terminé avec elle.

- C'est tes amis alors ? Ils te demandent ce que tu fais le soir ?

- Ils ne me pistent pas. Ecoute, si tu ne me crois pas, viens deux heures plus tard que d'habitude, tu verras, je sortirai du bureau de Rogue.

Ahuri, le préfet regarda son ami se lever et envelopper sa main dans un mouchoir préalablement trempé dans le bol d'essence. Puis, soupirant, le brun se tourna à nouveau vers son ami et lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches.

- Mais… Mais…

- Bon, du coup, on se dit à demain après le fameux cours, ou non ?

- Ouais… D'accord.

Le blond n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la révélation, Harry se rapprocha, posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Reprenant contenance, Draco hocha la tête et se mit debout.

- J'ai hâte de voir cela.

- Bien, à demain donc.

Croisant le regard du Survivant, le préfet acquiesça.

- Oui.

Le brun hésita quelques secondes puis s'en alla.

Et, lorsque le lendemain soir, Draco termina sa ronde, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son parrain et fut sidéré de voir en effet Harry en sortir.

Jamais le maitre de potions ne donnait de cours particuliers, et encore moins pour un Gryffondor. Le brun lui cachait quelque chose, le blond en était sur. Ce fut donc sans un mot que les deux garçons se rendirent dans leur lieu de rendez-vous quotidien.

Une fois dans la salle, le préfet prit place, sortit le flacon de sa poche. Il observa ensuite le Survivant conjurer un bol et enlever le pansement de fortune qui entourait sa main afin de tremper cette dernière dans la solution calmante. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Harry prit une chaise et l'amena en face de celle de Draco, emportant le bol avec lui. Une fois assis, il regarda enfin son ami qui boudait les bras croisés.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Mais… Tu as vu pourtant.

- Je t'ai vu sortir du bureau de mon parrain, oui, pas assister à des pseudos cours de rattrapage de potions.

Harry baissa la tête. Après un moment de silence, il marmonna :

- Moins tu en sauras, Draco, mieux ce sera.

Pas démonté du tout, le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Il te donne des cours de quoi ? Certainement pas de magie noire, Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas.

Le Gryffondor soupira.

- Tu es lourd, tu sais.

- Dis.

- Ce sont des cours d'occlumancie.

Perdant d'un coup les couleurs présentes sur son visage, Draco décroisa les bras, ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Euh… Non. Pourquoi ?

- Je sais comment on donne des cours d'occlumancie, Potter. On est obligé de passer par la legilimencie !

- Et alors ? interrogea Harry, perdu.

- Alors, mon parrain pourrait voir nos rendez vous ! Notre amitié !

Se grattant la tête de sa main libre, le brun fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela…

- A-t-il vu quelque chose ?

- Non… Il se concentre sur autre chose.

- Pas pour l'instant ! Mince !

Paniquant, Draco plongea sa tête dans ses mains et se décoiffa à l'aide de ses doigts. Le rassurant, Harry posa une main sur son épaule.

- Hé ! C'est bon, je ferai attention pour le cacher. Tiens d'ailleurs… Je crois qu'il nous a vus avec Cho.

Riant malgré lui, le préfet releva la tête.

- Le pauvre, il a du avoir une vision d'horreur. Elle pleurait ?

- Oui, rit Harry.

- Catastrophe ! ironisa le blond.

Puis, se calmant, il demanda :

- Et pourquoi te donne-t-il des cours d'occlumancie ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui le souhaite.

- Mais encore ?

- Mais encore, tu n'en sauras pas plus.

Frustré, Draco se mit à bouder, sa bouche se pliant en une moue. Le Gryffondor afficha alors un sourire attendri.

- Ne fais pas la tête… Tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi.

- Oui, soupira Draco en se penchant à nouveau pour cacher son visage.

Après un instant de silence, il ajouta :

- J'en ai assez de ces secrets.

Le blond entendit alors un raclement de chaise et vit les genoux de Harry se rapprocher des siens jusqu'à les toucher. Il sentit ensuite un poids arriver sur le haut de son dos et un bras se poser en travers de celui-ci. Puis, la tête du brun se déposa sur son épaule.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, la situation nous l'impose.

Draco ne répondit pas et laissa faire dans cette étreinte, étonné. Puis, après un moment de partage, il se releva, le poids reposant sur ses bras devenant trop important. Sentant le mouvement, le Survivant en fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent alors au même niveau, à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ne sachant que dire, Draco chuchota :

- Tu portes toujours mon parfum.

Harry pencha sur la tête sur le côté et sourit gentiment.

- Et toi, mon collier.

Gêné, le préfet acquiesça puis, d'un coup, se leva.

- Bon. Je dois y aller. Il commence à se faire tard.

Sans attendre de réponse, le blond alla vers la porte. Puis, avant de partir, il se retourna et tomba sur le Gryffondor toujours assis.

- Tes punitions sont finies donc…

- On se revoit ce weekend ? Dimanche dans le parc ?

Draco hésita à peine puis accepta. Une fois dehors et la porte fermée, il prit une grande inspiration et passa une main sur une de ses joues. Ces dernières chauffaient, rouges sans aucun doute.

OoOoO

La salle commune des Serpentards était silencieuse. Le préfet avait demandé le calme après avoir observé pendant un long moment d'un mauvais œil le chahut des premières années. Blaise, qui avait été alors à ses côtés, l'avait regardé, amusé, perdre lentement son calme jusqu'à qu'il se lève et menace quiconque se trouvait dans la pièce des pires représailles si un autre bruit se faisait encore entendre.

Alors, sagement, les jeunes adolescents avaient obéi et avaient commencé à sortir leurs devoirs. Un sourire satisfait s'était ensuite installé sur les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il était retourné s'asseoir dans son fauteuil près du feu. Puis, il allongea ses jambes et ferma les yeux.

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à un grand père comme cela ? demanda son ami.

Outré, Draco se redressa d'un coup.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si. Déjà, tu as des petites habitudes, un fauteuil favori près du feu. En plus, tu cries sur les plus jeunes.

Fronçant les sourcils, le préfet croisa les bras.

- Et alors ? Cela n'explique rien. De plus, j'ai fini mes devoirs, j'ai bien le droit de m'installer confortablement sur un fauteuil.

- Mais, je ne te demande pas de te justifier, Draco, sourit narquoisement Blaise.

Plissant ses yeux, le blond siffla :

- Parle moi plutôt de ta dernière conquête au lieu de te moquer de moi… As-tu conclu ?

- Oui !

Oubliant tout le reste, le noir s'emballa de suite :

- J'ai passé une après-midi magnifique. Si tu savais comment elle avait la peau douce, et quand j'ai…

- Mais tu es encore avec elle ? coupa le blond, peu intéressé d'entendre le reste.

- Oh ! Non… Romilda est trop… mièvre pour moi.

- Romilda ? s'étouffa Draco. La Gryffondor ?

- Oui, mais je te l'ai déjà dit que c'était elle, l'autre jour à Pré-au-lard.

- Mais… Mais…, ne sut que dire le préfet.

- Ne t'inquiète, elle a un sang tout à fait pur. De toute manière, c'était juste pour me dépuceler.

- Fais attention, marmonna le blond en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Tu vas finir comme ta mère.

- C'est elle qui justement se moquait de moi. Apparemment, elle a perdu sa virginité en troisième année, avec un septième année.

Un frisson parcourut Blaise.

- Crois moi, poursuivit-il. Il y a des détails que j'ai appris que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir de toute ma vie… Mais bon, au moins comme ça, elle ne m'embêtera plus.

Draco sourit, amusé.

- Je compatis.

Mais alors que Blaise allait répondre, Pansy rentra en trombe dans la salle commune, arrivant presque en criant.

- Blaise ! Draco !

Derrière, plus discret, Théo la suivait. Le préfet fronça les sourcils en voyant les premières années lever la tête de leurs parchemins.

- Moins fort, Pansy ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi peu discrète ? s'agaça-t-il.

- Oh mais…

Son enthousiasme tomba un peu mais elle se reprit bien vite en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté du noir.

- J'ai des nouvelles de Ombrage.

- Comment cela ? demanda Blaise.

- Elle nous a donné des instructions, répondit Théo en poussant Pansy pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. A propos de Potter.

Réprimant un froncement de sourcils, le préfet questionna :

- Mais encore ?

- Apparemment, elle est de plus en plus sûre que le balafré a monté un groupe et veut interroger tous les élèves dans son bureau. Elle a posé un décret ce matin.

- Encore cette histoire ? s'étonna le blond. Je suppose que ce sera sous véritaserum.

- Oui, enfin ce ne sera pas dit. Seule la Brigade sera autorisée à ne pas y passer, mais nous devons lui amener les élèves. Je trouve cela est n'importe quoi.

- Mais ne sois pas rabat-joie, Théo, s'écria la brune. Cela va vraiment être marrant.

- Je ne pense pas que Potter cache quelque chose, affirma Draco. Nous l'aurions découvert avant et il a raison. C'est contre la loi de faire cela à des élèves.

- Sérieusement, Draco ? s'exclama Blaise. Et ton père, ce qu'il fait, ce n'est pas hors la loi ?

Fusillant du regard son ami, le blond persifla :

- Ce sont des choses différentes. Il s'agit d'élèves, de personnes mineures, certains sont encore des enfants. Vous avez bien vu comment elle donne ses punitions !

- Je suis d'accord, confirma Théo. Cette femme est cruelle.

- Peut être, admit la jeune fille. Mais si cela embête Potter, alors cela ne me dérange pas.

Draco lui offrit un sourire, montrant son accord, mais intérieurement, il bouillonnait. Là, tout de suite, il avait envie de frapper son amie et de défendre son autre ami. Harry ne méritait pas cela. Il se contenta cependant de détourner la tête et de regarder le feu, coupant court à tout autre tentative de discussion.

Il entendit par la suite des chuchotements en provenance du canapé. Il s'agissait de Blaise et de Pansy qui ricanaient. De son côté, Théo avait sorti un livre qu'il dévorait littéralement.

Le préfet ressentit alors le besoin de lire. Dans un pincement au cœur, il songea au journal qui l'attendait en haut dans chambre, bien caché dans sa table de nuit. Malgré lui, il ressentait le désir de lire la suite. Il voulait connaître le plan du lord noir, savoir comment son père avait réagi par la suite, face à ce meurtre. Sa mère avait-elle été au courant ? Avait elle approuvé ? Intérieurement, il espérait le contraire. Narcissa était beaucoup trop douce pour réagir ainsi.

Cependant, le malaise qu'il avait ressenti suite à sa lecture lui revint. Heureusement que Harry avait été là sinon il ne s'en serait toujours pas remis.

Soupirant, Draco se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas le cœur de reprendre une telle lecture. Il ferma donc les yeux et profita de la chaleur du feu.

OoOoO

Le préfet finit cependant par ouvrir à nouveau le journal. En discutant avec Théo, dont le père était aussi mangemort, de leur futur, il voulut savoir. Même si cela l'effrayait, il souhaitait découvrir ce qui l'attendait. Après tout, cela ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Un soir, donc, il fit comme il avait pris l'habitude. Après s'être enfermé derrière les rideaux de son lit, il posa un sort de silence et entrouvrit le livre de cuir noir. Une grande inspiration plus tard, il lisait à nouveau.

_Je ne revis le seigneur des ténèbres que pas longtemps après notre escapade. Lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi ce soir-là, après notre petite visite aux moldus, je n'avais ressenti que fierté et soulagement. Je l'avais fait. J'avais tué et cela m'avait plu. Mieux, le lord avait été satisfait. Tellement qu'il m'avait proposé de le revoir dès le lundi, afin de parler de son plan. J'avais réussi son test._

_Le dimanche, lorsque Narcissa passa au Manoir, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs. Ma si douce s'en rendit compte et je m'en veux à présent, même si cela était justifiable, de ma fermeté…_

_« La jolie blonde arriva avec sa mère. Mme Black fut reçue par Abraxas en personne. Le père Malfoy proposa alors un thé à la mère de la petite amie de Lucius. Celle-ci accepta de passer l'après midi au Manoir._

_Sans hésiter, le préfet emmena alors Narcissa dans le parc, lui proposant une promenade. Les deux adultes les regardèrent partir en silence. Après tout, ils pouvaient bien s'isoler, tant que cela n'était pas dans une chambre._

_Lucius entraina donc sa petite amie vers son endroit secret, pressé de pouvoir l'embrasser de tout son saoul et de profiter de sa peau si… »_

Sans hésiter, Draco sauta le paragraphe dédié au souvenir de leur moment intime et passa au suivant.

_« Reboutonnant sa chemise, Lucius s'assit sur le banc. De son côté, Narcissa remettait en place sa robe, enlevant l'herbe présente dessus. Puis elle s'installa à ses côtés. Se laissant couler dans ses bras, elle murmura :_

_- Alors comment se passe tes vacances ? Tu as l'air d'être ailleurs aujourd'hui…_

_- Comment cela ? s'étonna le blond. Cela ne t'a pas plu ?_

_- Si. Mais… D'habitude, tu es plus… Enfin, moins expéditif._

_- Merci, fit le préfet, outré._

_- Oh ! rit la blonde en se retournant pour lui caresser la joue. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours parfait avec toi… Mais dis moi, quelque chose te tracasse ?_

_- Non, ma chérie. Tout va bien._

_D'une main gentille, il enleva celle de sa petite amie posée sur sa joue._

_- Vraiment ?_

_Le préfet ne répondit pas, la laissant simplement se remettre dans ses bras. Narcissa poursuivit donc :_

_- Et tu as vu ton ami ? Celui donc vous avez parlé avec Rodolphus ?_

_- Oh ! Oui._

_- Mais, je n'ai pas bien compris, qui est-ce ?_

_- Un ami._

_- Qu'avez vous fait ?_

_Lucius se tendit légèrement et sa petite amie le sentit. Elle murmura alors :_

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Les choses ne se sont pas bien passées ? Tu as…_

_- J'aimerais que tu ne t'occupes pas de cela, la coupa sèchement le préfet._

_- Mais… Je veux simplement…_

_- Narcissa ! gronda le blond. Ce ne sont pas des affaires pour toi !_

_- Pourquoi le prends-tu ainsi ? s'étonna sa petite amie._

_- C'est toi qui le prends mal ! Je t'emmène dans mon endroit favori du parc, je prends soin de toi et toi tu te plains de mes performances et tu critiques mon ami !_

_Le ton était à présent énervé, Lucius s'était levé, repoussant la blonde. Son visage était rouge, en colère. Comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas insister, Narcissa se leva et vint l'embrasser délicatement, posant une main sur son épaule afin de l'apaiser._

_- Lucius, tu as été parfait et je t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas. De plus, je ne connais pas ton ami, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que je le critique, mais si tu veux que nous n'en parlions plus, alors faisons comme cela._

_Hochant la tête et se calmant enfin, le préfet se rassit et ramena contre lui sa petite amie. Embrassant légèrement son front, il murmura :_

_- Pardon._

_Narcissa ne répondit pas, mais quelques secondes plus tard, elle chuchota :_

_- Tu as raison, cette clairière est magnifique, on dirait un petit paradis avec ces arbres l'entourant… »_

Refermant d'un coup sec le livre, Draco resta la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Il était choqué. Son paradis, son endroit de lecture n'était autre que l'endroit où ses parents s'étaient retrouvés pour faire l'amour. Une nausée le saisit et il pâlit. Et dire qu'il avait passé l'été dans cet endroit, croyant être le seul à le connaître…

OoOoOoOoO

Hahaha…! Le pauvre… :)

Voilà pour aujourd'hui, à vendredi. (Enfin ce n'est pas sûr, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps…)

Une review ?


	19. Chapter 19

Coucou,

Je crois qu'il est temps que je vous annonce que cette fiction sera en deux parties bien découpées. Contrairement à mes précédentes fictions, je pense mettre la seconde dans une nouvelle ifction, afin de bien marquer la coupure, le titre changera aussi sûrement. Bref, voilà.

**RaR :**

**JulialoveKuro **: Il ne vaut mieux pas penser à Lucius tuant des gens, en effet, c'est assez horrible. Pour Draco, il est clair qu'il ne retournera plus dans cette clairière :) En tout cas, le chapitre est là, j'ai trouvé le temps. J'espère qu'il va te plaire. Bisous

Merci à Steph pour sa review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

A la fin de la semaine, les interrogations menées par le Grande Inquisitrice avaient débuté. De nombreux élèves étaient passés dans son bureau et s'étaient vus offrir un thé. Ombrage n'apprenait cependant rien d'intéressant et cela semblait l'enrager. Elle demanda à sa Brigade le dimanche matin de lui apporter encore plus d'élèves, et plus spécialement des Gryffondors.

Pansy se réjouissait à cette idée ainsi que Blaise. Seul Théo partageait l'avis de Draco. Ce dernier avait emmené quelques élèves durant la semaine, voulant sauver les apparences, mais son ami n'avait rien fait. De sa part, on ne s'en étonna cependant pas, sa discrétion et son pacifisme étaient ses principales caractéristiques.

Le soir, le blond rejoignit Harry dans le parc. Il avait hâte de le voir et surtout de le prévenir de la présence de la potion dans le thé rose proposé par la Grande Inquisitrice.

Pour une fois, le Gryffondor était déjà là. Il regardait un parchemin, assis sur l'herbe, et souriait. Intrigué, Draco s'approcha de lui et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de carte.

- Je t'ai vu arriver, dit alors le brun sans lever la tête de son papier.

- Pardon ?

Souriant de toutes ses dents, le Survivant releva la tête et lui tendit le parchemin.

- Regarde, ton nom est jute à côté du mien.

Le préfet se saisit de la feuille et observa. Etonné, il reconnut la carte de Poudlard sur laquelle le nom de ses habitants bougeait.

- Cela donne vraiment la position des personnes ? questionna-t-il, soufflé.

- Oui, fit Harry en se levant.

Émerveillé, le blond regarda plus attentivement le parchemin. Un doigt se posa dessus.

- Regarde, là, il y a Dumbledore qui fait les cent pas, comme d'habitude. Ombrage est dans son bureau, elle interroge encore quelqu'un. Et nous, on est là.

Il désigna le parc du château exactement à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Leurs noms étaient inscrits, l'un juste à côté de l'autre.

- Où as-tu eu cela ? interrogea le blond.

- C'est mon père et ses amis qui l'ont fabriquée quand ils étaient à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai ? C'est super pratique…

Harry hocha la tête, heureux que cela plaise à Draco, puis il récupéra la carte.

Les deux amis s'assirent ensuite sur le sol. Et, le préfet se rappela.

- Oh ! Il faut que je te dise, enfin, tu dois t'en douter…

- De quoi ?

- Ombrage met du véritaserum dans son thé. Il ne faut surtout pas le boire quand elle va t'interroger.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Oh, c'est la Brigade. Elle croit toujours que tu fais un groupe de je ne sais pas quoi…

Le Survivant hocha la tête. Puis, le silence s'installa. Draco piocha dans l'herbe quelques brins et se mit à les triturer. Harry le regarda faire, et demanda finalement :

- Tu ne m'interroges pas ?

- Pardon ? questionna le blond en relevant la tête.

- Et bien, normalement, tu poses tout plein de questions. Pour savoir.

- Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, tu me le diras toi même, je n'ai pas à demander.

Le brun le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Sérieusement ?

Le préfet haussa les épaules.

- Victoire ! s'exclama Harry en levant les bras au ciel. Draco a enfin compris ! Il est devenu sage !

Rouge de honte, le blond le poussa, le faisant s'allonger au sol.

- Tais toi, abruti.

Cependant, le Survivant affichait un sourire moqueur. Il s'installa sur ses coudes et le regarda narquoisement.

- Mais, je suis fier de toi !

Draco s'approcha, s'avançant sur ses genoux et vint lui taper sur la tête.

- Pas un mot de plus sinon je te harcèle de questions jusqu'à que tu craques.

- Je ne craquerai pas.

- Oh si !

Le regard de Harry changea, d'un coup il se fit intéressé. Le brun se redressa, se plaçant au même niveau que son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Vraiment ? Comment ?

Le souffle coupé par leur proximité, le blond ne sut répondre. Le Survivant le scrutait, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre seulement.

- Je…, tenta le préfet.

Il ne put non plus terminer, Harry se détourna et se rallongea sur le sol en concluant :

- Tu vois.

Il plaça un coude sur ses yeux, se cachant de la vue de Draco et ne bougea plus. Ce dernier s'allongea alors à ses côtés.

- J'aurais trouvé un truc, marmonna-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit. Il poursuivit donc :

- J'aurais sûrement…

Soudain, le brun se saisit de sa main posée entre eux deux et la serra, mêlant leurs doigts.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Draco, le coupa-t-il. Merci de l'avoir fait sans ne rien chercher en retour.

Le préfet ne répondit pas. Il laissa simplement sa main là où elle était, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

OoOoO

Après quelques jours d'attente pendant lesquels il préféra passer toutes ses soirées avec le Survivant, Draco finit par sentir la curiosité monter en lui de plus en plus. Il voulait connaître la suite du journal.

Le blond profita donc du fait que Harry avait une leçon d'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue pour s'isoler dans un coin du château, le journal avec lui.

_Le lundi suivant, je revis le seigneur des ténèbres à la taverne. Tout le monde était présent…_

_« Lorsque le préfet arriva à la taverne, il trouva Rodolphus présent pour le recevoir. Le septième année lui offrit un sourire amical._

_- Bonjour, Lucius. Ton weekend s'est bien passé ?_

_- Parfait, et toi ?_

_- Bon aussi. Le Lord a été très fier de toi. La plupart du temps, un sortilège de mort n'est pas réussi du premier coup…_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Oui. Allez viens, tout le monde t'attend._

_Rodolphus l'entraina dans la pièce adjacente. Elle avait été réaménagée depuis la dernière fois. Un énorme bureau se trouvait au fond, Lord Voldemort assis derrière. Les autres étaient installés sur des fauteuils placés en cercle autour de celui-ci. Le septième année poussa le blond vers l'un d'eux puis s'installa à côté de sa petite amie. _

_L'homme qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent sourit alors._

_- Bienvenue, Lucius. J'ai raconté tes exploits de samedi dernier à nos amis. Ils ont tous été impressionnés. _

_Le préfet hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Lord Voldemort poursuivit donc :_

_- Je vais donc pouvoir t'expliquer de quoi il en retourne. Un serment inviolable me semble cependant une bonne chose pour être sûr que tu ne divulgues rien par mégarde. Les autres s'y sont pliés aussi._

_Le blond se crispa un instant, peu désireux de commettre un acte aussi important, pesant ainsi sur sa vie. Seulement, le Lord se leva et vint en face de lui. Il fit signe à Lucius de se lever. Comme hypnotisé, le préfet ne put alors qu'obéir et regarder l'homme relever sa propre manche afin de libérer son avant-bras. Instinctivement, le blond en fit de même et accepta la poigne de Lord Voldemort._

_Rodolphus se mit debout alors lui aussi et vint près d'eux. Il leva ensuite sa baguette vers leurs mains jointes et murmura un sort. De suite, un fil argenté en sortit et se glissa autour de l'union, scellant l'ensemble. Le septième année parla alors :_

_- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy jures tu de ne rien révéler de ce que tu vas apprendre par la suite de la bouche de Lord Voldemort ?_

_- Je le jure, répondit machinalement le préfet._

_- Jures-tu que quelques soit les circonstances, tu lui seras fidèle ?_

_Ouvrant grand les yeux, le blond sentit son souffle se couper. Quelle était cette histoire de fidélité ? A propos de quoi parlait Rodolphus ? Instinctivement, Lucius eut un mouvement de recul. Seulement sa main, bien ancrée dans celle du Lord, fut écrasée par cette dernière. Le blond leva alors les yeux vers ce dernier. Le regard était glacial et menaçant. Le préfet compris donc. Il n'avait pas le choix. Ne pouvant faire rien d'autre, il murmura :_

_- Je le jure._

_Le fil disparut alors et Rodolphus rangea sa baguette. Le blond baissa la tête, se libérant de la poigne de l'homme. Mais ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule et annonça bien fort :_

_- Je suis fier de toi. Maintenant, tu fais vraiment partie de nous. Félicitations._

_Hochant faiblement la tête, Lucius retourna s'asseoir alors que Lord Voldemort en faisait de même. Au fond de lui, il se demandait ce qu'il venait de faire, ce que cela engendrerait sur sa vie, car c'était important et non négligeable. Un tel serment fait à une personne avait le pouvoir de bouleverser un futur. Mais extérieurement, il se sentait fasciné. Il l'avait fait, il avait eu le courage et à présent il allait savoir. Et, en effet, Lord Voldemort parla. Pendant de longues heures, il expliqua son plan. Après avoir raconté comment il détestait les moldus qui se mélangeaient à eux, comment il avait horreur de ce sang mêlé au leur, combien sa haine était grande, il décrivit ses idées et éclaira ceux qui étaient devenus ses fidèles._

_Son plan était d'abord d'agir lentement, de tuer quelques moldus par endroits, sans aucune logique, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons trop rapidement. Puis d'accélérer les choses d'un seul coup afin de créer un vent de panique, l'idée principale étant de faire comprendre à la société sorcière qui elle devait accepter parmi elle. Les moldus ne seraient pas les seuls visés donc, les sangs de bourbe allaient aussi être éliminés, terrorisés, afin de leur rappeler où était leur place. Lord Voldemort voulait que le ministère soit dépassé et qu'il ne puisse rien faire._

_L'homme parla ainsi durant toute une après-midi, les personnes en face de lui buvant ses paroles, et, à la fin, tous furent d'accord et pressés de passer à l'acte. Il avait réussi à les dompter. »_

Une sueur froide coulait le long du dos de Draco. La peur glaçait ses os, hérissait ses poils, rongeait son cœur. Le lord noir était vraiment effrayant, son plan horrible, mais le pire n'était malheureusement pas là.

Le blond n'en revenait pas. Son père avait vraiment fait un serment inviolable afin de jurer sa fidélité au pire mage noir de tous les temps. Voilà pourquoi depuis le retour de celui-ci, il était à cran et constamment enfermé dans son bureau à travailler. Ce jour-là, Lucius Malfoy avait ruiné sa vie, la rendant dépendante d'un fou. De plus, il avait emmené sa femme avec lui, et maintenant son fils, car comme l'avait dit Harry, bientôt cela serait son tour.

Peinant, Draco se leva ensuite. Il s'était assis sur la corniche d'une fenêtre. Une fois debout, il marcha faiblement, son livre sous le bras, en direction de nulle part. Ses pas le guidèrent et il se laissa entrainer. Un moment, il se demanda pourquoi il avait continué sa lecture mais au final, il préférait savoir, même si la vérité était horrible.

A marcher sans but, il ne s'en rendit pas compte de suite, mais arriva bientôt au bureau de son parrain d'où Harry devait bientôt en sortir. Comprenant que son instinct l'avait guidé vers le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait avoir, Draco se laissa aller contre le mur au bout du couloir et se roula en boule. En fermant les yeux, il s'imagina le sourire du brun, espérant que celui-ci calme le rythme effréné de son cœur.

Il commençait à s'enfoncer dans un état comateux lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Relevant la tête, il vit le Survivant sortir, l'air perdu et marcher rapidement dans la direction où se trouvait Draco. La porte se retrouva ensuite brusquement claquée derrière lui.

Lorsque le brun passa à son niveau, il se rendit enfin compte de sa présence et s'arrêta, étonné :

- Draco ? Que fais-tu là ? On devait se voir aujourd'hui ?

- Euh…

Le blond avait toujours un air effrayé sur son visage. Il ne sut que dire mais murmura finalement :

- Je voulais te voir…

- Oh ! D'accord. Mais là, je ne suis pas trop d'humeur, je suis un peu…

Puis, Harry vit alors l'air désespéré qu'affichait le blond. Il se coupa donc dans sa phrase et s'accroupit face à lui pour demander :

- Draco ? Tout va bien ?

Le préfet se mordit les joues afin de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Sa gorge s'était nouée en voyant l'air inquiet du brun. Il ne put donc que secouer la tête, montrant son désarroi. Le Survivant posa une main sur les bras qui entouraient les genoux du blond. Doucement, il murmura :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mais Draco ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Une larme coula sur sa joue, traitresse, et il se mordit alors la lèvre afin d'empêcher les autres de faire de même. Harry le regarda faire, de plus en plus inquiet, puis quand le sang coula de la blessure causée par la pression trop forte, il décida d'agir. Se saisissant de son bras, il le força à se lever :

- Allez viens, on va aller autre part, il ne faut pas que l'on se fasse attraper.

Le préfet résista un instant puis finalement obéit. Faiblement, il se mit sur ses jambes. Le brun remarqua alors le livre qu'il tenait serré contre lui.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il voulut s'en saisir mais Draco eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Comprenant, le Survivant l'apaisa :

- C'est bon, je ne vais pas regarder. Viens.

Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il l'entraina. Instinctivement, le blond se colla à lui. Harry les emmena donc. Il ne sut où aller au départ mais trouva finalement l'alcôve où ils s'étaient cachés une fois précédente. Celle-ci était assez dissimulée et contenait un petit banc de pierre. Le brun fit donc asseoir son ami qui se cramponnait à lui. Puis, il le prit dans ses bras, la tête blonde reposant dans son cou, et tenta des cercles relaxants dans le dos de Draco. La crispation du corps de ce dernier mit un moment avant de disparaître. Et, quand finalement elle disparut, le Survivant osa à nouveau parler.

- Ca va mieux ?

Le préfet n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais hocha la tête doucement. Harry poursuivit donc :

- Que s'est-t-il passé ?

- Rien, murmura faiblement Draco.

- Mais…

- Chut, Harry. Je veux juste que tu sois là, comme ça. Ne bouge surtout pas.

- D'accord. Je reste là.

Instinctivement, le brun déposa un baiser sur la chevelure blonde et reprit ses caresses, apaisant son ami.

Un long moment de partage plus tard, celui-ci se releva finalement. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du Gryffondor, il chuchota :

- Et toi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air bien non plus…

- Mes cours avec Rogue sont terminés.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Le souffle de Harry atteignait sa joue, il était agréable, doux.

- J'ai découvert quelque chose sur son passé avec mon père qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache.

- Oh ! fit simplement le préfet. Et bien comme cela, il ne pourra plus savoir pour nous.

- Oui, murmura le brun.

- J'espère que tu as pu progresser tout de même.

Harry lui sourit faiblement, puis il l'embrassa sur la joue et le ramena contre lui, la tête blonde dans son cou et des mèches le chatouillant.

OoOoO

Les deux garçons n'étaient rentrés que tard dans la nuit après leur discussion. C'est pourquoi, Draco peina le lendemain matin à se lever. La tête encore pleine des idées haineuses du lord noir, il resta plus longtemps qu'à son habitude la tête dans la couette, essayant vainement d'échapper à tout ceci. Ce fut malheureusement sans espoir et très bientôt, il se retrouva levé de force par Blaise qui craignait pour son petit déjeuner. Puisant dans le peu de volonté qui lui restait, le préfet se mit donc debout et se prépara rapidement.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et laissa ses amis parler pour lui. Il remarqua cependant l'air inquiet de ceux-ci en le voyant ne rien avaler, c'est pourquoi il se força à boire du thé avec un toast. Du coin de l'œil, de l'autre côté de la salle, il aperçut Harry. Le brun semblait aussi préoccupé et fixait sans vraiment voir sa tasse de chocolat.

Alors que le blond allait détourner la tête, le Survivant releva la sienne plongea ses yeux dans les siens. A travers la Grande Salle, ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur état. De loin, ils se comprirent et compatirent l'un pour l'autre. Draco se sentit alors mieux, un souffle de bien être le traversa en contemplant les prunelles vertes de son ami. A l'intérieur, il y voyait ce qu'il recherchait : de la chaleur.

Malheureusement, ils durent finalement détourner les yeux, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais, ils le savaient, ils se reverraient dès le soir même.

OoOoOoOoO

Et bien, et bien, on peut dire que Lucius s'est mis dans une merde noire (pardonnez moi la vulgarité...) J'espère que ce passage vous a plu.

A lundi.

Une review ?


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre,

**RaR :**

**JulialoveKuro **: En effet, ils sont de plus en plus proches! Et cela va continuer :) Je suis contente que cela te plaise toujours autant! Bisous

**Guest :** Haha, oui, Lucius est une andouille, c'est le cas de le dire! Merci pour ta review!

**La limace :** J'espère que mon titre n'a fait que te faire de l'oeil ;) Amourachée? Vraiment tant que ça? C'est gentil, merci ! Je voulais faire ce moment intense (celui où il lui annonce l'interdiction de quidditch), je suis ravie de voir que c'est réussi! Merci encore! Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Harry et Draco étaient tous deux allongés dans l'herbe. Ils fixaient le ciel sombre, essayant de repérer les étoiles cachées par les nuages. La main du brun était posée sur celle du blond. Elle s'était installée là en début de soirée et n'y avait plus bougé, l'autre ne l'ayant pas repoussée. Cela faisait à présent un moment que le silence avait envahi le parc. Les deux garçons profitaient du calme.

Le préfet en profita donc pour fermer les yeux et ne penser à rien. Cela se solda par un échec, son esprit ne voulant pas se détacher de cette paume déposée sur sa main et de ces doigts effleurant à peine les siens. Il ignorait quand le rapprochement avait eu lieu, mais il n'y avait pas de doute, cela lui semblait normal, naturel. Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu repousser la main de son ami, elle était à sa place.

Mais, à présent, quelle était la démarche à suivre ? Devait-il laisser ses petits attouchements continuer d'avoir lieu, en sachant parfaitement qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus précis ? Sa raison lui guidait de faire le contraire, mais l'avait-il écoutée une seule fois quand il s'était agi de sa relation avec le Survivant cette année ? La réponse était bien sûr non, sinon, il n'en serait pas là, à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Comme s'il avait senti son doute, Harry resserra sa poigne sur ses doigts et poussa un soupir. Tournant légèrement la tête vers lui, le blond l'observa. Son ami avait les yeux fermés et semblait aller au mieux, il était apaisé. La réponse vint alors à Draco. Non, il ne changerait rien, car c'était cela qu'il aimait entre eux. Ils étaient bien ensemble, détendus et surtout naturels.

OoOoO

Un événement vint bousculer le calme qui s'était installé entre eux. Le samedi qui suivit, alors que les deux amis n'avaient prévu de se voir que le lendemain, Draco et les autres membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale furent appelés par Ombrage. Le message se propagea au sein des Serpentards par l'intermédiaire de Pansy qui arriva, tout excitée, dans la salle commune et cria que Potter allait enfin se faire prendre.

Le préfet, qui était alors occupé à finir un devoir de métamorphose avec Blaise, sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Il savait que le brun cachait quelque chose, celui-ci l'avait sous entendu plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait pas connaissance de ce qu'il faisait réellement. Avant qu'il n'ait plus le temps de se poser des questions, la jeune fille enchaina, toujours à la cantonade :

- Tous les membres de la Brigade doivent aller de suite chercher Potter et ses amis.

Blaise se leva, fourra ses affaires dans son sac et rejoignit son ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Draco le suivit, pas aussi enthousiaste mais avec la même rapidité.

- On y va, dit-il ensuite.

Théo les rejoignit et ensemble ils quittèrent la pièce. Ils furent suivis par d'autres élèves, eux aussi membres. Une fois dehors, le préfet demanda :

- Quels sont les détails ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules. On s'en moque, ce qui compte c'est qu'il faut l'attraper.

Calmant sa colère avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de monter, le blond prit une grande inspiration puis proposa :

- Il vaut mieux se séparer. Je vais voir les étages du haut, fouillez le reste.

Blaise hocha la tête et partit en direction des profondeurs du château. Théo, lui, attrapa le bras de la brune et annonça :

- On va fouiller le parc. A tout à l'heure.

Puis, il s'en alla avec elle. Draco commença alors à avancer doucement puis quand il vit qu'ils étaient hors de vue, il se mit à courir, grimpant les escaliers en direction du septième étage. Il ne croisa pratiquement personne et arriva bientôt en haut. Une fois là, il alla vers l'endroit où il avait déjà vu Harry disparaître par une porte dissimulée. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir et aucun mouvement. Commençant à sérieusement à s'inquiéter, le préfet marcha de plus en plus rapidement et décida de parcourir tout l'étage. Au détour d'un couloir, il finit cependant par apercevoir quelqu'un. Draco se stoppa alors. De loin, il reconnut son ami qui était devancé par deux autres personnes. Ces dernières semblaient pressées et disparurent rapidement. Le blond reprit alors sa course et approcha le Gryffondor. Attrapant son bras, il l'interpella :

- Harry.

Ce dernier se tourna alors vers lui, inquiet, mais quand il le reconnut il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Oh ! C'est toi, tu m'as fait peur.

- Tu es recherché, Ombrage sait.

Soupirant, le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis au courant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-elle contre toi ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Je… Attends, tu es là pour m'arrêter ?

Les yeux verts se fixèrent sur l'insigne accroché à la robe du Serpentard. Confus, Draco marmonna :

- Euh… non…

- Si.

Le ton était ferme et les yeux de son ami étaient à nouveau fixés sur le blond. Celui-ci baissa les siens.

- En fait, je suis là pour te prévenir, mais oui, je suis censé te ramener à elle.

- Et bien, qu'attends-tu ?

Etonné, le préfet observa à nouveau son ami.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si.

- Mais, je ne vais pas t'amener à elle… Je…

- Draco, soupira le Survivant. Si elle a quelque chose pour le prouver, je ne peux de toute manière pas fuir, dans le cas contraire, je ne risque rien.

Le blond lâcha le bras et recula.

- Je ne ferai pas ça.

- Mais si ! C'est ton rôle.

- Non. Elle va à nouveau te blesser…

Le préfet fixa la main de son ami, l'angoisse oppressant toujours sa poitrine. Cette dernière vint se saisir de son bras et l'entraina.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, j'irai de toute manière.

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry commença à marcher en direction du bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice. Sans autre argument, Draco se laissa faire. Le trajet se passa en silence, le brun entraina le blond. Finalement ce dernier se détacha de sa poigne et inversa les rôles lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du bureau d'Ombrage. Il ralentit aussi le pas, peu pressé d'arriver. Malheureusement, ils furent bientôt devant la porte et il fut obligé de frapper le bois de celle-ci.

De suite, le battant s'ouvrit, la Grande Inquisitrice.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! roucoula-t-elle. Vous m'avez amené Potter, c'est parfait, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Puis, elle fusilla du regard le Survivant.

- Vous ! Dans le bureau du directeur, maintenant.

Se saisissant à son tour du bras du brun, elle dit mielleusement au préfet.

- Je prends la relève. Cinquante points pour Serpentard.

Sans attendre, elle s'en alla ensuite, Harry à sa suite. Ce dernier se retourna et jeta un dernier regard à son ami. Le blond lui offrit un pauvre sourire, de la peine dans les yeux. Le Survivant le lui rendit avec la même gentillesse, puis il se retourna, regardant droit devant lui.

OoOoO

Après leur départ, Draco ne rentra pas de suite dans sa salle commune. Il marcha un moment dans le château, peu pressé de retrouver ses amis qui se réjouiraient du malheur de Harry.

Même s'il était inquiet pour celui-ci, il était aussi curieux. Qu'avait donc fait le Gryffondor pour mériter un rendez vous chez le directeur ? Avait-il vraiment fondé un groupe ? Et si oui, de quoi ? Le préfet ne connaissait aucun détail et il avait hâte d'interroger son ami, peut être qu'à présent que cette affaire avait été découverte, il voudrait bien lui en parler et lui raconter.

Après une longue promenade, le blond se rendit compte que le soleil s'était couché, il alla donc dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ses amis étaient déjà là et dès qu'il fut assis, il se fit interroger.

- Tu étais où ? demanda Blaise.

- J'ai trouvé Potter et l'ai amené à Ombrage.

- Oh ! C'est toi ! s'exclama Pansy. Tu as de la chance ! Et alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils sont allés voir le directeur ensuite.

- Mince…

- En tout cas, les Gryffondors ne sont pas là, fit remarquer le noir.

Le préfet leva la tête de son assiette et regarda la table située à l'opposé de la leur. Il ne trouva en effet ni Harry ni ses amis.

- Il n'y a eu aucune nouvelle ? questionna-t-il alors. Ils ont été punis ?

- Non… On saura sûrement demain. Peut être qu'ils vont être renvoyés, sourit la brune.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, la rabroua Théo. On parle de Potter, tant que Dumbledore sera à son poste, il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Il a raison, soupira Blaise, l'air triste.

Pansy sembla elle aussi déçue. Elle soupira et plongea la tête dans son assiette. Draco, lui, les ignora. Il avait prévu de lire à nouveau le journal de son père ce soir-là, mais il était trop stressé et inquiet, il n'en aurait pas le courage. Il espérait simplement que le lendemain, il pourrait voir Harry, comme cela était prévu.

OoOoO

_PAR ORDRE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE_

_Dolores Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice) remplace_

_Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école_

_de sorcellerie de Poudlard_

_Conformément au décret d'éducation_

_Numéro vingt-huit_

_Signé : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie  
_

- Whoua, fit Blaise, les yeux fixés sur l'écrit, la bouche grande ouverte.

Draco lisait lui aussi la feuille, ses sourcils se fronçant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore était inculpé de quoi que ce soit.

- La vache ! s'exclama Pansy en arrivant derrière eux.

- Elle fait fort ! confirma le noir.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, marmonna Théo. Elle ne va pas réussir à tenir l'école.

- Mais tout de même ! C'est Dumbledore ! s'écria la jeune fille. Il en faut pour le renvoyer… Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il devait aller normalement à Azkaban, expliqua Blaise, mais qu'il a réussi à mettre à terre deux aurors ainsi que le ministre. Il a disparu depuis.

- C'est dingue, conclut la brune.  
Elle se tourna ensuite vers le blond et lui demanda :

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, mais il est clair que Fudge ne fait pas le poids et qu'Ombrage risque d'être dépassée. Cela va être amusant.

Le noir sourit, hochant la tête.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Bon, moi je vais à la bibliothèque, annonça Théo.

- Allons-y, confirma Blaise.

Laissant la place à ceux derrière qui désiraient lire à leur tour le décret, les Serpentard prirent la direction de la bibliothèque. Draco n'avait rendez vous avec Harry que le soir, il décida donc de les suivre afin de terminer ses devoirs.

Ils prirent tous place à une table et entamèrent sans plus attendre leur travail. Autour d'eux, les élèves ne parlaient que du départ du directeur. Même si la plupart étaient choqués de la nouvelle, ils étaient fiers de lui et racontaient son départ avec enthousiasme.

Le préfet prêta une oreille attentive aux élèves discutant autour d'eux et apprit que le Survivant et une fille, Marietta, avaient été les seuls élèves présents dans le bureau directorial. La deuxième se trouvant à l'infirmerie pour une raison inconnue, les élèves avaient obtenu leurs informations de Potter lui-même. Etrangement, personne ne se demandait pourquoi Ombrage avait pris le poste de Dumbledore, cela semblait être dans la continuité des choses suite à ses nombreux décrets et aux changements apportés à l'école cette année-là. Draco savait cependant qu'il y avait une raison bien précise et avait hâte de l'entendre de la bouche de son ami.

Le blond termina rapidement son travail, étant déjà en avance sur certains devoirs, et ce bien avant ses amis. Voyant que ceux-ci n'allaient pas les finir de suite, il décida de s'en aller et retourna dans sa salle commune. Ses amis firent la moue en le voyant partir mais ne dirent rien.

Une fois arrivé, il monta dans sa chambre et vint récupérer le journal. Récemment, depuis qu'il avait lu le meurtre commis par son père, il n'avait plus envie d'ouvrir le carnet de cuir noir mais la curiosité était plus forte. De plus, le préfet imaginait que le pire était passé. Après tout, à présent son père était lié pour toute sa vie à un mage noir qui souhaitait la mort de milliers de personnes, que pouvait-t-il y avoir de pire ?

Soupirant, le blond s'installa dans son fauteuil près du feu et poursuivit sa lecture.

_Après l'après midi passée à la taverne et le serment inviolable que je prononçai pour le seigneur des ténèbres, les futurs mangemorts quittèrent la pièce et quand je voulus en faire de même, le Lord me retint…_

_« - Lucius ! appela l'homme sans se lever._

_Le blond qui avait commencé à se diriger vers la sortie s'arrêta dans sa marche et tourna la tête vers lui. Son esprit était encore plein des nouvelles idées que celui-ci venait de leur annoncer et même s'il était encore perturbé par le serment qu'il venait d'accepter, il était toujours autant fasciné._

_Bellatrix se stoppa elle aussi, regardant le Lord avec vénération. Ce dernier lui sourit, presque gentiment._

_- Ma Bella, laisse moi seul avec lui. Je dois lui parler, nous nous reverrons très bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas._

_La brune lui rendit son sourire, seulement le sien semblait légèrement fou, une dangereuse lueur se mettant à luire dans ses prunelles. Puis, elle hocha la tête et rejoignit son petit ami qui l'attendait au niveau de la porte. Une fois celle-ci fermée silencieusement, Lord Voldemort se leva et rejoignit le préfet qui était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il lui murmura :_

_- Je te sens perturbé, Lucius, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Non, Monsieur, tout va bien… _

_- Monsieur, s'exclama l'homme en se mettant à rire._

_Le son était glacial et un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine du blond. Lord Voldemort semblait cependant réellement amusé. Après un moment, il se calma cependant et reprit :_

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit très approprié comme désignation, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- Je…_

_Perdu, le préfet ne sut que répondre._

_- Je vais te dire comment tous les autres m'appellent, mais tout d'abord, il faut que je te raconter quelque chose. Assieds toi, Lucius._

_Le libérant de son bras, l'homme lui désigna un fauteuil. Quand le blond assis, il tourna un siège afin de s'installer en face de lui. Une fois cela fait, il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisant ses mains._

_- Bien. Vois-tu, je ne suis pas un fils de grande famille sang pur comme toi, Lucius. J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu. Ma mère, Merope Gaunt, est morte à ma naissance et mon père l'était déjà bien avant. Dès ma plus tendre enfance, j'ai compris que j'étais différent et pour cela je fus exclu. Mais ces moldus n'avaient pas compris, ils ignoraient tout de moi et de mes capacités et c'est pour cela qu'ils me rejetaient. Ils étaient tellement inférieurs, tellement inutiles… Alors que la plupart moururent de maladies communes et banales aux moldus, j'ai grandi et je me suis imposé, je les ai vaincus. C'est pour cela que lorsque je suis allé à Poudlard, j'ai de suite haï les sangs de bourbe. Ces gens étaient des imposteurs, comme le disait mon ancêtre Salazar, ils ne méritaient pas leur place ici. Par la suite, j'ai excellé sans difficulté dans chaque matière et me suis distingué des autres. Autour de moi, je voyais que les adolescents se préoccupaient de choses futiles tandis que moi, je voyais tellement plus grand. Déjà alors je m'imaginais un monde parfait, sans sang de bourbe et sangs mêlé, un monde où les moldus seraient soumis aux vrais sorciers. Et je le vois toujours ce monde, Lucius, je suis persuadé que j'y arriverai et que, encore une fois, je les vaincrai tous. Alors, voilà, je te repose la question, me suivras-tu ? Seras-tu avec moi lorsque ce monde sera installé ?_

_Hypnotisé et perdu dans les rêves de l'homme, le blond se vit hocher la tête, sans lâcher une seule seconde le regard profond de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier s'autorisa à nouveau un rictus._

_- Je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le futur, je te guiderai, je vous guiderai tous et vous serez mes fidèles. Ce monde sera parfait._

_Il se leva ensuite et s'approcha du préfet. Ce dernier, toujours assis, le regarda du bas. Le Lord questionna alors :_

_- Sommes nous d'accord, mon cher Lucius ?_

_Ebloui par la puissance de l'homme, le blond baissa la tête sans hésiter et murmura :_

_- Oui, maître._

_Une main se posa sur sa chevelure blonde tandis qu'un sourire victorieux dévoilait les dents blanches de Lord Voldemort._

OoOoOoOoO

Je ne poste pas mercredi, sûr. Peut être vendredi, je verrai.

Bref, alors ? Pas trop perturbé ? :)

Une review ?


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre,

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop manqués mercredi :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Draco se rendit au parc afin de rejoindre Harry, il tenta de mettre de côté ce qu'il venait d'apprendre du journal. Même si cela l'avait perturbé et que sa vision du pire s'était aggravée, il savait qu'il n'allait pas voir le Survivant pour être réconforté mais plutôt l'inverse. Le brun aimait beaucoup l'ancien directeur, tout le monde le savait, et son départ l'avait sûrement attristé. Alors même si la vision de son père baissant la tête et murmurant « maitre » à un mégalomane était vraiment dérangeante, le préfet se força à penser à autre chose.

Le blond fut le premier à arriver sur leur lieu de rendez vous. Il s'installa sur l'herbe, s'allongeant sur elle. L'hiver se terminait et, même si le soleil se couchait, la température extérieure était plutôt agréable et le sol pas trop frais. Draco en profita donc et ferma ses yeux, se laissant bercer par les bruits autour de lui.

Le Survivant survint sans aucun doute avec du retard, Draco ayant eu le temps de s'assoupir. Le brun s'accroupit à côté de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule en voyant que ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Les paupières du blond papillonnèrent alors tandis qu'il se redressait doucement, se mettant sur son coude face à lui. Regardant d'un air flou le Gryffondor, il se rappela où il était. Il demanda alors, un peu plus réveillé :

- Où étais-tu ?

Tout près de lui, Harry murmura :

- Désolé. Hermione et Ron commencent à sérieusement à se poser des questions.

Son souffle effleura la joue du blond qui se laissa retomber sur l'herbe, une main passant à nouveau sur son visage afin de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.

- Que leur as-tu répondu ?

- Que je n'avais pas de compte à leur rendre, dit tout bas le Survivant.

Il s'allongea ensuite à côté de son ami puis, après un moment d'hésitation, posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule tout près de lui. Draco le laissa faire et vint même appuyer sa propre tête contre celle du brun.

- Tu étais énervé ?

- Je le suis depuis hier soir… Ils n'ont rien dit après.

- Que s'est-t-il passé ?

Leurs paroles étaient basses. Ils chuchotaient doucement, ne voulant pas briser le cocon dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés.

- C'est compliqué… Mais je pense que je peux te le dire, après tout à présent, même le ministre de la magie est au courant.

- Et bien, je t'écoute.

- Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'as pris à part à Pré-au-lard parce que je t'avais fui pendant les deux semaines de vacances de la Toussaint.

- Parfaitement, et je suis content que tu reconnaisse que tu fuyais.

Grognant légèrement, le Survivant poursuivit tout de même :

- Et bien, ce jour là, mes amis et moi on a formé une sorte de groupe… de travail.

Rigolant malgré lui, le blond demanda :

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. On s'entrainait. Je leur apprenais des sorts, comme le patronus par exemple. Comme en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal on apprenait rien, Hermione a voulu agir et voilà.

- Mais pourquoi c'est Dumbledore qui a été renvoyé ?

- Il a joué habilement pour que je ne le sois pas moi-même. Nous avons eu l'idée de l'appeler l'Armée de Dumbledore, pour montrer notre soutien, sans qu'il n'en sache rien bien sûr. Du coup, il a fait croire à Fudge que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ceci.

Draco ne répondit rien tout d'abord, digérant la nouvelle, puis il s'exclama, cassant leur cocon :

- Vous êtes des grands malades !

Vexé, Harry se releva, quittant son épaule, et s'assit.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, je veux dire, tu as bien vu tout ce qu'Ombrage est capable de faire, c'était très dangereux. Et puis, je croyais que Granger était une élève modèle !

- Elle l'est ! s'outra le brun. Mais nous devions agir, tu sais ce qui nous attend dehors, nous devons être capable de nous défendre.

- Vous êtes des élèves ! Des enfants !

- Je ne suis pas un enfant ! s'énerva le Survivant. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs !

- Je n'ai jamais voulu faire une telle chose, moi. Et peut être, oui, on est des adolescents, mais ce sont aux adultes de se battre, pas à nous.

- Alors tu voudrais que l'on quitte Poudlard sans défense ? De plus, tu sais que Voldemort me cible.

- Certes, mais…

Baissant la tête et la voix, Draco murmura :

- Nous sommes trop jeunes, jamais une telle tâche ne devrait reposer sur tes épaules.

Reprenant son ton, Harry répondit :

- Je n'ai pas choisi, crois moi.

Puis, il repoussa le préfet qui s'était lui aussi relevé sur le sol et reprit sa place initiale, glissant son visage dans le cou blanc.

- Je ne pense pas que je serai le seul, reprit-il ensuite. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Voldemort fasse fi de ton âge, tu vas bientôt y passer toi aussi.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, chuchota le blond pour lui-même.

- Comment ? questionna le brun.

- Rien, répondit plus haut Draco. Ne dis pas son nom.

Soupirant, Harry ne rajouta rien. Il se rapprocha juste subtilement de son ami. Le préfet sentit le mouvement et la chaleur du corps à côté de lui devenir plus insistante. Troublé malgré lui, il se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, profitant simplement.

OoOoO

Par la suite, les deux amis se revirent souvent, passant presque toutes leurs soirées ensemble. Chaque prétexte était bon pour se voir. Lorsque ce n'était pas Harry qui avait besoin d'aide pour un devoir de potions c'était le blond qui le coinçait à la sortie de ses nouvelles séances de retenue. Dès que possible, ils passaient du temps ensemble, allant même jusqu'à se voir pendant l'heure des repas.

Ce fut le cas ce jour-là où le Survivant arriva en retard à leur rendez vous en haut de la tour d'Astronomie alors que tous les autres élèves déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. Comme à son habitude, le préfet était arrivé en avance, après avoir fait un rapide passage dans la cuisine pour prendre un peu de nourriture. Il attendit donc son ami, tout en mangeant un sandwich tout simple.

Une fois sur place, Harry s'avachit à côté de lui, à même le sol.

- Désolé, soupira-t-il. Hermione m'a encore questionné…

- Que lui as-tu dit cette fois-ci ? demanda Draco avant de prendre une bouchée.

- Que j'avais besoin de ma solitude en ce moment… Mais attends où as-tu eu cette nourriture ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans la Grande Salle…

- Bah, à la cuisine.

- Tu connais l'existence de la cuisine ?

- Bien sûr. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je pensais que la nourriture arrivait toute seule dans nos assiettes ?

- Non, mais… Tu m'en donnes un morceau ?

Draco loucha sur son sandwich tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

- Je ne pense pas… J'ai trop faim.

Puis, jetant un regard provocateur au Gryffondor, il mordit dans le pain et poussa un soupir de délice. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et observa la nourriture disparaître dans la bouche de son ami. Soudain, il vint voler le sandwich d'une main experte et se leva afin de prendre de la distance. De suite, Draco se mit debout à son tour et se renfrogna en voyant sa nourriture être dévorée par le Survivant. Agacé, il le rejoignit rapidement et la récupéra sans trop de difficulté avant que tout ne disparaisse.

- Voleur, grogna-t-il.

Retournant s'asseoir, il s'installa ostensiblement de dos et finit son repas en boudant. Il sentit alors des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille tandis qu'Harry déposait sa tête sur son épaule.

- Désolé, chuchota-t-il. Il avait l'air si appétissant…

Le préfet l'ignora mais ne se détacha pas de l'étreinte, grignotant les dernières miettes. Une fois le sandwich totalement avalé, Draco sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et s'en servit pour s'essuyer les mains. Un rire s'échappa alors son ami, le secouant par la même occasion.

- Qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle ? questionna-t-il, oubliant son idée de bouder.

- Tu es si… distingué.

Se dégageant afin de se tourner, le blond grogna face au sourire de son ami.

- Je suis simplement propre. Regarde. Toi, tu as touché ma chemise avec tes mains toutes sales.

Draco se mit à inspecter la blancheur de cette dernière, se tournant dans tous les sens pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune tâche. Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux, son sourire encore aux lèvres, puis se mit debout. Outré, le blond passa sa main dans ses mèches, espérant enlever toute éventuelle miette de pain. Mais quand il leva la tête afin d'invectiver son ami, il remarqua son air grave. Redevenant sérieux lui même, il demanda :

- Au fait, vous continuez vos petites séances de baston ?

- Non… Maintenant que la salle a été découverte, nous ne pouvons plus…

- Vous le faisiez où ?

- Dans la salle sur demande.

- La quoi ?

Le Survivant arrêta les cent pas qu'il avait entrepris et se mit face à lui.

- Tu ne la connais pas ?

- Euh… non.

- C'est une salle, au septième étage, qui apparaît quand on a besoin d'elle. Elle prend la forme que tu souhaites, en fonction de tes besoins. Il suffit de passer trois fois devant le pan de mur où tu m'as vu disparaître la dernière fois et d'avoir une idée en tête.

- Oh ! C'était donc cela ! C'est super pratique ! Mais comment l'as tu découverte ? Et, elle prend vraiment n'importe quelle forme ?

- Oui. En fait, c'est Dumbledore qui l'a mentionnée une fois. Il a prétendu vouloir aller aux toilettes une fois et qu'une salle remplie de pots de chambre était apparue, juste comme ça.

- Détail charmant que je voulais absolument savoir, commenta le blond.

Harry sourit, amusé.

- Je sais. Bref, voilà. Tu sais tout.

Il se rassit sur le sol, en tailleur face à lui.

- C'est dingue !

Le préfet était bluffé.

- Il faudra que j'essaye une fois…

Le Survivant hocha la tête. Puis, se penchant légèrement, il vint se saisir de la main de son ami, la serrant entre les siennes.

- Draco, murmura-t-il.

- Hum ?

Ce dernier avait toujours l'esprit occupé par la salle sur demande cependant l'air sérieux de son ami le calma.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je… Maintenant que tu sais tout sur moi, enfin presque, je me suis dit que peut être…

- Oui ?

- Peut être, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tu as pleuré les deux fois avec moi et ce que c'était ce livre que tu tenais contre toi…

L'air sérieux, Draco répondit.

- Et bien, je dois t'avouer une faiblesse. J'adore les livres à l'eau de rose, je les dévore. Et l'autre fois, mon roman s'est très mal terminé et du coup… Je me suis senti vraiment triste…

Prenant une mine peinée, il baissa la tête afin rendre son histoire plus crédible. Malheureusement, Harry éclata de rire, serrant encore plus la main entre les siennes. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le préfet le suivit et ils furent bientôt morts de rire à se tenir l'un l'autre. Des larmes coulaient de leurs yeux tandis que le Survivant tentait avec peine de parler.

- Haha… J'y aurais presque cru… Ta tête était vraiment excellente !

Cela réengagea leur fou rire et ils mirent un long moment à se calmer. Quand enfin ils le firent, ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le sol de côté, se regardant.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit Harry ensuite, tu ne vas pas me le dire ?

Baissant les yeux, Draco murmura.

- Non… Désolé.

Tendant les bras vers lui, le Survivant l'attira contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux blonds. Il chuchota alors :

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends…

OoOoO

Draco touillait sa potion consciencieusement. Le cours de potions avait commencé depuis une demi-heure à présent et chaque élève était concentré sur son travail. Le professeur Rogue semblait de moins bonne humeur depuis le départ de Dumbledore. A présent, même les Serpentards devaient bien se tenir s'ils ne voulaient pas écoper d'une retenue. La salle était donc silencieuse, l'absence de bruit étant à peine entrecoupée par ceux des ustensiles utilisés et des pages tournées.

Après avoir ajouté les derniers ingrédients, le préfet vit sa mixture prendre la couleur finale. Comme souvent, elle était parfaite et le cours n'était pas du tout terminé. Baissant le feu, il la tourna une dernière fois, puis se rassit sur sa chaise. A ses côtés, Blaise peinait. Sa potion avait pris une couleur étrange et le noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter sans arrêt des coups d'œil à la potion de son ami. Ce dernier sourit, amusé, puis observa le reste de la salle.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Granger avait quasiment terminé, elle aussi. Puis, il regarda Harry. Le brun, penché sur sa potion, faisait la grimace. Apparemment, il y avait encore des progrès à faire. Ils allaient devoir se voir encore plus souvent. Cette dernière pensée amusa Draco en songeant au fait qu'ils passaient déjà quasiment tout leur temps libre ensemble.

Le Survivant leva la tête, regardant autour de lui pour du soutien et tomba sur les yeux du préfet. Il ne s'y attarda que quelques secondes, juste le temps de lui faire comprendre son désespoir, puis se replongea dans son livre de potions. Cette fois-ci, le blond ne put retenir un mince sourire mais se détourna bien vite. Il reporta alors son attention sur sa potion mais elle était toujours aussi parfaite.

Soupirant, Draco laissa dériver aux derniers moments qu'il avait eus avec le Gryffondor. Ce dernier se faisait de plus en plus tactile allant jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras quasiment à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il ne lui tenait pas la main, Harry lui ébouriffait les cheveux et lui souriait toujours avec cet air gentil. Et, il n'était pas insensible à cela. Le blond le savait, il aurait du le repousser dès le début, mais il avait eu besoin de son soutien et, à présent, cela n'aurait plus aucun sens. Alors, il acceptait les étreintes, allant jusqu'à les rendre et en profiter. Car, il aimait cela, plus que leur complicité et leurs joutes verbales, il adorait lorsque Harry enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux blonds ou encore lui caressait simplement le dos. Ce que Draco ignorait, c'était jusqu'où tout cela arriverait et surtout, est-ce qu'il voudrait arrêter la suite inévitable ?

Le préfet était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et c'est pour cela qu'il ne disait rien, se laissait faire et appréciait. Après tout, quel mal pouvait-il y avoir à accepter un câlin ?

N'en voyant aucun, Draco se résolut à cette idée. Il croisa ses bras et attendit patiemment la fin du cours. Il avait hâte d'être le soir et de rejoindre le brun dans le parc.

OoOoO

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa salle commune avec ses amis, le blond se retrouva frustré. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en retard sur ses devoirs. Comme il passait tout son temps avec Harry, il ne pouvait plus prendre de l'avance, et le soir où il avait décidé de lire la suite du journal, il se retrouvait avec du travail à faire accumulé. Ses amis, étonnés, le virent s'agacer tout seul face à un devoir de métamorphose et désespérer devant celui de sortilèges qui suivait. Heureusement, il eut terminé avant l'heure de sa ronde et de son rendez vous, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire.

Lorsqu'il quitta sa salle commune, le préfet se dit que ce n'était pas si grave que cela, après tout, ces passages du journal le déprimaient à chaque fois et une pause ne ferait pas de mal.

Pour une fois, le Survivant était déjà là, assis sur l'herbe et l'attendant. Quand il vit le blond arriver, il grogna :

- Je suppose que tu t'es beaucoup amusé en cours de potions à me regarder galérer…

La phrase légèrement agressive passa facilement car elle était accompagnée d'un sourire amusé. S'asseyant en face de lui, Draco hocha la tête, très sérieux.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment cela m'a diverti. A chaque fois, je finis la potion beaucoup trop rapidement et je m'ennuie…

Le brun lui donna une bourrade sur l'épaule.

- Vantard.

Le préfet sourit de toutes ses dents. Puis, Harry soupira et s'appuya sur ses coudes afin de se rapprocher de son ami.

- Tu ne devineras jamais… Cho est revenue me voir…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna le blond.

Les yeux verts étaient rieurs et une moue taquine se formait sur les lèvres du Survivant. Son souffle atteignit la joue du préfet tandis qu'il répondait.

- Oui. En fait, Marietta, celle qui nous a vendus, était son amie. Alors, elle est venue la défendre.

- Mais, Chang ne faisait pas partie de votre groupe aussi ?

Soupirant et baissant les yeux, le brun marmonna :

- Si…

Puis, il regarda à nouveau son ami, reprenant son entrain et sa bouche se dessinant à nouveau en un sourire.

- Elle a à nouveau pleuré lorsque je n'ai pas accepté les justifications qu'elle lui donnait.

- Tu as eu raison, fit le préfet d'un seul souffle.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent encore plus.

- Je pense, en effet.

Puis sa tête se pencha, et il demanda timidement :

- Dis moi, Draco, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air ailleurs…

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Le brun était trop proche. Depuis le début de son histoire, son souffle le taquinait, l'empêchant de se réfléchir correctement, et sa bouche se tordait en des moues adorables, lui interdisant de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Percevant son trouble, le brun ne bougea plus, attendant une réponse.

Craquant finalement, le blond céda à la curiosité et pencha son visage. Sans hésitation, sa bouche atteignit celle à peine entrouverte de Harry, empêchant le souffla de celui-ci de l'atteindre encore. De suite, ce dernier se figea et se crispa légèrement. Ignorant cela, le préfet bougea doucement ses lèvres, testant la texture douce de celles de son vis à vis. Puis, voulant goûter, il sortit sa langue et passa la barrière des lèvres de Harry. Délicatement, il lui caressa ces dernières avec elle puis alla titiller délicatement ses dents. Le brun avait un goût sucré.

Après cette petite investigation, le blond se rendit finalement compte qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Reculant d'un seul coup, il vit l'air figé de son ami. Rougissant d'un seul coup, il jura tout bas, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait faire.

- Oh mon dieu !

Se levant, il fila en hâte, laissant le Survivant assis en tailleur sur l'herbe, une expression de stupeur toujours plaquée sur le visage.

OoOoOoOoO

Euh... La suite, lundi :)

Une review ?


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour,

Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçues… Sérieusement, il faut que je fasse des cliffhangers beaucoup plus souvent ! Non, je rigole… Ou pas.

Bref, merci à vous !

**RaR :**

**JulialoveKuro **: Héhéhé, merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Guest **: Hihihi, désolée. La suite est là ! Bisous

**La limace **: (sérieux, j'adore ton pseudo :p) Si la progression est bien faite, alors c'est bien ! Merci ! Pour la suite, oui Draco va ressentir un peu de honte… En même temps, faut oser. Mince, j'ai parlé. Lol. Allez, bonne lecture !

** biancadu13** : -_- Je suis désolée, mais je me rattrape dans ce chapitre! :) En tout cas, il ne faut pas abuser du chocolat ! ;) Merci pour ta review! Gros Bisous

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Draco passa une nuit particulièrement agitée suite à son rendez vous avec le Gryffondor. Après être rentré tel un zombie dans sa salle commune, avoir snobé ses amis qui discutaient dans celle-ci et être rentré dans sa chambre comme un automate, il avait à peine retiré ses chaussures, défait sa cravate verte et s'était glissé dans ses draps, rideaux tirés. Un nœud au creux du ventre, sa main s'était ensuite crispée sur le tissu de sa couette tandis qu'il s'était remémoré l'entrevue, espérant la voir sous un meilleur angle.

Malheureusement, il y avait encore lui, embrassant le brun sans réaction. Au moins, le baiser avait été bon, les lèvres avaient été très douces et il avait eu envie de mordiller leur chair. Cependant, après réflexion, ce point n'était pas positif. Il ne devait pas aimer embrasser les lèvres d'un autre garçon. Un sang pur se mariait avec une sang pur et ils concevaient un enfant ensemble. Cela se déroulait ainsi. Au pire, si une règle devait absolument être contournée, un deuxième enfant était conçu, chose cependant impensable chez les Malfoy. Il n'y avait que les Weasley pour tolérer deux hommes ensemble, avec Dumbledore peut être.

Le préfet avait donc enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il aurait dû le voir venir, après tout ce n'était que la suite logique de leur rapprochement. Mais alors, pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas réagi ? Bien sûr, le brun aimait les filles, il était sorti avec la chinoise. Sans s'en rendre compte, le blond avait alors ressenti de la jalousie envers elle. En avait-il ressenti précédemment ? Peut être, cela expliquerait son acharnement à se moquer d'elle. Draco avait alors poussé un long gémissement de désespoir en s'en rendant compte. Cela était pire que ce qu'il pensait : il était vraiment attaché.

Mais, il avait tout brisé. Il s'était sûrement imaginé les gestes du Survivant et ce dernier n'allait plus vouloir être son ami. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé déjà ? Ah oui, ses lèvres avaient eu l'air délicieuses. Et, elles l'avaient été.

Soupirant longuement, le blond s'était ensuite retourné dans son lit et avait fermé les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil perturbé.

OoOoO

Le petit déjeuner fut tout autant chaotique. Après un réveil difficile et une longue douche sous l'eau froide pour se remettre les idées en place, le préfet suivit ses amis dans le Grande Salle. Durant le trajet, il se plaça derrière Blaise qui était légèrement plus grand que lui, espérant se cacher du Gryffondor en cas d'arrivée de celui-ci. Heureusement, il ne le croisa pas de tout le chemin. Puis, une fois assis devant son assiette de toast, le blond se pencha sur la table, calant un coude sur la table afin de se dissimuler. Sa tentative était vaine mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Blaise qui était habitué à voir son ami toujours droit, sans coude sur la table, l'observa étrangement.

- Draco ?

- Hum…

- Tout va bien, ce matin ?

- Oui, oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Draco coupa ensuite court à la discussion en buvant d'un seul coup son thé brûlant. Il manqua alors de s'étouffer mais réussit à masquer subtilement sa légère toux. Puis, mâchonnant un toast, il surveilla l'entrée de la Grande Salle, voulant fuir dès que le Survivant se montrerait. A ses côtés, le noir avait abandonné et était parti dans une discussion avec Pansy et Théo.

Soulagé d'échapper à un interrogatoire, le préfet relâcha légèrement la tension. Mais, Harry choisit ce moment là pour arriver dans la Grande Salle, riant avec ses amis. Le blond le regarda s'asseoir à sa table et se décida alors à bouger.

- J'ai fini de manger. Il faut que j'y aille.

Sans attendre de réponse de ses amis, il se leva et traversa rapidement la salle jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, il accéléra encore le pas.

- Draco ! entendit-il alors derrière lui.

Sans se retourner, il reconnut la voix du brun et marcha encore plus vite. Il courait presque lorsqu'il fut intercepté. Une main s'accrocha à son bras et la plaqua violemment contre un mur. Le Survivant apparut alors devant lui, légèrement essoufflé. Ce dernier le regarda curieusement quelques instants puis jeta des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Voyant que le couloir avait des risques d'être emprunté, il les emmena plus loin, tirant le blond derrière lui. Tremblant un peu, celui-ci se laissa faire, ayant peur de la suite. Le brun leur dénicha une alcôve, semblable à celle où ils s'étaient cachés une fois précédente, et le poussa à l'intérieur.

Les deux garçons se retrouvèrent alors face à face. L'un craintif, l'autre partagé. Finalement, le préfet tendit la joue vers son ami. Perplexe, ce dernier demanda :

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'attends le coup, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Seulement, aucun poing ne vint rejoindre sa joue tendue, une paire de lèvres s'y déposa doucement. Etonné, le blond se recula, rouvrant ses paupières.

- Mais…, tenta-t-il.

Il fut coupé par une bouche se posant sur la sienne. Sans attendre, Harry l'embrassa, accrochant ses bras autour du cou de Draco et le rapprochant de lui. Ce dernier n'hésita pas et répondit au baiser. Il laissa la langue du brun envahir sa bouche et venir caresser la sienne. C'était bon. Bien meilleur lorsque le brun participait. Se laissant aller contre le mur derrière lui, le préfet colla son torse contre celui de son vis à vis, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Le baiser dura longtemps, leurs langues bataillaient, leurs dents mordillaient la chair et les lèvres bougeaient ensemble. Dans le cou du blond, une main caressait les mèches, étonnamment tendre, faisant fondre ce dernier. Puis finalement, le Gryffondor s'écarta, les joues rougies et les lèvres humides. Draco voulut parler, il ouvrit sa bouche et prit une inspiration. Encore une fois, il fut coupé par un baiser, bien plus court cependant, et Harry murmura :

- Ne dis rien…

Comprenant, le préfet referma sa bouche et attira à nouveau le brun près de lui, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou et respirant l'odeur qui y était cachée.

OoOoO

Les deux garçons décidèrent de se revoir dès le soir même, dans le parc. Ils eurent du mal à se séparer. Après ne s'être échangés que quelques mots, leurs lèvres s'étaient à nouveau retrouvées pour ne plus se lâcher. Et, il valait mieux ne pas parler. Draco ne voulait pas mettre de nom sur ce qu'il se passait, pas de désignation, ni même de durée. Il voulait juste profiter pour l'instant, attendant le moment où l'impossibilité de l'affaire leur reviendrait en pleine figure.

Après de longs baisers et quelques soupirs murmurés, le brun caressa une dernière fois la joue du blond et s'en alla. La réalité était à nouveau là avec leurs cours et leurs amis.

Le préfet passa ensuite la journée l'esprit ailleurs, se ressassant sans cesse leur brève rencontre de la matinée. A chaque fois que la scène se déroulait à nouveau dans sa tête, il s'étonnait de voir le Survivant engager le baiser et, lui, répondre avec ardeur. Mais ensuite, la douceur des lèvres de son ami occultait tout le reste, tout comme ses mains qui n'avaient eu de cesse de caresser sa nuque, son visage, ses cheveux.

Lors du dîner, Draco jeta sans cesse des coups d'œil à la table des Gryffondors. Il intercepta plusieurs fois le regard de Harry, ce dernier semblant faire la même chose que lui. Une fois son assiette terminée et celles de ses amis aussi, le préfet ne retourna pas dans sa salle commune. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin d'un seul coup, stoppant les autres Serpentards au passage. Pansy, perplexe, se tourna vers lui.

- Draco, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je… Je viens de me souvenir que je dois aller voir mon parrain.

Compréhensifs, ses amis hochèrent la tête. Blaise sourit :

- Bien sûr, vas y. A tout à l'heure.

Acquiesçant, le blond fit demi-tour, faisant semblant de se diriger vers le bureau du professeur Rogue. Puis, quand les Serpentards eurent disparu, il fila en direction du parc. Courant sur la fin, il arriva dans leur lieu de rendez vous. Le Survivant était déjà assis dans l'herbe. Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

- J'en étais sûr, murmura-t-il.

Puis, il se jeta presque sur son ami, le fit renverser sur le sol, l'allongeant, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Harry n'attendit pas un seul instant pour le serrer contre lui et glisser à nouveau une main dans les cheveux blonds. Se décollant légèrement, il chuchota :

- Tes cheveux sont si doux, j'adore les ébouriffer.

- C'est quoi le rapport entre leur douceur et ton envie défaire ma coiffure ? demanda Draco, agacé mais flatté.

- Aucun, sourit son ami en utilisant ses deux mains pour l'ébouriffer totalement.

Le souffle du blond se coupa, il était choqué.

- Tu n'as pas osé ? s'exclama-t-il, outré.

Le Survivant éclata de rire, se tordant sous le préfet. Celui-ci se servit de ses coudes pour ne pas appuyer sur le corps et fronça les sourcils. Entre deux éclats, Harry réussit à dire :

- Désolé… Mais ton air offusqué avec tes cheveux tout défaits, c'est vraiment excellent !

Le préfet se renfrogna encore plus. Il leva une main dans le but de frapper son ami mais ce dernier s'en saisit et s'en servit pour inverser les rôles, se mettant sur lui. Puis, un sourire légèrement sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres, il laissa ses doigts dériver vers les côtes du blond. De suite, celui-ci se tortilla sous lui, essayant d'échapper aux chatouillements.

- Haha… Arrête…

Après de nombreux échecs, Draco réussit à intercepter les mains traitresses et mettre fin à sa torture. Harry, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, en profita alors pour se pencher et l'embrasser légèrement. Juste une douce pression, puis une langue qui passe, écartant les lèvres voisines, et qui investit la bouche de l'autre. Docile, le blond se laissa faire, rendant le baiser sans hésitation. A la fin de celui-ci, le brun soupira et plongea son visage dans le cou offert.

- Pourquoi on a tant attendu avant de faire cela ?

Draco lâcha ses mains et vint croiser les siennes derrière le dos du Survivant.

- C'est toi qui es sorti avec Chang la dépressive.

Relevant d'un seul coup sa tête, Harry demanda, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Jaloux ?

- Jamais !

Le brun rit doucement puis l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Tu as raison, c'était une perte de temps. C'est tellement mieux d'embrasser quelqu'un qui ne pleure pas.

Taquin, Harry lui offrit un clin d'œil. Le préfet sourit alors, satisfait, et vint quémander un nouveau baiser.

OoOoO

Après son rendez vous avec le brun, le préfet retourna dans sa salle commune. Il y trouva ses amis en pleine discussion près du feu. Curieux, il ne monta pas directement dans sa chambre et les rejoignit, s'installant sur son fauteuil. Les Serpentards arrêtèrent de parler en le voyant arriver. Pansy lui sourit gentiment.

- J'interromps quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Non, répondit Blaise. Enfin si. Nous discutions de toi.

Sans monter l'inquiétude qui montait en lui quant à l'idée que ses amis aient découvert sa relation avec Harry, le préfet croisa ses mains sur son ventre et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Théo expliqua :

- Cela fait plusieurs semaines que nous te voyons peu, tu es tout le temps en train de t'isoler et d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs…

- Je… tenta le blond, voulant se justifier.

Mais la brune le coupa.

- Ce que nous voulons te dire, c'est que nous comprenons. On sait ce que tu vas devoir faire pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Théo en a aussi eu vent par son père, alors… voilà, c'est normal que cela t'occupe l'esprit.

Comprenant que ses amis faisaient totalement fausse route quant à ses occupations, Draco fit semblant d'être touché. Il hocha la tête et souffla :

- Je vois. Je suis… flatté.

Le dernier mot avait été prononcé sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Ses amis sourirent et ils échangèrent un sourire amusé. Puis, cassant l'ambiance complice, Blaise se leva et questionna :

- Une partie d'échecs ? Cela tente quelqu'un ?

Pansy accepta avec joie et le blond en profita pour monter se coucher. Ce soir, il devait lire.

_Je revins souvent à la taverne du Serpent Enfourché où nous nous donnions rendez vous. Nous nous voyions essentiellement pour parler des futures attaques, des lieux et des cibles. Mais la fin des vacances approchait, moi et Rodolphus devions bientôt retourner à Poudlard. D'ici les vacances suivantes, nous ne pourrions donc pas participer à aucun des plans prévus. Le seigneur des ténèbres nous en fit part la veille de notre départ…_

_« Lord Voldemort était comme d'habitude au centre, assis sur son fauteuil, son bureau le séparant de ses fidèles. Ils avaient à présent choisi la prochaine cible et la réunion se terminait. Cependant, aucun ne se levait, l'homme n'en avait pas donné le signal. Les mains croisées et le regard dans le vide, il semblait réfléchir. Autour de lui, le silence se fit, attendant la suite. Finalement, il se décida._

_- Lucius, Rodolphus, je dois m'avouer déçu._

_Ouvrant grand ses yeux, le préfet voulut répliquer mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir sa bouche, le Lord le fixa d'un regard perçant._

_- Vos vacances se terminent, non ?_

_N'osant parler, le blond hocha la tête._

_- Et bien, que pensiez vous faire pour poursuivre ce que nous avons entrepris ?_

_Balbutiant, le septième année, tenta :_

_- Mais, nous ne pouvons pas quitter l'école…_

_- Je sais très bien comment fonctionne Poudlard ! claqua Lord Voldemort. Mais je vous pensais plus débrouillards pour trouver quelque chose afin de sortir et de venir accomplir ce qui est devenu votre devoir envers la société._

_Lucius sentit de la sueur venir couler le long de son cou. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'homme en colère contre lui. Malgré lui, il se mit à trembler. La main du Lord alla se poser sur sa baguette qui était posée sur son bureau. Son doigt caressa doucement le bois en une menace à peine voilée. Mais alors que le préfet s'apprêtait à recevoir un sort de plein fouet, la main se retira et l'homme sourit froidement._

_- Heureusement, j'y ai pensé pour vous. _

_La tension descendit légèrement dans la salle. Il poursuivit._

_- Je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de la salle sur demande._

_Rodolphus et Lucius hochèrent la tête, hâtivement et violemment._

_- J'y ai déposé une armoire à disparaître à l'intérieur lorsque j'étais moi même élève, annonça l'homme. Elle est reliée à celle présente chez Barjow et Beurk. Ainsi vous pourrez nous rejoindre pour le samedi ou le dimanche afin d'accomplir votre tâche._

_Se décrispant, Lucius baissa la tête et murmura :_

_- Merci, maître. Nous le ferons._

_- Oui, maître, confirma Rodolphus._

_Le sourire présent sur les lèvres de Lord Voldemort s'agrandit. Il dit :_

_- Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Bella reste, s'il te plait, j'ai à te parler._

_Hochant la tête frénétiquement, la brune acquiesça. Son petit ami et les autres quittèrent ensuite la salle. Mais alors qu'ils avaient atteint l'extérieur de la rue, Lucius se rappela qu'il avait oublié sa longue cape. Revenant sur ses pas, il entendit des murmures. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers la porte à demi ouverte, il aperçut Bellatrix debout à côté de son maitre. Sa main fine était posée sur le bras de ce dernier._

_- Maitre, je pourrais vous contenter… Pourquoi refusez-vous ?_

_Le sous-entendu glaça le préfet. Il avait conscience de l'admiration de la sœur de sa petite amie pour le Lord mais n'imaginait pas que cela allait aussi loin. Ferme, l'homme la repoussa._

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Bella, et ce sera la dernière fois, je ne suis pas intéressé par tout ceci. De plus, tromper Rodolphus n'est vraiment pas respectable._

_Baissant la tête, la brune abdiqua. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de la porte. De suite, Lucius recula et se plaça dans l'ombre. Il la vit passer devant lui et se dépêcha de la suivre en silence, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Seulement une main se plaqua sur son épaule et le stoppa. La voix glaciale du Lord retentit alors._

_- Je suppose que tu as oublié ceci._

_D'un geste ferme, il tendit la cape noire au préfet. Tremblant légèrement, le blond hocha la tête et s'en saisit. Seulement la main de l'homme ne voulait pas la lâcher._

_- Tu oublies ce que tu viens de voir._

_Sans hésiter, Lucius hocha la tête. Lord Voldemort accepta alors de rendre le tissu, puis il disparut._

OoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Je vous rassure, pas de Bella/Voldy pour la suite ! :)

Qu'en avez-vous pensez sinon ? Satisfaits de la réaction de Harry ?

A mercredi.

Une review ?


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

Au vu de vos reviews, je peux vous dire que la fin de la première partie (et donc aussi la seconde partie) va (vont) sérieusement vous étonner... Héhé, je me régale déjà de vos réactions! ;)

**RaR :**

**La limace **: Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés... Ne pas le voir aurait été impossible. Des fois, il faut que les choses avancent :) Enfin, je suis contente que cela t'ai plu. Et oui, avec la politique de l'enfant unique (parce que c'est cela, l'héritage n'est pas à diviser ainsi), il est clair que l'homosexualité sera difficilement accepté chez les sangs pur. Merci pour ta review!

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Assis sur le banc de pierre, le dos contre la vitre de la fenêtre, Draco se laissait embrasser avec fougue. Harry dévorait ardemment sa bouche, ses mains présentes au creux de son cou, caressant la peau douce et les mèches blondes. Le rythme de ses doigts était beaucoup plus lent que celui de sa langue qui bataillait avec celle du préfet.

Ce dernier, les pieds ne touchant pas le sol sur son haut perchoir, avait ses bras autour de la taille du brun. Alors que les dents de celui-ci mordillaient doucement sa lèvre inférieure, il le rapprocha doucement de lui, écartant ses cuisses afin de presser la taille de son vis à vis entre elles. Les mains du Survivant dérivèrent ensuite, glissant de la nuque au col de la chemise, puis, plus légèrement, jusqu'au torse, effleurant au passage le tissu blanc. Un frisson secoua alors le blond, sa prise sur la taille se raffermissant. Mais les lèvres qui étaient collées aux siennes se détachèrent, Harry reculant son torse afin de l'observer. Draco, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur sa bouche, reluquant la chair tendre et humide de sa salive. Tenté, il se rapprocha à nouveau, ignorant le souffle qui lui affola le grain de peau, et vint titiller à l'aide de sa langue les lèvres entrouvertes, se glissant jusqu'aux dents. Tendrement, ses dernières se refermèrent sur elle, l'empêchant de repartir. Le préfet qui avait fermé ses yeux les rouvrit alors et regarda le Survivant. Ce dernier affichait un air narquois. Il exerça ensuite une pression un peu plus importante sur la langue, puis, finalement, il la libera pour se pencher dans le cou pâle.

Ses mains, à présent collées à la poitrine du blond, remontèrent jusqu'au boutons du haut, toujours dans une caresse. Il sentit alors dans la poitrine le cœur s'affoler mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ses doigts jouèrent avec le premier bouton. Sa bouche, toujours dans le cou de Draco, mordit doucement la chair tandis qu'il ouvrait délicatement ce dernier. Le souffle de celui-ci se coupa, attendant la suite.

Tout aussi tranquillement, deux autres boutons furent ouverts tandis que les baisers dans son cou descendaient vers l'avant. Paniquant légèrement, le préfet lâcha la taille du brun et le repoussa à l'aide de ses mains. Il souffla :

- Que fais-tu ?

Souriant légèrement, Harry répondit sur le même ton :

- Et bien, je déshabille mon petit ami.

- Ton quoi ?

- Je… Je suis ton petit ami, non ? C'est pour cela que l'on s'embrasse.

Draco écarquilla ses yeux, pas sûr du terme.

- Vraiment ? Ton petit ami… ?

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, le brun lâcha un petit rire.

- Comment nous qualifierais-tu, toi ?

- Je…

Lui adressant un sourire encourageant, Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

- Nous… avons une relation.

Se reculant et essayant de garder un air sérieux, le Survivant coupa tout contact entre eux.

- Oui. Mais de quel type ?

Perdu et pas sûr de vouloir y répondre, le préfet marmonna :

- Et bien, nous avions une relation amicale…

- Et maintenant ?

- Euh… plus qu'amicale ?

Riant franchement à présent devant l'air désorienté du blond, le brun hocha la tête.

- Oui. Cela s'appelle être en couple.

Il s'approcha à nouveau et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Regarde, je peux t'embrasser ici…

Sa bouche dériva dans son cou.

- … Là aussi…

Puis, ses mains se posèrent sur les boutons ouverts.

- … Et je peux même te déshabiller.

Draco hocha la tête mais vint accrocher ses bras autour de la nuque du brun afin de le coller tout contre lui. Comprenant son geste, celui-ci le saisit par la taille et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Le préfet murmura alors :

- C'est tout n'importe quoi tout cela, n'est ce pas Harry ?

- Oui, confirma sur le même ton ce dernier. Mais cela n'empêche pas que c'est bon.

- Comment on en est arrivé là ? Il y a peine six mois, on se détestait.

- C'était ton idée d'être mon ami. Ensuite, je suppose que cela s'est fait naturellement.

- Tu m'allumais, accusa le préfet.

- Pardon ?

- Oui. Tu me touchais tout le temps, te rapprochais de moi et me taquinais avec tous tes petits gestes. C'est pour cela que j'ai craqué.

- Je ne le faisais pas exprès.

- Menteur.

- C'est vrai. J'aimais juste… être proche de toi. Je ne me l'explique pas.

Resserrant son étreinte, Draco murmura :

- Il n'y a pas d'explication possible.

- Donc ? Que proposes-tu ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le préfet demanda :

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Repoussant le Survivant, le blond répondit, légèrement agacé :

- Nous sommes un couple. Ce sont tes mots, non ?

Harry sourit. Se penchant à nouveau, il embrassa avec tendresse la moue de Draco.

- Oui. Je vérifiais juste.

OoOoO

Il venait de le quitter. Après une longue soirée passée dans les bras du Survivant, Draco rentrait dans sa salle commune, déjà sombre et silencieuse. Sans un bruit, il alla se coucher, ignorant Blaise bougonnant dans son sommeil à côté. Une fois les rideaux tirés, la tête bien reposée sur l'oreiller et ses jambes recouvertes par le drap fin, il ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs de leur entrevue lui revinrent un à un, chaque baiser, chaque mot échangés.

Lorsqu'il était dans les bras du brun, le préfet arrivait à oublier l'incongruité de leur relation mais, une fois seul, le visage de son père lui revenait. Jamais ce dernier n'accepterait une telle relation, sans même parler du fait qu'il était avec l'ennemi. Alors à quoi bon la poursuivre ? Mais il était trop tard, il était attaché à présent. Même s'il savait que cela serait uniquement éphémère, il voulait la vivre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au maximum de temps qui leur serait offert.

Se tournant dans son lit, Draco songea à nouveau à son père. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il se montrait distant avec lui dans ses lettres, ne racontant que des anecdotes sans importance, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il devait être véritablement pris par le travail donné par le seigneur des ténèbres. Quel était-il ? Harry était-il la cible ou il s'agissait encore de tuer des moldus et des né-moldus ? Jamais Lucius accepterait de lui en parler, il avait trop peur lui même du courroux de son maitre. Dès ses quinze ans, il avait été endoctriné et assujetti. Son père avait donné sa vie à un fou.

Crispant ses mains sur sa couverture, Draco se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il pense au brun qu'au futur que Lucius avait choisi pour lui.

OoOoO

Lorsque le weekend arriva, Harry lui annonça qu'il devait passer un peu de temps avec Granger et Weasley, ces derniers lui faisant remarquer son absence répétitive. Draco ne le vit donc pas du samedi, ils devaient se retrouver juste le dimanche. Le blond accepta sans rechigner mais se surprit à rechercher la présence du brun pendant toute la journée. Ils ne se voyaient pas pendant vingt quatre heures et déjà Harry lui manquait, cela n'était pas normal. Il ne devait pas autant s'attacher, ils ne seraient pas toujours ensemble.

Le préfet tenta donc de penser à autre chose qu'aux lèvres de son petit ami et accompagna ses propres amis à la bibliothèque. Les BUSE approchaient et les séances de révisions se multipliaient. De loin, il vit le Gryffondor avec ses deux comparses, assis à une table, travaillant eux aussi. Les deux garçons échangèrent à peine un regard puis le Survivant se replongea dans son livre et Draco s'installa avec ses amis. Ils passèrent ensuite la journée à réviser, s'interrogeant de temps en temps et faisant à peine une pause pour le déjeuner.

A la fin de la journée, les Serpentards se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune, Théo continua à travailler tandis que Blaise et Pansy se lancèrent dans une partie d'échecs. Draco en profita donc pour aller chercher le journal et s'installer dans son fauteuil afin de poursuivre sa lecture.

_Lorsque la fin des vacances arriva, je retournais au Poudlard express et rejoignit mes amis. Je fus heureux de revoir Narcissa et nous passâmes le trajet, seuls dans un wagon. Bien plus tard, après le dîner traditionnel dans la Grande Salle, nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la salle commune…_

_« Lucius tenait sa petite amie contre lui, assis sur un canapé, discutant de ses vacances avec ses amis. Helena, Severus et John étaient présents. La jeune fille semblait s'être trouvé un nouveau petit ami._

_- Celui-ci est parfait, assura-t-elle. La fortune de sa famille est phénoménale et il est vraiment galant. Une parfaite éducation._

_- Que comptes-tu faire alors ? demanda Parkinson._

_- Je l'ignore. Il serait un parfait mari… Peut être devrais-je le quitter doucement pour être libre dans les deux prochaines années à venir et ensuite revenir vers lui…_

_- Une rupture normale, sourit le préfet. En es-tu vraiment capable ?_

_- Tout à fait, affirma la black. Il serait tout à fait ridicule de le faire fuir alors qu'il possède des atouts si convaincants._

_Narcissa soupira, désespérée, puis se tourna vers Severus._

_- Et toi ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?_

_- Très bien, répondit le première année en levant la tête de son livre._

_- Qu'as-tu fait ?_

_- Je… Je suis retourné chez moi, j'ai passé Noël en famille._

_Lucius comprit alors qu'il avait revu son amie la sang de bourbe. Il devait sérieusement lui parler, jamais le Lord n'accepterait un membre dans son groupe avec de telles fréquentations. _

_- Et vous ? questionna John._

_- Oh, fit Narcissa. Nous nous sommes vus dans son Manoir. Les Malfoy possèdent un parc absolument magnifique._

_- Ce n'est pas une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre pour rien, soupira Helena. Tu as tiré le gros lot, ma jolie._

_- Tout le monde ne s'intéresse pas qu'à cela ! siffla la blonde, furieuse des insinuations émises._

_- Doucement, murmura le préfet en resserrant sa prise sur la taille de sa petite amie. Allez viens, on va se coucher._

_Narcissa acquiesça et se leva, la tête haute. Mais la Black en fit de même et attrapa le bras du préfet._

_- Lucius, il faut que je te parle._

_La blonde la fusilla du regard puis se tourna vers son petit ami, espérant du soutien. Seulement celui-ci se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front avec de lui chuchoter à l'oreille._

_- Vas-y, je te rejoins dans quelques instants._

_Narcissa faillit répliquer mais le regard du blond l'en dissuada. Obéissant finalement, elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons. Lucius emmena alors Helena dans un endroit plus tranquille de la salle commune et l'enjoignit à parler._

_- Je t'écoute, dit-il. _

_- Je voulais savoir, sourit mielleusement son amie, je t'avais demandé de parler de moi à ton influent ami. Qu'en est-il ?_

_- Oh, fit le préfet. Ecoute, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…_

_Il avait pris un air sérieux et la jeune fille s'en étonna._

_- Comment cela ?_

_- Fais ce que je te dis. Abandonne tout de suite cette idée. Fais moi confiance._

_Helena hocha la tête, voyant que son ami semblait légèrement inquiet. Il lui offrit alors un sourire soulagé puis, quand il la vit s'éloigner la retint par le bras._

_- Attends, arrête d'embêter Narcissa._

_- Oh, rigola son amie. Je la taquine juste, elle est si sensible quand il s'agit de toi._

_- Helena !_

_- Bon, bon, je te promets de faire un effort._

_Elle lui offrit un sourire carnassier avant de se libérer de sa prise et de rejoindre John qui discutait avec Severus. Lucius soupira face à son comportement puis rejoignit sa petite amie. »_

Un éclat de rire un peu trop fort sortit Draco de sa lecture. Tournant la tête, il vit que Pansy venait de gagner la partie et donnait un gage à Blaise. Se désintéressant de cela, il referma le journal et s'enfonça plus confortablement dans le fauteuil. Ainsi son père n'était pas si aveugle et stupide que cela. Au moins, il avait protégé la mère de Blaise. Malheureusement, il n'en avait pas fait de même pour Narcissa…

OoOoO

- Pousse toi ! chuchota l'un.

- Non, toi, pousse toi ! répondit l'autre sur le même ton. Il arrive.

- Il n'y a pas assez de place là dessous, ronchonna le premier.

- Tais-toi ! C'est mieux que rien.

- Je trouve cela ridicule, je suis préfet, je peux très bien me promener comme je veux dans les couloirs.

Poussant un soupir, le second plaqua encore plus le blond contre le mur à l'aide de son corps, plaquant son dos contre le torse de celui-ci, et vérifia que la cape les recouvrait bien tous les deux. Il murmura ensuite.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est Rusard. Il ne vaut mieux pas le chercher en ce moment, depuis qu'Ombrage règne ici, et puis, c'est plus intime.

Draco alla entourer la taille de son petit ami de son bras afin de le serrer contre lui, grognant cependant.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de placer le mot intime et Ombrage dans la même phrase, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Amusé, Harry rit. Il fut cependant vite coupé par l'arrivée du concierge au bout du couloir. Le vieil homme parlait à sa chatte qui trottinait devant lui. Cette dernière s'arrêta un bref instant lorsqu'ils passèrent au niveau des deux garçons mais reprit vite sa course. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, le préfet poussa un profond soupir.

- J'ai cru que ce sale animal nous avait sentis.

Le brun les libéra de la cape et sourit.

- Cela se voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'enfreindre les règles.

- Bien sûr ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ? Un Gryffondor ?

Vexé, Harry plissa les yeux et rangea violemment le tissu transparent. Draco sourit et se rapprocha de lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne les aime pas…

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, le blond se ravisa et retira son bras.

- Enfin, disons que j'en apprécie un parmi les autres…

Le Survivant observa, amusé, son petit ami regarder ses chaussures, légèrement rouge. Prenant pitié de lui, il changea de sujet.

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Visiblement, cette salle n'était pas si inutilisée que cela…

- On pourrait peut-être aller dans la salle sur demande… Tu sais, là où tu donnais des cours de baston à des mioches.

- Je te ferais remarquer que toi aussi tu es un gamin dans ce cas là, ricana Harry.

- Justement, et j'essaye pas de sauver le monde !

Levant les mains devant lui, le Survivant coupa court à la discussion et reprit :

- Pour te répondre, oui on peut y aller.

- Parfait.

Souriant, Draco attrapa le bras de son petit ami et l'entraina avec lui vers le septième étage. Une fois devant le pan de mur, ce dernier se détacha et commença à faire les cent pas devant celui-ci. Il fut cependant arrêté.

- Attends, dit le préfet, tu fais quoi ?

- Et bien, je choisis une salle.

- Non ! s'écria le blond. Surtout pas ! Elle va être toute rouge et sans le moindre goût. Laisse moi faire, déjà que je dois porter ton collier… euh… pas très beau.

Harry s'était renfrogné durant toute la phrase de Draco, allant jusqu'à croiser les bras et fusiller du regard celui-ci.

- Et bien fais le ! s'exclama-t-il, agacé. Et je ne t'ai jamais obligé à le mettre.

- Oui, mais tu as fais tellement d'effort pour le trouver. Bon, je passe trois fois devant en pensant très fort à ce que je veux, c'est ça ?

Toujours furieux, le Survivant hocha à peine la tête et se détourna. L'ignorant, le préfet entreprit de choisir une pièce puis sourit franchement lorsqu'une porte apparut. Sans attendre, il se saisit du bras de son petit ami qui boudait et l'emmena dans la pièce. Curieux, ce dernier oublia vite sa moue et observa les lieux. Il s'agissait d'un salon confortable avec un tapis à mèche, bien moelleux, un long canapé en cuir noir et une cheminée. D'un sort léger, le préfet l'alluma et poussa le brun vers le tapis. Obéissant, Harry s'assit sur celui-ci, le dos contre le canapé, face au feu. Il fut vite rejoint par Draco qui se colla à lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est parfait, murmura le blond. On aurait du faire cela avant.

Souriant légèrement, le brun lui répondit ironiquement.

- C'est dommage, je m'attendais à tomber sur une chambre.

Se relevant d'un coup, le préfet tourna sa tête vers lui et le scruta.

- C'est ça que tu voulais choisir ?

- N'aies pas l'air si intéressé, ricana Harry.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé !

Le Survivant sourit largement et poussa son petit ami vers le centre du tapis, le faisant s'allonger sur celui-ci. Sans hésitation, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui et vint murmurer à son oreille :

- Menteur !

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa. Draco répondit à son baiser et entoura son cou de ses bras. Sans briser leur échange, le Survivant rechercha ensuite une position plus agréable et vint s'allonger sur le corps sous lui. Il se sépara ensuite de la bouche afin de chuchoter :

- Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Regarde, on peut quand même être allongés l'un à côté de l'autre et s'embrasser.

Souriant moqueusement, le blond répliqua :

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un lit soit fait pour ne faire que cela.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du brun.

- Vraiment ? Quoi d'autre ?

Le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine, Draco hésita. Un regard à la bouche entrouverte de son petit ami le convainquit cependant. Une main blanche et tremblante quitta la taille du Gryffondor pour remonter et se poser sur le haut de la chemise de celui-ci. Délicatement, elle détacha les premiers boutons. Les doigts effleurèrent alors le torse en douceur.

- Quelque chose comme cela, souffla-t-il ensuite.

Se redressant, Harry sourit gentiment puis entreprit de lui faire la même chose. Il hésita un peu mais déboutonna complètement la chemise du blond. En écartant doucement les pans, il fit :

- C'est marrant, jamais je n'aurais imaginé faire ça à un homme.

D'une main légère, il découvrit alors le torse de son petit ami, caressant les muscles fins. Le souffle un peu précipité, Draco lui dit :

- Moi non plus… Encore moins à toi.

Répondant simplement par un baiser sur les lèvres, le Survivant vint ensuite embrasser le cou. Paralysé, le préfet le regard faire, attendant impatiemment que la bouche descende plus bas. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver sur le torse. Le brun commenta alors :

- Tu as la peau si douce…

Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de la ceinture, il se releva, incertain. Draco sourit.

- Ne te force surtout pas.

- Je…

- C'est bon, Harry. On peut faire cela doucement.

Ce dernier revint au niveau du visage du blond et planta ses mains aux côtés de sa tête. Il était toujours perdu mais une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux verts.

- On n'a pas le temps.

Puis, sans hésiter, il se rassit sur les cuisses de son petit ami et vint à l'aide de ses mains défaire la ceinture et le bouton du pantalon. Paniquant, Draco se redressa et s'installa sur ses coudes.

- Attends…

- Hum ?

Le brun ne l'écoutait pas, fasciné, et ouvrait doucement le pantalon, faisant apparaître le boxer.

- Potter ! s'écria le préfet.

- Quoi ? fit celui-ci en relevant enfin la tête.

- Tu… Je ne suis pas sûr de… enfin…

Un doigt taquin effleura la bosse présente dans le tissu tandis qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur les lèvres de Harry.

- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que me dit cela…

- Mais… Enfin, tu sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

- Bah… Je suppose que c'est la même chose que je me fais à moi, le soir seul dans mon lit.

Son visage devenant tout rouge, Draco balbutia :

- Mais… Ta bouche, elle…

Piquant un fard à son tour, le Survivant perdit son assurance.

- Oh ! Tu veux que je te…

- Non ! coupa précipitamment le préfet. Je croyais juste… Comme tu m'as embrassé jusqu'en bas… enfin, je…

Comprenant qu'il s'embrouillait tout seul, le blond poussa Harry et se leva afin de refermer son pantalon. Il était affreusement gêné. Assis sur les fesses, son petit ami le regardait faire, réalisant. Se mettant debout, il s'approcha de lui puis se saisit de son bras.

- Attends, tu t'en vas ? Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… Je suis allé trop vite ! Mince, pardon… Je…

L'embrassant d'un coup, Draco interrompit son monologue ridicule et le serra très fort contre lui. Après un long baiser, il le rassura.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Ecoute…

Prenant une grande inspiration, le préfet prit soin de bien choisir ses mots.

- Ecoute, la prochaine fois, on fera les choses doucement, sur un lit si tu veux, on a le temps. Peut être pas tant que ça, mais assez pour faire cela bien. Enfin, on est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout… Mon dieu ! Non, on pourra simplement… Je ne sais pas…

Perdu, le préfet s'arrêta de parler et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Souriant, le brun reprit à sa place.

- On ira doucement et de façon naturelle. Et si quelqu'un veut stopper l'autre, il le dira sans détour. D'accord ?

Le blond hocha la tête puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Sans hésiter, Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Il avait hâte d'être à la prochaine fois.

OoOoOoOoO

Des petits débuts difficiles que nous avons tous connus... lol.

A vendredi, normalement.

Une review ?


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour,

**RaR :**

**La limace **: Héhé, des petits bafouillements comme tu dis ! :p Et si Lucius avait protégé Narcissa, Draco ne sera pas né…. Donc… Bref, merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

_Rodolphus et moi revîmes rapidement le seigneur des ténèbres. L'armoire à disparaître nous permit de les rejoindre, lui et les autres, afin d'accomplir notre but. Il lançait toujours le sort sur moi, bloquant la trace, et me laissait ainsi agir lors de nos raids. Le Lord ramena d'autres personnes, agrandissant notre groupe et le rendant plus fort._

_A cause des mes absences répétitives, Narcissa commençait à se poser des questions. Elle ne disait rien mais je le remarquais bien sur son visage. Après quelques semaines, elle finit par craquer et m'interrogea à l'un de mes retours…_

_« Le préfet et le septième année quittèrent la salle sur demande en silence. La nuit était tombée. Ils se séparèrent rapidement. Ils ne devaient pas apparaître ensemble afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons. Les journaux commençaient à parler des morts de moldus à répétition._

_Lucius ignorait où allait passer la nuit Rodolphus, celui-ci ne se dirigeant pas vers leur salle commune, mais n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rejoindre son lit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il vit qu'un petit feu brûlait encore et qu'une personne était assise. S'approchant, il reconnut aisément sa petite amie. Allant jusqu'à elle, il s'accroupit face à son fauteuil et se saisit de sa délicate main._

_- Ma chérie ? Tu ne dors pas ?_

_Ne lâchant pas du regard les flammes dansantes, la blonde murmura :_

_- Dis le moi._

_- Pardon ?_

_Sans bouger, elle reprit :_

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_Perturbé, le préfet fronça les sourcils._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_Lui faisant enfin face, elle lui jeta un regard dur._

_- Celle avec qui tu me trompes, qui est-ce ?_

_- Je ne te trompe pas ! s'offusqua Lucius. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser cela ?_

_- Où étais-tu alors ?_

_- Je…_

_Narcissa se leva, dégageant sa main, et claqua :_

_- Tu vois !_

_Se mettant debout à son tour, le préfet la retint par le bras._

_- Je te jure, je ne t'ai jamais trompée !_

_- Alors que faisais-tu ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te le dire._

_Lucius avait baissé la tête, légèrement honteux._

_- Je veux rompre, souffla alors la blonde. Je ne peux pas te croire alors que tu disparais ainsi sans me donner de raison. Je ne suis pas idiote !_

_- Je ne t'ai jamais crue idiote, murmura le préfet._

_- Alors dis !_

_La prenant dans ses bras, Lucius ignora ses mouvements pour sortir de son étreinte et la maintint fermement contre lui. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, il vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :_

_- Je suis avec lui. J'accomplis notre but. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne pourrais pas te répondre, mais je t'en supplie, ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime trop pour cela._

_La blonde se détendit. Elle resta pendant un moment dans le silence puis répondit finalement sur le même ton._

_- Je t'aime aussi. Sois prudent._

_Le préfet se contenta de resserrer son étreinte et de venir embrasser le sommet du crâne de sa petite amie. Il le savait, il était trop tard. »_

Draco retint de justesse les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il était partagé, d'un côté il admirait l'amour que portait son père à sa mère mais en même temps, il voyait bien que celui-ci n'avait pas été assez fort pour la sauver. Lucius aurait dû la quitter, ne pas l'enchainer avec lui. Enfin, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il ne serait pas né…

Poussant un soupir de désespoir face au dilemme dans lequel avait plongé son père, le préfet referma le livre et le rangea soigneusement. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : être le lendemain et rejoindre Harry dans la salle sur demande afin de se perdre dans ses bras. Le brun était son seul réconfort, son seul appui. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui…

OoOoO

- Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer l'école en marécage ?

La Grande Inquisitrice se trouvait dans la cour du château face aux jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers semblaient fiers d'eux comme jamais, toute l'école était présente et les regardait. L'un répondit insolemment :

- Très amusant, effet.

Rusard joua des coudes pour s'approcher d'Ombrage.

- J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice, dit-il d'une voix rauque. J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont prêts… Oh s'il vous plait, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite…

- Très bien, Argus. Vous deux, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce, claqua la vieille femme en les pointant du doigt.

- Et bien moi, je crois que l'on ne va rien voir du tout, répliqua un roux, pas du tout impressionné.

Il se tourna vers son frère jumeau.

- George, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

- Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde, tu ne crois pas ?

- Sans aucun doute.

Dans un même mouvement, les jumeaux levèrent leurs baguettes et crièrent :

- Accio balais.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que ceux-ci arrivent, une lourde chaine pendant sur chacun d'eux. Les deux élèves les enfourchèrent hâtivement.

- Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir.

- Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles.

- Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un marécage portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farce pour sorciers facétieux. Nos nouveaux locaux !

- Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille.

- Arrêtez-les ! cria cette dernière.

Les deux roux l'ignorèrent et l'un se tourna vers l'esprit frappeur qui flottait non loin de là.

- Rends lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves, lança-t-il.

Le fantôme ôta son chapeau en forme de cloche et se mit au garde-à-vous devant les jumeaux qui firent demi-tour sous les applaudissements de la foule avant de s'élancer dans le ciel et de disparaître.

Draco qui avait assisté à toute la scène avec ses amis regarda la directrice. Cette dernière, rouge de rage, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Retenant de peu le sourire heureux qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres, le préfet se tourna vers les autres Serpentards. Théo avait l'air de s'ennuyer alors que Pansy et Blaise avaient la bouche grande ouverte. Finalement, la brune se reprit.

- Mince, alors ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Tu l'as dit ! confirma le noir. C'était vraiment bien fait !

Outrée, la jeune fille perdit son air ébahi et le fusilla du regard.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Cela aurait été amusant de les voir se faire fouetter. Ils le méritaient depuis longtemps !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Pansy ! la rabroua le blond en s'apprêtant à s'en aller.

Théo passa son bras au travers des épaules de la brune et l'entraina.

- Il a raison. On peut bien leur accorder cela à ces traîtres à leur sang. Ils ont bien cloué le bec à la folle.

Blaise hocha la tête vivement et les rejoignit en direction de la Grande Salle. Les autres les suivirent plus lentement, encore excités par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sur le chemin, ils virent que les jumeaux Weasley avaient en effet transformé l'école en véritable marécage. Draco fronça les sourcils en voyant cela, ne voulant pas être sali, mais une fois assis devant son repas, il l'oublia rapidement. Après le repas, il devait rejoindre Harry et il avait hâte.

Cette fois-ci, le programme consistait en la révision des BUSEs de potions. Lorsque le préfet arriva devant la salle sur demande, il passa trois fois devant, pensant très fort à un endroit où travailler puis pénétra à l'intérieur.

La pièce était parfaite. Composée d'un grand bureau en face d'une cheminée accompagné de deux fauteuils confortables, elle allait être parfaite pour leur permettre de bonnes révisions. Le préfet s'assit ensuite sur l'un deux et sortit ses affaires. En attendait le brun, il entama ses devoirs.

Une heure plus tard, il terminait la dernière phrase d'un long parchemin. Levant la tête, il se rendit compte du retard de son ami et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Inquiet, le blond se leva, voulant sortir afin de voir si le Gryffondor n'avait pas réussi à invoquer la salle mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. L'air penaud, le Survivant rentra et referma délicatement derrière lui. Il se tourna ensuite et aperçut l'air furieux de son petit ami. Sans hésiter, il s'approcha et dit :

- Je suis désolé avec toute cette affaire, je n'ai pas pu quitter Ron et Hermione tout de suite, cela aurait éveillé trop de soupçons.

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa de suite après la fin de sa phrase. Le préfet répondit d'abord au baiser puis le repoussa, toujours fâché par son attente d'une heure. Se reculant, il désigna l'autre fauteuil.

- Va t'asseoir, nous avons du travail.

Harry comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister et obéit. Une fois installé, Draco le rejoignit et lui tendit ce qu'il venait de terminer, n'ayant pas envie de tout lui expliquer. Le brun s'en saisit hâtivement et entreprit de le recopier. Soupirant, le préfet commença alors un second devoir.

Plongé dans celui-ci, il lui fallut un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'à côté de lui la plume avait arrêté de gratter le papier blanc. Quand il le fit, il releva la tête. Le Survivant l'observait, mordillant sa plume. Levant un sourcil, le blond questionna :

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Son petit ami ne répondit pas mais ses yeux dérivèrent vers le coin opposé de la pièce. Curieux, Draco se retourna et aperçut un lit. Le meuble n'avait pas été là lorsqu'il avait choisi la salle, il en était sûr. Faisant de nouveau face au brun, il fit :

- Tu… enfin, c'est toi qui… ?

Harry ne répondit pas mais ses joues se teintèrent de rouge tandis qu'il baissait le regard. Comprenant le préfet ne put retenir un sourire attendri. Puis, poussant un soupir, il posa sa plume et murmura :

- Tu sais que nous sommes censés travailler, non ? Les BUSEs sont pour très bientôt.

D'une toute petite voix, la tête toujours basse, le Survivant tenta :

- Mais tu sais, avec Hermione, on travaille déjà tout le temps, alors…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as travaillé que tu es arrivé avec une heure de retard, reprocha le préfet.

Les joues du brun prirent encore plus de couleurs lorsqu'il chuchota :

- Pardon… Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave… Je comprends…

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, soupira le blond.

Relevant enfin les yeux, Harry sourit :

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Mais c'est juste que comme la dernière fois et bien… Enfin, je ne savais pas si tu voulais toujours.

Conscient de se faire avoir, Draco abandonna toute idée de travail et se leva. Décalant le fauteuil de son petit ami, il le poussa afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur lui. Une fois installé sur ses cuisses, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et ferma les yeux. Harry avait toujours aussi bon goût. Ce dernier ne perdit pas un seul instant avant de répondre et de commencer à déboutonner la chemise du blond. Celui-ci se laissa faire puis il plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun et lui picora la peau. Le Survivant poussa un soupir appuyé lorsque la langue caressa doucement sa clavicule avant que des dents ne viennent la mordiller. Ses mains touchaient doucement le torse puis elles descendirent. Sans hésitation cette fois-ci, il ouvrit la boucle de la ceinture et le pantalon. Lorsque ses doigts plongèrent dans le boxer afin de se saisir du membre de son petit ami, ce fut au tour de ce dernier de pousser un long soupir. Abandonnant le cou rougi, il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux toujours clos. La sensation était étrange. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait touché à un endroit aussi intime. Mais lorsque la main commença à bouger, le plaisir arriva et il oublia. S'aidant de ses cuisses, le blond releva le bassin et rechercha plus de frictions. Instinctivement, il retourna ensuite embrasser son petit ami, mordillant parfois les lèvres par accident lorsque le plaisir se faisait trop intense. Harry ne s'en plaignait cependant pas, il était parti ailleurs lui aussi. Dans un ultime tremblement, Draco se détacha de la bouche de celui-ci et poussa un long gémissement.

Une fois l'orgasme retombé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être à bout de souffle. Rouvrant les paupières, il vit que la deuxième main du brun était plongée dans le pantalon de celui-ci. Harry qui émergeait lui aussi aperçut son air choqué. Balbutiant, il essaya de se justifier :

- Désolé, c'est juste que tu étais… Enfin, je n'ai pas pu résister…

Souriant faiblement, Draco le rassura d'un baiser sur la joue.

- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon, je n'ai pensé qu'à mon propre plaisir.

- Non, c'est bon, c'était… Bref.

Se coupant dans sa phrase, le Survivant retira ses mains et fronça les sourcils en voyant leur état. Souriant encore plus, le préfet se saisit de sa baguette et les nettoya d'un sort. Puis il se leva et rattacha son pantalon. Un rire lui parvint alors. Regardant à nouveau son petit ami, il vit celui-ci, amusé, lui expliquer :

- On n'a toujours pas utilisé de lit…

Rigolant à son tour, le blond hocha la tête mais haussa les épaules. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur son propre fauteuil. Lorgnant ses devoirs, il tenta de retrouver la force pour travailler. Le Survivant se rendit compte qu'il voulait à nouveau faire leurs devoirs, il se redressa alors sur son siège.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? demanda-t-il.

Draco le dévisagea à nouveau, perplexe.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien… Cela t'a plu ?

- Evidemment, sinon tu n'aurais pas eu la main toute blanche.

Piquant un fard, le Survivant acquiesça hâtivement. Goguenard, le préfet le fixa tandis que celui-ci se saisissait de sa plume et tentait à nouveau de lire le devoir. Sa concentration ne semblait cependant ne pas être au rendez vous puisqu'il ne le recopia pas et ses yeux restèrent un long moment sur la même ligne. Il tentait d'ignorer le regard du blond. Ce dernier le prit finalement en pitié et se mit debout à nouveau. Attrapant son bras, il l'emmena vers le lit. Après avoir poussé sur le matelas un brun interdit, il le rejoignit et le tourna, l'allongeant sur le flanc. Puis, il se plaça dans son dos et entoura sa taille d'un de ses bras. Embrassant sa nuque, il chuchota alors :

- C'était très bon, Harry, j'espère que tu as aimé aussi.

Celui-ci voulut se retourner mais le préfet l'en empêcha, il était trop gêné. Le Survivant abandonna vite. Il vint poser sa main sur celle de son petit ami avant de murmurer :

- Moi aussi.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et Draco ferma ses paupières, respirant à fond l'odeur du brun. Harry se tortilla pour s'installer un peu mieux contre son torse et clôt ses yeux à son tour, poussant un soupir de bien être.

OoOoO

_« L'éclair vert sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper le corps de l'enfant. Celui-ci, encore vivant il y avait à peine quelques secondes, retomba sur le sol, mort. Lucius sentait son corps raidi. La lumière dans les prunelles s'était éteinte et les yeux étaient toujours grands ouverts, surpris. Lentement, le bras s'abaissa ensuite. Les oreilles sourdes aux cris de la mère, le préfet se détourna et tomba sur le regard jubilatoire de l'homme. Il avait été le seul à accepter de tuer l'enfant. Rodolphus et Avery, eux aussi présents, avaient hésité. Il s'était alors avancé et l'avait fait. Lord Voldemort était fier à présent. Il lui offrit un sourire glacial puis s'avança et acheva la mère. Ensuite, il alla vers son protégé et lui tendit son bras. Lucius s'en saisit précipitamment. Il ne voulait pas revoir le visage figé de l'enfant, ni les sillons de larmes sur les joues de la mère._

_Les deux autres les suivirent et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la taverne. Le préfet lâcha alors le bras du Lord et alla s'asseoir. Celui-ci le rejoignit sur le canapé de cuir et ordonna d'une voix froide :_

_- Rodolphus, un verre, maintenant. De l'alcool fort._

_Puis, sans la moindre considération pour le septième année, il se tourna vers le blond et posa une main forte sur son épaule._

_- Regarde moi, ordonna-t-il._

_Lucius leva la tête, obéissant, et plongea son regard dans celui scrutateur de l'homme. Il ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa détresse. Lord Voldemort ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, il tendit la main Rodolphus qui revenait et prit le verre. Il le donna ensuite au préfet et claqua :_

_- Bois._

_Encore une fois, Lucius fit ce qu'on lui demandait et laissa l'alcool fort brûler son œsophage. Une fois le verre de scotch terminé, le Lord le reprit et le rendit au septième année. La main ancrée sur l'épaule du blond resserra son étreinte._

_- Je suis fier de toi, Lucius. Tu as été capable de faire ce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à faire. Tu as exécuté mon ordre sans réfléchir, sans te préoccuper du reste. Aujourd'hui, tu nous as montré ce qu'était la véritable loyauté._

_Souriant faiblement, le préfet le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Le Lord le relâcha alors et se tourna vers ses deux autres disciples. D'une voix glaciale, il fit :_

_- Prenez exemple sur lui !_

_Puis, se levant, il annonça :_

_- Les autres nous attendent dans la pièce à côté. Venez._

_Lucius se leva et le suivit. Rodolphus lui sourit au passage, espérant obtenir sa sympathie, mais le préfet le snoba et passa devant lui la tête haute. _

_Une fois tous assis autour du bureau de Lord Voldemort, ce dernier commença :_

_- Bella et moi avons travaillé sur quelque chose. _

_Attentifs, ses disciples buvaient ses paroles._

_- J'ai pensé qu'un groupe tel que le notre méritait un signe distinctif. Nous allons nous faire connaître par le futur, il faut que le monde sache ce dont nous sommes capables. C'est pourquoi, j'ai trouvé ce que nous allons faire. Bella a aimablement accepté d'être la première à le recevoir. Montre leur._

_Sans hésitation, la jeune femme monta son bras à la vue de tous et leva sa manche. Un tatouage y était gravé. Un serpent enroulé sur lui-même, formant comme une clé, était gravé dans un noir profond. L'homme poursuivit :_

_- Elle est indélébile. Aucun sort ne peut la retirer, il faudrait arracher la peau pour ne plus l'avoir, mais je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas cela. J'ai trouvé à ce sort une autre application. Lancé dans le ciel, une marque similaire à celle-ci apparaît dans les nuages. Nous la lancerons à présent à chaque raid. En revanche, pour celle sur le bras, je serai le seul à lancer le sort. Je serai le seul à savoir qui mérite de l'avoir. Est-ce clair ?_

_- Oui, firent d'une même voix tous ses fidèles._

_- Bien. Je vous montrerai la prochaine fois comment la lancer dans le ciel. A présent, Lucius, Rodolphus, vous pouvez partir, vous ne la recevrez qu'à la fin de Poudlard, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur vous._

_Hochant la tête, les deux élèves se levèrent tandis que les autres en faisaient de même afin d'aller vers le Lord. Avant de partir, le préfet vit l'homme lever sa baguette au dessus du bras gauche d'Avery. Une seconde plus tard, celui-ci criait, s'accroupissant et tenant son bras avec force. Lentement, le blond referma la porte. »_

OoOoOoOoO

Le départ de Fred et George est identique aux livres.

Les séances de torture commence… Voldy montre son vrai visage.

A lundi

Une review ?


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour,

Je ne posterai pas mercredi. Vous m'avez quasiment rattrapé et je n'aurai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire cette semaine, donc la suite sera là vendredi.

Bonne lecture à tous !

OoOoOoOoO

_La marque des ténèbres apparaissant dans le ciel, au dessus d'une maison modlue dont tous les membres avaient été tués, provoqua un vent de panique. Le ministère savait que les différents meurtres éparpillés étaient d'origine sorcière mais aucun n'imaginait qu'ils avaient été commis par la même personne ou, en l'occurrence, le même groupe de personnes. Le seigneur des ténèbres leur en donna la confirmation. A peine trois séries et trois sorts lancés dans le ciel plus tard, le ministre appelait à la plus grande prévention et engageait de grandes mesures. A Poudlard, les suppositions et les interrogations allaient bon train…_

_« La Grande Salle était en effervescence. Dans le journal du matin, le ministère avait mentionné le terme de mage noir. Les réactions étaient très diverses suite à cela. Certains pensaient que cela était impossible puisque le meurtrier ne s'attaquait qu'aux moldus tandis que d'autres imaginaient déjà le pire._

_Lucius, la Gazette du Sorcier à la main, lisait tranquillement, ignorant les racontars autour de lui. Une fois l'article terminé, il plia soigneusement son journal et parcourut la table du regard. Rodolphus retint quelques instants son attention mais il revint bien vite vers son assiette. En face de lui, Narcissa ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Sa main blanche était crispée sur le papier imprimé et elle n'avait encore rien avalé. Le préfet ne tarda pas à s'en rendre compte. Posant sa main sur la sienne, il la caressa doucement dans un geste tendre, espérant calmer sa tension, et lui sourit gentiment :_

_- Ma chérie, nous allons bientôt avoir cours, tu devrais manger quelque chose._

_La blonde le fixa pendant un long moment puis obéit, retirant cependant sa main de celle de son petit ami. Abandonnant l'idée de lui parler, Lucius se tourna vers son voisin. Severus le regardait aussi avec intensité. Les yeux sombres du première année voyagèrent entre le journal froissé de Narcissa et le préfet, une lueur d'interrogation à l'intérieur. Soupirant légèrement, le blond hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Severus comprit aisément le message et retourna à son repas, la mine cependant plus sombre._

_Après le petit déjeuner, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Narcissa qui marchait silencieusement à côté de son petit ami s'arrêta d'un seul coup en plein milieu du couloir. Puis, jetant un regard significatif au préfet, elle prit la direction des toilettes. _

_Un peu inquiet à la perspective de l'affrontement, Lucius la suivit cependant. Une fois à l'intérieur, la blonde alla vérifier que toute les cabines étaient vides puis se tourna vers le préfet qui était planté devant la porte fermée._

_- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à m'expliquer ?_

_- Narcissa, soupira Lucius en s'approchant d'elle._

_- Non ! cria celle-ci. Pas cette fois-ci, tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme cela._

_Elle recula et le pointa du doigt avant de poursuivre._

_- C'est toi qui fais tout cela, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Je..._

_- Réponds ! ordonna-t-elle._

_S'agaçant à son tour, le préfet s'avança et ignora son avertissement. Il vint se saisir de ses bras pour la plaquer contre le mur derrière elle._

_- Tu ne comprends pas ! siffla-t-il. Tout ceci a un but !_

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi tuer des moldus peut être à la base de quelque chose ! répondit-elle sur le même ton._

_Fermant les yeux afin de se calmer, Lucius reprit plus calmement._

_- Il a un plan, tout se passe comme prévu à présent, tout va pour le mieux._

_Puis, rouvrant ses paupières, il murmura :_

_- Ne disais-tu pas que tu ne voulais plus de sang de bourbe dans cette école et parmi nous ? Ne crois-tu plus en la supériorité de notre sang ?_

_- Si, mais…_

_- Ecoute moi ! cria le préfet. Il va le faire, à sa manière, il est l'héritier de Salazar lui-même, il est le plus disposé à faire tout ceci ! _

_- Mais pourquoi tuer ? _

_- Fais moi confiance ! claqua encore plus fort Lucius._

_Voyant les yeux écarquillés de sa petite amie, il se reprit bien vite et lâcha ses bras. Il l'attira ensuite contre lui et vint murmurer à son oreille._

_- Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ?_

_- Je… Si…_

_- Alors laisse moi t'offrir un monde meilleur, un monde où nous serions rois et où notre sang si pur serait maitre…_

_Narcissa trembla dans ses bras._

_- Cela me fait peur, Lucius…_

_Ce dernier sourit légèrement et s'écarta d'elle. L'embrassant délicatement sur les lèvres._

_- Tu ne devrais pas, je te protègerai…_

_Narcissa s'éleva un peu, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et vint lui rendre son baiser. »_

Poussant un profond soupir, Draco referma le journal. Son père se berçait d'illusions. Il se pliait face à un fou mais criait cependant à sa future femme qu'il maitrisait les choses. Comment son père pouvait-il se tromper à se point ?

Rangeant soigneusement le livre de cuir noir dans sa table de nuit, le préfet ferma ensuite ses rideaux et s'allongea sous ses couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et voulut oublier. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'il comptait était sa relation avec Harry, celui-ci l'embrassant, rigolant avec lui et le prenant dans bras. Il ne pouvait pas penser au reste.

OoOoO

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire en le voyant arriver dans la salle sur demande. Celle-ci était devenue leur lieu de rendez vous favori. Personne ne pouvait les y retrouver là car personne n'oserait imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une amitié entre eux. A l'intérieur, ils étaient à l'abri de monde extérieur, de son père pour Draco et du lord noir pour eux deux.

La salle était comme d'habitude remplie d'une table avec ses deux fauteuils, d'une cheminée pour les réchauffer et d'un lit dans un coin. Le préfet ne prit pas la peine de la regarder en entrant et se jeta de suite sur son petit ami, les renversant sur le sol. Celui-ci rit face à son enthousiasme et le laissa s'accrocher à lui.

La tête dans le cou du brun qui était allongé sur le sol, les bras encadrant sa tête et les genoux enserrant sa taille, il resta un long moment ainsi. Les rires du Survivant se calmèrent et les mains qui étaient attachées dans le dos du blond remontèrent pour aller caresser les cheveux de celui-ci. Lorsque leurs respirations commencèrent à ralentir et leurs membres à s'alourdir, Harry se ressaisit et demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Draco ?

Ce dernier sourit, toujours au creux du cou, puis l'embrassa doucement avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun, il souffla :

- Non, tout va bien maintenant.

Il se pencha ensuite et l'embrassa délicatement. Harry ne perdit pas de temps avant de lui rendre son baiser. A la fin de celui-ci, il répondit, un peu rouge :

- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.

Le préfet sourit.

- Nous sommes ridicules, cela ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures…

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils. Puis, habilement, il inversa leurs positions d'un coup de bassin et allongea son petit ami sur le sol afin de le recouvrir de son corps. Une main caressant la joue du blond, il répondit :

- Cela n'a rien de ridicule, c'est normal lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un.

Le souffle du préfet se coupa. Balbutiant, il tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

- On… S'aime ? Quoi ?

Harry rougit mais acquiesça.

- Et bien, oui.

L'embrassant sur les lèvres, lui caressant les cheveux d'une main et de l'autre la cuisse, il continua :

- Ce sont des amoureux qui font cela. Regarde.

La main sur la cuisse remonta. Ce fut au tour de Draco de prendre des couleurs tandis que le brun souriait :

- J'espère que tu n'as pas ce genre de réaction face à tes amis…

- Non… Mais…

Le coupant d'un baiser, Harry poursuivit :

- Tu vois. Nous sommes un couple d'amoureux.

Sa main commença à déboutonner le pantalon et à caresser plus sérieusement son petit ami. Lorsqu'il vit que le blond commençait à prendre du plaisir grâce à l'attouchement, il s'immobilisa.

- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux aussi arrêter…

Draco fronça les sourcils et inversa à nouveau leurs positions. D'une main vive, il détacha ensuite le pantalon de son petit ami et murmura :

- Idiot.

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et descendit pantalon et boxer. Après en avoir fait de même pour lui, il colla leurs bassins et se saisit de leurs érections. Il détacha ensuite sa bouche de celle du Survivant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Je te l'avais dit, tu passes ton temps à m'allumer.

Harry gémit et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. La main accéléra alors le mouvement. Le blond voulait voir son petit ami craquer dans bras, pour lui. Cela ne tarda pas. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement plus fort et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Le cou offert attira le préfet qui vint le picorer.

- Oh, Draco…

Ce dernier trembla en entendant le soupir de plaisir. Son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'il avait de plus en plus chaud.

- C'est bon… Harry…

- Oui…

Un instant plus tard, ils venaient et le corps du blond retomba lourdement sur celui de son petit ami. Respirant fortement, le brun rouvrit ensuite ses yeux. Le poids sur lui se fit alors trop important et il poussa le préfet sans ménagement.

- Tu m'étouffes.

- Pardon, marmonna faiblement celui-ci.

Il se laissa atterrir à côté du Survivant. Une fois leurs respirations redevenues normales, Draco voulut se rhabiller mais sa main salie l'en empêcha. L'élevant au dessus de lui afin d'observer les dégâts, il la laissa cependant bien vite retomber sur le sol. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Un rire se fit entendre alors sur le côté. Tournant vivement la tête, le préfet vit son petit ami se tordre de rire. Vexé, il pointa du doigt l'entrejambe de celui-ci.

- Tu peux rire, t'es tout aussi à poil et dégoutant !

Cela ne fit que rajouter à l'hilarité du Survivant. Draco fut outré un instant mais éclata finalement de rire à son tour. Quand ils furent calmés, le brun se rapprocha afin de se coller à lui et l'embrassa. Le préfet répondit d'abord au baiser mais le repoussa bien vite.

- Ne me touche pas. Attends deux secondes… Elle est où ma baguette ?

Avec seulement une main, il commença à chercher dans sa cape.

- Dans ton caleçon habituellement, mais là, je dirais à l'air.

Harry souriait comme un gamin lorsque Draco se tourna vers lui pour vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu. Une moue se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Très fin, Potter, vraiment !

Il trouva ensuite le bout de bois et se lança un sort de nettoyage en poussant un soupir de soulagement avant d'en faire de même pour le brun. Puis, le pouvant à présent, il se rhabilla et se releva.

- Bon… On a du travail, je crois, non ?

- Non, désespéra Harry. Pitié…

- Jamais, allez debout.

Obéissant avec difficulté, le Survivant vint s'accrocher à son petit ami.

- Mais regarde le lit, on ne l'a toujours pas utilisé pour faire… tu sais quoi.

- Non, Harry. Les BUSEs sont…

- Chut, coupa ce dernier.

Il l'embrassa ensuite à pleine bouche pour l'empêcher de parler et l'entraina sans difficulté vers le matelas. Draco abandonna aisément, après tout, c'était vrai, ils n'avaient jamais inauguré les draps…

OoOoO

Malgré le fait que les examens approchaient et que ses rendez vous avec Harry étaient de plus en plus fréquents, Draco lisait aussi plus souvent le journal. Il voyait l'horreur dans laquelle s'était engagé son père et sa curiosité morbide le poussait à en savoir plus. Il voulait voir jusqu'où irait tout ceci. Il avait beau en connaître la fin, les détails étaient importants. Ainsi, le préfet arrivait à mieux cerner son père, le lord noir et surtout son futur. Un avenir où son aventure avec le brun n'avait pas de place.

Ainsi donc, il se retrouva un soir tard, après une rencontre rapide mais efficace avec le Survivant, à lire dans son lit.

_Alors que le seigneur des ténèbres voyait son plan se mettre doucement en marche, il nous convoquait de plus en souvent. Nous n'allions pas toujours dans les maisons moldues poursuivre notre dessein. Des fois, nous nous retrouvions dans l'auberge et discutions des projets futurs._

_Un jour, après un raid particulièrement violent, le Lord nous somma de rester alors que d'habitude il nous laissait partir… Cela avait été un échec pour lui._

_« Dès leur arrivée, Lucius lâcha le bras de l'homme. Celui-ci était furieux, la rage se lisait dans ses yeux sombres. Rodolphus et Bellatrix ne tardèrent pas à leur suite. Le septième année avait la tête basse tandis que sa petite amie lui jetait un regard méprisant. Il n'avait pas pu. Cela avait été trop pour lui. Le doloris était un sort horrible, non destiné à un enfant selon lui._

_Dans le silence pesant de la pièce, une tension régnait. Elle ne s'abaissa pas par la suite et augmenta même lorsque la baguette de Lord Voldemort se leva et pointa vers Rodolphus._

_- Incapable, siffla l'homme. Ce sort que tu as prononcé n'est pas là pour rien… Tu m'as juré fidélité et si mon ordre avait été explicite, tu serais mort… C'est cela ce que tu veux ?_

_Le septième année n'osa ni répondre ni le regarder en face._

_- Réponds ! Cria Lord Voldemort._

_- Non, maitre._

_- Peut être voulais-tu le sort pour toi ? Et bien, je vais te donner satisfaction. Endoloris !_

_Il fallut à peine deux secondes à Rodolphus avant qu'il ne se retrouve sur le sol, à terre, se tordant et criant. Le préfet se crispa mais n'osa bouger. Le sort pouvait très bien se retourner contre lui. Il attendit donc sagement que les cris cessent. Lorsque le silence se fit, l'homme reprit la parole :_

_- Que cela te serve de leçon. A vous tous. Maintenant suivez-moi._

_Les deux autres obéirent alors que le septième année peinait à se lever. Lucius vit alors que la brune n'alla pas une seconde l'aider mais suivit son maitre avec dévotion. Il n'en fit cependant pas plus._

_Une fois tous les trois assis autour du bureau. Le Lord posa sa baguette ostensiblement sur le bureau en face de lui et poussa un soupir._

_- Je ne peux m'entourer d'incapables. Il est prévu que les prochains ne reçoivent que la marque et cela ne changera pas parce que je l'ai décidé, mais croyez moi, je ne laisserai passer aucune bavure. Pour quiconque !_

_- Oui, maitre, murmurèrent ses fidèles._

_- Bien. Pour la suite, je pense qu'il est temps de frapper plus fort encore. Les prochaines cibles sont les sangs de bourbe. Le ministère, même s'il est incompétent, doit comprendre la valeur de nos actes. La population sorcière doit savoir quel notre but._

_Il s'interrompit une seconde, puis reprit :_

_- Je pense qu'il serait aussi temps que le monde sache qui nous sommes, qui je suis. Il faudra donc laisser des témoins. Ce ne sera pas difficile de trouver des familles sorcières composées, malheureusement. Nous épargnerons donc les sangs mêlés._

_Il sourit cruellement en voyant leurs airs inquiets._

_- Je vois que dès qu'il s'agit de s'exposer, vous craignez. Fort heureusement pour vous, je suis d'accord avec le fait que votre identité doit être secrète. Bella, tu vous fabriqueras des masques. Pour moi, la population sorcière doit connaître et mon nom et mon visage. Ils devront me craindre. Est-ce clair ?_

_- Bien sûr, maitre, sourit la brune._

_- Parfait. Ce sera tout._

_Sans la moindre hésitation, les deux élèves se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Le programme s'annonçait chargé. »_

Draco referma le journal. Les choses avançaient dans celui-ci. Le lord noir montrait enfin son vrai visage mais il était trop tard pour son père, il était piégé. Heureusement, enfin selon le point de vue, il se faisait bien voir par celui-ci et ne recevait pas de doloris. Mais à quel prix ?

Lorsque le blond ouvrit ses rideaux afin de ranger le cahier de cuir noir, il vit une feuille pliée posée sur sa table de nuit. Curieux, il s'en saisit et la lut rapidement.

_D,_

_J'espère que l'elfe t'a bien apporté le mot à toi._

_Je suis dehors, là où tu sais… Je… Tu voudrais bien venir ? _

_Je sais que l'on vient de se quitter mais… J'ai besoin de toi._

_Viens, s'il te plait._

Le message n'était pas signé, mais le préfet n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'expéditeur. Inquiet, il rangea rapidement le journal et s'habilla silencieusement. S'enroulant ensuite dans sa cape, il se dirigea vers la sortie, le papier au creux de la main. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

OoOoOoOoO

Qu'ai-je dit au précédent chapitre ? Là, les séances de torture commencent vraiment. Ouille.

A vendredi.

Une review ?


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour,

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Merci à Steph pour ses reviews!

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

OoOoOoOoO

Malgré le fait qu'il soit préfet et qu'il puisse se promener autant qu'il voulait dans le château à n'importe qu'elle heure, Draco courut jusqu'au parc. Il ne voulait rencontrer personne et avoir à justifier sa présence, surtout que son parrain devait sûrement veiller.

Sur le chemin, il se désola encore une fois de l'était chaotique du château. Les marécages étaient partout et personne ne voulait les enlever, pas même les professeurs. Au moins, Ombrage ne savait que faire de tout ceci et se retrouvait donc très embarrassée.

Une fois dehors, le blond accéléra encore le pas, pressé de le retrouver et curieux. Harry était en effet dans la clairière, assis en boule avec une simple veste. Il frottait ses mains pour les réchauffer, soufflant dessus parfois.

Draco n'hésita pas une seule seconde en arrivant à son niveau. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et l'enveloppa de sa cape, la partageant. Sans un mot, le Survivant se colla à lui et cala sa tête dans son cou. Le préfet le laissa faire mais demanda cependant :

- Alors qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Je… Rien, je voulais juste être dans tes bras.

- Potter, tu sais que l'on s'est vus, i peine deux heures et que j'étais parfaitement bien dans mon lit. Au chaud.

Vexé, le brun se recula d'un coup. Sans réfléchir, le blond suivit le mouvement afin de le couvrir toujours de sa cape. Harry, face à lui, une épaule recouverte par le tissu, fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

Sceptique, Draco leva un sourcil.

- Euh… non. Je ne saisis pas…

- Je ne veux pas que tout ceci soit vain !

Le Survivant avait presque crié. Posant une main sur sa bouche, le préfet le fusilla du regard.

- Moins fort !

Harry repoussa sa main d'un geste violent.

- Alors c'est tout ce que c'est pour toi ? Des gestes de temps en temps, dans le silence, cachés ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On se voit plusieurs fois par jour, on ne fait que de s'embrasser et même… plus. Je te rejoins même dans le froid à minuit passé… et là je ne sais pas du tout ce que je suis censé argumenter… Alors dis moi, que t'arrive-t-il ce soir ?

Les sourcils du brun se relaxèrent tandis qu'il se saisit violemment du visage de son petit ami, le collant au sien. Sa bouche sur la joue, très près des lèvres de celui-ci, chuchota :

- Je ne veux pas ceci n'ait pas de valeur…

Sa bouche dériva. Il laissa ses lèvres effleurer celles de son vis à vis, ses mains toujours de part et d'autre de la tête du blond.

- Tu vois ça… Nous deux… C'est plus qu'une brève rencontre dans un couloir.

Draco plongea son regard dans celui, vert, de Harry. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre par son regard ses sentiments.

- Je sais, répondit-il fermement.

Le Survivant le maintint encore quelques secondes contre lui puis le lâcha.

- Parfait.

Sans hésiter, il se leva ensuite. Perdu, le préfet en fit de même.

- Attends, tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, j'avais juste besoin de vérifier qu'on était clair là dessus.

Puis, frissonnant, il ajouta :

- Il fait froid.

- Et bien moi, j'ai besoin que tu m'embrasses vraiment. Je ne veux pas être venu pour de simples paroles.

Le deux garçons étaient très sérieux. L'un, en face de l'autre, attendant ardemment ce qu'il venait de quémander. Le brun vint alors attraper le visage du blond, le prenant en coupe d'une main afin de coller leurs bouches. Son autre bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et le plaqua contre lui, fortement. Draco se laissa faire, le laissant dominer le baiser. A l'extérieur, le baiser était ferme, de par la prise forte mais aussi de par la pression entre leurs corps fondant l'un dans l'autre, alors qu'à l'intérieur leur langues se caressaient en douceur, rendant leur baiser bien plus ardent que les précédents.

OoOoO

Malgré la fatigue qui l'accompagna durant toute la journée suivante, Draco se sentait joyeux comme jamais. Il ne souriait pas de façon exagérée, cela aurait été trop suspect, mais se montra beaucoup plus ouvert et aimable avec ses amis. Le Survivant avait eu raison de le rappeler dans la nuit, ils avaient ainsi pu se rassurer l'un l'autre. Avec tout ce qui les attendait dans le futur, savoir que cette relation qu'ils partageaient était véritablement importante à leurs yeux les réconfortait. Cela avait été nécessaire.

Ce fut donc les cernes aux yeux mais de bonne humeur que le préfet se rendit à son rendez vous pour son orientation avec son parrain. Une rencontre avec le directeur de maison pour parler de son futur métier était obligatoire. Le professeur Rogue l'avait convoqué à la fin d'un de ses cours pour lui en parler. Il lui annonça que habituellement, cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire, tous les deux sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, mais la Grande Inquisitrice devait être présente. Ils allaient donc devoir faire semblant.

Une fois devant le bureau professoral, le blond frappa, attendant l'autorisation d'entrer. Lorsque celle-ci lui fut accorda, il ouvrit la porte et alla s'asseoir face au bureau de son parrain. Ombrage, assise dans un coin de la pièce, prenait des notes.

- Bien, Draco, commença le maitre de potions, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es là. As-tu une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire dans le futur ?

- Pas exactement, non, répondit honnêtement le préfet.

Le professeur Rogue lui accorda un bref sourire. Il vint ensuite croiser ses mains sur son bureau.

- Tu es bon dans la plupart des matières, tu as donc de nombreux choix. Une matière en particulier te plait-elle plus que d'autres ?

- Et bien… J'apprécie beaucoup les potions et les sortilèges…

- Hum, hum, coupa la Grande Inquisitrice.

Le regard noir, le maitre de potion tourna lentement sa tête vers elle.

- Vous vouliez dire quelque chose ?

- En effet, minauda Ombrage. Avec les nombreux talents qu'a montré Monsieur Malfoy, je pense qu'un poste au ministère serait tout à fait convenable.

- Vous pensez à un travail en particulier, peut être ? questionna le professeur Rogue, froidement.

La femme rose rit.

- Tout à fait. Je suis persuadée que Monsieur Malfoy ferait un parfait auror. Beaucoup ont souhaité devenir auror dans les différents rendez vous auxquels j'ai assisté et aucun ne convenait mieux que lui.

Crispant sa main recouverte de bagues sur son bloc note, elle ajouta :

- Potter, par exemple, a fait une pareille demande. Ce serait une honte qu'un tel menteur puisse y parvenir.

Elle se tourna vers le préfet avec un sourire mielleux aux lèvres.

- En revanche, vous, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous puissiez y parvenir.

Le blond se força à sourire en retour. Il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir sa baguette et jeter n'importe quel sort de torture à cette vieille folle. Il se retint cependant. Personne dans la salle ne devait connaître son attachement pour le Survivant.

- Et bien, Draco, fit le professeur Rogue calmement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'y réfléchirai, répondit simplement celui-ci.

- Parfait, je pense que nous en avons terminé.

D'un geste de la main, il lui désigna la sortie. Le préfet se leva.

- Mme Ombrage, je pense que vous pouvez quitter mon bureau aussi. Monsieur Malfoy était mon dernier élève.

La Grande Inquisitrice prit encore deux minutes afin de terminer d'écrire puis se leva. Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer le maitre de potion et entraina le préfet vers le sortie. Une fois dans le couloir, elle agrippa son bras.

- Ma proposition était tout à fait sérieuse, Monsieur Malfoy, réfléchissez-y avec attention.

- Bien, professeur, fit Draco en détachant son bras de la main potelée.

Ombrage lui accorda un dernier sourire puis se détourna et partit en sautillant. Le préfet retint une envie de vomir alors qu'il nettoyait sa manche d'un revers de main. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu au bout du couloir, le blond se détourna et s'apprêta à rejoindre sa salle commune.

- Elle me donne la nausée à moi aussi, dit alors une voix.

Regardant partout autour de lui, le préfet ne vit personne. Il avait cependant reconnut la voix de son petit ami.

- Harry ? chuchota-t-il.

Un rire lui répondit.

- Où es-tu ?

- Suis moi, fit simplement le brun.

Draco entendit alors des pas qui s'éloignaient. Il alla donc dans la même direction que le bruit. Pendant un moment, il se dit qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule, l'oreille tendue, marchant l'air perdu. Heureusement, le Survivant s'arrêta bientôt. Ils étaient face à l'alcôve où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, sans compter la première tentative du blond. Sans hésitation, il y entra. Un coup de vent le suivit et bientôt un corps se colla au sien, un torse toucha son dos et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

- Harry, sourit-il. Enlève ta cape.

- Hum… Non.

Joueur, le brun glissa une main autour de lui et alla caresser son ventre au travers de sa chemise. Draco voulut alors se saisir du tissu transparent qui recouvrait celle-ci mais des dents mordillèrent son cou.

- Pas touche ! fit le Survivant.

- A quoi tu joues ? questionna Draco, amusé malgré lui.

- Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous d'orientation ? questionna Harry, omettant de répondre.

- Bien. Enfin, Ombrage a été horrible, comme d'habitude.

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. De toute manière, mon avenir est déjà tracé.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Harry… Tu sais très bien.

Ce dernier, visiblement contrarié, le retourna d'un coup sec et retira sa cape aussi violemment. Son visage montrait sa colère.

- Tu veux parler de ton futur maitre ? demanda-t-il, amère.

- Harry, prévint le préfet.

- C'est donc déjà écrit ? Toi, un mangemort ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, tu le sais bien.

- On a toujours le choix !

- Pas pour ça ! claqua le blond qui commençait à perdre patience. Ma famille…

- Alors c'est cela ? La si fière famille Malfoy qui s'incline devant son maître ?

Le ton était moqueur, voire méprisant. Furieux, le blond se saisit du col de la chemise de son petit ami et le plaqua contre le mur :

- Ne parle de ce que tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien, Potter, tu entends ? Rien !

Le préfet voulut ensuite partir, à présent furieux, mais le Survivant lui attrapa le bras.

- Attends… Ne pars pas, s'il te plait.

Draco tourna sa tête vers lui et vit son air désolé. La tête basse et sa lèvre inférieure mordillée par ses dents le firent craquer. Dans un mouvement fluide, il l'attira contre lui et plaqua leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Il dévora ensuite les lèvres rougies tandis que Harry se laissait faire. Finalement, le blond s'écarta et murmura tout contre lui :

- Ne parlons plus de cela. C'est sans fin. Il n'y a pas de solution, tu le sais.

- Pourquoi on fait cela, alors ? demanda le brun, tout bas.

- Je ne sais pas…

Puis, taquin, le préfet colla leurs bassins et glissa une de ses mains contre les fesses du Survivant. Puis, après avoir joué de sa langue avec la lèvre inférieure, il sourit :

- Pour cela, peut être…

Harry sourit et se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui, sa tête posant contre la pierre. Les hanches du préfet avaient entamé des mouvements de balancier et la bouche s'était ensuite déposée contre son cou.

- Oui, soupira-t-il, c'est cela…

OoOoO

_Une fois les masques fabriqués par Bellatrix, nous pûmes donc nous rendre dans des maisons sorcières. Les sangs de bourbes qui y vivaient furent tués et les autres laissés pour témoins, comme prévu. _

_Lord Voldemort ne se cachait pas, il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il faisait et bien vite son nom fut sur toutes les bouches. La menace d'un nouveau mage noir se concrétisa et la présence d'hommes à ses côtés inquiéta. Le plan du seigneur des ténèbres se déroulait comme prévu. La presse ne parlait plus que de nous. Elle nous avait même donné un nom…_

_« - Les mangemorts, fidèles compagnons du nouveau mage noir, inquiètent les autorités. Le ministère ne sait plus que faire de ses réformes et la panique règne. Qu'elle sera la prochaine cible de Lord Voldemort donc même le nom n'ose plus être prononcé ?_

_Narcissa ferma violemment le journal et jeta un regard furieux à son petit ami. Celui-ci ne baissa pas la tête et soutint son regard. Depuis le temps, il avait espéré qu'elle comprenne mais la blonde continuait de lui reprocher. Lucius n'allait pas céder, ce serait elle qui plierait pour lui. _

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en voyant son air déterminé. Elle soutint son regard un moment et recula dans le fond du canapé. Ils s'y étaient installés seuls après l'avoir décalé près du feu._

_Lucius la laissa partir, reprenant son bras par la même occasion. Finalement, la blonde poussa un profond soupir et voulut se lever. Malheureusement, Helena et John arrivèrent à ce moment là. Ils ramenèrent des fauteuils près d'eux et s'installèrent à leurs côtés._

_- Vous avez lu le journal ? demanda la jeune fille à la peau tannée._

_- Oui, répondit simplement le préfet._

_- Tu allais partir, Narcissa ? questionna Helena. Nous ne voudrions pas te retenir avec John. N'est ce pas ?_

_Elle se tourna vers son ami afin d'avoir son avis. Celui-ci, indécis, hocha vaguement la tête. La blonde fit une moue vexée. Ce fut à ce moment là que Lucius décida de l'aider. Se rapprochant d'elle, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la colla d'autorité contre son torse. Puis, désapprobateur, il dit :_

_- Helena, qu'est ce que je t'ai demandé ?_

_- Mais…! s'exclama celle-ci, outrée. Je n'ai rien…_

_- Helena ! coupa le préfet. S'il te plait._

_- Bien._

_Fière, elle se leva et annonça :_

_- Si je dérange, je m'en vais._

_La tête haute, Helena les laissa et disparut dans le dortoir des filles. Narcissa se tourna alors vers son petit ami et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Le blond le lui rendit puis l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres._

_- Je te l'ai dit, chuchota-t-il. Je te protégerai._

_La jeune fille n'eut pas la force de protester et acquiesça simplement._

_- Je… Je vais vous laisser, fit ensuite Parkinson._

_- Non ! contra le préfet. C'est moi qui y vais._

_Ayant repéré l'arrivée du première année, il quitta ses amis et le rejoignit rapidement à l'entrée de la salle commune._

_- Severus ! appela-t-il, fermement._

_Le brun s'arrêta dans sa course et se tourna vers lui, étonné._

_- Oui ? interrogea-t-il._

_- Je peux te parler un instant ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_Le premier année hocha la tête se laissa entrainer dans un coin, nullement impressionné. Mais le préfet ne le voyait pas ainsi, parlant bas mais d'un ton ferme, il lui annonça :_

_- Je vais être clair, Severus, je ne suis pas aveugle à tous tes petits rendez vous avec la sang de bourbe rousse. Alors si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, mets y fin tout de suite._

_Il posa une main sur l'épaule du brun qui commençait à s'inquiéter et poursuivit :_

_- Je ne voudrais pas blesser quelqu'un que tu apprécies, seulement si cela continue, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à glisser le nom de Evans à une certaine personne. Tu sais bien de quoi je parle, Severus, tu es intelligent. Fais ce que tu veux avec cela._

_Sans attendre de réponse, Lucius le laissa pantelant et retourna vers la cheminée. En passant par celle-ci, il fit :_

_- Narcissa, je monte me coucher, si tu veux me rejoindre, c'est maintenant._

_Sûr que la jeune fille le suivrait, il ne se retourna pas pour vérifier et s'engouffra dans son dortoir. »_

Interloqué, Draco laissa retomber le journal sur sa couverture. Assis dans son lit, il tenta de justifier le comportement de son père mais n'y arriva pas. Celui-ci avait été sans pitié. Le blond comprenait à présent, Lucius n'agissait pas seulement par peur, il était d'accord avec le fait de tuer, allant même jusqu'à menacer le futur parrain de son fils parce qu'il était ami avec une sang de bourbe. Que se passerait-il lorsqu'il apprendrait que son fils fréquentait un sang mêlé, sortait même avec lui…?

OoOoOoOoO

Lucius va descendre dans l'estime de beaucoup de personnes, je pense...

A lundi.

Une review ?


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour,

Voilà la suite.

Merci à Steph pour sa review !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoO

_Au fur et à mesure de nos différents raids, je voyais que Bellatrix tentait d'obtenir une place importante auprès du seigneur des ténèbres. Même lorsque Rodolphus était là, elle se faisait mielleuse et insistante. Visiblement le refus du lord noir que j'avais surpris n'avait pas suffi. Une fois, cependant, elle alla trop loin…_

_« Le Lord avait choisi un couple de maisons, plutôt qu'une seule famille. Occupé essentiellement par des familles sangs de bourbe, il était une cible parfaite. Les uns étaient des parents moldus d'enfants étudiant à Poudlard et les autres un couple de jeunes adultes._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, lui, Lucius, Bellatrix et Avery, la plupart tentèrent de fuir. Ils furent cependant rattrapés aisément et exécutés. Il s'agissait des moldus. Puis, le préfet trouva la maison du jeune couple. De suite, Lord Voldemort apparut à ses côtés, Bellatrix le suivant. Le mari les attendait derrière la porte. Baguette levée, il lança quelques sorts. Tous furent balayés par la main du lord noir, réduisant à néant ses chances de survie. _

_Le préfet vit alors un sourire cruel courber les lèvres de son maître. D'un geste, ce dernier lui demanda de reculer afin qu'il puisse s'avancer. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : il allait s'amuser avant de le mettre à mort. Bellatrix s'éloigna elle aussi, mais avec plus de résistance._

_Mais alors qu'un sort de torture faisait vibrer les cordes vocales du jeune homme à présent à terre, sa femme se présenta. Des larmes sur les joues, la voix tremblante, elle essaya de jeter le sort de mort à Lord Voldemort. Sans hésitation, Bellatrix se plaça devant son maître. De la baguette de l'inconnue ne sortit que des maigres filets verts. Elle avait échoué. Le lord noir repoussa alors violemment sa fidèle et la projeta à terre par la même occasion. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le couple était mort et c'était Bellatrix qui se tortillait sur le sol. D'une voix sifflante, Lord Voldemort questionna en douceur :_

_- Ma très chère Bella, qu'était-ce que ceci ?_

_- Maître…, gémit celle-ci, incapable de prononcer d'autres mots._

_Le sort fut levé. Elle marmonna alors :_

_- Je voulais vous protéger, maitre…_

_- Me crois-tu trop faible pour le faire moi-même ?_

_- Non ! nia la jeune femme._

_Elle tenta de dire à nouveau quelque chose mais à nouveau le sort de torture lui fut lancé. Tenant négligemment le fin morceau de bois, l'homme se tourna ensuite vers le blond._

_- Mon cher Lucius… Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Le préfet baissa la tête et prononça fermement :_

_- Je suis certain que vous ne craigniez rien, maître. Cette sale sang de bourbe n'avait pas la moindre chance contre vous._

_Le rictus fou s'accentua sur la bouche du seigneur des ténèbres._

_- Enfin quelqu'un qui comprend. Je devrais te récompenser pour savoir si bien dire les choses, mon cher Lucius._

_Il leva sa baguette, stoppant ainsi la torture, et fit mine de réfléchir. Soudain, il s'exclama, presque content de lui même :_

_- Oh ! J'ai trouvé ! Fais le toi même. Inculque lui ta façon de penser. Montre lui, montre nous._

_D'une main, il lui désigna la brune gémissante sur le sol. Lucius hésita un instant mais s'avança tout de même, il n'avait pas le choix. Fuyant le regard désespéré de Bellatrix, il prononça ensuite avec force :_

_- Endoloris !_

_A nouveau les cris emplirent la maison, sans fin. Le son désagréable crissait aux oreilles des occupants. Seulement, personne ne sourcilla. Heureusement pour le préfet qui voyait cependant sa volonté fléchir, Lord Voldemort leva bientôt une main._

_- Assez._

_La torture cessa tout de suite._

_- Bien, fit l'homme. Lève toi, Bellatrix, le message semble être bien passé. Nous devons rentrer à présent, les aurors ne vont pas tarder. _

_Tendant son bras à Lucius, il lui murmura ensuite tout bas :_

_- Je suis fier de toi, mon cher Malfoy, pour l'instant, tu es celui qui ne m'a jamais déçu, j'espère que ce sera toujours ainsi._

_Le préfet hocha la tête en remerciement et agrippa la manche noire. »_

Regardant autour de lui afin d'être sûr que personne ne l'observait, Draco rangea le journal dans sa robe de sorcier et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Tous les élèves travaillaient autour de lui, de même que ses amis. Les BUSEs approchaient grandement.

Aucune personne ne lui prêtant de l'attention, le préfet poussa un profond soupir et se frotta le visage d'une main. Les passages du journal étaient de plus en plus éprouvants. D'un côté, il ressentait le dilemme face auquel se trouvait son père et d'un autre, il se demandait si au final, Lucius n'aimait pas tous ces raids. Certes, il disait qu'il n'aimait pas torturer et tuer, mais il voyait bien à quel point celui-ci aimait l'attention que lui portait le lord noir. La fierté qu'il ressentait face à ses phrases envoutantes.

Draco pressa ses paupières et secoua sa tête. Non, son père était sous serment inviolable et il n'avait que quinze ans, comme lui. Le lord noir était juste un monstre de l'avoir enrôlé si tôt et coincé ainsi.

Se persuadant ainsi, le préfet se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Une fois le livre de cuir noir rangé, il retourna dans sa salle commune et se dirigea vers la table de ses amis. Blaise leva la tête vers lui en le voyant arriver et lui sourit :

- Tu reviens travailler avec nous ?

- Non. Je vais faire un tour.

- Tu ne travailles pas beaucoup, fit remarquer Théo.

- Je suis bien plus prêt que vous, affirma le blond. J'ai travaillé tout au long de l'année, moi.

Pansy lui tendit sa langue avant de retourner à ses parchemins. Elle était celle qui était le plus en retard. Draco les salua puis sortit. Il voulait trouver Harry, espérant que celui-ci ne serait pas avec ses amis. Ces derniers temps, ils se voyaient moins. Granger le retenait pour ses BUSEs et le Survivant avait de plus en plus de mal à fuir pour le retrouver.

Le préfet le trouva finalement à la volière. Le brun accrochait une lettre à un hibou gris qui appartenait à l'école. S'asseyant à côté de lui, Draco sourit puis remarqua :

- Tu n'envoies pas Hedwige… Qui est le destinataire ?

- Mon parrain.

Une fois le parchemin accroché à sa patte, l'oiseau accepta la caresse sur sa tête puis prit son envol.

- Il est toujours en cavale ?

- Oui, soupira le brun en retournant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le ministère croit toujours qu'il a vendu mes parents à Voldemort.

- Potter ! siffla le préfet. Pas son nom.

- Mais pourquoi je ne dois pas le dire ? s'agaça celui-ci. Tu as peur de lui ?

- Oui ! claqua Draco.

Le Survivant se leva afin de s'accroupir face à lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas…

Tendrement, il lui prit la main et la mena à ses lèvres. Le blond l'observa, fixant la bouche qui déposait un baiser sur sa paume.

- Vraiment ? Et comment je devrais faire cela ?

- Il nous tient tous ainsi, souffla Harry. C'est ridicule de ne pas pouvoir dire un nom. Ce ne sont que des sons. Il règne ainsi, en semant la terreur. C'est la peur qui paralyse le ministère et qui l'aveugle.

Draco reprit brusquement sa main et se mit debout.

- Tu crois que je l'ignore ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Calme toi, soupira le brun en se levant à son tour. Si tu le sais, pourquoi refuses-tu de dire son nom ?

Le préfet fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas l'air affirmé de son vis à vis. D'un ton ferme et dur, il claqua :

- Je ne suis pas le Survivant, moi. Je suis au courant de choses que tu ignores et qui te ferait retourner dans les jupons de Dumbledore. Le seigneur des ténèbres est capable du pire, je le sais, je l'ai…

Le préfet se coupa d'un seul coup. Il avait failli parler du journal. Se mordant les lèvres, il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit ami qui fronçait les sourcils, le regard sombre.

- Tu commences, chuchota Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Tu l'appelles le seigneur des ténèbres, comme ses fidèles.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux. Pour lui, ce terme était normal, son père ne nommait le lord noir qu'ainsi. Le Survivant s'avança ensuite vers lui et se saisit violemment de son bras gauche. Relevant la manche de la robe noire, il entreprit de détacher le bouton de la chemise blanche. Draco le laissa faire, murmurant tout de même :

- Tu m'as vu nu pas plus tard qu'hier, Harry. Je ne suis pas devenu mangemort pendant la nuit.

Le brun ne l'écouta pas et dévoila l'avant bras pâle. Malgré lui, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux douloureusement. Le préfet contempla son visage peiné. La douleur qu'il ressentit alors dans la poitrine le força à lever sa main et venir caresser de ses doigts la joue en face de lui. Les paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, dévoilant les yeux verts, et Harry lui rendit son regard. Sa main qui tenait toujours le poignet du préfet ramena ensuite celui-ci vers sa bouche et tout doucement, il baisa la peau pâle de l'avant bras.

Draco ne bougea pas, reluquant simplement la langue qui sortait afin de le lécher. Lorsqu'elle eut parcouru toute sa peau découverte, ce fut au tour des dents du Survivant de venir la mordiller. Une fois cela fait, le brun utilisa sa poigne pour rapprocher leur corps. De son autre main, il prit en coupe le visage de son petit ami. Puis, avant de l'embrasser, il murmura :

- C'est à moi, maintenant, il n'aura pas intérêt à y poser sa marque. Je serais obligé de le tuer alors.

Le blond clôt ses paupières tandis que les lèvres se déposaient enfin sur les siennes. Des larmes furent ainsi libérées et roulèrent sur ses joues. Harry les essuya de son pouce et approfondit le baiser.

OoOoO

_La fin de l'année arriva trop rapidement à mes yeux. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait décidé d'accélérer les raids une fois les vacances arrivées et je savais que ceux-ci m'empêcheraient de voir Narcissa aussi souvent que je le voudrais._

_A la veille des BUSEs, elle se montra d'ailleurs excessivement possessive et attentive. Elle avait compris que cette fin d'année marquerait un changement…_

_« La tête dans son livre de potions, Lucius ne vit pas sa petite amie arriver. Il était dans la bibliothèque, seul. C'est ainsi qu'il travaillait le mieux et à présent qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant les épreuves, il ne voulait pas de perdre de temps. Le Lord avait pris la décision de faire un raid juste avant la première matière. Le préfet n'avait osé protester, de même que Rodolphus qui devait passer ses ASPICs._

_La blonde se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la chaise de Lucius et se plaça derrière lui. Elle leva alors ses mains et les plaça devant les yeux du préfet. Se penchant, elle lui murmura ensuite à l'oreille :_

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_Il sourit. _

_- Ma tendre chérie._

_Satisfaite de la réponse, la jeune fille enleva ses mains et s'assit à ses côtés. Le blond se pencha alors vers elle et cueillit délicatement ses lèvres._

_- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il._

_Puis, sans attendre, il retourna à ses parchemins. Narcissa ne voulut cependant pas perdre son attention. D'une main douce, elle vint lui caresser la joue._

_- Lucius, murmura-t-elle._

_- Ma chérie, je travaille…_

_- Je sais, je suis juste venue te proposer quelque chose._

_Levant enfin la tête, le blond lui fit signe de poursuivre._

_- La dernière fois à Pré-au-lard, je suis passée dans une petite boutique pour fille. J'y ai acheté quelques huiles de massage. Que penses-tu de m'accorder ta soirée de la veille de tes BUSEs pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi et te détendre… Hum ?_

_Le préfet sentit son cœur se serrer à cette nouvelle. Son visage s'assombrit tandis qu'il répondait._

_- J'aurais bien voulu mais… Je ne pourrais pas._

_- Mais pourquoi ? De toute manière, tu ne comptes pas encore étudier la veille, ce serait absurde. Tu…_

_- Non, coupa-t-il. Je ne peux pas._

_- Oh !_

_Narcissa comprit enfin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent._

_- La veille sérieusement ? Mais qui est-il pour t'imposer cela ? C'est vraiment un…_

_- Tais toi ! claqua Lucius en se saisissant d'une poignet de la blonde._

_La bouche de celle-ci se tordit en une moue._

_- Tu me fais mal, lâcha-t-elle._

_Le préfet libéra son poignet et baissa la tête, honteux. Narcissa ignora son air coupable. Elle se leva et partit sans un mot. »_

Lorsque Draco rangea le journal, il mit toute sa volonté afin d'oublier ce qu'il venait de lire. Le comportement de son père ne méritait même pas d'être commenté. Mais cela démontrait réellement l'emprise qu'avait le lord noir sur lui. Il n'était que l'objet de cet homme.

Après un long soupir, le préfet retourna dans sa salle commune et rejoignit ses amis afin de travailler. Lui aussi avait ses BUSEs.

OoOoO

Les deux garçons étaient torse nu, le pantalon aux genoux, et avaient la respiration rapide. Ils étaient tête-bêche. Le plaisir avait été particulièrement fort cette fois-là. Ils avaient testé quelque chose de nouveau, un acte plus excitant.

- Et bien, tu es satisfait maintenant ? sourit Harry. J'ai utilisé ma bouche.

- Moi aussi, contra le blond.

- Mmh… Oui, c'est vrai. Et c'était étonnamment bon.

Vexé, Draco se redressa sur ses coudes et l'observa les sourcils froncés. Le brun lui offrit un sourire taquin avant de se mettre dans le même sens que lui. Il l'embrassa alors. Puis, gémissant, il se recula.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que les BUSEs sont dans deux jours.

- C'est à cela que tu penses lorsque tu m'embrasses ?

Harry rit.

- Hum, non. Je me rappelle juste de nos séances de révisions.

Ce fut au tour du préfet de ricaner.

- En effet, elles ont vraiment été productives.

Un clin d'œil lui fut accordé avant que leurs bouches ne se collent à nouveau. Puis, alors que le Survivant se calait contre l'épaule de son petit ami, ce dernier murmura :

- Dis toi que ne pas avoir de parents peut être un peu positif parfois. Tu n'as pas de pression.

Le brun se redressa afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Non, Draco. Ce n'est jamais positif.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Si tu le dis.

Il le ramena ensuite contre lui. Harry poursuivit cependant.

- Pourquoi tu me dis cela ? Papa Lucius veut que tu aies des bonnes notes ? Je croyais que sa seule préoccupation était de savoir comment mieux servir Vol… Tu-sais-qui.

Le préfet se tendit instantanément.

- Harry, prévint-il doucement.

- Je m'étonne juste, se défendit le Survivant.

Son petit ami fronça les sourcils puis, il poussa un profond soupir.

- Je pense que nous devrions continuer comme nous avons fait jusqu'à présent.

- Pardon ?

Draco assura sa prise sur les épaules du brun avant de chuchoter :

- Ne pas parler des sujets qui fâchent.

A son tour, le Survivant se tendit.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, tu le sais. Tous les sujets sérieux sont tendus.

- Nous nous en sommes sortis jusqu'à présent, continuons ainsi.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il insista donc.

- Harry.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Harry, tu sais très bien que nous sommes dans deux camps différents, que…

- Non, coupa le brun. Je veux dire, c'est faux. Il y a un sujet sérieux qui ne fâche pas.

- Hein ? Lequel ?

Se mettant à nouveau sur son coude, il plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux gris du préfet. Tout bas, il murmura :

- Nous.

Pris d'un sentiment heureux incontrôlable, Draco afficha un grand sourire avant de hocher frénétiquement de la tête.

- Oui. Oui, c'est vrai.

Harry rit puis le serra contre lui, très fort, laissant la tête blonde plonger dans son cou et respirer son odeur.

OoOoOoOoO

Hum…

Bref, à mercredi.

Une review ?


End file.
